KNOTS (Traducción Autorizada)
by freewritter007
Summary: Traducción al español del Fic "KNOTS" (Nudos) del autor original "Little leaf of the Redwoods". Un relato inspirado en la vida adolescente de los hermanos Hansen. Advertencia: Contiene Spanking, disciplina paternal de un adolescente. La historia y los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.
1. El Chico

**Nota: **Esta es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS" **(Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

**Advertencias:** La historia contiene spanking paternal/castigo corporal/nalgadas en algunos capítulos, expresiones fuertes, insinuaciones sexuales, maltrato infantil (aunque no tan descriptivo), violencia, puñetazos, drama, angustia familiar, amor adolescente, dolor, consuelo, momentos de hermandad y escenas emocionales (Creo que he cubierto todo).

**Personajes Principales:**

Sig Hansen - 18 años de edad. Hermano mayor. Rubio, ojos azules, un personaje muy trabajador y agradable. Este verano, será responsable del cuidado de sus dos hermanos menores… "Dios se apiade de su alma"

Norman Hansen - 17 años, corto de estatura, ojos grandes y de color azul cobalto, cabello castaño. Es un tipo muy inteligente, pero con un temperamento feroz.

Edgar Hansen - 13 años de edad. "el bebé de la familia". Larguirucho, alto para su edad, cabello marrón, sedoso largo y suave. Ojos de color verde oscuro, nadie puede negar que es un chico terco pero absolutamente adorable y algunas veces, inseguro.

**CAPITULO 1: "EL CHICO"**

_Junio, 1984_

Sig esperaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina mirando con insistencia la puerta de tela metálica, su ira iba creciendo a cada minuto.

El reloj marcaba las 11:30 de la noche y su hermano menor, Edgar, todavía no estaba en casa. Norman, su hermano mediano, estaba viendo la televisión en la sala...o al menos se supone que eso era lo que fingía hacer...aunque en realidad, Norman estaba retrasando su ida a la cama con el fin de asegurarse de que su hermano mayor no asesinara a su hermano menor en el mismo instante en que el chico se dignara a entrar por la puerta.

Edgar había perdido su "toque de queda establecido" por dos horas y media y ahora ambos hermanos mayores estaban muy preocupados…aunque ninguno de ellos lo admitiría nunca en voz alta.

Habían pasado apenas seis meses desde el repentino fallecimiento de su madre. El médico explicó que todo fue ocasionado por un derrame cerebral y el entierro ocurrió tres días antes de que Edgar cumpliera sus 13 años.

Obviamente su padre estaba devastado, casi no hablaba con ellos y finalmente se escondió en su propio mundo. Era la temporada de pesca y él, como jefe del hogar, se quedó en casa ese año para estar con sus muchachos y evitar que crecieran fuera del ceno familiar.

Los tres jóvenes sufrieron en silencio la pérdida de su madre, cada uno de manera diferente. Sig hundió su cabeza en las tareas escolares y también tomó un trabajo en los muelles, reparaba embarcaciones y equipos. Norman, por su parte, continuaba con su trabajo en la ferretería local, también se dedicaba junto a sus amigos a la reconstrucción de motores, aunque la mayor parte de su tiempo lo dedicaba a su novia. Ambos chicos se alejaron mucho de su hogar..

Edgar, siendo el más joven, recibió con más fuerza el impacto de la muerte de su madre. Comenzó a faltar a la escuela y cambió su círculo de amigos. El pequeño Hansen estaba en un constante impulso de encontrar algún tipo de aventura y mientras más peligrosa era…más le atraía. Su padre parecía estar en una niebla permanente y no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus hermanos prácticamente lo abandonaron y casi nunca los miraba en casa. Para Edgar, fue como si ese día, hubiese perdido toda su familia al mismo tiempo.

Debo aclarar que no siempre las cosas fueron de ésta manera. Aunque nunca fueron personas muy cariñosas, los chicos siempre compartían tiempo juntos. Su madre se encargaba de eso, siempre organizaba cenas familiares, vacaciones y celebración de días festivos, destacando la importancia de permanecer unidos. Los tres hermanos se amaban mucho, pero no siempre lo comunicaban verbalmente siguiendo las instrucciones del "manual de comportamiento" de su estoico padre. Él era un hombre tranquilo que tenía un genio fuerte, pero lo mantuvo controlado cuando se trataba de sus hijos y rara vez les mostró afecto físico.

Todas las demostraciones fervientes de cariño vinieron por parte de su madre y cuando ella se fue, también lo hizo el afecto físico.

Edgar sintió la pérdida de afecto más que la mayoría, los menores son sensibles y que necesitan ese tipo de amor más que sus hermanos mayores. Era un chico muy trabajador, incluso a una edad más temprana, que casi siempre hizo su mejor esfuerzo en la escuela, hacía sus tareas y trató de mantenerse fuera de líos. Como la mayoría de los niños, se metió en su parte justa de problemas, pero no era nada fuera de lo normal.

Por último, debido a la acumulación de facturas por pagar y la disminución de los ahorros familiares, su padre tuvo que salir a pescar. La familia poseía un barco de pesca de cangrejos donde el patriarca Hansen era el capitán. Él acababa de salir hace cinco días para el comienzo de un viaje a la pesca de salmón por un periodo de dos meses.

Antes de salir, el padre informó a su primogénito, quien ya tenía cumplidos los 18 años de edad y se había graduado en la escuela secundaria, que no podía viajar con él como lo había prometido el año pasado. En su lugar, a Sig se le asignó la responsabilidad de cuidar del pequeño Edgar para el verano. Norman, ahora era de 17 años, así que básicamente podía cuidar de sí mismo.

De más está decir que Sig estaba dolorosamente decepcionado. No solo porque deseaba pescar ese verano, sino que también perdió la oportunidad de que su padre lo entrenara como co-capitán del barco familiar. Así que lo último que el joven quería hacer, era quedarse en casa y cuidar a un niño de 13 años. Sin embargo, aceptó la decisión de su padre porque no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer al respecto. Mamá se había ido y la vida de todos cambió cuando ella se fue.

Desafortunadamente para Sig, con la salida de su padre, la correa que sujetaba a Edgar desapareció totalmente y aquel dulce niño se convirtió en un cerdo salvaje.

Era verano y Edgar prácticamente reprobó su séptimo grado. Con la excusa de la pérdida de su madre, la Dirección escolar prácticamente le regaló su pase al octavo grado, pero Sig, en secreto pensaba que la escuela media sólo quería deshacerse de un chico problemático.

Cuando su padre se fue, Edgar invertió su verano yendo y viniendo de la casa a su antojo. Él ignoró cada tarea, cada toque de queda y cualquier otra norma impuesta en el hogar. También dio sus primeras degustaciones con las bebidas alcohólicas…un detalle por el que Sig simplemente no podía reclamarle, ya que él mismo comenzó a beber a la edad de Edgar.

Pero al final, el aspecto de más preocupación para el hermano mayor era los "amigos" de Edgar. Ellos eran la banda más mala y peligrosa del lugar, integrada por chicos grandes, algunos de los cuales no eran niños, sino adultos jóvenes en sus veinte años. Sig sabía que ese grupo pertenecía a la escuela, ya que la mayoría de ellos estaban en el mismo salón o en clases superiores a las de Edgar y también varios fueron compañeros del mismo Sig en sus años escolares. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran perdedores totales, traficantes de drogas, adictos, matones y Dios sabe qué más. Sig Hansen seguía siendo conocido como uno de pocos de su generación que en realidad trabajaba para ganarse la vida.

Este grupo a menudo se reunía en un lugar llamado "La Cabaña", que era un bar destartalado en las afueras de la ciudad en medio de la nada. Un lugar donde solían ocurrir "accidentes" peligrosos como sobredosis, peleas que terminaron en asesinatos y por supuesto, el juego ilegal.

Uno de los rumores más tontos que Sig escuchaba, era la historia de un equipo de jóvenes que se enrolaban en carreras de motocicletas en el lodo y la oscuridad donde todos apostaban por quien se estrellaría primero. Pero a diferencia de su hermano mayor, Edgar pensaba que este juego era la mejor idea para olvidar sus problemas y una fuente informó a Sig que el niño era un participante reciente en este ridículo concurso. Edgar, siendo el piloto de una impresionante motocicleta (cortesía de su hermano mediano) se sintió atraído por este tipo de actividad como una abeja a la miel.

Sig estaba realmente preocupado por su hermanito. En la actualidad, podríamos decir que se encontraba totalmente petrificado y muerto de miedo de que algo malo iba a pasarle a Edgar. La sola idea le revolvía el estómago.

Norman entró en la cocina, abrió la puerta de la nevera y cogió una lata de cerveza. Él abrió la lata y se apoyó en el refrigerador… "**Él está bien, lo sabes. Estará en casa en cualquier momento**"…dijo tratando de sacar a su hermano de la preocupación.

**-**"**Está lejos de estar bien. Usted sabe dónde está"…** contestó Sig, que ya había compartido la reciente información con su hermano mediano. **"¿Has oído lo que pasa en ese lugar?"**

**-"Hey, tú y yo hemos hecho algunas cosas bastante estúpidas, también."**…Norma replicó con una sonrisa.

La respuesta ligera pareció irritar a Sig, definitivamente Norman no parece percibir la gravedad de la situación…. "**Sí, cosas estúpidas como beber el licor de papá o de nuestros amigos, o tomar el coche sin permiso. Esto es diferente Norman. Es como si Edgar se empeñase en conseguir que lo maten. Esa gente con la que sale, son muy diferentes a los niños que visitábamos cuando teníamos su edad. No juegan por diversión. Él está en un mal camino Norman y tú lo sabes. Deja de tratar de jugar con esto. No lo estás ayudando. Si ésta mierda no se detiene, Edgar va a terminar muerto a finales del verano. Esos muchachos no dudarán en matarlo si los hace enojar".  
**  
_-"Mi hermano tiene razón"…_Norman tuvo que admitir para sí mismo. Edgar estaba en un gran problema y no había nadie alrededor para ayudarle….**"Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?"**...Preguntó manteniéndose a sí mismo fuera de la ecuación y también con mucha curiosidad por ver cómo su hermano mayor manejará esta difícil situación, incluso se preguntó por un momento si debía encerrar bajo llave todos los cuchillos y objetos cortantes de la cocina.

**"Carajo, no lo sé….uhmm…¿Qué piensa usted?"**… Sig sonaba desesperado por cualquier tipo de ayuda que pudiera encontrar.

Norma se encogió de hombros y volvió sus ojos azul cobalto a su hermano mayor… **"No me gusta decir esto porque siento que lo estoy traicionando, pero... castígalo sin salir de casa, quítale su motocicleta**, **el chico debe tener** ** algún tipo de consecuencias que lo mantendrá a salvo por un tiempo y tal vez cambie de opinión acerca de la dirección en que va".  
**  
Sig suspiró y devolvió la misma mirada de ojos azules a su musculoso hermano. **"Tú odias decir eso, ¿eh? ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo que tengo que hacerlo realmente?**"…Sig preguntó con pesar.

Norman no tuvo la oportunidad de responder. Los dos hermanos oyeron el estruendo de la conocida motocicleta llegando. Se volvieron y se miraron uno al otro.

Norman se apresuró a añadir, por el bien de la vida de su hermano pequeño…"**Mantenga la calma, Sig. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero trata de tener paciencia. Recuerde que él se atemoriza cuando la gente le grita." **Dicho esto, se levantó para irse, ahorrando a su hermanito el bochorno de una audiencia cuando todo el peso de la ley cayera sobre su cabeza…Sin embargo, no fue demasiado lejos, simplemente regresó a la sala y comenzó a "ver" la TV de nuevo.

Sig respiró profundamente y en silencio le pidió a Dios paciencia. Él sabía muy bien que la paciencia no era de sus puntos más fuertes. Pero aún así, él encontró una manera de ser paciente y firme con su hermano menor.

La puerta mosquitera de la cocina se abrió y un chico alto, flaco, de pelo rizado y tupido entró. Sig se preguntó por un momento cómo es que él era el único rubio de la familia si sus dos hermanos menores tenían un precioso pelo castaño claro. Edgar estaba cubierto de polvo, la suciedad cubría sus zapatos y también su camisa blanca. Tenía manchas de lodo en su rostro y su cabello estaba completamente sucio.

Edgar vio a Sig sentado en la mesa de la cocina y con el instinto afinado de un niño en grandes problemas, prácticamente se congeló. _"¡Mierda!"… _pensó mientras sus ojos de color verde oscuro se abrieron tan amplios y redondos como los platos de la cocina.

_"Haz que todo esto salga bien por favor"…_Sig pensó para sí mismo.

**-"¿Qué hora es?"** …el mayor preguntó.  
**  
-"Tarde"** …Edgar respondió con altanería.

**-"¿A qué hora es tu toque de queda?"**

**-"¿Tengo uno?"** El chico replicó descaradamente.

Sig tuvo que contenerse por un minuto…."**Usted sabe que lo tiene, su toque de queda es a las 9:00 pm no a las 11:45…así que ¿Dónde estabas?"**

Edgar no podía contestar esa pregunta sin mentir. Odiaba mentir a sus hermanos, pero por otra parte, no siempre fue totalmente honesto con ellos tampoco. "_Oh Dios, permíteme salir de esto"…_ Edgar era un mentiroso terrible y él lo sabía…. "**Yo estaba con Matt y simplemente perdí la noción del tiempo."…** respondió frotando con su mano la suciedad de su cara.

Sig había anticipado esa respuesta... "**Llamé a la casa de Matt hace rato. Está con su padre fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana**….**uhmm… ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?"**

"_Oh, por lo menos lo intenté_"…Edgar pensó. No podía darle a su hermano una respuesta directa porque lo mataría si supiera dónde estaba en realidad. Así Edgar negó con la cabeza y no respondió nada.

Sig comenzó hablar tan suavemente como pudo… "**Usted estuvo en La Cabaña, corriendo en su motocicleta.**"…No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Los ojos de Edgar cayeron al suelo. _"¿Cómo demonios es que sabe esto?...Este individuo debe tener espías en todas partes"…_ Edgar siguió centrándose en frotar la suciedad y quizá hasta la piel de su cara.

Sig continuó… "**Usted sabe que no se le permite ir a ese lugar y también sabe por qué. Eres un chico inteligente. Es peligroso."**

Edgar seguía mostrando desinterés total por la conversación.

Sig suspiró y añadió en un susurro: **"Estábamos preocupados."**

La mirada del chico seguía en el suelo, pero no podía negar que esa declaración realmente le sorprendió. Jamás se le ocurrió creer que sus hermanos se preocuparían.

Sig continuó otra vez intentando que su hermano mirase hacia él… **"¿Qué estabas pensando?...Tú nunca te comportas así, esto no es propio de ti."**

El leve regaño llamó la atención de Edgar. Él dirigió sus oscuros ojos verdes llenos de rabia directo a su hermano**…"¿Cómo demonios sabes cómo soy? Usted no está aquí. Nunca estás en casa. Estás conmigo sólo porque papá te está obligando."  
**  
Sig perdió la paciencia mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. **"¡Maldita sea!"**…Dijo dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa haciendo que Edgar saltara por el ruido. **"Ojalá papá estuviera aquí, pero él no está!"**

_"Y tampoco mamá"…_fue el silencioso pensamiento que quedó flotando entre ellos.

**-"Y si papá estuviera, tal vez tú no actuarías de esta manera." **Sig trató de calmarse respirando lentamente…" **Pero al final no importa porque yo soy el afortunado que quedó a cargo…**dijo señalándose a sí mismo en el pecho…** Así que, ahora considérate oficialmente castigado sin salir de casa."**

Edgar se quedó atónito, tanto que su mandíbula casi cae al suelo. **"¿Qué?"** …fue la única palabra que pudo salir de su boca.

**-"Por una semana"**…Sig habló en voz baja y luego agregó: **"Y nada de motocicletas hasta nuevo aviso."**

La gravedad de la situación comenzaba a ser real y Edgar se dio cuenta de que su hermano lo estaba castigando. Él tenía el derecho, siendo quien estaba a cargo. Pero el aguijón que le produjo esa declaración, fue inesperado.

**-"Usted no puede**"…respondió Edgar, atrapado en algún lugar entre la rabia de ser castigado y simplemente estar enojado consigo mismo por hacer algo tan estúpido para que lo castigaran..

**-"Créeme, desearía no tener ese poder…. Ojalá no estuviera en esta posición"…** El mayor aclaró con honestidad.

Edgar estaba empezando a perder el control... **"Já, te apuesto que desearías no estar aquí tampoco**"…dijo bruscamente.

Sig miró a su hermano y vio que el chico estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. **"Usted sabe que no es verdad...¿Qué te pasa Edgar?... nunca me habías hablado así"…**

Edgar hizo una mueca de disgusto …**"Lo que sea. Voy a tomar una ducha"…**dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

-"**Edgar, no hemos terminado de hablar así que no te he dado mi permiso para salir todavía"…**Sig habló con firmeza_…. "¡Dios, sueno exactamente como papá!"._

Edgar siguió su camino… **"Vete a la mierda, Sig"…** gritó con tanto odio que el hermano mayor quedó congelado sin poder moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo….Aunque quizá, eso fue lo mejor porque quién sabe lo que habría pasado si lo hubiese hecho.

Edgar salió de la cocina y vio a Norman en el sofá. Empezó a tratar de defender su caso, pero Norman inmediatamente puso su mano con la palma abierta directamente en su cara, este era un gesto silencioso de "_yo no me estoy involucrando en sus peleas."_… Edgar gruñó con disgusto y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Norma esperó un minuto, oyó el agua de la ducha correr en el piso de arriba y se levantó para ir a la cocina. Sig seguía sentado en el mismo lugar que estaba antes de que Edgar llegara a casa y Norman no pudo resistir su deseo de bromear un poco... **"vaya hermano,** **eso salió bien**"… dijo con sarcasmo.

Sig todavía estaba en estado de shock. "**¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Dónde está mi hermanito y quién diablos es ese mocoso que se parece a él?...¿En realidad acaba de mandarme a la mierda?...¿en serio?...Quiero decir…sí, él me lo dijo otras veces, pero creo que esta vez no estaba bromeando ".**

Norma sintió lástima por Sig pero igual sintió lástima por Edgar también…. "**Hey, dale un descanso, no es fácil ser castigado por su hermano mayor, lo sé yo también lucharía si estuviera en su lugar, pero como soy perfecto, no tengo que preocuparme por lo que no hago... no he hecho nadita que amerite ser castigado"**…añadió con una sonrisa, tratando de conseguir una sonrisa de su hermano también.

Sig rodó los ojos. Norman fue castigado más veces que Sig al crecer, sobre todo porque le gusta poner a prueba los límites de la paciencia de su padre.

Norma agregó…**"Déjalo en paz esta noche. Sólo necesita tiempo."**

**-"Cuándo diablos te volviste tan condenadamente inteligente, hermanito?"** Preguntó Sig.

**-"Esa no es la pregunta correcta. La pregunta es: ¿Cómo no te distes cuenta antes?...** Norman se levantó y se fue a la cama para dar a Sig y a su mal humor un poco de privacidad.

_¿Qué esperaba que Edgar te dijera?...hey, gracias por castigarme, me gustó mucho!_

Definitivamente no, pero la ira que vio en esos ojos verdes le dijo que Edgar estaba enojado con él por mucho más que sólo por el castigo de esta noche. Su hermano estaba en un espiral emocional que estaba a punto de terminar en un desastre si alguien no interviene y hace algo al respecto. Sig tenía ese mal presentimiento en su estómago…ese presentimiento que sólo aparece cuando se divisa una gran tormenta en el horizonte.

Y la tormenta no les iba a hacer esperar… Sig fue a la cama después de haber escuchado cerrar el agua de la ducha y el suave golpe en la puerta del dormitorio de Edgar. Por la mañana, despertó y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Edgar para el desayuno. Descubrió que su hermanito se había ido. Las sábanas de la cama estaban intactas desde la noche anterior y la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. .

Sig oyó a Norman gritar desde las escaleras**…"Hey, la moto no está!"…** Y el único pensamiento que acompañó al hermano mayor en ese momento fue…_ "¡Hoy voy a matar a Edgar!_


	2. La cabaña

**Nota: **es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS" **(Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

**CAPITULO 2: "LA CABAÑA"**

**- "¡Voy a matarlo!"…** Sig repetía la misma frase una y otra vez tan enojado que sus dientes temblaban al hablar. Caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala sin saber qué hacer. Quería tirar algo, golpear algo, hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir desquitarse la ira que lo estaba quemando por dentro. Su hermano pequeño le había desafiado abiertamente.

En su interior, Sig reconoció que ésta desobediencia no era algo personal en su contra por ser el hermano mayor a cargo ya que en ocasiones anteriores, Sig había tomado el papel de jefe de la casa para cuidar de sus hermanos, como cuando mamá y papá se fueron para su aniversario.

Edgar siempre había escuchado a su hermano mayor y siempre había obedecido todas las reglas del hogar, incluso muchas veces Edgar era más respetuoso con Sig que con sus padres porque era un chico desesperado por impresionar y seguir el ejemplo de su hermano mayor. Es por eso que este acto de rebeldía estaba tan fuera de lugar que Sig comenzó a pensar en su hermanito se había vuelto loco.

Norman se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos para ir al trabajo, hizo cada movimiento con calma, ignorando la tormenta que arrasa a su alrededor como si nada estuviera pasando.

**-"No lo vas a matar"…**dijo con voz calmadita y poniendo los ojos en blanco… **"Tal vez Edgar sólo necesitaba desahogarse o algo así. Tal vez sólo fue a dar un paseo en el campo. Volverá en algún momento de hoy, estoy seguro de eso. Él tiene que volver a casa con el tiempo "…**Norman hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizar a su hermano.

Sig se volteó y dirigió una mirada dura hacia su calmado hermano…**"¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué diablos haremos?"**…le preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Norman se encogió de hombros…** "Entonces vamos a salir a buscarlo, pero dale tiempo seguro que vendrá por su cuenta. Tal vez estará en casa en el momento en que volvamos al trabajo. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora y además ya me tengo que ir a la tienda "…**dijo, agarrando su camisa de trabajo de la parte posterior del sofá. Miró a Sig vestido todavía en pijamas…. **"Deberías cambiarte antes de que llegues tarde al trabajo y termines despedido. Já, me encantaría verte explicarle eso a papá."…** Norman trataba que su hermano mayor se dedicase a pensar en otra cosa por el momento.

Norman realmente confiaba en que Edgar estaría en casa para la cena, a las 9:00 de la noche a más tardar. Sig vio salir a su hermano por la puerta y comenzó a prepararse para el trabajo. Mientras caminaba, dirigió una ferviente oración pidiendo que Norman tuviese razón, que el niño estuviera bien, que nada malo le pasara y que llegara a casa por su cuenta… _"Entonces yo haré que algo malo le pase de verdad, pero al menos sabré que está a salvo"_

A las 6:00 de la noche, Norman entró por la puerta de atrás. Sig todavía vestía su ropa de trabajo y estaba haciendo la cena en la cocina. Norman de inmediato escaneó la sala en busca de evidencias de que Edgar había vuelto a casa…luego miró a Sig quien simplemente sacudió la cabeza en una señal silenciosa…"NO".

Norman no se inmutó. Todavía confiaba en que Edgar entraría por la puerta antes de las 9:00, la hora del toque de queda establecido para el más pequeño del hogar.

Norman se negó a creer que su hermanito se atrevería a jugar ese truco dos noches seguidas. Subió las escaleras y se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros mucho más cómodos y desgastados, también una camiseta de esas que hace estallar sus músculos a través de las mangas. En el momento en que regresó a la cocina, Sig ya estaba sentado cenando en la mesa. Tres platos llenos de lenguado frito y patatas hervidas esperaban en sus respectivos lugares. Norma se sentó y los dos hermanos comieron en silencio, cada uno de ellos evitaba cuidadosamente las miradas hacia el tercer plato que estaba colocado y esperando frente a una silla vacía.

Resultó que justo en ese momento, el joven aspirante a ocupar aquella silla vacía despertaba con una resaca mortal.

Edgar abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor olvidando donde estaba durante un segundo. Se incorporó lentamente y se agarró la cabeza con dolor. Él gimió miserablemente. Se había pasado la noche (o tal vez la mañana anterior) en un colchón en el suelo infestado de insectos. Miró a su alrededor y vio a unos chicos de la edad de Sig, tal vez más viejos, que habían comenzado a beber de nuevo. Estos jóvenes eran sus amigos o al menos Edgar pensaba que lo eran.

Ellos trataban al niño Hansen de una manera extraña, como un animal doméstico o una curiosidad. Fue divertido para ellos ver lo lejos que este niño llegaría por impresionarlos. Hubo muchas acrobacias locas que podían conseguir que Edgar hiciera para entretenerlos.

_"Pero al menos me cuidan y me prestan atención"…_ Edgar pensó… _"Al igual que mis hermanos solían hacer antes"._

Cuando Edgar había llegado de vuelta a "La Cabaña" a media noche, después de escabullirse de la casa y tomar su motocicleta, estaba enojado…muy enojado. Se sentía como el chico más solitario del mundo. Sus hermanos no lo querían…."_Ni siquiera se preocupan por mí_"… se repetía una y otra vez.

Sus nuevos "Brothers" vieron la oportunidad perfecta y le acosaron con alcohol hasta que el chico no podía siquiera ver, le alentaron a beber más y más hasta que finalmente se desmayó. De más está decir que a Edgar le gustaba beber…eso le ayudaba a olvidarse de todo lo que le producía dolor…y eso era bueno para él.

El chico intentó levantarse, pero tropezó. Se apoyó contra la pared para no caerse. Se sentía como la muerte misma. Uno de los mayores lo vio y se acercó. Edgar recordaba vagamente el nombre de ese joven.

**-"Oye, Ed, ¿cómo te sientes amigo?"…** Le preguntó y cruelmente le dio una palmada en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Edgar hizo una mueca de dolor, pero trató de ocultarlo. Los otros chicos se rieron hasta más no poder.

**-"Estoy bien"** respondió a secas.

Elliot sonrió con una maléfica sonrisa... **"Me alegra oírlo porque usted nos debe todo alcohol que bebió la noche anterior, trajiste tu moto, ¿no?"  
**  
Edgar era un piloto increíble, desde muy tierna edad ganaba torneos, incluso cuando su madre aún vivía. A veces su hermano Sig le llevaba a los torneos y le veía correr todo el día. Eso ya no sucedió nunca más, pero Edgar todavía poseía grandes habilidades…grandes habilidades que a sus nuevos "Brothers" les gustaba explotar en una pista improvisada.

Con éste deporte, Edgar ganaba algo de dinero, lo cual era comprensible ya que una gran cantidad de "personas inocentes" consideraban fácil apostar en contra de un niño, sólo para descubrir lo buen corredor que era en realidad y perder el dinero apostado.

Edgar no se sentía bien como para correr en su moto…la verdad es que apenas y se sentía bien como para caminar pero él no quería decepcionar a éstos chicos...mucho menos enfurecerlos. Conocía las cosas espantosas que podrían hacerle a las personas que los enfurecieron. Había sido testigo de primera mano, así que simplemente contestó con un seco **"Sí, la tengo fuera."**

**"Excelente"**…uno de los chicos dijo…**"Porque estarás compitiendo esta noche."**

Cerca de las 07:00 de la noche, Norman había terminado de lavar los platos y limpiar los mostradores.

En un lugar específico de la mesa, un plato relleno de alimentos se mantuvo intacto haciendo un recordatorio constante de que las cosas en ésa casa estaban muy lejos de estar bien.

Después de que él no podía evitarlo por más tiempo, Norman tomó el plato de comida y lo puso en el refrigerador. Sig había subido para vestirse con sus acostumbrados jeans y una camiseta blanca y fresca. Regresó abajo, con su cabello rubio mojado y bien peinado.

Ambos hermanos se acomodaron para ver la televisión en el salón dirigiendo miradas constantes hacia el reloj de pie que estaba ubicado en el pasillo. Cuando el cronometró dio ocho alegres campanadas, ninguno de los hermanos movió un músculo o se dirigió una mirada.

En algún momento durante la siguiente hora, Norman movió las llaves de su camioneta a la orilla de la mesa de la cocina y se sentó sobre aquella solitaria mesa jugando con algún artilugio mecánico que estaba tratando de reparar para la radio del coche de un amigo. Sig entró en la cocina también y se sentó a leer el periódico, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba leyendo, porque su mente seguía vagando. La oscuridad cubría el exterior mientras el interior de la casa, estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

Cuando el reloj del abuelo tocó la primera de las próximas nueve campanadas, Norman finalmente miró a su hermano a los ojos. Ambos esperaron y contaron cada campanada en silencio para sí mismos. Cuando la novena y última campanada repicó, esperaron hasta que el ruido terminó de hacer eco en las paredes de aquella tranquila casa.

Cuando el sonido había cesado por completo, Norman y Sig se levantaron juntos al mismo tiempo con asombrosa coordinación..

**-** **"Yo voy a conducir"…**Norman dijo rápidamente agarrando las llaves de su camioneta que estaban convenientemente cerca y salió por la puerta de la cocina sin siquiera mirar si su hermano mayor lo seguía.

En ese momento, Sig se encontraba agradecido de que Norman condujera porque no se creía capaz de concentrarse en nada más que en encontrar a su hermanito perdido.

Su ira se había transformado, durante el transcurso del día, en un intenso miedo y preocupación. Realmente estaba enfermo de preocupación pensando en que su hermano pequeño corría algún tipo de peligro.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la camioneta saliera de la carretera principal y ahora estaban conduciendo por caminos de tierra y lodo, dando vueltas a través de un bosque de árboles.

**"¡Dios!..¿Edgar conduce su moto por toda ésta calle oscura?"…** Norma comentó en voz alta, preguntándose por primera vez, en qué demonios estaba pensando su hermano.

**-"Hay caminos hacia nuestra casa que no están abiertos para los coches, un atajo, si se puede llamar así"** Sig respondió con disgusto.

Norman quería preguntando a su hermano cómo sabía eso, pero lo dejó pasar.

Ambos estaban enterados de cómo encontrar ese lugar de "reunión rebelde" del que los niños de la escuela solían contar historias.

Norman había trabajado el verano pasado en la tala de árboles para una amiga de su tío y había visto "La cabaña" durante sus viajes en coche por el bosque. Por supuesto, lo había visto durante el día. Pasear por el mismo lugar durante la noche era otra cosa muy diferente.

Al doblar en la última calle, el camino delante de ellos se redujo. Había coches y camiones estacionados en un campo de trigo abandonado.

Norman estacionó el camión lejos de los demás y apagó el motor. Tanto él como Sig se quedaron sentados allí por un momento y miraron hacia el edificio que se levantaba erguido delante de ellos. Era una fábrica de madera que prácticamente se caía a pedazos. Parte del edificio estaba en ruinas donde las ventadas habían desaparecido dejando sólo los fragmentos de cristal que cuelgan de los marcos. No había luz proveniente del gran edificio pero si podía escucharse el sonido constante de la música a todo volumen.

Al lado del edificio había también una estructura pequeña, más nueva pero igual de fea. Un rótulo con resplandecientes luces de neón brillaba en el exterior…"La Cabaña", aquellos eran los únicos colores alegres que se encuentran en ese lugar desolado.

**-"¿Dónde crees que está?"…**Norman le preguntó con preocupación.

Sig tuvo una buena idea. Señaló a la multitud reunida en la colina de las dos estructuras. Supo que toda esa gente estaba viendo algún tipo de espectáculo porque gritaban obscenidades fuertes, definitivamente estaban borrachos.

**-"¿Estás listo para esto?"** Preguntó Sig a su hermano.

**-"¿Y tú?"**…Norman respondió con otra pregunta.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que Sig abrió la puerta del pasajero de la camioneta pickup, salió y cerró la puerta. …_"Bueno, creo que eso significa que estamos listos"…_Norman pensó dentro de su vehículo vacío. Se levantó y se metió las llaves en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y siguió a su hermano…pero no antes de cerrar con cuidado las puertas de su amado bebé.

Norman tuvo que caminar rápido para alcanzar a su hermano mayor.

Sig redujo cuando se dio cuenta que Norman no estaba a su lado y esperó hasta que pudo sentir su presencia antes de continuar con su paso rápido de nuevo. Sig sentía que había perdido a un hermano menor en éste lugar y no deseaba perder otro por dejarlo atrás. En poco tiempo llegaron a la orilla de la pista de carreras y se abrieron paso entre la multitud.

**-"Vamos a tener que dividirnos si queremos encontrarlo más rápido."**…Norman gritó sobre los motores ruidosos y la música a todo volumen.

Sig dudó al principio, pero luego asintió con la cabeza. Ellos se fueron por caminos separados, uno va a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha. Norman rogó al cielo pidiendo que fuese él quien tomó la dirección correcta. Norman no sólo quería encontrar a Edgar más rápido…quería encontrar a Edgar antes de que Sig lo encontrara, por eso se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dividirse.

Norma se abrió camino entre la multitud para llegar hasta la pista improvisada, separándose de los espectadores borrachos. Se dio cuenta de Sig también se había hecho paso hacia el lado opuesto y estaba buscando desesperadamente a su alrededor.

Ambos jóvenes descubrieron a Edgar al mismo tiempo. Él estaba corriendo en su motocicleta. Norman de inmediato notó que su hermanito no estaba usando un casco y conducía imprudentemente…como si algo malo le pasara.

…Y si, algo malo le pasaba a Edgar, algo muy malo. Su cabeza le estaba matando y sentía las piernas débiles. No había comido en dos días y apenas podía ver a través de la luz de la luna. Todo su dolor fue empeorando cada vez que tenía que dar vueltas en círculos o navegar entre baches y curvas peligrosas. Los demás pilotos notaron que su rival se estaba debilitando y trataron de empujarlo con fuerza hasta que consiguieron desviarlo y sacarlo de la pista.

Norman corrió hacia el final de la curva más peligrosa que casualmente, era un punto donde nadie se acercaba por el temor de ser gravemente herido.

Pero Norman no era de los que pensaban en su propia seguridad, él sólo quería llegar hasta donde se encontraba su hermanito, así que dio una rápida mirada hacia su izquierda y la vista fuera de la pista le hizo congelar la sangre…_ "Joder, chico…¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¿Sabes lo que hay ahí abajo?"_

Tan pronto como Edgar comenzó a conducir por la peligrosa curva, sintió que iba demasiado rápido. En ese momento, otro piloto se acercó a su cola y trató de golpearlo. Edgar sintió perder el control de la moto, se desvió de la pista y se dirigía por un lugar equivocado. Miró hacia arriba y vio a su hermano mediano de pie directamente en su camino.

Para Edgar, era como una película en cámara lenta. Miró hacia arriba y vio a su hermano justo delante de él… _¿Cómo diablos llegó Norman hasta aquí?_...

Él estaba a punto de golpear a Norman a toda velocidad y matarlo…lo peor era que Norman no se movía. Edgar sintió como se formaba un nudo en su estómago, un nudo tan fuerte que le retuvo su aliento. Él sabía que tenía que dar vuelta a la moto para evitar golpear a su hermano, pero se pondría en peligro, podría estrellarse o la moto podría aplastarlo.

En el último minuto, Edgar dio vuelta a la moto con todas sus fuerzas, perdió el control completo y se estrelló contra el suelo. Por suerte (o quizá gracias a un ángel que cuida de él), la moto siguió su camino llegando a un árbol cercano y cayendo sobre la tierra y no encima de él.

Desde la perspectiva de cierto hermano mayor, todo sucedió muy rápido. Vio a su hermano más joven perder el control de su motocicleta y volar fuera de la pista dirigiéndose directamente hacia su hermano mediano, que estaba congelado en su lugar…"_Muévete Norman!"…_gritó en su mente y en el último minuto observó como Edgar se tiró al suelo y la moto siguió sin jinete, hasta estrellarse con un árbol y caer a tierra.

Sig comenzó a correr aunque sus piernas se sentían como pegadas con pegamento. Empujó a toda persona que se atravesaba en su camino y corrió hasta la pendiente.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde Edgar había caído, se paró en seco. Su hermano pequeño yacía acurrucado, inmóvil en el suelo. Entonces el mayor de los Hansen sintió que el planeta entero paraba de girar... "_Oh Dios mío, está muerto, está muerto_"…era lo único que podía repetir en su cabeza. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Edgar, orando a Dios y también pidiendo a su madre que su hermanito viviera. Sig apenas notó que Norman también estaba a su lado.

Norman se arrodilló al lado de su hermano mayor. El resto de la multitud se alejó, sin importarle lo que estaba sucediendo y continuaron desfrutando de la carrera de nuevo.

Norman hizo un ruido que Sig nunca había oído antes. Era un sonido gutural que proviene de un lugar muy oscuro de la garganta…o quizá del alma. Ninguno de los dos sabía si debía tocar a Edgar o simplemente seguir arrodillado allí, esperando algún tipo de milagro. Era como si el tiempo se había detenido solo para los tres hermanos.

Después de una eternidad, Edgar gimió suavemente y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Sig y Norman se derrumbaron uno contra el otro por un instante y luego comenzaron a abrazar protectoramente a su hermano pequeño, llamándolo por su nombre y tocando suavemente sus brazos y piernas.

Edgar sintió que había perdido el conocimiento durante un tiempo, quizá un minuto más o menos y cuando se dio la vuelta encontró a sus dos hermanos mayores llorando sobre él. Rápidamente hizo un chequeo mental de su cuerpo y descubrió que la única cosa que realmente le dolía, era aquel nudo en su estómago. Tenía algunos rasguños en el tobillo pero por lo demás estaba bien.

"_Fue un milagro_"…los tres hermanos dirían en sus años futuros, cuando hablaran del incidente a los amigos, dejando ciertos detalles de la historia.

**-"Edgar"**…Sig repetía una y otra vez.

**-"Estoy bien, estoy bien"**…El muchachito finalmente fue capaz de responder.

**-"¿Estás herido?"**…Preguntó Norman. Edgar se dio cuenta de que la voz de su hermano sonaba un poco extraño.

**-"No, creo que estoy bien, de verdad."**…les tranquilizó…**"Ayúdame a levantarme ¿quieres?"**

Norman se agachó y alzó suavemente a su hermano hasta que se puso en pie por sí mismo. Hizo una rápida visualización en busca de sangre o huesos rotos, pero todo parecía estar bien. Norman se sintió aliviado de que su hermanito estaba bien. Miró hacia la moto…estaba casi destrozada por completo, luego devolvió su vista hacia Edgar de nuevo. Edgar estaba de pie por su cuenta, cepilló con sus manos la suciedad de su camisa. Realmente parecía bien…._ "Bueno, parece que este niño tiene nueve vidas_"…Norman se rió en sus adentros.

**-"Voy a acercar un poco el carro. No hay forma de traer la moto hasta la colina en esas condiciones… ¿Estás bien aquí?"…**Preguntó a Edgar.

**-"Sí, ya te dije que estoy muy bien."**…Edgar respondió. **"Anda, deja de preocuparte."**

Norman dejó a su hermano y se dirigió a la colina para recuperar su camioneta. Él estaría de vuelta en un minuto.

Una vez que Norman se había ido, Edgar notó que Sig todavía estaba arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza baja, mirándose las manos… No se había movido ni un poquito.

**-"Uhmmm Sig?"…**Edgar preguntó en voz baja….pero no hubo respuesta así que repitió su nombre nuevo, más fuerte, inseguro de que su hermano lo hubiese escuchado la primera vez.

Sig se negó a mirarlo. Ni siquiera levantó su cabeza. Edgar sintió que el nudo en su estómago le apretaba con más fuerza que antes… _"Tal vez éste dolor de estómago es por el accidente"…_ se dijo a sí mismo, sabiendo muy bien que el nudo se formó en su vientre antes de que ocurriera el accidente… _"Quizá fue por el alcohol"…_ aunque debía reconocer que la resaca se había ido y él se sentía sobrio en ese momento…._"Podría ser por el hambre"_…Edgar pensaba mientras veía los faros de una conocida camioneta que se acercan a ellos, iluminando el bosque que rodea y penetrando la densa oscuridad…_ "Mejor no pienso en esto…porque no podré vivir con la culpa" _

Norman maniobró el camión alrededor de algunos árboles y se detuvo tan cerca como pudo. Dejó las luces encendidas y el vehículo encendido. Vio que Sig no se había movido y que Edgar estaba evitando mirar a su hermano mayor…_ "No en este momento chicos, vamos a llegar a casa primero"_… pensó.

**- "Sig…Sig"**…gritó con intensidad… **"Hey necesito tu ayuda amigo, no puedo mover ésta moto solo. Me vendría bien un poco de músculo flaco por aquí, además ahí sentado no va a ser de mucha utilidad."**

Sig salió de su aturdimiento por la orden de su hermano. Se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones vaqueros. Pasó por delante de su hermano más pequeño como si no existiera y ayudó a Norman a recoger los pedazos que quedaban de la moto.

Ambos eran hombres muy fuertes, Sig con su altura y hombros anchos y Norman con sus bíceps definidos hicieron un trabajo rápido de levantar la moto hasta la plataforma del camión.

Norman encadenó la moto mientras Sig se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Norman vio el gesto pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir. Conocía a su hermano mayor lo suficiente como para saber que se trataba de una situación precaria, así que no iba a empeorarlo todo entrando en una de sus peleas mezquinas acerca de quién manejaría su amada camioneta

Cuando Norman encadenaba la moto, se dio cuenta de que Edgar caminó vacilante hacia la parte trasera del camión y miró con tristeza a su motocicleta.

**-"Se****puede reparar****"****…**dijo Norman en su habitual manera de "tengo experiencia y sé de lo que hablo"

Edgar sonrió un poco... Norman siempre sabía lo que debía decir y en el momento adecuado para decirlo…justo ahora con ese comentario acababa de hacerle sonreír y darle un poco de tranquilidad. Extrañaba mucho ese tipo de comentarios últimamente.

Pero la realidad era que el jovencito Hansen no estaba muy preocupado por la moto en el momento. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Norman terminó y cerró la puerta trasera del camión, luego hizo una última comprobación de que todo estaba seguro y a continuación llevó suavemente a su, todavía en estado de shock hermanito, hasta la camioneta y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

Edgar sacudió la cabeza en un "NO" silencioso. No quería sentarse al lado de Sig. Norman le dio una mirada divertida y entró primero.

Edgar le dio un último vistazo al lugar y se sentó a la par de Norman cerrando la puerta.

Sig puso el camión en marcha y agarró el volante con ambas manos, su anillo de graduación de secundaria parecía enterarse en su carne…su dedo le advertía que estaba apretando el volante con demasiada fuerza.

Los tres llegaron a casa en un completo y mortal silencio


	3. La Lista

**Nota: **es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS" **(Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

**CAPITULO 3: "LA LISTA"**

Tan pronto como Sig se detuvo en la entrada de la casa, puso el camión marcha atrás. Manejó con cuidado mientras retrocedía hasta el garaje para descargar la moto destrozada.

Él puso la camioneta frente al garaje, apagó las luces y también el motor, luego le entregó las llaves a Norman y salió sin decir una palabra. Abrió la puerta de atrás de la casa con su propia llave y entró a la cocina encendiendo las luces que iluminaban el porche exterior.

Norman se quedó sentado en el camión con Edgar por unos minutos más, esperando a que el niño abriera la puerta y se bajara del auto…Se había dado cuenta de que su hermano pequeño apestaba a alcohol y a marihuana. Obviamente, Sig se dio cuenta de esto también durante el silencioso viaje a casa, incluso con las ventanas abiertas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Norman notó que su hermanito estaba temblando y furiosamente frotándose la mejilla.

Edgar seguía mirando por el parabrisas, no deseaba entrar a la casa… _"Uhmm…quizá Norman me permita vivir aquí en el camión por el resto de mi vida"…_pensó desesperadamente.

Norman supuso que Edgar no iba a abrir la puerta de la camioneta por sí mismo, así que se bajó del camión por el lado del conductor para luego rodear lentamente el vehículo y abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero.

**-"Vamos, muchacho. Estás apestando mi camión"…** dijo gentilmente. Por un instante, pensó que Edgar no se movería, pero su hermano respiró hondo, suspiró y se escabulló fuera del vehículo. Sin decir una palabra, siguió a Norman y entró en la casa.

Sig estaba de espaldas, calentando algo en la estufa de la cocina y también había agua hirviendo en la tetera. Norman colgó las llaves y salió por la puerta lateral de la cocina que conduce al garaje.

Un segundo más tarde, Edgar oyó la puerta del garaje abriéndose. Se preguntó si debería ir a ayudar a su hermano pero Sig interrumpió sus buenas intenciones…

- **"Ve a ducharte. Vuelve a ésta cocina en veinte minutos y trae toda tu ropa sucia cuando bajes**"…Sig se mantuvo de espaldas al hablar.

Edgar no contestó pero de inmediato cumplió con lo ordenado. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se quitó la camiseta y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca… del olor a humo y cerveza era insoportable. Supuso que su cuerpo olía aún peor. Tiró de lado el resto de la ropa y se metió en la ducha. El agua caliente era una maravilla y frotó vigorosamente el barro y la suciedad de su cara, de sus brazos y piernas e incluso tuvo que lavarse el cabello dos veces para que retirar todo el lodo. Se acordó de las raspaduras en su tobillo cuando el agua caliente lo hizo dar un quejido, pero al final, él no hizo caso del dolor…eso era de menor importancia.

Después de cerrar la ducha, salió de la bañera y se secó con una toalla. La toalla también terminó sucia y fue añadida a la pila de ropa acumulada en el suelo.

Tomó otra toalla, se envolvió e ella y mientras se dirigía a su habitación, oyó a sus hermanos luchando por colocar la moto destrozada en el garaje. Se vistió rápidamente con bóxers limpios y pantalones vaqueros, así como una de sus camisas favoritas que casualmente era una de las viejas camisetas de Norman.

Obviamente Edgar tenía más ropa para elegir, en su ropero se almacenaban varias camisetas nuevas, pero ésta era sin duda, una de sus favoritas porque le recordaba a Norman. Tal vez era una tontería, pero se sentía más cerca de sus hermanos cuando llevaba esa ropa vieja. Otros niños más pequeños odiaban llevar la ropa usada de sus hermanos mayores, Edgar, por el contrario, siempre estaba orgulloso de vestir algo que hubiese sido propiedad exclusiva de sus hermanos mayores...

Cuando se puso encima aquella vieja camisa, se dio cuenta de que el nudo en el estómago todavía estaba allí…agrandándose y encogiéndose de una manera divertida, pero incómoda. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Era algo que dolía, como un calambre que no podía acercarse demasiado para frotar, que estaba lejos pero que era constante y lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo.

Regresó al cuarto de baño y peinó su cabello húmedo. Seguro que se secaría rápidamente. Miró su reflejo en el espejo por primera vez. No hay palabras que endulcen lo que vio de sí mismo…estaba hecho una mierda…

Tenía círculos casi morados bajo los ojos y una tez blanca, casi cadavérica… _"¿Quién soy yo y qué diablos pasa conmigo?"..._se preguntó… "_Shhhh…No hay tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, Sig dijo claramente que debía bajar en veinte minutos y no estoy tentando mi suerte"…_ Cogió el montón de ropa del piso y se dirigió abajo por las angostas escaleras.

Cuando entró en la cocina con la ropa sucia en la mano, vio un plato de lenguado con patatas y una taza de té caliente colocado en su lugar…su cena estaba esperándolo en la mesa de la cocina.

A pesar de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, sus hermanos todavía se tomaron el tiempo para asegurarse de que tenía una comida caliente y un lugar en la mesa. Por alguna razón, el pequeño gesto de sus hermanos mayores casi hizo que Edgar colapsara en el piso de la cocina…y lo habría hecho, si su estómago no estuviese rugiendo de hambre.

Norman salió del garaje justo en ese momento y pasó a su lado sin decir palabra, le quitó la pila de ropa sucia que tenía en sus brazos y se dirigió rumbo a lavandería en el pasillo. Edgar se sentó a comer y escuchó el característico sonido de la lavadora que se enciende.

Comió la cena ofrecida en su plato y pensó que era la mejor comida que había probado en su vida….Definitivamente Sig era un cocinero increíble. El té estaba caliente y se sentía bienvenido en su garganta seca.

Cuando terminó su comida, oyó la puerta del garaje cerrándose hasta chocar contra el suelo de cemento. Vio cómo su hermano mayor salió y apagó la luz detrás de él.

Sig entró a la cocina caminando muy lentamente sin levantar la mirada, se acercó al fregadero, lavó la grasa de sus manos y ni por un segundo hizo contacto visual con su hermano menor.

Edgar mantuvo la cabeza baja y siguió llevándose la cuchara a la boca. Norman volvió a la cocina y también se lavó las manos en el fregadero empujando a su hermano mayor un poco fuera del camino. Sig ignoró el empujón juguetón y bajó a sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa, evitando aún mirar en dirección a Edgar.

Cuando Norman terminó de asearse, secó sus manos, tiró la toalla de papel usada a la basura y caminó hacia la salida...quería "desaparecer" de la futura conversación entre Sig y Edgar…pero…

**-"Siéntate" **Sig ordenó con una voz cargada de autoridad que ningún hermano había oído antes… "**Vamos a tener una reunión familiar"**…agregó en su tono habitual.

Norman se sentó sin quejarse pensando en la última vez que tuvieron una reunión familiar. Fue un poco antes de que su madre muriera…justo antes de Navidad… "_A Mamá le gustaba tener reuniones familiares, en especial de Navidad, ella alegremente hacía planes para visitar parientes o celebrar fechas de fiesta. En las reuniones de fiestas navideñas, siempre nos daba instrucciones de que no le compráramos ningún regalo alegando que ya poseía todo lo que deseaba. Ella siempre nos recordaba que ningún presente debía abrirse la mañana de Navidad hasta que toda la familia hubiera desayunado. Nos repetía las mismas reglas desde que éramos unos chiquillos hasta el día en que murió. Mis hermanos y yo podríamos recitar de memoria las palabras en voz alta antes de que salieran de su boca, pero igual, todos la escuchábamos atentamente como si no lo hubiéramos oído mil veces antes…incluso papá la escuchaba en silencio._

_De todos modos, mamá siempre encontraba un montón de regalos bajo el árbol con su nombre en ellos. Sin lugar a dudas, uno de los regalos siempre contenía una pieza de joyería costosa - éste era de papá - y ella lloraba y decía que era demasiado caro. Luego la usaría en alguna reunión o en la iglesia, luciéndola con orgullo._

Norman soñaba despierto con aquello recuerdos felices hasta que fue traído de vuelta al presente por el sonido de Edgar lavando sus platos. En silencio y con rapidez, Edgar volvió a ocupar su lugar en la mesa, sus ojos se centraron en el diseño de la madera mientras frotaba su cabello con su mano derecha.

Era obvio que el hermano mayor tenía algo importante que decir, así que Edgar y Norman esperaron respetuosamente.

Sig dobló y desdobló sus manos varias veces. Luego respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar fuerte y claro… **"Mañana es Domingo y papá llamará a casa antes de que el barco salga del puerto"…**explicó, casi para sí mismo. Y continuó… **"Cuando papá me llame, yo voy a rogarle que vuelva a casa lo más pronto posible."**

Las cabezas de Norman y Edgar se alzaron en un segundo y los dos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

**-"No, por favor, por favor no!"** Edgar rogaba con desesperación, no porque tuviese miedo de su padre…si no porque tenía miedo de ser la causa de la ruina económica de su familia.

**-"Necesitamos el dinero Sig. Papá tiene que trabajar!...Ha estado planeando este viaje durante meses y es demasiado tarde para contratar a otro capitán!...¿En qué diablos estás pensando?... Él no puede volver ahora!"…**Norman reclamó también.

**-Pues estoy pensando en que no puedo manejar "esto"... Simplemente no puedo "…** dijo Sig con carácter definitivo.

Edgar estaba dolorosamente consciente de que él era el "esto" en la declaración de Sig, así que continuó con sus ruegos.

**-"Sig, te prometo que de ahora en adelante te voy a escuchar, me voy a portar bien y no volveré a la cabaña"**…Edgar declaró con pasión tratando de convencer a su hermano mayor para que cambie de opinión.

Por primera vez desde la discusión de la noche anterior, Sig se volvió y miró a su hermano más pequeño a la cara. Miró a Edgar directamente a los ojos y respondió con fría y mortal calma… **"Yo no te creo….ya no confío en ti."**

Edgar sintió como si su hermano mayor le hubiese dado un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro. Él físicamente se estremeció por el dolor y sus ojos cayeron al suelo. Si hubiera podido, se habría metido debajo de la mesa acurrucándose en una bolita humana... El nudo en su estómago de repente empeoró y se hizo inmensamente grande.

Sig vio el dolor cruzar como hierro candente el rostro de Edgar…pero lo ignoró y continuó hablando… **"Esto es demasiado grande para mí de manejar. No podemos pasar el verano así. Yo no puedo hacerlo."**

Norman reconocía que Sig estaba en al borde y trató de razonar con él… **"Vamos hermano no te preocupes tanto, castiga al niño sin salir de casa por un buen rato **(y con esas palabras, Norman lanzó a Edgar una mirada que decía: "'No, yo no me arrepiento de lo que dije hermanito")** y después sigamos adelante."  
**  
**-"Já sí claro, como eso funcionó muy bien la última vez"**…Sig destilaba sarcasmo con cada sílaba… **"Casi lo matan Norman!... y casi te mata a ti también!"**…Sig gritó a su hermano mediano mientras su cara se volvía roja del coraje.

El nudo escondido en el estómago de Edgar dio un brinco al oír esa declaración…el chico se sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

**-"No me arrastres a esto Sig. Fue mi decisión ir a la cabaña, además yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo!"**…Norman gritó por primera vez esa noche. Él estaba enojado porque Sig hacía sentir a Edgar más culpable de lo que ya era…**"Además, mi hermanito vale la pena."…** agregó con una mirada simpática hacia Edgar, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa al niño…pero ésta vez, no funcionó y el chico continuó con su mirada clavada en la mesa.

**-"Ok, Norman!...Tú vas a manejar las cosas entonces"** dijo Sig con evidente frustración.

**"Ohhhhhhh no, oh no hermano mayor, de ninguna manera!...Papá te dejó a cargo por una razón. Eres el único adulto en ésta casa ahora."**…Norman nunca estuvo tan agradecido de tener tan solo diecisiete años y ser el "hermanito mediano".

Edgar escuchó a sus hermanos mayores discutir frente a él como si no estuviera ahí. Odiaba oírlos tan enojados y peor aún, él se odiaba a sí mismo por ser el motivo de la discusión.

De repente una solución se disparó en su mente…una solución bastante aterradora…Hasta el día de hoy, en secreto, Edgar culpa al nudo en su estómago de provocar que sugiriera aquella idea tan escalofriante.

Alzó los ojos, miró a sus hermanos y encontró su coraje para hablar con claridad… **"De cualquier manera, si papá regresara hoy o al final del verano y se entera de lo que pasó, él me dará una buena paliza, eso es seguro."  
**  
Tanto Sig como Norman dirigieron su atención a su hermano más joven después de haber olvidado temporalmente que estaba allí….el chico había hablado la verdad... y a pesar del que Edgar se merecía lo que su padre iba a hacer con él por su mal comportamiento, ambos hermanos le dedicaron una mirada de simpatía. Edgar tenía una paliza llegando a él tarde o temprano.

**-"Sí es cierto, papá te castigará con la correa cuando regrese"** dijo Sig en tono triste, no quería mentir y dar a su hermano falsas esperanzas. Sabía bien por experiencia propia que se trataba de una de esas raras ocasiones en que su padre azotaría a uno de ellos con la correa.

Edgar miró a su hermano mayor por un segundo y de alguna manera logró preguntarle en voz baja… **"¿Y no podrías hacerlo tú?"**

Sig miró a Edgar como si le hubiese crecido una segunda nariz en el rostro… "**Tú…tú no puedes estar hablando en serio**…**¿Verdad?"** -le preguntó con incredulidad.

**-"Lo estoy Sig"…**Edgar dijo respirando hondo…**De esta manera, papá puede quedarse pescando en el barco y...yo...aún así...recibiría mi castigo. Si le pides a papá que regrese, igual va a tomar una semana para que llegue a casa y yo odio esperar, no importa el tiempo que sea, una semana o seis semanas, esperar sigue siendo una tortura".**

Los dos jóvenes sabían exactamente de lo que Edgar hablaba "la espera" siempre era una tortura.

Sig preguntó Edgar con toda seriedad…**Edgar, "¿De verdad quieres que...que yo te de una paliza?" **apenas y pudo alzar un poco la voz.

Edgar respondió con toda honestidad: **"No, no lo quiero"**…dijo con una voz temblorosa **"pero va a suceder de todos modos así que prefiero acabar de una vez con esto y no tener la sentencia encima de mi cabeza."**

Sig frunció el ceño en signo de sospecha** "¿Crees que yo seré más suave que papá?"**

Por primera vez, Sig vio un poco de miedo en los ojos de Edgar cuando respondió **"No hermano, yo no nunca esperaría eso de ti"…**Edgar empezó a pensar en los muchos años de juegos bruscos que tuvo que soportar a manos de su hermano mayor. Sig podría ser muy fuerte y severo cuando lo deseaba… "_Uhmmm…tal vez debería haber pensado en esto un poco más antes de abrir mi bocota!"..._se regañó a sí mismo.

El mayor de los Hansen notó que Edgar ya había tomado una decisión pero igual odiaba ver el miedo en sus ojos verdes. Sig comenzó a pensar en cosas que eran muy dolorosas para él de recordar.

Ahora, con el fin de entender plenamente lo que estaba pidiendo Edgar, debo aclararles cómo funcionaba la disciplina en la casa de la familia Hansen.

La señora Hansen nunca manejó muy bien lo de la disciplina, así que cuando eran niños pequeños, lo peor que recibieron de su madre fue un tiempo de pie en la esquina, pero luego ella creó "LA LISTA".

Desde el momento en que Sig cumplió cuatro o cinco años, podía recordar la famosa lista de su madre.

La lista era un pedazo de papel, dividido en dos columnas con sus nombres en la parte superior que colgaba en el refrigerador, mientras que su padre estaba ausente. Más tarde, se añadió una tercera columna con el nombre de Edgar. Cuando ellos eran muy jóvenes y se portaban mal, ella les recordaba que debían mantener aquella lista en blanco.

Eso por lo general era suficiente advertencia para mantenerlos bajo control, pero cuando no lo era, el mal comportamiento era escrito en la lista bajo el nombre del autor de la ofensa…la mayor parte del tiempo, **con lápiz**.

Lo que estuviese escrito en ese papel, era lo que el padre iba a sancionar cuando regresara a casa, sin importar el tiempo que se tomara en regresar. A veces las cosas permanecían en la lista durante semanas o incluso meses antes de que papá regresara de la pesca, eso también servía como un recordatorio constante del castigo que les esperaba.

Muy a menudo, esos delitos fueron borrados por "arte de magia" antes de que su padre llegara a casa. Por un tiempo, esto se convirtió en un juego para Sig, Norman e incluso para Edgar, ellos competían para llegar a tener la lista más larga de travesuras antes de que fuesen "borradas" del papel. Eran jóvenes alborotadores y traviesos después de todo.

Pero de vez en cuando, uno de ellos cometía uno de los "Grandes Delitos", estos se detectaban fácilmente porque mamá las escribía en **TINTA**.

Algunos de los clásicos "grandes delitos" fue cuando Norman robó caramelos de la tienda de comestibles o cuando Sig se peleó con sus hermanos y les causó mucho daño. A medida que los chicos fueron creciendo, "los grandes delitos" se hicieron "grandes" en realidad, como cuando Sig manejó el coche sin autorización (ni licencia de conducir)…o cuando Norman coló a una chica en su cuarto en medio de la noche _(sinceramente no creía que mamá alguna vez iba a recuperarse de esa)_ o cuando Edgar casi quemó la casa jugando con petardos en el sótano. Por lo general, uno de ellos, tenía algo escrito en tinta en su lista al momento en que su padre llegaba a casa de cada viaje.

Haría falta un día o dos para que papá se recuperase de sus viajes antes de que diera un ojo a "La Lista" de su esposa….casualmente, esto coincidió con las salidas de la madre a la tienda o cualquier excusa para abandonar la casa. Definitivamente, la dama no quería estar cerca cuando la lista fuese manejada.

Ella llevaría al hijo o hijos que tuviesen su "lista limpia" y los recompensaría con helados o una película, ya que tampoco quería que los hermanos escucharan el castigo.

El hermano o hermanos que acompañaban a mamá en su "viaje especial", trataban de disfrutarlo, pero muchas veces no podían dejar de sentirse mal por el hermano que dejaban en casa.

Papá maneja todas las travesuras escritas en la lista de la misma manera. Él no era un hombre cruel pero era estricto y duro con sus muchachos. Nunca se enojó cuando los castigó. Si había un delito que su esposa creía merecido escribir en la lista, es porque era bastante grave y él debía ocuparse del castigo con mucha seriedad y responsabilidad.

Así que inmediatamente después de que la madre saliera de la casa, llamaría al infractor a la cocina. Nunca preguntó nada sobre el delito, nunca pedía explicaciones y nunca hablaba de lo sucedido.

Simplemente caminaba hacia la puerta de la despensa y tomaba la correa de cuero que colgaba en el interior del marco mientras el jovencito le esperaba de pie.

El infractor se inclinaba sobre la mesa de la cocina y su padre les avisaba cuantos azotes tendrían. Dependiendo de la infracción, a veces les castigaba por encima de los pantalones vaqueros, a veces sólo en sus boxeadores. Nunca hubo discusión, nunca hubo reclamos, nunca hubo una súplica.

Cuando eran pequeños, les daba dos o tres azotes con la correa, siempre les avisó antes cuántos estaban recibiendo y siempre les dio los suficientes para asustarlos y hacerles pensar dos veces antes de robar caramelos o dejar ojos negros a los demás.

A medida que los niños crecieron, los delitos también crecieron en intensidad y lógicamente también creció el número de azotes.

Papá siempre avisó el número de correazos a esperar y él siempre fue un hombre de palabra. La cantidad de azotes nunca fue excesiva y nunca dejó ronchas profundas en sus traseros, aunque vale la pena aclarar que dolían como el infierno.

Los tres de ellos intentaban tomar la paliza en silencio y con respeto, siendo estoicos y reservados como su padre. Así que las pocas lágrimas que alcanzaban a deslizarse por sus juveniles mejillas, eran borradas tan pronto como fuese posible.

Por mucho que las nalgadas dolieran, nada les dolía más que saber que había decepcionado y defraudado a su padre y a su madre de alguna manera.

Ellos querían decirle a su padre que se esforzarían más, que harían las cosas mejor…pero nunca dijeron nada. Lamentablemente, nunca hubo la oportunidad de decirlo, nunca hubo tiempo de pedir perdón.

Después de haberles azotado papá les decía: "**No vamos a hablar de esto otra vez"…**colgaba la correa en su respectivo gancho dentro de la despensa y se marchaba rápidamente sin decir una palabra más, ni dejar que sus hijos hablaran tampoco.

Cuando ellos eran mayores y compararon notas sobre sus castigos, Norman confesó que encontró el "**No vamos a hablar de esto otra vez"**, como un comentario histérico. **"El viejo nunca habló una palabra durante el castigo"…**expresó con una risa.

Nunca hubo ninguna comodidad antes o después de la paliza. Tampoco hubo oportunidad de hablar y sentirse mejor después, sino que, después de ser azotado, cada uno de ellos continuaba su tarde de una manera diferente.

Edgar por ejemplo, siempre se escondió en su habitación para el resto del día. Norman vería la televisión o arreglaría algo en el garaje como si nada.

Sig, por el contrario, se quedaba en la cocina mucho tiempo después de que su padre se había ido. Se paraba frente a la mesa de la cocina y esperaba. Él esperaba y rezaba. Rezaba para que una vez, tan sólo una vez, su padre volviera a la cocina y le dijera que todo estaba perdonado, que todo estaba bien, que todavía lo amaba y lo consolara hasta que se sintiera mejor….esto nunca sucedió, pero Sig siempre esperó, tieso como un palo en la mesa de la cocina y oró desesperadamente por un milagro. El único signo de perdón es que "la lista" ya no se encontraba colgaba en la puerta del refrigerador.

Así era como se impartía disciplina en la familia Hansen, el castigo se repartía con eficacia y los chicos se sentía un poco aliviado después de esperar tanto tiempo por una paliza… pero todo se hacía de una manera muy fría y distante. Tal vez fue porque su padre nunca supo que decir después de castigarlos, ni cómo demostrar afecto. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, esta era la manera en que las cosas se habían hecho siempre.

Y esto era lo que Edgar estaba pidiendo a su hermano mayor que hiciera en este mismo momento. Una paliza con la correa que colgaba en la despensa era lo que Edgar estaba esperando….pero Sig sabía en su corazón que el castigo tenía que ser diferente…tal vez no tan diferente en la parte media, pero si en el "principio y en el después" de la conversación.

Sig miró a su hermano menor, respiró hondo y preguntó: **"Si hago esto, voy a hacerlo a mi manera, todo el camino. ¿Confías en mí lo suficiente para castigarte a mi manera?"  
**  
Ahora Edgar realmente parecía asustado, pero confiaba en su hermano con su vida. No entendía bien lo que Sig quería decir con "a su manera" pero igual él respondió: **"Sí, yo confío en ti."**

Sig preguntó en voz baja: **"Si voy a hacer esto, es porque realmente voy a hacerlo…¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"**

Edgar pareció entender de lo que hablaba. Su hermano iba a castigarlo muy fuerte, así de simple**…"Sí, entiendo que dolerá, créeme, lo entiendo."**

Sig suspiró…**"Hablaremos más en un poco. Quiero que te vayas a tu habitación y me esperes. Subiré en unos pocos minutos, tal vez tarde un poco más."**

Edgar ahora parecía totalmente confundido. Él nunca fue castigado en su cuarto. Tampoco sus hermanos, no que él supiera. Los ojos de Edgar derivaron hacia la puerta de la despensa que estaba junto a la cocina…_¿Debo buscar la correa ahora y llevarla hasta mi cuarto o Sig la llevará después?_

Sig siguió la mirada de su hermano y casi podía leer sus pensamientos. "**Está bien, Edgar. Sólo tienes que ir a tu habitación."**

Edgar miró a Sig directo a los ojos y luego se levantó para irse. Sig lo interceptó tomándolo de la muñeca... **"No voy a hacerte esperar mucho tiempo. No estoy tratando de hacer esto peor. Sólo necesito tiempo para calmarme y pensar ¿Está bien?"**

_¿Por qué está siendo tan considerado con mis sentimientos?_...Edgar se preguntó. Fue extraño pero el dolor en su estómago creció más. La voz de Sig sonaba extraña e igual de extraña fue la respuesta de Edgar... **"Sí, señor",** respondió en voz baja.

Sig casi se cayó de la silla cuando lo escuchó. Quizá fue sólo la fuerza de la costumbre, Edgar siempre llamaba "señor" a su padre, pero nunca a Sig. De alguna manera, la palabra sonaba mal, pero era lo apropiado para la situación actual. Sig le restó importancia…por el momento.

Soltó la muñeca de su hermanito y le dijo en voz baja:** "Bien, te veré en unos minutos, ¿verdad?"…**preguntó haciendo referencia a la fuga de Edgar por la ventana, la noche anterior.

Edgar quería contestar con un…_"Voy a estar ahí, usted puede confiar en mí Sig"_…pero recordó que había perdido la confianza de su hermano mayor y su palabra hubiera sido inútil. Él simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza varias veces y con una última mirada hacia Norman, que estaba todavía sentado con cara de piedra, Edgar se fue a su habitación


	4. La defensa descansa, su señoría

Nota: es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

CAPITULO 4: "LA DEFENSA DESCANSA SU SEÑORÍA"

Tanto Sig como Norman observaron a su hermano menor salir de la cocina y desparecer por las escaleras.

Sig mentalmente se preparó para las CUATRO próximas conversaciones más difíciles de su vida.

Norman esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta del dormitorio de Edgar abrirse y cerrarse casi en silencio. Luego volvió su cabeza y miró a su hermano mayor directo a los ojos.

_Aquí comenzaba la primera conversación._

-**"Usted no puede hacer esto"**…Norman dijo rápidamente… **"Simplemente, NO PUEDE"**

Sig puso las palmas de sus manos sobre la madera como para agarrar un poco de valor. Miró a su hermano menor con una expresión de resignación**. "Y no quiero hacerlo tampoco"** …dijo en un susurro.

**-"Fácil!...entonces, no lo hagas!"**…Norman contestó en voz baja.

Sig empujó la silla de la mesa y se puso de pie. Se acercó al fregadero, cogió un vaso del armario y dejando correr el agua fría llenó su vaso con agua y comenzó a beber lentamente. Se mantuvo de espaldas a Norman y con poco entusiasmo escuchó como su joven hermano empezó a hablar de nuevo.

Sig seguía mirando por la ventana de la cocina y bebiendo agua helada, tratando de conseguir que el nudo que tenía en la garganta lo deje en paz. Vio hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que la copa temblaba ligeramente en su mano

Escuchó a Norman hablar sobre cómo Edgar era un buen chico, lo cual era cierto, que acaba de cometer un gran error, pero no hay que exagerar porque nada malo sucedió realmente, Edgar iba a aprender de sus errores y lo superaría. Norman habló un millón de palabras en defensa del bebé de la familia y Sig reconoció cuánto Norman era como mamá y lo amó aún más por ello.

Sig escuchó durante un rato y luego simplemente dejó de escuchar. Miró por la ventana hacia el patio trasero. Los tres habían pasado mucho tiempo allí en los últimos años, el béisbol y el fútbol, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor y juegos bruscos, siendo salvajes y locos…como hermanos.

A veces jugaban allí todo el día y únicamente se detenían cuando su madre insistió en que vinieran para el almuerzo o la cena. Incluso cuando fueron mayores, los tres de ellos seguían pasando ratos en el patio trasero con los demás y hablando de muchas cosas diferentes, como ser pescadores en el momento en que se graduaron de la escuela secundaria o las chicas bonitas con las que se casarían algún día.

Sig extrañaba esos momentos. Le encantaba tener hermanos. Sí, fue difícil ser el hermano mayor y tener que aguantar algunos de los hábitos molestos de su hermanitos, como Norman acaparando el teléfono o las estúpidas caricaturas de los sábados por la mañana que Edgar (todavía) miraba, pero en el fondo, Sig les amaba más que a la vida misma. No podía vivir consigo mismo si algo le pasara a cualquiera de ellos. De buena gana hubiera sacrificado su propia vida en su lugar.

Sig haría cualquier cosa en el mundo si eso significaba que sus hermanitos estarían a salvo y bien. Cualquier cosa, no importa lo mucho que doliera y sin un segundo pensamiento a las consecuencias que vienen con él…C-U-A-L-Q-U-I-E-R C-O-S-A!

Cuando terminó de beber su agua, puso la copa sobre el mostrador y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Norman directo a los ojos.

Su hermano menor estaba todavía hablando acerca de cómo todo iba a estar bien, Edgar sólo necesitaba tiempo, esperar y ver un mejor enfoque, etc…etc…etc…Pero Norman detuvo a la mitad su discurso, cuando vio la cara de Sig. …Entonces el joven supo que sus argumentos en defensa de su hermanito, serían inútiles.

Sin embargo, Sig necesitaba no solo que Norman entendiera, sino para que también diese su bendición… Eso requeriría alguna explicación astuta, así que se sentó a la mesa frente Norman y habló lentamente.

**-"Norman"**…inició su discurso con palabras firmes y un suspiro: **"Es nuestro hermano quien está pidiéndome…PIDIENDOME que haga esto…¿Te imaginas lo difícil que debía ser para él pedirme que lo castigara?"  
**  
Norman empezó a jugar con las uñas**..."Si, pero igual no me gusta " …**respondió sonando como un niño de siete años, y no de diecisiete.

**-"¿Qué parte no te gusta?...¿Que tu hermanito reciba una paliza o que sea yo quien se la dé?"…**Sig preguntó honestamente.

Norman se debatía sobre la cuestión. Después de un pensamiento, él se encogió de hombros y dijo: **"Ambos, supongo."  
**  
**-"Ayer por la noche cuando Edgar no regresó a casa hasta casi la medianoche, pregúntate a ti mismo…¿Qué tan preocupado estabas?"**…dijo Sig.

**-"Uhmm…Un poco"…**Norman respondió vacilante.

**-"¿Y esta mañana?...cuando nos despertamos y descubrimos que Edgar había estado fuera toda la noche y no había regresado, ¿Qué tan preocupado estabas?...** Sig preguntó de nuevo

**-"Un poco más"…** Norman respondió, sintiendo como si una trampa se cerraba en torno a él.

**-"¿Y cuando él no vino a casa a tiempo para la cena o el toque de queda?... ¿Qué tan preocupado estabas entonces?"**

**-"Muchísimo"…**Norman respondió con honestidad viendo a los ojos de su enorme, molesto e inteligente hermano mayor.

Sig reconoció que ya no tenía caso seguir la discusión pero aún faltaba dar el punto letal de su argumento…"**Y cuando lo viste tirado en el suelo, completamente inmóvil y sin vida, pensando que estaba muerto, tú hiciste un sonido que me hizo pensar en alguien que había sido apuñalado directamente en el corazón con un cuchillo afilado…Dime Norman, dime la verdad…en ese momento…¿Habrías hecho cualquier cosa… CUALQUIER COSA en el mundo para evitar que todo eso ocurriera… o que vuelva a ocurrirle a nuestro hermanito de nuevo? "  
**  
Norma estaba reviviendo el momento por primera vez desde que el trágico accidente ocurrió y la última imagen que recordaba en su mente, era el cuerpo de su hermano menor tirado en el suelo, parecía que no respiraba. Norman todavía podía sentir como si un cuchillo atravesara su corazón…y en ese instante supo el porqué Sig debía castigar a Edgar…"_La defensa descansa, Su Señoría"_…pensó sintiéndose derrotado.

Sig sabía que Norman estaba mentalmente reviviendo las últimas 24 horas de su vida y vio la aceptación de la situación en sus ojos.

**-"¿Ahora me entiendes hermano?"…**Sig dijo finalmente.

**-"Sí, absolutamente"…**respondió Norman, se levantó y cogió las llaves del auto que colgaban del gancho de la puerta de la cocina.

**-"¿A dónde vas?"** …Sig preguntó sorprendido por el movimiento repentino de su hermano.

**-"Voy a salir a tomar mi helado y a ver una película**." Norman respondió con toda seriedad.

Sig preguntó desesperadamente: **"¿Puedo ir contigo?"**

Norman finalmente sonrió. **"¿Está tu lista en blanco?"**

**-"¿Lo estuvo alguna vez?"…**Sig preguntó con una sonrisa. Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció y se puso muy serio…**"Norman, necesito que me apoyes en esto"  
**  
Norman miró fijamente a su hermano mayor. Era como si Sig había envejecido ante sus ojos. Sus hombros estaban caídos y cargados con una pesada carga…una carga que era endemoniadamente pesada para un joven de 18 años de edad de llevar. Norman entendió lo que Sig le pedía. Le estaba pidiendo "luz verde" para castigar a Edgar y así tomar un poco de esa carga de sus hombros…Bueno, la bendición vino con algunas condiciones...

**-"Prométeme, por favor, que no serás…muy…**(Norman no sabía cómo decirlo) **muy fuerte"…**dijo esperando que Sig entendiera lo que realmente decía.

**-"Eso no será un problema, de hecho, voy a tener que ser muy fuerte pero para llevarlo a cabo hasta el final."** Sig reflexionó.

Norman no entendió la respuesta, pero lo tomó como una buena señal, así que continuó con sus condiciones. **"¿Vas a ser paciente con él?"  
**  
**-"Sí, mucho, te lo prometo "…**Sig dijo rápidamente, casi para sí mismo.

Norman continuó: **"No le grites, no le gusta que le grites porque él...**

**"...Se pone nervioso. Lo sé, no voy a gritarle"**…Sig prometió con solemnidad.

Norman intentó relajar el ambiente con un poco de su habitual humor sarcástico…**"Ok, estaré de vuelta en dos horas, estoy yendo a la casa de Amanda y veré una película con ella. Cuando vuelva, no quiero tener que limpiar sangre del piso, ¿Entendido Sig?"** -preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

El hermano mayor estaba un poco impaciente…pero entonces recordó su promesa. Él rodó sus ojos y respondió: **"Sin sangre en el suelo. Copiado…** **pero…¿no me has dicho si vas a estar bien con esto o no?"**

Para Norman, una cosa era aceptar que esto iba a suceder…y otra cosa muy distinta era decirlo en voz alta. Él sabía en su corazón que Sig amaba a Edgar muchísimo y nunca lo lastimaría. Él confianza en Sig tanto como confiaba en Edgar. Pero igual, Norma vaciló un segundo dar su respuesta, se encogió de hombros y finalmente respondió no con un sí o un no, simplemente dijo...

**-"Esta es una de esas cosas que simplemente necesita hacerse"**..Dio una última mirada hacia Sig y se sintió muy, muy mal por ambos hermanos.

Salió de la casa sin decir nada más_… "Caray, nunca me había sentido tan agradecido de ser el hijo mediano en ésta familia!  
_  
Mientras la silueta de Norman se desvanecía por la puerta, Sig pensó que su primera conversación difícil había sido completada con éxito pero…aún no sentía ningún alivio.


	5. Promesas

Nota: Esta es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

CAPITULO 5: "PROMESAS"

Sig escuchó el sonido del camión abandonando el patio, entonces se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y caminó hacia fuera, quizá el aire fresco y la calma de la noche de verano le den algo de paz.

No había ni una nube en el cielo y pudo ver las estrellas brillar. El ambiente aún se sentía caliente por el sol del verano y el aire estaba completamente inmóvil, ni siquiera una brisa suave para llevar alivio al calor. Los grillos cantaban sin cesar y pudo ver luciérnagas bailar en el patio trasero. Todo a su alrededor era quieto y en silencio.

Sig se sentó en los escalones del porche y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de la camiseta. Lo encendió con un encendedor obtenido del bolso trasero de sus jeans e inhaló profundamente, soplando el humo lentamente delante de él. Había recogido este terrible hábito de su padre que fumaba desde que Sig podía recordar. Norman odiaba el olor del cigarro en la casa y abría todas las ventanas (incluso en pleno invierno) para dejar salir el humo en el mismo minuto en que su padre salía a pescar. El hermano mayor respetaba el disgusto de Norman por el olor, por esa razón acostumbraba fumar fuera de la casa, incluso cuando podía salirse con la suya y fumar en la sala porque sus padres no estaban cerca.

Sig debía reconocer que muy en el fondo, lamentaba tener ese hábito y sabía que sería una larga lucha si decidiera dejar de fumar… Pero es que fumar calmaba de inmediato sus nervios…aunque la nicotina no parece estar ayudándole mucho en este momento… La colilla de cigarrillo que caía al suelo era un indicador de lo mal que sus manos temblaban.

_He aquí el comienzo de la segunda difícil conversación._

Esta fue una conversación que iba a tener con él mismo…o por lo menos, en ese instante pensó que estaba solo…sin embargo, años más tarde, cuando era un hombre mayor, Sig se dio cuenta de que en realidad, esa noche estaba hablando con otra persona.

El joven había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en las cosas durante el tranquilo paseo de regreso a casa de "La Cabaña". Él sabía que Edgar no era completamente culpable de todo lo ocurrido en los dos últimos días, a pesar de que tenía muchas cosas por las que debía responder.

Sig no era estúpido. Reconoció que Edgar estaba buscando sustituir la atención y el tiempo que le dedicaban sus hermanos mayores…la atención y el tiempo que le fue arrebatado el día en que su madre murió y la familia comenzó a desmoronarse.

El inicio de todos los problemas coincidía con la pérdida de su madre.

Debemos analizar que era normal que los muchachos mayores empezaran a pasar más tiempo con sus amigas y amigos. También era normal que a esa edad empezaran a trabajar y desarrollar otros intereses...pero lo que no era normal, era que evitaran volver a casa cada noche y agotaban todas las posibilidades que tenían con tal de no estar con la familia porque no podía soportar ver la expresión en blanco y confusa en el rostro de su padre o verlo caminar sin rumbo tratando de averiguar el lugar exacto donde "ella" había colocado esto o aquello…Definitivamente no era normal que aquellos chicos se rehusaran a pasar las festividades juntos porque las decoraciones de cada evento se encontraban ahora en un contenedor de almacenamiento en el garaje…ya nadie se molestaba en colocarlas.

No era normal que Norman regresara a casa y se quedase sentado en su camión por más de una hora, tratando de encontrar el coraje de caminar hacia la puerta de entrada…él sabía que ya no encontraría a su madre sentada en la mesa de la cocina esperándole sonriente con dos tazas de té caliente y un montón de preguntas sobre su día en la escuela…. No era normal que Sig evitara pasar por la oscura mancha en la alfombra del pasillo en el segundo piso…ahí se había derramado por accidente el perfume favorito de su madre hacía mucho tiempo, pero para Sig, el olor persistía hasta este mismo día.

Podrían decir que Norman y Sig escaparon mental y físicamente de su dolor…y que habían dejado a su hermanito menor atrás. El niño que no pudo escapar porque nadie lo guiaba…nadie estaba allí para él. La cruda realidad era que sus hermanos le habían defraudado. Entonces, Edgar encontró otros métodos, mucho más peligrosos para escapar de su soledad…cosas que eran divertidas, excitantes, emocionantes…y al final, temporales.

Sig empezó a hacer su propia "lista" _(Al parecer el hábito corría de familia)._ Pero ésta era una lista muy diferente, era una "lista de promesas". Él no tuvo que escribirlas con lápiz o tinta. Él escribió la lista en su cabeza, en su corazón e incluso en su sangre.

PROMESA # 1 - Cuando todo esto termine, _a partir de mañana_, voy a invertir todo el tiempo libre que tenga en mis hermanos, en especial en Edgar. Norman también deberá acceder, incluso si tenemos que arrastrarlo pataleando y gritando. Vamos a empezar a recordar de nuevo todas las cosas que solíamos hacer antes de que mamá muriera. Incluso pondremos las malditas decoraciones de Halloween juntos, no importa lo difícil que sea abrir las cajas sin ella, por primera vez.

El cerebro de Sig corrió a mil por segundo pensando en tonterías como: la colocación de adornos, hacer la salsa de arándano especial de Acción de Gracias, jugar al fútbol en el patio trasero, llevar a Edgar a los torneos de motocross y un millón de otras cosas que hacían con su madre en los últimos años…pero también pensó en otras cosas que podían hacer juntos ahora…sin mamá.

-_Uhmm…voy a ayudar a ese chico con su trabajo escolar o sólo Dios sabe lo que va a pasar!..._Sig prometió en silencio.

Cuando no podía pensar en otra cosa que quería hacer con sus hermanos, su atención volvió a la cuestión que nos ocupa, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado hacer caso omiso de esos pensamientos durante unos minutos más, tal vez incluso años.

Igual rondaba una idea constante y alarmante en su cabeza…quizá, después de que "conversara" con Edgar, el chico no querría pasar tiempo con él. Tal vez su hermano pequeño iba a odiarlo o temerle por el resto de su vida a causa de lo que iba a suceder. Este pensamiento le torturaba…era uno de sus miedos más profundos.

-"_Yo sólo quiero tener a mis hermanos cerca, quiero ser un buen hermano mayor…_pensó con tristeza_…"yo no quiero ser el malo de la película en su vida"  
_  
Pero las últimas palabras de Norman volvieron a la mente de Sig en ese momento… **-"Esta es una de esas cosas que simplemente necesitan hacerse"…**

Sig se preguntó a sí mismo_…¿cómo es que Norman tiene las palabras correctas todo el tiempo?"…Norman no puede amar a Edgar y ser su hermano mayor si él está muerto…¿Cuál es mayor, el miedo a que Edgar me odie o el miedo a perderlo para siempre?  
_  
Sig respondió a su propia pregunta sin ninguna vacilación o remordimiento. Ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo dos veces. Él tenía que castigar a su hermano más joven por haberse puesto en peligro y por primera vez, Sig comenzó a analizar realmente cómo iba a hacerlo.

Por un instante, pensó: _"puedo hacerlo igual que papá, llamaré al chico abajo, le pediré que se doble encima de la mesa, volveré de acero mi corazón y le daré los correazos de su vida. Fácil de hacer, ¿verdad?..._ _Terminaremos en pocos minutos y todo estará bien, ¿no?...seguiríamos adelante como si nada y luego cada quien se va a dormir. Tal vez esta es una buena solución. Edgar lo soportaría. Él es un chico duro….Uhmmmm….Ahora que lo pienso, creo que yo podría tomar el crédito en la formación de su dureza y tolerancia al dolor por todas las veces que durante años luché con él, dejándolo en el suelo y apretándolo hasta que su carita se volvía color rojo y respiraba con dificultad"._

Sig comenzó a reírse de sus propios pensamientos. No había manera, ni en el cielo ni en el infierno que él iba a usar la correa para castigar a su hermanito. Eso le traería muy malos recuerdos. Sí, él sabía bien que Edgar podría soportar con valor cada correazo y tomarlo como un hombre, por así decirlo. Su hermanito no era un cobarde, sino todo lo contrario, Edgar fue bastante duro y a menudo soportado mucho dolor en los juegos bruscos de sus hermanos mayores antes de admitir la derrota. Sig siempre estaba secretamente impresionado por la terquedad y la determinación del niño. Por desgracia, ahora todas esas cosas estaban trabajando en su contra.

_"El objetivo de este castigo_…Sig comenzó analizar demasiado las cosas (uno de sus peores hábitos) _será doble_. Por _desgracia tendré que causar suficiente dolor con el fin de enviar el mensaje a Edgar, que su ruta actual en la vida no será tolerada por la familia por más tiempo y en segundo lugar, que tomar el azote como un hombre, no es lo que mi hermanito necesitaba en este momento. Lo que Edgar realmente necesita es la liberación emocional del dolor causado por la muerte de mamá._

Sig fue positivo al respecto. Edgar tenía tanto dolor e ira acumulados dentro de él, que se estaba matando lentamente. Aunque sin duda, será la liberación emocional la parte más difícil de lograr. Emociones y sentimientos eran tan reprimidos todo el tiempo en la familia Hansen, incluso era un milagro que uno de ellos no fuera un hombre auto-destructivo…bueno, tal vez Edgar si lo era. Sig no sabía si podría manejar las emociones que saldrían a flote durante la conversación con Edgar.

El hermano mayor siempre odiaba ver a Edgar sufrir. El pensamiento de mirar a su hermanito llorando era suficiente para que su sangre se helara…. "_¿Cómo diablos voy a soportar verlo llorar?"_…se preguntó_… "Sobre todo porque seré yo quien causa su llanto"…_.Fue entonces cuando hizo su segunda promesa a sí mismo:

PROMESA # 2 - Voy a hacer esto con la mayor compasión, cariño y paciencia que alguna vez he mostrado en mi vida y una vez que empiece a castigarlo, voy a llevarlo hasta el final, no importa lo mucho que nos duela a ambos.

Sig pensó en sí mismo por un minuto y honestamente no sabía si podía manejar sus propias emociones…Fue entonces cuando se hizo la tercera promesa en la lista.

PROMESA # 3 – Ya no voy a ocultar lo que siento en mi interior y voy a dejar de alejar mis sentimientos como si no existieran. Voy a ser muy honesto con mis hermanos en todo, desde este momento en adelante. No me importa si ellos no me quieren escuchar.

Y por último, hizo la promesa que todos los buenos hermanos mayores hacen en algún momento de sus vidas.

PROMESA # 4 – Voy a predicar con mi ejemplo. Voy a aceptar que tengo la responsabilidad de establecer la guía de conducta en esta casa, aquí mando yo y mi padre será el único que podrá quitar mi autoridad…nadie más!.

Sig pensó que había hecho suficientes promesas hoy, pero al dar un segundo vistazo a sus conclusiones pensó en su madre…. "_¿Por qué nunca hablamos de ella?..._ _Es como si nunca hubiera existido en esta casa. Nosotros no lloramos por ella y tampoco dejamos que los demás la lloren"…_El mayor de los Hansen de repente se dio cuenta que estaban deshonrando la memoria de su madre por no hablar de ella y entonces tuvo ganas de llorar….En su lugar, hizo espacio para una promesa más.

PROMESA # 5 - Voy a hablar de mamá cuando yo quiera. Voy a llorar abiertamente y honestamente por ella. Yo no voy a huir cuando mi familia sufra por su ausencia, sino me quedaré a su lado y lloraré con ellos.

Sig pensó en su madre y el amor que les mostraba todos los días. Cerró los ojos y rezó para que ella le diera la fuerza para mantener todas las promesas hechas esa noche.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados en la oración, su oído captó el sonido de algo por encima de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. El carillón de viento que su hermano Edgar había obsequiado a su madre, se sacudió con mucha suavidad.

El joven comenzó a sonreír al recordar ese objeto. Edgar lo había hecho en la tienda de madera el pasado otoño y se lo regaló a su madre en su cumpleaños…ese fue su último cumpleaños.

Sig, que había olvidado el cumpleaños de su madre, se sintió como el mayor idiota del mundo. Seguro mostró su decepción en su cara porque Edgar vino a su rescate sin pensarlo dos veces. Presentó ante mamá los carillones de viento y le dijo: _**"Este regalo es de parte de Sig, Norman y yo…yo lo hice con mis propias manos."**_…Por supuesto, mamá lloró como siempre lo hacía cuando ella recibió este tipo de regalos y dijo: _**"Son hermosos…¿De verdad mi niño hizo esto?"**_ -preguntó a Edgar, quien siendo de 12 años, tomó la pregunta como una ofensa y reclamó tímidamente: _**"Yo ya no soy un bebé."**_…Mamá respondió como siempre lo hacía cuando Edgar se ponía en plan adulto: _**"Edgar, recuerda que tú siempre serás MI bebé"**_ y con orgullo colgó las campanas en el techo del porche de la casa.

Sig dijo en voz alta a la oscuridad y su voz se quebró un poco_**…"Mamá, TU bebé está en un montón de problemas y necesito tu ayuda."**_ …ahí mismo, sintió la primera lágrima deslizarse y la dejó correr por su mejilla. No…definitivamente él no podía hacer esto…él no podría castigar a Edgar…él no podía lastimar a "su" bebé.

Justo en ese segundo, el carillón de viento comenzó temblar de nuevo, pero más fuerte, casi como si alguien lo hubiera estremecido con impaciencia….Sig se sorprendió y esperó a sentir la brisa en su rostro…esa brisa que había causado aquel agitado movimiento de las campanas…pero nada. No había brisa alguna esta noche, no había viento, no había coches pasando por la calle…no había nada. Tiempo después, el ruido se detuvo por su cuenta y Sig escuchó el eco flotando a la distancia.

Siendo un pescador como su padre y su abuelo, Sig sabía de la existencia de ciertas cosas en esta tierra que sucedieron y no podían explicarse. Esas cosas se llamaban "señales" y nunca debían ser ignorados.

Apagó el cigarrillo, encontró la fuerza para levantarse y volver a entrar en la casa. Cerró con llave la puerta de atrás, sin preocuparse por Norman que tenía su propia llave para entrar y sin siquiera dar una mirada a la puerta de la despensa en busca de la correa, apagó la luz y salió de la cocina hacia arriba.

Pasó de largo por la puerta de la habitación de Edgar y se dirigió directo al cuarto de sus padres.

Dejó las luces encendidas y caminó alrededor de la cama que estaba arreglada desde el día que su padre se fue a pescar. Se acercó al armario de su padre y abrió las puertas plegables. La ropa de su madre todavía colgaba en la mitad de la parrilla, sus objetos personales, maquillaje y joyas estaban guardados en pequeñas cajas apiladas en el suelo. Nadie tenía el corazón para hablar con su padre que empacara o donara estas cosas.

Cualquier otro día, el dar un vistazo a los objetos de mamá, causaría que Sig corriese fuera de la casa y enterrase sus pensamientos en el trabajo, mujeres o cualquier otra cosa. Hoy en día, ignoró todos estos elementos y comenzó a palpar el estante superior del armario de mamá. Su mano encontró por fin el objeto que estaba buscando, muy enterrado en la parte posterior, bajo una pila de mantas y sábanas. Sacó el objeto con cuidado, tratando de no perturbar nada y se sentó en la cama de su padre para verlo…no lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

Sig respiró y le tomó un minuto obtener el valor de mirar la paleta que sostenía en su mano. Estaba hecha de madera, alrededor de media pulgada de espesor, larga y de forma rectangular con un mango tallado. Se dio cuenta de que todos los bordes son lisos y redondeados con nada agudo que podría causar moretones. Era bastante viejo, Sig podía decir, que alguien hacía tiempo que había fabricado esto con cuidado. Siempre se preguntó de dónde su dulce madre adquirió tal elemento... pero si tuviera que adivinar, seguro se trataba de algún tipo de reliquia familiar, una herencia recibida de generación en generación por parte de sus abuelas, como muchas de las herencias de la familia en la casa. Esta reliquia en particular sólo se había utilizado una sola vez durante el reinado de la actual generación. Sig había sido el desafortunado ganador…Aquel incidente ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y estaba complemente seguro de que ninguno de sus hermanos sabía que existía este artículo.

Sig sintió el peso de la pala. Se sentía mucho más pesado que lo que realmente era, igual que el horrible dolor sobre su pecho….y una vez más, Sig empezó a sentirse inseguro sobre la idea de castigar a Edgar, pero de pronto algo casi voló del armario y se cayó al suelo. Seguramente no debió de ser tan cuidadosos con las cosas como había pensado.

Sin pensarlo, Sig se levantó de la cama, metió la paleta en su bolsillo trasero y terminó de cubrirla con la parte superior de su camisa. Se inclinó para recoger lo que había caído al suelo y se dio cuenta que era uno de los suéteres favoritos de su mamá. Iba a doblarlo cuando el movimiento hizo que el tenue aroma de su perfume flotara en el aire.

Sig inmediatamente se llevó el jersey a la cara para poder respirar ese aroma. Cerró los ojos por un momento y después colocó el suéter en la cama y dijo en voz alta…_**"Ok mamá, ya entendí el mensaje, deja de presionarme."**_

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Segunda conversación difícil completa, sin alivio…solo aceptación, paz y completa calma.


	6. A la deriva

Nota: Esta es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

CAPITULO 6: "A LA DERIVA"

Mientras Sig se encontraba en medio de sus dos difíciles conversaciones, Edgar estaba teniendo su propia conversación…una conversación con Dios y con todos sus demonios personales.

Comenzó la hablando con Dios y todos los santos del cielo, implorando que retrocedieran el reloj y todos pudieran se olvidar esa terrible noche, de verdad deseaba que nada hubiera pasado…. _"Quizá incluso puedan dar marcha atrás a las manecillas del reloj hasta el tiempo antes de que mamá murió, ahí todas las cosas eran normales, así podré decirle que la quiero una vez más, en lugar de hacerme el interesante cuando ella trataba de abrazarme y decirme lo mucho que me amaba a mí"_

Edgar detuvo rápidamente sus pensamientos…no quería pensar en mamá. Caminó lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su habitación, poniendo su vista en la alfombra y tratando de mantener su mente en otras cosas… cualquier otra cosa, por ejemplo, lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

En ese instante, escuchó el motor del camión de Norman encenderse…"_Bueno, ahí va mi última esperanza de salvación. Espero que disfrutes de tu helado, eres un chico con suerte hermano"._

Edgar sabía que sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Norman nunca disfrutó del helado, o de la película, o del tiempo en que su madre les llevaba a uno de esos " viajes especiales". Norman siempre estaba demasiado ansioso por llegar a casa y asegurarse de que el hermano o hermanos que tuvo que enfrentar a su padre, estaba bien.

Norman confesó a Edgar una tarde, que la ansiedad que sentía mientras llegaban a casa, se triplicaba cuando Sig y él eran los afortunados que debían ir al viaje especial sin Edgar. Esto se debió a que Sig generalmente era un manojo de nervios, sabiendo que su hermanito recibiría su castigo sin uno de ellos a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Al oír el camión alejarse, Edgar envió un mensaje silencioso a su hermano mayor…"_Voy a estar bien Norman, por favor, no te preocupes por mí"._

Edgar sintió el nudo en el estómago brincar ligeramente, recordándole que todavía estaba ahí y dolía. Tener comida en su estómago no parecía ser de ayuda para aliviarlo. Inútilmente, intentó frotar su estómago para conseguir que el nudo se vaya…pero tampoco sirvió de nada.

Edgar comenzó a mirar al alrededor de su habitación para distraerse del dolor. De alguna manera, él tuvo la suerte de tener el cuarto más grande de los tres. Edgar siempre se preguntaba si era porque sus padres habían reservado esta habitación en particular creyendo que el tercer embarazo de su madre sería una niña, eso sería lógico porque las chicas necesitan más espacio. Lástima... nació otro niño.

Siempre mantuvo su habitación con buena pinta. Mamá no toleraba las habitaciones desordenadas. Su cama estaba contra la pared, cabecero contra la ventana. Los animales disecados que suelen residir en la cama se han ido, reemplazados con almohadas, afiches de grupos de rock y cosas de chicos mayores. Su guitarra se encontraba en su stand en la esquina de su habitación…a pesar de que nunca más volvió a tocarla.

Él siempre se sintió segura aquí…ésta era su habitación, el lugar donde él podía aislarse del mundo y escuchar música o hacer planes para construir una casa en un árbol u otras cosas al azar que deseara construir algún día. Lo que nunca hizo en su cuarto fue leer. Nunca se encontrarían con un libro en esta parte de la casa…nunca. Norman era el personaje culto, le gustaba pasar todo el rato en su habitación leyendo casi todo el día y Edgar no podía entender como su hermano desperdiciaba su tiempo en algo tan aburrido. La lectura era una tortura para él. Eran sólo palabras sin sentido. Él preferiría realizar trabajos manuales u ocupar su mente en planear y arreglar cosas dañadas.

Al mirar alrededor de la habitación, le fue inevitable preguntarse… "_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?_"…_bueno, aparte de lo obvio, estoy esperando a que mi hermano mayor venga a castigarme_…pero…Este no es el lugar habitual donde se recibía una paliza, definitivamente, el cambio de escenario le molestaba.

A Edgar le gustaba que las cosas se mantuvieran igual, seguir con la misma tradición y no apartarse de lo "normal". Ahora no sabía qué esperar…¿Se supone que debía sentarse en la cama? ¿Tendría que inclinarse sobre la silla de su escritorio? ¿Debería quitarse sus Jeans?... _"Oh, Dios, ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes?"… ¡Mierda!..._

Edgar sabía que su padre no habría dudado ni un segundo en administrar la correa sin sus jeans protegiendo su trasero…y debía reconocer, a regañadientes, que sus actuaciones de la noche eran dignas de ese castigo…Pero…¿Estará Sig de acuerdo en azotarlo de esa manera?...

"_Mierda, ya deja de pensar en eso"…_Edgar se sentó en el suelo en un rincón de su habitación. Puso sus rodillas delante de él y sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Él comenzó furiosamente a frotarse la barbilla contra la tela áspera de su jeans y encontró un poco de consuelo. Cuando Edgar estaba muy ansioso, como ahora, tenía un terrible hábito de frotarse la cara y el pelo, como si estuviera tratando de arrancarse la piel de inmediato… "_Caray, ¿Por qué demonios Sig está tardando taaaannnto tiempo?_".

Tal vez su hermano estaba decidiendo el mejor método para matarlo y también los detalles de la forma en que iba a ocultar su cuerpo… _"Deja de preocuparte tonto"…_se dijo… _"Tu hermano no va a matarte_..._o eso espero!_

Edgar fue atrapado entre el deseo de que Sig simplemente apareciera de una vez y la esperanza de que nunca llegara.

"_¡Oh!, ¿A quién quiero engañar?, me merezco todo lo que estoy a punto de recibir, sea la muerte o no. _

Edgar empezó a pensar en los últimos días, los últimos meses también. Pensó en todas las cosas estúpidas que había hecho y se preguntó, _¿hay algo malo en mí?_ _¿Por qué hago tantas estupideces?_ _¿Por qué actúo como si nada me importara? ¿Por qué quiero estar con los chicos malos?...uhmm…Tal vez yo soy una mala persona también._ _Tal vez por eso Dios se llevó a nuestra madre a su lado….Tal vez es por eso papá no me hizo caso últimamente…Tal vez esta sea la razón de que Sig y Norman ya no deseaban quedarse en casa conmigo. Tal vez ...  
_  
Edgar se perdió entre sus propios pensamientos y se olvidó de dónde estaba y lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Si no fuera por aquel nudo en su estómago, habría considerado seriamente saltar por la ventana igual que ayer por la noche y nunca, nunca, nunca más volver…_Tal vez sería mejor para todos si me voy de aquí y ...  
_  
Por algún tipo de intervención divina, esa línea de pensamiento autodestructivo que atormentaba a Edgar se frenó por un golpe suave en la puerta.

Dejando atrás su conversación con Dios e interrumpiendo el "consejo" de los demonios en su cabeza, Edgar se preparó para dedicar toda su atención al hermano mayor que esperaba tras la puerta de su dormitorio...


	7. Q&A

Nota: Esta es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

CAPITULO 7: "Q&A"

Cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpe en la puerta, Edgar tomó un segundo para respirar hondo antes de hablar.

_**-"Puedes entrar"…**_respondió sin levantar la vista.

Sig abrió la puerta lentamente, le tomó un minuto escanear la habitación y finalmente encontró a su hermanito, totalmente abatido y triste, sentado en el piso justo en la esquina. La ironía no pasó desapercibida para Sig, Edgar inconscientemente siempre buscaba las esquinas. Su hermano parecía el chico más solitario del mundo. Sig estaba en la entrada del dormitorio y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

_Este fue el comienzo de la tercera y por mucho, la conversación más difícil de hablar._

_**-"Hola"…**_dijo Sig suavemente para llamar la atención de Edgar.

_**-"Hola"…**_Edgar respondió igual de suave y sin siquiera levantar la vista del suelo.

Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento, habría pensado que esto era sólo el comienzo una conversación casual... pero en realidad, estaba muy lejos de eso.

_**-"¿Quieres que cierre la puerta o la dejo abierta?"**_…Preguntó Sig, no quería que Edgar se sintiera como si estuviera atrapado.

Edgar pensó que Norman no estaba en casa y no había nadie, sin embargo, de alguna manera se sentía mejor con la puerta cerrada.

_**"Prefiero que la cierres…creo"…**_Edgar respondió, todavía estudiando el suelo pero moviendo su cuerpo hacia fuera de la esquina para apoyarse contra la pared. Mantuvo sus rodillas dobladas en frente de él, abrazándose así mismo con ambos brazos.

Sig se dio la vuelta... "_Ahora soy yo quien se siente atrapado"…_pensó mientras cerraba la puerta. Dejando atrás esas ideas, dio media vuelta de nuevo y miró a su hermano. Esperó un minuto a que el niño le mirase también, pero Edgar simplemente seguía concentrado en sus zapatos.

_**-"Edgar"…**_ Sig habló en voz baja…_**"por favor, mírame".**_

Edgar no quería levantar su mirada, pero la desobediencia era una de las muchas razones por las que se encontraba en esta situación, así que llevó sus ojos hacia su hermano mayor_…¿Desde Cuándo Sig es tan alto?..._ Edgar se preguntó.

Sig estaba tan sorprendido por la expresión de arrepentimiento y vergüenza en el rostro de su hermano menor que pensó que su corazón iba a explotar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, agarrarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que se olvide de todo el maldito asunto, que todo estaría bien…. _"Vamos a seguir adelante y que las cosas se arreglen por sí solas"… ¡Dios!...ahora sueno como Norman!...este no es el momento de ser como el hermano mediano de buen corazón, que no es lo que Edgar necesita._

El joven miró al niño y le dijo con total seguridad: _**Cuando todo "esto" termine, las cosas van a estar mejor, lo prometo**_…Sig reforzó en secreto su promesa de pasar más tiempo con sus hermanos.

Edgar no sabía si después de tantos problemas, las cosas podrían ser mejor algún día…pero le gustaba la idea de terminar con "esto".

Sig caminó hacia adelante y se sentó en el suelo junto a Edgar, no en la cama, no en la silla de su escritorio…si no junto a él, a su nivel, con sus brazos casi tocándose entre sí. Se apoyó contra la pared y no podía olvidar el objeto que escondía en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros y que era la razón por la que estaba aquí. Lo dejó oculto…por ahora. No quería que Edgar se asustara. Lo vería con el tiempo de todos modos.

Edgar miró a su hermano caminar por la habitación y sentarse junto a él y se sorprendió que no llevara nada en sus manos.

Se sentaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, por lo que pareció una eternidad… parecía como si nadie supiera por dónde empezar.

Entonces Sig respiró hondo y por fin encontró su voz… **"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Tienes la oportunidad de hacerme cualquier pregunta que quieras, lo que quieras no me importa lo que sea… y voy a darle una respuesta, una respuesta honesta aunque la pregunta sea muy difícil. Luego yo voy a preguntarte cualquier cosa que necesite saber…pero será su elección si desea ser honesto conmigo o no."…**_Predicar con el ejemplo…_Sig se recordó a sí mismo…_Oh, Dios, Edgar, por favor, sólo tienes que seguir mi ejemplo y ser honesto conmigo también_**…"Vamos a partir de allí, ¿Te suena como un buen plan?"**

Edgar no sabía ni por dónde empezar, tenía tantas preguntas y no estaba pensando en las preguntas que Sig le haría a cambio pero en su corazón, silenciosamente se prometió a sí mismo que iba a ser honesto con su hermano. Se volvió ligeramente y miró a Sig directo a los ojos.

_**-"¿Vamos a bajar a la cocina?"**_ …fue la primera pregunta del niño.

**-"No"** Sig respondió con firmeza.

Edgar estaba empezando a pensar en que no iba a ser castigado porque si no bajaban a la cocina, entonces su hermano tampoco lo castigaría con la correa que estaba en la alacena. Eso le llevó a la siguiente pregunta lógica…

_**-"¿No me vas a castigar?"**_…Edgar preguntó con su boca, aunque en su mente pensaba _"¡Qué demonios!... he estado aquí sudando por nada. Cállate, idiota, esto podría ser muy bueno para tu trasero!.  
_  
Sig sabía que su hermano debía estar totalmente confundido en este punto y quería explicar algunas cosas. Dio un gran suspiro y respondió honestamente…**"Eso depende".**

**-"¿De qué?"**

**-"Voy a decirte cómo pienso en castigarte y luego necesito que decidas si al final de nuestra sesión de "Q&A" **_(Nota: El signo significa Question and Answers, traducción: preguntas y respuestas)_** todavía quieres que yo sea quien te discipline o mañana cuando mi padre llame, le pides que él lo haga. Creo que cuando sugeriste esta solución, no sabías lo que realmente estabas aceptando. Sólo quiero estar seguro de que estás bien con que YO sea quien te castigue, A MI MANERA…o prefieres que papá se ocupe de esto cuando llegue a casa"** Sig explicó, a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta.

Edgar sabía en su corazón que, aunque Sig le dijera que le iba a cortar en pedacitos con una moto sierra y dejaría su cadáver a un lado de la carretera, él preferiría ir por ese camino solo porque su padre no tuviese que abandonar la pesca dejando a la familia sin dinero…Además, se estaba muriendo de curiosidad sobre el plan de su hermano mayor…_"¿Qué diablos es eso de__Q&A_?"

Edgar miró de nuevo hacia el suelo_**…"Sig, confío en ti, no importa el plan que se te ocurrió… ¿Quieres que baje a la cocina por la correa y te la traiga?"**_… Edgar pensó que tal vez era demasiado difícil para Sig conseguir la maldita cosa, por eso él se ofreció para traerla.

Sig extendió la mano y tocó ligeramente el brazo del niño. Edgar se sorprendió un poco por el toque inesperado y miró a su hermano… **"Si voy a hacer esto, yo no voy a usar la correa"…**El mayor dijo entre susurros y luego añadió: **"Yo nunca podría usar eso en ti"**…con mucha firmeza.

Edgar estaba secretamente aliviado pero confundido al mismo tiempo_**…."¿Cómo quieres hacer esto, entonces?"**_

Esa era una buena pregunta que merecía una respuesta honesta. Sig movió su cuerpo mostrando un poco de nerviosismo y empezó a retorcer sus manos. Apartó la mirada de su hermanito, porque no podía decirlo y mirarlo a la vez… _"Una vez que usted le explique el castigo Sig, debe cumplirlo o él nunca podrá confiar en ti_"…se recordó a sí mismo.

Edgar reconoció los gestos nerviosos de su hermano mayor y empezó a pensar que tal vez existan cosas peores que una correa de cuero…como un tubo de 2x4 de plomo por ejemplo, de lo contrario, Sig no estaría tan nervioso… "_¿No pensaste en eso antes, si no hasta ahora idiota?_

Sig tragó saliva y habló con tanta rapidez que Edgar casi no le entendió…**"Me siento en la cama y tú estarás encima de mis rodillas con los pantalones abajo…yo…yo voy a pegarle con mi mano sobre sus boxeadores y luego voy a utilizar la paleta de madera"… **Sig enterró sus manos en el rostro, avergonzado incluso de decirlo… _"Serénate de inmediato Sigurd, si te da vergüenza a ti, ¿te imaginas cómo se siente Edgar?... Él es el que tiene en sufrir el castigo…Bueno, creo en realidad vamos a sufrirlo juntos"_

El rostro de Edgar dibujó una mueca de sospecha...su hermano mayor estaba rompiendo todo tipo de tradiciones establecidas desde hace tiempo en esta casa y que tenía que haber alguna trampa. Edgar tenía la sensación de que eso no le iba a gustar. Sin embargo, considerando todas las cosas, el plan no terminaba con su muerte y él confiaba en su hermano para hacer lo que creía correcto. Por desgracia, el oír sobre su futuro, provocó más preguntas que respuestas. La primera pregunta de Edgar era la más obvia…

**"¿Tenemos una paleta en la casa?"**…Edgar nunca supo de su existencia antes, ni sus hermanos lo habían mencionado tampoco…¿Cómo es que Sig lo sabía?

Sig sentía que este era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para mostrar lo que traía escondido, así que se inclinó hacia delante, sacó la paleta de su bolsillo trasero y se lo mostró a su hermanito como prueba de su existencia. Dobló las rodillas y colocó la pala en ellas, con la esperanza de que el niño pequeño no se asuste al verla.

Los ojos de Edgar se volvieron más grandes… _**"Papá tiene una paleta!...¿Por qué nunca la había utilizado antes?"**_

**-"No es de papá"…**Sig respondió.

Edgar no acababa de entenderlo_….__**"Bueno, ¿de quién es entonces?"**_

**-"¿De quién crees?"**…Preguntó Sig, con la esperanza de que Edgar sacara las conclusiones lógicas.

Edgar pensó por un minuto…. _"Si no pertenecía a mi padre, entonces debe haber sido de..._

**-"¡¿Mamá?!"** exclamó dudoso sin creer lo que estaba afirmando y preguntando a la misma vez.

Sig simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

_**-"¡¿Mamá tenía una paleta?!...pero…¿Por qué?...Ella nunca nos pegaba, nunca!"…**_Edgar dijo en voz alta.

Sig ya sabía antes de caminar a la habitación que iba a tener que compartir con su hermanito, una experiencia dolorosa y oscura que había ocultado durante mucho tiempo…_¡Maldita promesa de honestidad!._

**-"Mamá nunca castigó ni a Norman, ni a ti con la paleta"…**Sig respondió con tristeza.

Edgar podía leer entre líneas…pero tenía que hacer la pregunta de todos modos, esto era algo que no podía creerse…_**"¿Mamá te pegó a TI con esa cosa?**_

-**"Sí, una vez, hace mucho tiempo"**…dijo Sig con sus mejillas adquiriendo varios tonos de rojo en el proceso….**"¿Quieres oír la historia completa?"**

Edgar vio que su hermano mayor estaba avergonzado y claramente incómodo de compartir esta información. Sin embargo, él tenía que saber por qué su dulce madre haría una cosa así…Fue como si descubriera un lado diferente de ella, un lado que él no sabía que existía.

_**-"Ah que el infierno se congele pero sí, si quiero escuchar la historia completa**_**"**…respondió Edgar, no era capaz de mantener su curiosidad muy oculta que digamos.

Sig le dio un codazo juguetón con el hombro por ser grosero… La curiosidad evidente en su voz era bastante altanera. Entonces comenzó a contar la historia…

**-"Yo tenía 4 años, demasiado joven para ir a la escuela. Papá estaba ausente pesca. Norman era de unos 3 años de edad, pero supongo que él no estaba en casa. No me acuerdo dónde estaba, con la abuela tal vez. Usted no había nacido todavía. "…**Sig se detuvo y agregó: **"Ahhh esos fueron buenos tiempos**"…bromeó suavemente con su hermano menor. Edgar sonrió ante la broma y Sig pensó que era excelente verlo sonreír.

**…"De todos modos, yo estaba aburrido y sin Norman a mi lado para meternos en problemas por todo el lugar. Mamá estaba tratando de hacer la cena y yo estaba realmente molesto con ella. Estaba metiendo mis dedos por todos lados, derramando cosas, haciendo más de un lío para que ella limpiara. Mamá debe haberme advertido casi 10 veces que si no me comportaba, me iba a poner en penitencia parado en la esquina…pero yo no le hice caso. Finalmente, ella ya había tenido suficiente. Me levantó y me llevó a la esquina, dio la vuelta y me dijo que me quedaría allí hasta que yo estuviera dispuesto a escucharla"**.

Edgar había pasado suficiente tiempo en la esquina a través de los años y sabía que se trataba de una historia muy creíble….pero… _¿Dónde había comenzado a salir todo mal?_

Sig respiró hondo, esta fue la parte más difícil, lo sabía, pero añadió: **"Que Dios me ayude Edgar, hasta el día de hoy no sé por qué...pero…yo estaba tan enojado que me di la vuelta y le grité: ¡PUTA!."  
**  
_"Ohhh…Ahí es donde todo comenzó a salir mal"…_Edgar no tenía ninguna duda.

**-"Ni siquiera sé de dónde había oído esa palabra"**…Sig añadió rápidamente, pareciendo avergonzado.

**-"De papá"**…respondió Edgar sin pestañear.

Sig rió un poco… "**Sí, creo que escuché a papá usarlo cuando habló respecto al barco o de aquél hombre en el banco o algo así. Pero nunca lo utilizó hacia mamá. Yo no sabía lo que significaba, pero sabía que era una mala palabra y en realidad quería hacerle daño, por eso se lo dije**".

Por un momento los ojos de Sig se volvieron vidriosos**…."Daría cualquier cosa en el mundo por volver a ese día y no insultarla de nuevo"…**dijo mirando a su hermano con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Quería que de alguna manera Edgar supera cuánto sentía haber herir a su madre…y quizá todavía necesitaba obtener algún tipo de perdón.

Edgar inmediatamente se arrepintió por ser tan ansiosos de que Sig compartiera la historia. Se trataba claramente de un recuerdo muy doloroso para él y se sintió mal de que su hermano mayor siguiera llevando todo el dolor dentro del corazón.

Edgar le dio un codazo... "**Fue hace mucho tiempo Sig,"…** le recordó suavemente, tratando aligerar un poco el dolor.

**-"Pero todavía me duele lo mismo"…** Sig respondió suavemente. Él se quedó en silencio durante un minuto y se recompuso…. "_No puedo romperme ahora"_….**-"De todas formas…**continuó, tragándose las lágrimas restantes y sacudiendo la memoria fuera de su cabeza**…Me di cuenta por la mirada en su rostro que acababa de cruzar a la "lista de delitos mayores de mamá" y me asusté**… **Ella no me dijo nada, simplemente salió de la cocina dejándome en la esquina todavía. Regresó unos minutos más tarde con esto"**…Sig señaló la paleta…"**Ella me tomó del brazo y me sentó en su regazo, me dijo que la había lastimado mucho y que me iba a castigar por decirle esa mala palabra. Luego me puso en pie de nuevo, me inclinó sobre su brazo y aterrizó cuatro durísimos paletazos en mi trasero. Yo, por supuesto, estaba llorando después del primero. " **

**-"¡Esa cosa debe doler muchísimo!"** Intervino Edgar, pensando en que esa paleta era un artefacto de gran tortura para que hiciera a su grande, fuerte y más antiguo hermano llorar después de sólo un solo golpe. Edgar igual se preguntó si Sig le contaba su historia por una razón…quizá su hermano mayor quería que él supiera exactamente que esperar.

Sig miró hacia su hermano pequeño con simpatía… "**No voy a mentirte. Pica suficiente como para que yo lo recuerde 14 años después"**… _"Aunque no es tan malo como la correa tal vez…pero Supongo que te darás cuenta por ti mismo hermanito"_…**Pero realmente no lloré por el dolor. Lloré porque sabía que había forzado a mamá a castigarme. Me sentía horrible. Después de que ella me pegó, lloré tanto tiempo que debo haberla asustado. Recuerdo que ella me arrulló, me llevó a mi habitación y se quedó conmigo hasta que pude calmarme. Me dormí en sus brazos y ella me despertó para la cena un poco más tarde. Luego se sentó en mi cama y yo…yo …pude notar que tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar. Ella me dijo que sentía haberme azotado y que nunca lo haría otra vez y esa misma tarde, me confesó que escondió la pala, en el estante alto del armario de su dormitorio."**

Sig reflexionó unos minutos en esto: **"Yo no sé por qué ella me dijo el lugar de su escondite aquel día, a mí no me importaba dónde diablos estaba esa cosa con tal que no tuviera que mirarla de nuevo... Entonces ella me dijo que no significaba que íbamos a salir invictos con nuestras travesuras, que usted y yo sabemos que lo hicimos y mucho, pero que desde ahora en adelante sería mi padre quien manejaría "los grandes delitos"... Ese fue el glorioso día en que la "Lista" nació…**Sig terminó su relatocon voz solemne…** "Y como usted sabe, es papá quien se ocupa de castigarnos desde entonces."**

**-"Hasta hoy"…** Edgar agregó con rapidez haciendo que la mente de Sig se estrellara de nuevo al presente con la fuerza de un tren de carga descarrilado.

Edgar miró la pala apoyada en las rodillas de su hermano. No sabía si tenía permiso para tocarla por lo que extendió la mano frente a ella pero se detuvo, esperando a que Sig diera el visto bueno.

La curiosidad de Edgar fue bastante evidente para Sig, así que inclinó sus rodillas hacia Edgar, haciendo que la paleta se deslizara un poco a la derecha directo a la mano de su hermano.

Edgar la sostuvo con suprema reverencia. A pesar de su propósito y el diseño previsto, esto era algo que pertenecía a su madre. Por lo tanto, tenía automáticamente un valor y un significado especial. Él entendió con toda claridad por qué su hermano mayor escogió este castigo, a pesar de que trajo recuerdos muy dolorosos para él. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, a Edgar le pareció evidente que esa cosa picaba….pero ¿Sería peor que la correa de cuero?...uhmmm….sinceramente, lo dudaba, pero seguro que traería su propio tipo de ardor.

Edgar movía la paleta entre sus manos mientras hizo a su hermano la siguiente pregunta**…"¿Cuántos...azotes?"… **instantáneamente tragó saliva y miró a sus pies de nuevo después de hablar.

Sig reconoció que la pregunta era lógica…pero él aún no estaba preparado para responderla. Ya tenía el número de azotes bien contabilizados en su cabeza, pero no estaba dispuesto a compartir esa información en este momento…"**Te lo diré cuando lleguemos allí, chico, ¿ok?...** **Te prometo que voy a contarte todo lo que va a pasar antes de que suceda, SI **(Sig decidió recordar a su hermano que aún tenía opción de elegir, aunque, a este punto ya sabía que no existían mas "SI", pero lo dijo de todos modos)…**SI** **decides que sea yo quien te castigue" **

Para Edgar ya no habían mas "SI" tampoco, pero él estuvo de acuerdo en pronunciar su decisión hasta el final del debate con su hermano mayor, además el cerebro de Edgar estaba preocupado por varias cosas en este momento. Una de las cuales era…¿Por qué Sig no le dijo el número azotes que le daría?...Tal vez no lo había decidido porque todavía estaba muy enojado… _"Oh Dios, Sig por favor, ya no te enojes conmigo"_

Edgar tomó el valor para preguntar entre susurros…_**"¿Todavía estás enojado?"**_

Sig leyó claramente el significado oculto de la pregunta… _"Edgar piensa que voy a decidir la cantidad de paletazos aconsejado por mi ira, por eso no establecí un límite_…_Esto debe ser un pensamiento aterrador"…_

Sig tranquilizó a su hermanito rápidamente: **"No, yo no soy ni un poco enfadado o enloquecido, ¿OK?..Sólo...estoy decepcionado"**

_-"Ok!...pero prefiero que volvamos a lo del enojo, total, estar molesto no es tan malo después de todo, porque la decepción es un sentimiento que no puedo afrontar"… _Edgar pensaba mientras el nudo en su estómago se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte.

A Edgar le dolió mucho escuchar ese comentario y Sig no solo lo notó, sino que también lo sabía por experiencia personal, pero había prometido ser honesto con su hermano y "decepcionado" era exactamente como se sentía en ese momento. Estaba decepcionado con Edgar, pero también decepcionado de sí mismo por dejar a su hermanito solo cuando más lo necesitaba.

El mayor no quería que el cerebro de Edgar se centrara únicamente en el número de azotes que iba a recibir, pero el niño parecía demasiado preocupado al respecto. Sig ya había establecido un límite, un final a la vista por así decirlo, así que ya era hora de avanzar al siguiente paso de la conversación…

-**"Ok, ahora me toca a mí hacerte algunas preguntas"…**Dijo con voz suave.

Edgar re-dirigió su atención a su hermano… _¿Qué tipo de preguntas me pedirá Sig?_...Anticipo que las más obvias serán..._¿Cómo pudiste meter tanto la pata y por qué eres tan tonto?_...

El jovencito definitivamente ni siquiera visualizó la primera pregunta que Sig tenía preparada.

-"**Si la memoria no me falla, usted hermanito, fue la última persona en la casa que recibió una paliza de papá...¿Recuerdas?"** Sig preguntó con un propósito, él conocía la respuesta pero quería que la conversación se encaminara hacia una nueva dirección.

Edgar recordaba muy bien esa experiencia. Era una de esas raras ocasiones en que uno de ellos se metió en problemas, mientras papá estaba en casa… **"Oh, sí, definitivamente fui yo. Recuerdo que ocurrió al final del verano pasado cuando le prendí fuego al cobertizo por accidente, yo estaba jugando con el soplete de papá."  
**  
Sig también recordaba muy bien la ocasión, secretamente se preocupaba mucho por la obsesión de Edgar con el fuego y oró a su madre que lo alejara de ese peligro.

Edgar continuó con la memoria… **"Después de que apagamos el fuego donde afortunadamente nadie resultó herido, papá me dio una mirada que nunca olvidaré. Él ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de decir nada. Creo que fue la única vez que yo mismo me encaminé hacia la cocina a esperar mi castigo sin que él me lo indicara. Mamá inmediatamente salió de compras, Norman estaba en el trabajo y tú…la verdad no recuerdo dónde estabas".**

Sig nunca mencionaría a Edgar que él se encontraba en casa esa tarde, pero respondió a la pregunta en su mente: "_Yo estaba en el sótano trabajando en algo cuando te escuché entrar a la cocina. También oí a papá llegar y abrir la puerta de la alacena. Me senté en las escaleras del sótano ya que era demasiado tarde para escapar con mamá. Estaba atrapado allí. Escuché fuerte y claro a papá indicar un número que nunca pensé oírle decir y luego…empecé a temblar".  
_  
Edgar continuó hablando**…"Creo que papá ni siquiera tuvo que ordenarme que bajara mis pantalones, yo ya lo sabía y lo hice de prisa, luego me incliné sobre la mesa y mi padre me dio los 20 azotes más fuertes que he sentido en toda mi vida."  
**  
"_Lo sé"…_Sig dijo para sí mismo… _"yo me senté en las escaleras del sótano llorando y conté cada uno haciendo una mueca con el sonido de la correa en el aire"_….Sig supo que ese fue el mayor número de correazos que alguno había recibido y le rompía el corazón saber que el bebé de la familia los había soportado solo.

Edgar, por el contrario, parecía extrañamente orgulloso de este hecho, como si hubiera ganado una especie de medalla de honor**…"Realmente me pegó duro esa vez. Podría decirse que él estaba enojado y por favor no lo culpes, no sé cuántas veces me repitió que nunca jugara con el soplete y yo lo desobedecí…Tuvimos suerte que el techo de la casa no se incendiara también. Después de la paliza, me fui a mi habitación y me quedé ahí por el resto del día"…**Edgar terminó de narrar su historia con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sig continuó haciendo más preguntas…aunque igual ya conocía las respuestas…**"Edgar, ¿Mi padre vino a hablar con usted después de que te castigó?"**

Edgar dio a Sig una mirada que expresaba claramente _"¿Me estás tomando el pelo verdad?"_ y luego lo pensó por un minuto… **"Sabes, ahora que recuerdo… oí pasos que se acercaban a la puerta de mi dormitorio un poco más tarde, creo que alguien estaba allí, pero después de un minuto, se alejó."…**Edgar guardó unos segundos de silencio y añadió:** "Pienso que quizá papá... quería entrar a consolarme... pero cambió de idea."**…Edgar miró a Sig por el rabillo del ojo preguntándose si su hermano mayor pensaba que era un niño estúpido por decir eso.

_"Deja que el niño piense que esos eran los pasos de papá"…_Sig se dijo a sí mismo…"_Me sentiré feliz sabiendo que en su corazón mi hermanito piensa que papá estuvo fuera de su puerta aquella tarde dispuesto a consolarlo".  
_  
Sig expresó su siguiente interrogante y de nuevo, él ya sabía la respuesta…"**Edgar, si papá hubiera llegado a su habitación…entonces, ¿qué esperabas que te dijera?"…** preguntó en voz baja.

Sig podía ver inmediatamente que tocó un nervio sensible porque vio a Edgar contraerse frente a él… "_Ohh Definitivamente un golpe bajo para la promesa de total honestidad por parte de mi hermanito".  
_  
Edgar oyó la pregunta y quería contestar con la verdad…Sin embargo, se recompuso rápidamente de su momento de debilidad y dejó la sinceridad a un lado para contestar un seco**…"No lo sé"…** con un típico encogimiento de hombros igual que cualquier fresco adolescente.

"_Sí_…_si lo sabes chico, pero está bien...No te obligaré a decirlo, ya conozco la respuesta"… _Sig se respondió en su mente y dio paso a su siguiente pregunta…la primera pregunta que NO conocía la respuesta… **"¿Crees 20 azotes fue un número justo?"**

Edgar no pudo evitar pensar que era una pregunta capciosa pero él esquivó la última con éxito por lo que respondió con honestidad…**"supongo que incendiar el cobertizo fue una cosa muy estúpida."**…_ "Como todas las cosas estúpidas que acabo de hacer en las últimas veinticuatro horas"…_

Sig podía ver la línea de pensamiento por lo que se apresuró a añadir**…"Usted me preguntó cuántos azotes"**…Sig hizo un gesto hacia la paleta que Edgar sostenía todavía en su mano…**"Yo no te di una respuesta directa antes, pero lo haré pronto…Sólo quiero que sepas que no será más que la última vez."**

Esta respuesta trajo alivio a Edgar. El Saber que había un límite, aliviaba un poco su mente. En ese momento la paleta se volvió pesada en sus manos, así que se alejó un poco de su hermano mayor y puso la pala en el suelo en medio de ellos. Sig estaría libre para recogerla en cualquier momento.

_"No voy a malinterpretar esto"…_Sig estaba confundido..._Mi hermanito simplemente se alejó de mí y dejó la paleta en el suelo entre nosotros….¿Qué diablos quiere decirme con eso?...Mejor ya no pienses y olvida que esa cosa está allí por un tiempo"  
_  
Sig quería continuar y dijo…. **"Sigue adelante hermanito"…**lo que significa que ahora era el turno de Edgar para preguntar…

Edgar más que una duda…tenía una petición…"**Sig ¿hay alguna otra manera de que me castigues sin colocarme sobre su regazo?"…**el niño habló con un poco de desesperación en su voz. Esa parte del plan de su hermano le molestaba mucho. Sabía que Sig tenía sus razones, pero aún no entendía cuales eran.

Sig dio una respuesta firme**…"No"…**y no ofreció ninguna explicación al respecto.

En ese instante la mente de Edgar dio un recorrido a través de las viejas películas y programas de televisión en donde los niños eran castigados sobre la rodilla de sus padres. El padre siempre estaba sosteniendo al niño hacia abajo, con el brazo alrededor de su cintura….Quizá su hermano mayor pensaba que tenía que sujetarlo bien para que no escapara.

**-"Sig"…**Edgar trató de explicar: **"Nunca me resistí cuando papá me azotaba. Siempre supe que estaba recibiendo el castigo que merecía, así que no tienes que sujetarme con tus brazos. Puedo tomarlo como un hombre."**

**"Tal vez ese es el problema"…**Sig murmuró más para sí mismo que para los oídos del niño. Cuando Edgar le dio una mirada de asombro suspiró y dijo: **"Así es como voy a hacerlo y eso es todo."**

Edgar podía decir por el tono de voz de Sig que no aceptaría ninguna sugerencia en consideración y sus hombros decayeron levemente con resignación. Su hermano mayor siempre lo verá como a un chiquillo por el resto de su vida.

Sig observó a Edgar luchar por esta parte del plan, pero se negó a cambiar de opinión. Él estaba seguro de que era lo correcto... _Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo ¿verdad?..._Sig trató de aliviar un poco la tensión. **"Pero te prometo que no voy a dejarte caer, a menos que caiga yo también contigo "**…dijo en tono de broma.

Edgar le dio una sonrisa a medias mientras recordaba que accedió a confiar en su hermano para hacer esto y si éste era el camino que su hermano quería tomar…pues…entonces Edgar tenía que respetar eso… "_Si Sig quiere tratarme como a un niño, simplemente tengo que demostrarle que no lo soy".  
_  
**-"Ok, siguiente pregunta….¿Por qué me llamaste «señor» en la cocina hace un rato?"**… Era algo que Sig realmente deseaba saber.

Edgar miró a su hermano, ésta era una pregunta fácil… **"Fue una señal de respeto... No era sarcástico, si eso es lo que piensas."**…Edgar analizó la situación por un momento y luego preguntó: **"¿Estuvo mal? ¿No quieres que lo diga de nuevo?"**

**-"Mierda, Edgar no sé lo que quiero. Sé que yo sólo quiero ser tu hermano. Yo no soy padre y me sentía raro cuando lo dijiste. Los hermanos pequeños no llaman "señor" a sus hermanos mayores, es simplemente extraño…**_Bueno reconozco que toda esta situación es extraña también, pero igual es lo que nos queda"…_pensó para sí mismo**…Pero yo quiero que me respetes. En realidad, necesito que me respetes, al menos un poco. No sé lo que siento sobre esa palabra, pero supongo que si usted quiere decirlo puede hacerlo pero que no se te haga costumbre ¿ok?...Lo que sí puedo decir con plena seguridad es que me gustó mucho más que me dijeras "**_**señor**_**" y no "**_**vete a la mierda Sig**_**" de eso estoy muy seguro"…**Sig terminó de hablar con convicción.

Edgar dejó caer la cara de vergüenza recordando esa noche... "_Oh, este maldito nudo en mi estómago simplemente no va a desaparecer".._. Edgar quería olvidarse de su dolor y expresó su siguiente pregunta**… "¿Volverás a confiar en mí otra vez?"**…El niño no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta, pero tenía que preguntar de todos modos.

Sig respondió con sinceridad: **"Espero que sí, esta conversación es un muy buen comienzo…Me toca a mí ahora."**

Sig dudó y sintió que sus manos empiezan a temblar "**Edgar…¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que va a ser para mí hacer esto?"** El mayor miró con ojos suplicantes a su hermano menor, con la esperanza de que el niño no lo acusara de ser un monstruo por el resto de su vida.

Edgar entendía que esto sería tan duro para él como para Sig…Bueno…quizá sea más doloroso para él, pero de inmediato se sintió mal por Sig. Su hermano mayor estaba atrapado este verano haciendo el papel de "encargado del hogar" cuando debería estar disfrutando del último verano libre en sus años escolares…y aquí estaba él, haciéndole la vida miserable a todos…Ese pensamiento definitivamente no ayudó a desparecer el nudo que le apretaba las entrañas.

Edgar trató de hacer que su hermano sonriera, tal y como Norman siempre lo hacía con él cuando estaba triste**... "¡Oh vamos, Sig!...Solo tienes que pensar en todas las veces que rompí tus cosas, o cuando te molestaba en la escuela, o cuando desordené tu habitación…o quizá en todo el millón de "trucos de hermano pequeño" que me has tenido que soportar en los últimos años!...Ahora es tu oportunidad de vengarte hermano mayor."**

La broma funcionó y Sig se rió un poco…**"Oh, yo ya me cobré mis venganzas con creces"**

Edgar sonrió también**…"Usted no tiene que recordármelo"…**añadió con los ojos en blanco.

Sig de presto se puso serio… **"Edgar, quiero que entiendas que esto es diferente, no se trata de una simple venganza o cosas normales entre hermanos…así que yo no voy a parar cuando…**Sig ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase en voz alta, pero lo hizo en su cabeza. ..._Cuando lo desees o cuando comiences a llorar, como siempre lo hacía cuando jugamos duro entre nosotros...  
_  
Edgar se puso serio también**…"Lo sé"** respondió con total firmeza.

**-"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"…**Sig sabía que estaba haciendo tiempo porque su corazón empezaba a latir con nerviosismo…"_¡Oh Dios, yo no quiero hacer esto!"._

Edgar pensó por un minuto. No quería postergar más el asunto pero él tenía una última pregunta**…"Sí, ¿Por qué en mi habitación?...Quiero decir, podríamos haberlo hecho a su manera en cualquier lugar de la casa…¿Por qué aquí?"**

_"Gracias Dios"_…Sig dijo en su mente…_esa fue era la pregunta que esperaba"…_ Él realmente deseaba explicar esto a Edgar, necesitaba que su hermanito entendiera sus motivos y no pensara que su apuesto hermano mayor se había vuelto completamente loco.

**-"Debido a que este es el lugar donde entras tú, cuando te quieres sentir seguro. Sólo escucha Edgar y por favor entiéndeme. Yo respeto mucho a nuestro padre, más aún en este momento que nunca. No quiero que pienses que yo no lo hago"…. **Sig tomó una pausa para asegurarse que tenía toda la atención de su hermano menor antes de continuar**…Pero creo él ha cometido algunos errores, creo que el castigo no debe hacerse como si fuera un trabajo sin el corazón puesto en él. Esto se debe hacer con las explicaciones e interpretaciones adecuadas. En un lugar seguro. Esto debe hacerse con la paciencia y el consuelo que ambas partes necesitan. Debe ser hecho con amor y después…viene el perdón…el perdón total y completo"…**Inevitablemente Sig se sintió un poco tonto diciendo todas estas cosas dulces a su hermano más joven, pero era verdad, era cómo se sentía y él prometió ser honesto desde el principio hasta el final. Su única esperanza ahora era que Edgar entendiera sus explicaciones.

Edgar escuchó el pequeño discurso de su hermano mayor con muchísima atención. Nunca había oído a Sig hablar amor y paciencia, cosas que solo se encuentran en el corazón…Pero lo más importante que Edgar escuchó fue la palabra mágica al final del discurso y entendió que ya había oído suficiente. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar más acerca de quién iba a castigarlo.

Edgar no dijo nada más, respiró hondo, cogió la paleta del suelo y sin vacilar se lo entregó a su hermano con el mango lateral hacia él.

Hasta el día de hoy, Sig considera ese gesto, como lo más respetuoso que ha experimentado en su vida. También era una señal de confianza total y absoluta. Él tomó la paleta pero agarró también la pequeña mano de su hermanito y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo tan cerca que el oído de Edgar se encontraba justo al lado de la cara de Sig.

Sig susurró suavemente y con su voz pausada hizo una promesa más…"**Tendré cuidado, Edgar. Te prometo ante Dios que NUNCA dejaré…marcas…o moretones…en ti."**

Edgar estaba un poco abrumado por la emoción en la voz de Sig, se alejó y tomando la mano de su hermano, miró directo a sus ojos azules y le dijo en voz baja: **"Lo sé. Confío en ti hermano mayor"**

Edgar le dio a su hermano una última mirada con sus tristes ojos verdes oscuros antes de ponerse en pie. Su cuerpo estaba un poco tieso de permanecer sentado en el suelo durante tanto tiempo. Caminó hacia su escritorio y dando la espalda a su hermano mayor, se quitó los zapatos y empezó a hurgar en el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros. Le era difícil desabotonarse porque sus manos temblaban un poco, pero se las arregló. En su interior se encontró muy agradecido de que Sig no le preguntara acerca de las acciones y decisiones que tomó en los últimos días para ganarse esta paliza. Edgar no quería pensar en todo lo malo que había hecho.

Sig se levantó del suelo y ocultó la paleta de madera bajo la manta doblada en el extremo de la cama. Nadie en esta habitación necesitaba verla…por ahora. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dio la espalda a su hermano para darle la mayor privacidad posible. Crecieron en una casa todos juntos y por supuesto que se vieron desnudos en varias ocasiones, pero Sig querían dar al niño el mayor respeto y la privacidad que podía.

Mientras esperaba pacientemente a que su hermanito se pusiera "cómodo"… miró hacia abajo y vio que sus manos temblaban. Empezó a retorcer cada dedo y de repente se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba su anillo de clase de secundaria en el dedo anular de su mano derecha…_"Idiota, no pensaste en esto, ¿verdad?..._Tan pronto como pudo, deslizó el anillo fuera de su dedo, se inclinó y lo colocó en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Edgar.

Al quitarse el anillo sintió como si estuviera a punto de entrar en una pelea. Era como uno de esos tipos en las viejas películas que se quitaban sus joyas y las entregaban a un amigo antes de liarse a puñetazos. La intención era no provocar más daño del que querían…_Uhmmm quizá en este momento estoy en medio de una pelea también_… _no una pelea a puñetazos, pero si en algún tipo de lucha_"… Sig pensó mientras trataba de disimular el temblor de sus manos.

Después de quitarse los vaqueros y doblarlos sobre la silla, Edgar encontró algún tipo de valor en algún lugar del fondo de su alma y se acercó a su hermano.

Sig que seguía con la cabeza baja, notó aparecer los pies de Edgar en el suelo justo al lado de su rodilla derecha. Sig estiró su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás con el de fin de que el niño pudiera descansar su pecho, la cabeza y los brazos en la cama y luego esperó a que Edgar se acomodara. El hermano mayor se sentía incapaz de mirar los ojos de su hermanito por temor a que su corazón se desintegrara.

Edgar aún permaneció de pie un par de minutos más, totalmente inseguro de qué hacer y sintiendo un poco estúpido en calzoncillos… _"Caramba Incluso los niños pequeños saben cómo hacer esto"…_Edgar se regañaba en silencio.

Sig finalmente alzó la vista hacia él y continuó esperando…_"Uhmm…Quizá Edgar está esperando algún tipo de señal de mí..._**-"¿Quieres que te explique cómo hacerlo?"…**Sig preguntó con voz dulce y amable.

Edgar asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza…estaba agradecido por la paciencia que su hermano mostraba.

Sig pensó en la mejor manera de explicar las cosas para que Edgar entendiera, así que se le ocurrió compararlo con el beisbol…**"Está bien" **explicó con calma**…"Es como dejarse caer al plato de la segunda base, excepto que el aterrizaje es mucho más suave y menos sucio."  
**  
Edgar miró hacia el techo y dejó escapar una gran carcajada ante la comparación de su hermano. **"Mierda, Sig"…**dijo con humor… **"Lo haces sonar taaaaan fácil."**

Sig sonrió también, pero simpatizaba con él: **"Si suena fácil, aunque sé que no lo es."**

Edgar dejó de sonreír y se quedó allí por un minuto más, luchando internamente con esta parte del castigo. Por alguna razón, era bastante difícil tirarse a las rodillas de su hermano. Había algo en el contacto físico en un momento como éste, que lo hacía sentir con un niñito en su interior y él no quería parecer débil frente a su hermano mayor. También sabía que iba a tener que confiar por completo en Sig a partir de ahora, ya que si su hermano quería, podía dejarlo caer totalmente al suelo.

Edgar habló en voz baja: **"Yo no estoy tratando de ser desafiante"**…no deseaba que Sig pensara que estaba haciendo tiempo a propósito.

**-"Yo lo sé chico, simplemente tome su tiempo. Yo estaré con usted durante ****todo**** el camino"…**dijo Sig suavemente.

Edgar miró directamente a los ojos azules de su hermano y sabía Sig había hablado con honestidad de corazón y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Edgar no se sintió solo.

Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho, pero Edgar cerró los ojos, se inclinó sobre el regazo de su hermano y se acostó completamente. Apoyó la cabeza en el edredón de su cama, ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza con sus codos doblados, enterró su rostro en el hueco creado por el brazo derecho y esperó.

Sig quería morirse. Sintió lo tensión que producía el cuerpo de Edgar que desde ya anticipaba el castigo y su corazón comenzó a romperse también…No podría empezar así, él lo sabía. Simplemente no podía.

Edgar estaba tenso esperando su castigo y se sorprendió cuando Sig le preguntó con voz calmada: **"¿Te acuerdas de ese juego que mamá acostumbraba jugar con nosotros mientras esperábamos en la cola del supermercado?...Ya sabes, aquel en el que ella escribía palabras en nuestra espalda con su dedo y luego nosotros en la línea hacíamos lo mismo. Quien estuviera en la parte delantera de la fila, tenía que transmitir el mensaje de nuevo a mamá, era como si habláramos el uno al otro pero sin hablar. ¿Te acuerdas de eso? "**

Edgar levantó la cabeza y apoyó su barbilla en la parte superior de su brazo. **"Sí, lo recuerdo. Siempre me tocaba Norman y era condenadamente difícil entender lo que escribía porque su letra es una mierda. Me tomaba hasta tres intentos descubrir el mensaje. Mamá siempre encontraba algunas formas creativas para que no muriéramos de aburrimiento en las filas del supermercado".**

Sig puso la palma de su mano en la espalda de Edgar. Este suave toque no era lo que Edgar esperaba y cerró los ojos.

Años después, cuando Edgar piensa en ésta experiencia, recuerda que fue ese primer gesto el que casi le hace llorar. Sig usó su dedo y marcó la palabra _"E-S-T-A-S"_ en la espalda de Edgar y luego esperó.

Edgar captó la indirecta…**"ESTAS"…**dijo con suspicacia.

Sig luego escribió _"B-I-E-N_" en la espalda.

**- "BIEN"…** Edgar habló suavemente.

Sig dibujó rápidamente un signo de interrogación (mamá siempre les hacía escribir sus mensajes correctamente).

-Edgar dijo la frase completa: **"ESTAS BIEN?"**…

Sig guardó silencio y el niño respondió a la pregunta silenciosa**…"Sí, estoy bien"…**Asumió que Sig le preguntaba si estaba cómodo en sus rodillas y la verdad era que se sentía bastante bien en esa posición, sino fuera por lo que se avecinaba.

Sig pasó su palma por la espalda de Edgar como si estuviera borrando una pizarra. Esto significó un nuevo mensaje. Comenzó a escribir cada palabra lentamente, uno a la vez. Edgar repitió las palabras en voz alta para que su hermano supiera que él entendía las palabras correctas. El mensaje no se terminaba hasta que se escribía una marca de puntuación al final.

**-"El camino de Norman?"**…Edgar no entendió bien la primera palabra. Sig trazó una gran X en la espalda de su hermanito que significaba que estaba equivocado y escribió de nuevo. _"EL CAMION"…_

_-_**Oh, ya entendí!...El-camión-de Norman-es-una-mierda."**…Edgar repitió y de inmediato se echó a reír**…"Sig, no le digas eso que seguro vas a lastimar sus sentimientos. Él ama a ese camión más que a su novia"**

Sig estaba riendo también, Edgar no lo miraba pero podía sentirlo por el movimiento en su vientre.

Sig borró la pizarra y comenzó a escribir de nuevo. Edgar repitió las palabras que fueron trazados en la espalda en voz alta**…"Quieres-ser-capitán-algún día-como-papá?"**…Buena pregunta, pensó Edgar y luego respondió: **"No sé, yo no lo creo."  
**  
Nuevo mensaje…**"Tienes miedo?"**

Edgar no entendió esa pregunta... **"¿Miedo de ser capitán?"**

Sig escribió la palabra…**"No"**…en la espalda de Edgar y Agregó otro mensaje escrito. **"Miedo-de-esto?"**

Edgar quería seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor, quería ser honesto por lo que respondió un sincero… **"Un poco...creo que sí."**

Sig escribió las siguientes dos palabras…**"De mí?"**

Edgar contestó simplemente: **"No"**

Pizarra borrada y un nuevo mensaje**…"Yo-si-tengo-mucho-miedo."**

**-"Por qué?"** **…** Edgar preguntó

Respuesta… **"De-que-tu-me-odies."**

Edgar respondió en voz baja, **"Sig, yo nunca, nunca, nunca podría odiarte."**

La pizarra se borró de nuevo y hubo una larga espera para el siguiente y último mensaje.

**-"YO"**…(Sig escribió las palabra muy lentamente) **"T..E.. A..M..O"** luego añadió…**"HERMANO"**…al final y de inmediato colocó su mano izquierda en la parte baja de la espalda de Edgar con cuidado y apretó su camisa entre sus dedos, haciéndole saber que hablaba en serio.

Edgar dejó de repetir las palabras después de **"yo"**…

Ese fue el segundo toque que casi le rompe el corazón en pedazos y desde ese momento comenzó a sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos…_ "No me hagas esto Sig, mierda no me hagas llorar, no ahora cuando tengo que demostrar que soy fuerte"…_el niño pensabamientras se tragaba las lágrimas y construía un muro alrededor de sí mismo…una fuerte coraza de orgullo que incluso Sig sintió.

"_Maldita sea chico, ¿por qué vas a hacer esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser?..._Sig se preguntaba_…bueno no importa, adelante niño, dame una buena batalla como el noruego terco que eres…Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, pero no te olvides de que puedo ser tan terco como tú. Voy a quebrantar tu orgullo, ésta es una pelea que no puedo perder. Sigue diciéndote que tu familia no te quiere, vamos a ver cuánto tiempo te toma averiguar lo equivocado que estás..._

Sig cerró los ojos y levantó un poco su mano derecha dejando caer con fuerza el primer golpe...

_Tercera conversación a medias otra vez….la batalla ha comenzado…_


	8. El anillo

Nota: Esta es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

CAPITULO 8: "EL ANILLO"

Edgar sintió el primer golpe en su trasero y no podía dejar de jadear, aunque apenas fue un sonido suave y ahogado.

La verdad es que el manotazo no había sido tan fuerte pero el chico no estaba preparado para la paliza, tomando en cuenta que segundos antes, su hermano mayor acababa de decirle de una manera muy original, que lo amaba.

Sig nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos y fue sorprendente para Edgar que escribiera precisamente "te amo hermano", aunque esas palabras le hicieron sentir blando en su interior y eso era algo que el niño no podía permitirse en este momento. Edgar sólo deseaba soportar la paliza sin mostrarse débil. Después de sentir el primer azote, hundió su cara en el rincón de su codo derecho y se preparó para el segundo, el tercero y todos los que vinieran…

Muchas palmadas más cayeron y el niño las soportó en silencio y con respeto, mostrando a su hermano mayor el mismo respeto que siempre había dado su padre. Siendo honestos, ahora que la paliza había comenzado, Edgar se sentía aliviado de no tener que seguir charlando sobre cosas sentimentales, ya no más preguntas ni repuestas incómodas, ahora solo tenía que soportar el castigo que seguramente finalizaría con la mayor rapidez posible.

Mientras tanto, Sig observaba atentamente lo que estaba haciendo y sus ojos analizaban con minuciosidad las reacciones emocionales y físicas de su hermanito. El cuerpo de Edgar se encontraba completamente quieto y estoico, aguantando sin quejas cada azote recibido.

"_parece que esto va a tomar un tiempo"…_ Sig suspiró para sus adentros. Durante unos minutos, se centró en controlar la forma y ubicación en que caía cada palmada. No puso toda su fuerza en los azotes y tampoco aplastaba el mismo lugar dos veces seguidas, su mano apenas cubría el pequeño trasero provocando una leve molestia general.

Las ligeras palmadas dieron a Edgar el tiempo suficiente para notar que, desde que le dijo que lo amaba, Sig todavía mantenía su palma izquierda apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda. Era como un recordatorio constante de su amor y por alguna razón, ese gesto molestaba a Edgar. Obviamente si se sentía aliviado de saber que su hermano mayor estaba allí tratando de que se sintiera seguro, pero también era molesto porque no quería pensar en que alguien lo amaba después de lo mal que se había portado estos días.

Edgar sólo quería concentrarse en mantener el control de sí mismo y mostrarle a Sig que él podría soportar su castigo como un hombre. Quería hacer notar su dureza y de alguna manera debía prepararse tanto física como mentalmente para esto.

Buscando olvidarse de la cálida mano que apretaba con dulzura su espalda…bueno, buscando olvidarse del trabajo que ambas manos de Sig estaban haciendo, Edgar trató de encontrar algo más en que concentrarse.

Levantó la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla en su antebrazo derecho y terminó mirando por encima de su mesita de noche. De inmediato notó que el anillo de graduación de Sig estaba al lado de su despertador_…¿Qué diablos hace eso ahí, ese anillo no debe estar ahí…uhmm…mi hermano debe habérselo quitado en algún momento_"… Edgar analizaba en silencio mientras reconocía lo mucho que admiraba ese anillo…un objeto que era altamente preciado por su hermano mayor y que él, al igual que cualquier hermano pequeño, deseaba en secreto.

Ese anillo representaba que Sig ya no era un niño y que había logrado algo para ser admirado. Era un símbolo de orgullo. Edgar a menudo se encontraba mirando el anillo cuando pensó que Sig no lo notaba, por ejemplo, mientras su hermano conducía y tenía la mano derecha en el volante. Para Edgar, llegar algún día a conseguir su propio anillo era como un objetivo personal, era algo que llevaría con orgullo igual que su hermano mayor.

Edgar se quedó mirando fijamente el anillo, estudiando la gran piedra azul en el centro y centrando sus pensamientos en el grabado detallado sobre el lado que muestra la insignia de la preparatoria local y el año de graduación. Vio el destello del metal de oro bajo la luz de la lámpara y analizó cada detalle de aquel valioso objeto con el fin de olvidarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en su habitación.

Sig había sido muy inteligente en la selección del lugar para administrar el castigo. Poner a su hermano sobre sus rodillas no fue un pensamiento al azar, ya que en su posición actual, Sig estaba muy en sintonía con el estado emocional de su hermanito y casi podría decir el momento exacto en que la mente de Edgar se distrajo en otra cosa.

Sig sabía que durante una paliza, el receptor intentaba alejar su mente del verdadero motivo por cual se le está castigando. De hecho, él mismo era bastante bueno en ello, después de haber tenido una gran cantidad práctica.

A través de sus 18 años, Sig había recibido muchas palizas y mientras su cuerpo se encontraba apretando el borde de la mesa de la cocina, su mente se concentraba en estudio de los diseños locos que se formaban en la madera…o algunas veces, en el recuento de los árboles que asomaban por la ventana…y siempre era así, físicamente doblado sobre la mesa aguantando y rezando porque la paliza terminara pero con la mente en otra parte. Por desgracia, Sig no podía permitir que su hermanito menor se alejara mentalmente de él ahora o…tal vez, nunca más.

Sig endureció su alma y comenzó aumentar la fuerza detrás de cada azote. Él golpeó dos veces el mismo punto, cerrando su corazón a los diminutos gemidos que estremecen el cuerpo del niño.

Edgar desconocía los pensamientos de Sig pero sintió el cambio de inmediato…igual trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantener su concentración en el anillo.

El anillo también contenía un pensamiento grabado en su interior. Un mensaje que Edgar había aprendido de memoria la primera vez que Sig le había dejado verlo. Decía: _**"No podríamos estar más orgullosos de ti, con todo nuestro amor: mamá y papá."**_…Esa la verdadera razón por la cual Sig amaba ese anillo y significaba el mundo para él. Sig nunca se lo quitaba, ni para ducharse…ni siquiera para dormir…nunca.

A este tiempo los azotes eran cada vez más difíciles y Edgar estaba empezando a perder su enfoque_…¿Por qué mi hermano se quitó el anillo ahora?_...Edgar no podía mentirse a sí mismo…aunque hubiese querido hacerlo y decirse que Sig sólo se lo quitó porque le apretaba o porque la habitación estaba demasiado caliente….pero al final, para distraerse del dolor agudo que se extendía en su trasero, Edgar tuvo que admitir la verdad: _"Sig se quitó ese maldito anillo porque no quería lastimarme, incluso cuando yo he sido tan grosero con él, mi hermano mayor se tomó el tiempo para pensar en mi bienestar"_... _No, no, y no!...Detente idiota y deja de pensar en eso!.. No, yo no voy a pensar en lo mucho que Sig se preocupa por mí…Deja de pensar en eso!_

Edgar bajó la cabeza un poco a la derecha para descansar su mejilla en el edredón. Sin darse cuenta de ello, él movió su mano hacia su cara y empezó a frotarse la mejilla con fuerza.

Sig recoció el signo revelador del nerviosismo de Edgar en un santiamén… _"Uhmmm veo que_ _mi hermano nunca será un buen jugador de póquer profesional, así que espero que encuentre otra línea de trabajo_"… Sig tuvo que reír un poco ante sus propios pensamientos…_ "Bien, parece que voy por buen camino así que lo siento mucho amigo, pero voy a tener que hacer tu situación más incómoda, quiero que estés mentalmente conmigo, quiero que pienses en tus acciones y en lo mucho que tu familia te ama Edgar, no importa lo difícil que sea"._

En medio de sus reflexiones, Sig se dio cuenta de que la mano izquierda de su hermano, estaba empezando a cerrarse herméticamente en un puño.

Siendo un niño travieso que durante sus 13 años sólo había conocido la correa de cuero, Edgar ignoraba un pequeño detalle: que una paliza a mano realmente puede doler…pero lo estaba comprobando justo en este momento.

El aguijón era increíble y Edgar apretó sus ojos con fuerza tratando de no centrarse en el dolor. Movió su mano derecha lejos de su cara y agarró el borde de la cama intentando no girar su cuerpo. Él quería finalizar este castigo y demostrarle a su hermano mayor que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Con su mano izquierda, Sig pudo sentir que Edgar se estremecía ligeramente con cada palmada y trató de ignorarlo. Se centró en golpear con fuerza las áreas que habían sido "menos afectadas" pero era evidente que se estaba quedando sin espacios. Luego trasladó su atención a la suave curva inferior de los muslos de su hermanito. Sig sabía por experiencia personal, que se trataba de las zonas más sensibles y por tanto, esos eran los golpes más difíciles de soportar así que trató de ser un poco benevolente en estos lugares durante un tiempo.

Edgar sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse lentamente en sus ojos, incluso si estaban cerrados. Se tragó el llanto lo mejor que pudo, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Movió su mano derecha frente a su cara y empezó a morder la articulación de su dedo índice con el fin de mantenerse a sí mismo en silencio.

Unos segundos más tarde, Sig notó el dedo en la boca de su hermano, detuvo las palmadas de inmediato y con su mano izquierda, retiró el nudillo de la boca de Edgar. Edgar no dijo nada pero claramente se podían apreciar las profundas impresiones dejadas por los dientes en su dedo. Sig entrecerró los ojos al mirar la herida auto-infligida…_ "No permitiré vuelvas a lastimarte a ti mismo chico_"…Pensó y continuó con las nalgadas.

Después de otra tanda de fuertes azotes, Sig miró hacia abajo para encontrar a Edgar mordiéndose los nudillos de nuevo. Se detuvo y otra vez se retiró el nudillo de la boca del niño añadiendo un **"NO"** con firmeza y luego continuó con el castigo.

Otro par de segundos más tarde y por tercera vez, Sig observo que Edgar mordía con fuerza sus dedos. Se detuvo y le advirtió con autoridad**..."Edgar, saca los dedos de tu boca ahora mismo y mantenlos fuera porque si no...**

Edgar obedeció de inmediato pero no pudo evitar quejarse un poco**…"por favor"…**dijo suplicando

**-"¿Por favor…qué?** **¿Dejar que te sigas lastimando?...No chico, de ninguna manera"** Sig dijo con paciencia mientras bajaba su mano izquierda para frotar por unos segundos la dolorosa marca de los dientes impresa en los dedos de su hermano, luego colocó su mano en la espalda del jovencito nuevamente.

Edgar se encontraba sumamente avergonzado, pero que necesitaba que Sig entendiera por qué él estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo**…"¡Es que voy a llorar!"…**explicó desesperadamente.

**-"¿Y?, si quieres llorar, simplemente hazlo"** Sig respondió con un tono de _"no me importa si lo haces"_ y acompañó sus palabras con un par de palmadas muy fuertes.

Edgar gritó y automáticamente metió sus nudillos a su boca mordiéndose los dedos con mucha fuerza.

A este punto, Sig ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia…pero se recordó a sí mismo todas sus promesas y detuvo las nalgadas de nuevo para dar a su hermanito una última advertencia. **"Edgar, si sigues mordiendo tus dedos, voy a tomar sus manos y las sujetaré a su espalda"**…dijo en voz baja. Ambos sabían que Sig era lo suficientemente fuerte y esa no era una amenaza vacía.

**-"No, no, por favor, por favor, no"**…Edgar le rogó con su voz llena de pánico, retirando rápidamente el amoratado nudillo de su boca. Se sintió sumamente avergonzado que Sig pensara que tenía por hermano menor al bebé más grande del mundo…**" ¡No hace falta que me sujetes las manos, por favor, yo puedo soportarlo!."**

**-"¡Pues debes soportarlo sin hacerte daño a ti mismo!"…**Sig dijo frotando con su mano izquierda pequeños círculos en los hombros de Edgar**… "No puedo ver que te lastimes más"…**susurró como si lo dijera más para sí mismo y luego dejó caer varias palmadas duras justo en el centro del trasero.

Edgar estaba a punto de morder su mano…pero al final no lo hizo. Se conformó con enterrar su rostro hasta lo profundo de su edredón y contuvo el aliento.

**-"Edgaaaar…no tienes por qué ocultarlo. Está bien, puedes llorar si quieres"**…Sig le dijo con suavidad pero sin dar tregua a los azotes.

**-"¡NO, NO PUEDO!"** fue la respuesta desesperada del chico.

**-"¿Por qué no?"… **Preguntó Sig, mientras azotaba una de las partes más sensibles de los muslos de Edgar.

**-"Porque tu vas a pensar que soy débil"…** la voz de Edgar se estaba rompiendo.

**-"¡NUNCA!"** ….Sig acompañó su respuesta con una palmada especialmente fuerte para acentuar su punto.

**"Ooooouuuuch...Tú…tú te vas a burlar de mí!"…**Edgar sentía que empezaba a perder esta batalla… en este momento, Sig parecía como si fuera un soldado con una misión por cumplir… y nada, absolutamente nada, iba a detenerlo.

Sig sonrió y negó con la cabeza, esto era algo por lo que sólo su orgulloso hermano menor se preocuparía en un momento como este. Detuvo la paliza y tranquilizó al niño con suavidad: **"Edgar, sé que me he burlado de ti acerca de muchas cosas en esta vida…pero puedo prometerte con absoluta certeza, que NUNCA me burlaré de ti si lloras ahora mismo. Este castigo duele, yo lo sé… Puedo sentir lo mucho que esto duele. Así que está bien, puedes llorar cuando quieras chico" **Sig le dio un segundo de reflexión antes de comenzar las nalgadas con nueva intensidad.

_"¿CHICO?"…Sig siempre me llama chico. Norman también lo hace. Ambos piensas que soy un bebé y yo no lo soy!_...**"¡Sig, ya te dije que yo no soy un maldito bebé!"…**Edgar gritó, en parte debido a la frustración y en parte por la picadura dolorosa que sentía en su parte trasera.

Sig ni siquiera se tomó un segundo en pensar las palabras que dijo a continuación…Era como si alguien hubiera puesto cada sílaba en su boca…Detuvo los azotes y dijo con voz clamada y clara: **Edgar, recuerda que tú siempre serás **_**"su"**_** bebé…**habló con tal significado que casi aplastó su corazón al decirlo.

Edgar se tranquilizó de inmediato y se quedó inmóvil mientras Sig pensaba… "_Mierda, no debí recordarle las palabras de mamá… ¿Acabo de cruzar la línea?...Ahora es demasiado tarde"_…

Con el alma hecha un puño, Sig reanudó el castigo y sólo dio a Edgar un manotazo antes de oírlo…Era el más suave de los sollozos, pero también era una de las cosas más dolorosas que Sig jamás había oído…Se detuvo un segundo, dio otro manotazo duro y oyó otro sollozo esta vez más fuerte…seguido de varios más.

Sig no pudo evitarlo. Miró a su hermanito y vio como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Edgar estaba acostado allí, con la cara hacia la mesita de noche y con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos. Su otra mano estaba agarrando el borde de la cama. Sin pensarlo, Sig utilizó su mano izquierda y apartó el brazo que cubría los ojos de Edgar. Tomó la pequeña mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Edgar envolvió sus dedos entre los dedos de su hermano mayor y Sig cerró la mano en torno a ellos de forma protectora. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Fue un mensaje silencioso…_"Yo me quedo contigo __todo__ el camino hermanito"._

Sig respiró sabiendo que a partir de ese momento las cosas serían más difíciles para ambos…Para Edgar sería difícil soportar los azotes y para Sig escucharlo llorar…_"Ohh Edgar lo siento, lo siento mucho"…_Sigdeseaba animar a su hermano y hacerle saber que esta parte estaba del castigo casi terminaba. Se inclinó y susurró en la parte de atrás del cabello de Edgar**…"Lamento haberte dicho que eras "su" bebé, pero es verdad. Eso no significa que yo creo que eres un bebé. Edgar, estamos casi terminamos ésta parte, pero ahora yo voy a pegarle muy duro, va a picar y está bien si lloras después de cada maldito azote. "  
**  
Desde ya Edgar estaba llorando y quería terminar con el castigo lo más pronto posible por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Sig endureció su corazón otra vez y luego entregó al trasero de su hermano una palmada bastante difícil, abarcando casi ambas nalgas de una vez. Luego azotó en los puntos superiores de los muslos y también en las partes inferiores con una atención especial.

Sig repartió los azotes tan rápido como pudo y Edgar gritó en voz alta y con total libertad, dejando fluir las lágrimas por su rostro sin retirarlas…No le importaba que Sig lo escuchara llorando. Él se aferró a la mano izquierda de su hermano y la apretó tan fuerte como pudo, soportando cada nalgada como vino. Se apoyó contra el muslo de Sig, sabiendo que nunca lo dejaría caer y se preparó para cada azote. Con su mano izquierda sujetaba a la esquina de la cama con tanta emoción que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Ya no trató de mantenerse en la misma posición porque nada le iba a parar de moverse. Parecía que su orgullo y terquedad se habían ido para siempre y soportó todas y cada una de las nalgadas tomado de la mano de su hermano mayor.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Sig detuvo la paliza y la respiración de Edgar volvió a la normalidad, aunque aún continuaba sollozando. No sabía la razón por la cual Sig se detuvo, pero estaba muy agradecido por eso. Sentía que su parte trasera estaba ardiendo y picaba de una manera casi anormal…

Siendo honestos, Edgar pensaba que ya no podía resistir mas y estaba a punto de pedirle a Sig que se detuviera, lo cual hubiese sido verdaderamente humillante... Él nunca, nunca, nunca durante su vida, pidió a su padre que no lo castigara y habría sido totalmente irrespetuoso pedirle a su hermano mayor que lo hiciera.

Sig interrumpió sus sollozos y dijo: **"Tengo una pregunta más."**

La mente de Edgar reclamó… _"¿Ahora?...¿usted quiere preguntarme algo justo ahora?...pensé que ya habíamos terminado con esa cosa de las preguntas, es más, creo que ni siquiera puedo hablar Sig…¿cómo diablos voy a contestarte?"  
_  
Sig esperó hasta asegurarse que era dueño absoluto de la atención de Edgar. Luego expresó la pregunta más importante de la noche, una pregunta que estaban obligados a discutir porque ni él ni Edgar van a salir de esa habitación sin aclarar la respuesta.

-"**Edgar"…** Sig preguntó en voz baja… **"¿Por qué te estoy castigando?" **

Edgar inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva… _"Mierda, vamos a repasar mi lista de delitos AHORA…¿No podríamos haberlo hecho antes…o quizá NUNCA"...Mierda yo no quiero hablar de eso!..._pensó en silencio y volvió a enterrar su cara en el edredón de la cama.

**-"¿Me has oído?...**Sig le preguntó en voz baja.

**-"Sí, señor"**…Edgar respondió con respeto…_"Te oí clarito pero yo no quiero responder"._

Sig le presionó**…"Bien, entonces contesta la pregunta"**

Silencio.

**-"Edgaaaar, responde la pregunta por favor"…**Sig presionó de nuevo.

Silencio.

Sig no deseaba hablar tampoco, pero era vital que discutieran esta parte y ante la terquedad de su hermano le dio un par de azotes más, nada difícil pero igual tenían que doler en un trasero previamente castigado.

Como era de esperarse, Edgar gritó y dio un respingo, pero aún se mantuvo en silencio. Sig se estremeció ante el grito y esperó unos segundos más pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Entonces le golpeó de nuevo varias veces…Pero nada…Sig levantó su mano derecha otra vez y de inmediato sintió como el cuerpo de Edgar se tensaba…Sig no quería continuar lastimando al niño así que le rogó con suavidad**…"Por favor, Edgar, sólo tienes que responder la pregunta, por favor…responde y terminamos con ésto. Si tú no me contestas ahora, voy a tener que desnudar tu trasero porque podría lastimarte, así que responde y no me hagas seguir así por favor"**…Sig estaba a punto de llorar en este momento sabiendo que tenía que ganar esta batalla mientras su hermanito había decidido hacerse el terco y el sordo… "_Por Dios Edgar, ¿No podías haber elegido un mejor momento que éste?"  
_  
Edgar reconoció que estaba desafiando a su hermano en el peor momento posible y que se merecía una buena paliza con el trasero al aire solo por eso... Sin embargo, él sollozó en voz baja pidiendo clemencia "**Por favor, no lo hagas Sig…sería…humillante."**…_ "Pero prefiero aguantar otra tunda y no pensar en todo el daño que le he hecho a mi familia"._

El corazón de Sig empezó a romperse, lo último que deseaba era humillar a su hermanito. Pero podía permitir que Edgar simplemente olvidara todas las cosas malas que había hecho…_No Edgar, no puede pretender que esto nunca sucedió…_ **"Nunca trataría de humillarte y tampoco quiero castigarte al desnudo, créeme que no…pero si seguimos por éste camino, tengo que ver lo que estoy haciendo para no dejar accidentalmente moretones en tu trasero. No sé cuánto más usted puede soportar…**_No sé cuánto más yo mismo pueda soportar!._**..Por favor, por favor, sólo responde a la pregunta hermanito".**

Ahora el corazón de Edgar era el que se rompía a pedazos… escuchó a su hermano mayor suplicarle y pensó_…¿Por qué diablos no puedo responder a la maldita pregunta?_...Edgar gimió, tratando de explicarse lo mejor que pudo**…"yo no...quiero...pensar...sobre lo que hice...duele demasiado...pensar en ello."**…Apretó la mano de Sig con mucha fuerza y a pesar de que los azotes ya se habían detenido, Edgar sentía otro tipo diferente de dolor ahora…no sólo el dolor que viene de su parte trasera, sino también el dolor que sentía en su vientre...el nudo todavía estaba ahí.

Sig sabía que no podía seguir castigándole a ciegas. La carne de las nalgas de Edgar estaba seguramente muy roja y todavía faltaba azotarlo con la paleta…algo que Sig temía.

Lo último que Sig deseaba era forzar a su hermano a responderle. Quería que Edgar fuese honesto por decisión propia pero era necesario que el chico reflexionara por qué le estaba castigando, de lo contrario, seguramente volvería hacerlo de nuevo.

_"¿Por qué estamos aquí?_...Sig tuvo que preguntarse a sí mismo…._Bueno en realidad… ¿Por qué carajos estoy aquí? Debería estar con mis amigos celebrando nuestra semana de graduación de la escuela. Debería estar pescando con mi padre aprendiendo todo lo que sabe y comenzando mi carrera como capitán…NO, yo no debería estar aquí castigando a mi hermano para que deje de lastimarse a sí mismo…Entonces…¿Por qué diablos estoy aquí?...Oh, sí, es cierto, mamá murió y cuando murió, la familia dejó de vivir…Todos nosotros, papá, Norman, Edgar y yo, todos dejamos de vivir"_.

_"Predica con el ejemplo"…_Sig se recordó y separó su mano izquierda de la mano de su hermano, aunque era difícil porque Edgar seguía aferrándose a él como a una tabla salvavidas.

Edgar se quejó cuando su hermano retiró la mano… "_Se enojó_ _conmigo porque no respondí la pregunta. Sig me está castigando y por eso retira su afecto físico. Le decepcioné una vez más."_

Sig colocó su mano izquierda en la parte baja de la espalda de Edgar y el niño de inmediato pensó que Sig iba a bajar sus calzoncillos hasta las rodillas para continuar con el castigo…así que con valentía, Edgar levantó sus caderas un poco para que su hermano pudiera tirar de su ropa interior sin dificultad…

Sig percibió el movimiento y usó su mano derecha para empujar la espalda de Edgar suavemente hacia abajo…**"No Edgar, no voy a castigarte sin tus calzoncillos, prefiero que respondas por decisión propia. Ya he terminado con esta parte del castigo, así que no necesito pegarte más, sé que estás sufriendo por fuera y por dentro... porque yo también estoy sufriendo en mi interior, pero nunca vamos a mejorar si no hablamos de ello".**

Sig colocó sus dos manos sobre la espalda de su hermano para asegurarle que no iba a pegarle más.

Luego frotó los hombros del niño muy lentamente, casi de forma distraída y comenzó a llorar en voz muy baja**…"Edgar, esto no es totalmente su culpa"**…Sig una pausa y luego vaciló…_Me duele admitirlo pero lo diré de todos modos…_ **"Yo te fallé cuando más me necesitabas. Yo no estuve cerca para ayudarle con su tarea o ir de viaje o ayudarte a superar todo esto."…** La voz de Sig comenzó a romperse mientras luchaba por mantenerla bajo control.

El mayor sintió que las lágrimas de sus ojos empezaban a caer por sus mejillas…_No voy a ocultar mis sentimientos_….Dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo y habló otra vez…**"yo no fui un buen hermano mayor, fui egoísta y te ignoré por completo. Sé que estabas en la búsqueda de amigos, en la búsqueda de algún tipo de reemplazo porque tu propio hermano mayor...te había defraudado"…**Sig cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran como incontenibles ríos. Finalmente dijo con la mayor emoción posible **"Perdóname Edgar, perdóname por no estar allí cuando usted más me necesitaba. Me avergüenzo de mí mismo porque jamás pensé que te abandonaría... No te prometeré que no lo haré de nuevo, no necesito hacerlo porque estoy seguro de que NUNCA volveré a dejarte solo…pero espero que algún día, en tu corazón puedas encontrar la forma de perdonarme".** Sig sollozó con más fuerza y utilizó sus hombros para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

Edgar escuchó atentamente y sabía que su hermano estaba llorando. Sig casi nunca llora…pero ahora estaba llorando muy fuerte. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que Sig dijo era verdad. Así era como Edgar se había sentido durante los últimos seis meses…abandonado. Cuando escuchó a su hermano confesar su culpa, sintió como si un enorme peso se levantara de sus hombros. "_Sig verbalmente reconoció lo que hizo mal y espera que algún día yo pueda perdonarlo…Bueno, eso no debió ser fácil"._

Edgar acercó su mano derecha hacia el suelo y agarró el dobladillo de los pantalones vaqueros de su hermano, tiró de ellos con fuerza para conseguir su atención. Cuando supo que la tenía, se sujetó del tobillo de Sig, de manera que su hermano supiera lo difícil que iba a hacer decir eso...

Se aclaró la garganta y volvió la cara hacia un lado para hablar claro y que su voz no fuese amortiguada por el edredón. Edgar echó un último aliento y comenzó. **"Yo fui desafiante, rompí mi toque de queda dos veces, salí de casa estando castigado…**

Los hombros de Sig se relajaron visiblemente… _"Gracias, Dios"…_ Escuchó con atención la confesión de su hermano, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decir, pero estaba tan agradecido de escuchar las palabras en voz alta…hasta que al final…

**...Fui un lugar que sabía muy bien que no se me permitía ir y traté de ocultártelo, no te dije a dónde iba ni con quién, tomé mi motocicleta sin permiso, fui imprudente y casi me mato…También bebí alcohol. Me escapé y me quedé toda la noche fuera con personas que se que no debo estar...Yo...  
**  
Edgar dejó de hablar de inmediato y cerró los ojos derramando lágrimas grandes y calientes…no sabía cómo decir esto…se trataba de la parte más difícil de su confesión y él no quería admitir que había lastimando a la gente que más amaba.

Frotó suavemente su mano en el tobillo de su hermano mayor, como si estuviera tratando de robar fuerza de su hermano mayor. Entonces, siguiendo el ejemplo de Sig, continuó hablando... **"Yo te mentí y estoy muy avergonzado de eso, porque yo confío en ti más que a nadie en el mundo. Fui irrespetuoso con usted, algo que nunca pensé que alguna vez haría….yo te maldije con ira y lo siento…lo siento mucho…Te desobedecí…Oh Dios, Sig, lo siento….Lo siento… Hice que mis hermanos se preocuparan vinieran a buscarme y entonces…Norman…casi...  
**  
Edgar se detuvo allí. Sig esperó vacilante sabiendo que algo malo se le venía encima… _"Mierda, me olvidé de esto"_

Edgar repasó las actividades de la noche en su mente, algo le molestaba profundamente…Empezó a revivir la carrera. Algo pasó, algo muy, muy malo y él lo había olvidado…hasta ahora.

El cerebro de Edgar lo llevó al momento en que vio a su hermano, Norman, de pie directamente en su camino. _¿Cómo diablos llegó hasta allí?..._¿_Por qué carajos estaba en la carrera? ¿Por qué no se movió de enfrente?..._

_Yo le grité, muévete maldita sea!...Pero Norman se negó a moverse. No tenía tiempo para salir del camino y él seguía allí de pie, de pie justo en frente de mí…y por si fuera poco, el negro abismo a su derecha detrás de él. _

_Norman debió saber que había un abismo allí porque condujo su camión al alrededor cuando vino por mi moto…Pero yo lo noté hasta que los faros iluminaron las rocas afiladas en el fondo. Seguramente me hubiera caído por el acantilado si no hubiera tirado la moto al suelo en el último minuto….¿Qué diablos estaba pensando Norman? Él no podría haberme detenido, él no es un maldito supermán!...¿o si?...él está loco!. Nunca me hubiera detenido con su cuerpo, a menos dejara que yo lo atropellada en el camino…¿Qué demonios? ¿No sabía que podría haberse matado haciendo eso? ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejó ir por el borde de ese precipicio? Ni siquiera debería estar aquí…_Edgar seguía pensando…_ Ni siquiera yo debí estar allí pero soy un estúpido… Norman vino a buscarme, a llevarme a casa para mantenerme a salvo. Tendría que haber estado con su novia o divirtiéndose con sus amigos. En cambio, él estaba allí de pie en el camino tratando de salvar mi culo, aunque yo no lo merecía…¿Por qué lo hizo…por qué?_

En su interior, Edgar ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta… Norman había tomado la decisión de arriesgar su propia vida para salvar la suya y ese fue el momento exacto en el que el nudo se formó en su estómago y aún ahora sigue negándose a desaparecer. El nudo apareció en el instante en que Edgar se dio cuenta de que su hermano no iba a moverse y que él iba a matarlo. Fue un "nudo de culpa" es esa sensación que alguien siente cuando hiere terriblemente a la persona que ama sabiendo que nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo.

Edgar empezó a llorar muy duro de repente y Sig se asustó mucho por los sonidos repentinos. Los sollozos se volvieron desgarradores, guturales y dolorosos. A través de ellos Edgar gritó, **"Oh Dios Sig, casi maté a mi hermano, casi maté a mi hermano...no puedo vivir con ello...No puedo vivir con esa culpa."  
**  
Edgar repetía, una y otra vez hasta que finalmente rogó a Sig **"Por favor, sólo castígame, pégame hasta hacerme sangrar, golpéame duro, mátame!...haz lo que quieras. No me importa lo que haces conmigo."  
**  
Sig pensó: _"Oh Dios, tenemos que parar ahora porque mi hermano está a punto de perder la cabeza. Tengo que hablar con él, cara a cara, y explicarle algunas cosas_"… Tan suavemente como pudo, Sig levantó a su hermano como si fuera, puso sus pies en el suelo y los aplastó entre sus rodillas porque de lo contrario, Edgar habría caído al piso, sus piernas temblaban mucho.

Sig veía el rostro del niño, cubierto de rastros de lágrimas con los ojos cerrados y apretados haciendo una mueca de dolor, no por el castigo, sino debido a la culpa que lo estaba comiendo vivo. Sig agarró las manos de Edgar y las sacudió con fuerza. No gritó (como lo prometió no hacer) pero era si habló muy firme…"**Edgar, abre los ojos."**

Edgar no cumplió con la orden y se mantuvo de pie delante de su hermano con sus piernas temblorosas.

Sig lanzó una de sus manos y lo puso en el rostro de Edgar. Pasó la mano suavemente a lo largo de un lado de la mejilla, una de las cosas favoritas que Edgar hace cuando estaba enojado o nervioso…"**Mírame a mí, por favor!" **Sig le rogó en un susurro….pero nada. Sig utilizó su mano para guiar la cara de Edgar hacia la suya y se toparon frente con frente…** "Ok, entonces, sólo escucha mi voz...esa fue la decisión de Norman."**

Sig sintió que Edgar empezó a luchar contra él, pero le detuvo con la ayuda de sus dos manos y sus rodillas**…"Si, si lo fue. Fue decisión de Norman ir allí para tratar de salvarte. Me equivoqué y lamento si te hice sentir culpable cuando estábamos en la cocina. Yo estaba molesto, enojado y lamento lo que dije. Estaba mal, muy mal. Norman tenía razón cuando al decir que él había tomado sus propias decisiones, nadie lo obligó. No fue tu culpa y por lo tanto no tienes ninguna responsabilidad. Norman no querría que usted se sintiera mal**_**... **_**además…¿Por qué crees que lo hizo"**

A pesar de que Edgar había estado negando la verdad por tanto tiempo, que no dudó en hablar con sinceridad ésta vez. Abrió los ojos y mirando hacia abajo contempló el bolsillo de la camiseta de su hermano**…"Porque él me ama",** dijo simplemente.

**-"Tienes toda la maldita razón…él te ama. Todos te amamos. Y esto tiene que parar. No podemos ver cómo te destruyes a ti mismo porque piensas que no puede seguir adelante sin mamá".** Sig habló mientras las cálidas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de nuevo.

Edgar inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y dio a su hermano una mirada que decía: _"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

Sig vio la mirada de inmediato y continuó en voz baja: **"Yo solo lo sé…A nuestra manera, TODOS dejamos de vivir cuando ella murió, pero no podemos hacer eso, ninguno de nosotros puede. Tenemos que seguir adelante, no importa lo difícil que sea. Eso es lo que ella hubiese querido "**…Sig continuó llorando en silencio.

Edgar movió su mano hasta el rostro de su hermano y comenzó a retirar suavemente las lágrimas. Sig también sentía dolor por la pérdida de su madre igual que él...¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?... Edgar pensó en lo mal que Sig y Norman lo habían pasado en los últimos días y sedeó de corazón que la culpa se fuera de su corazón… Ahora, él tenía muchas ganas de terminar con esto.

**-"Sig, ¿Podemos terminar con el castigo?"** …preguntó en voz baja, acariciando la mejilla de su hermano mayor.

**-"No, si crees que te estoy castigando por lo que pasó con Norman. Usted no está siendo castigado por eso. Eso es algo que vas a tener que dejar ir por tu cuenta, es más, creo que si hablaras con Norman al respecto, podrías sentirte mejor. Dile que sabes lo mucho que él te ama**"…Sig respondió con sinceridad.

**-"Me gustaría hablar con él…en realidad, me gustaría hablar con él acerca de muchas cosas…Pero tengo que seguir adelante y no puedo hasta que termine esto"** Edgar respondió demostrando una sabiduría superior a sus trece años.

Sig lo miró y tuvo que darle una pequeña sonrisa. Edgar sonrió también.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Sig despareció rápidamente cuando recordó qué era exactamente lo que estaban terminando. _"Llévalo hasta el final Sig no importa lo mucho que te duela hacerlo"…_ Sig miró hacia sus pies y susurró al suelo**…"yo voy a castigarte con…con la paleta y luego se acabó."**

**-"Lo sé"…**fue la única respuesta que escuchó.

Sig miró a su hermano con ojos suplicantes, parecía decir… _"Oh Dios, desearía nunca haber sabido que esta maldita cosa estaba en el closet"_

Edgar leyó la mirada y le dio a su hermano una respuesta a través de sus propios ojos: _"Merezco el castigo que voy a recibir y estoy de acuerdo, no importa lo doloroso que sea, yo también estaré contigo todo el camino"_...Entonces Edgar agregó elegantemente en voz alta: **"¿Quieres que repita la lista de razones por las que me están castigando otra vez?"  
**  
"_¡Dios, mi hermanito es un sabelotodo obstinado!_"… pensó Sig… _"Muy bien, vamos a terminar con esto"._

**-"¿Prefieres inclinarte sobre la cama, de nuevo sobre mis rodillas?...** Sig Preguntó, dando un cambio a sus planes originales.

Edgar estaba muy agradecido por la opción. Seguro extrañaría el contacto físico con su hermano, pero igual él prefiere la otra alternativa**…."La cama por supuesto"…**respondió sin ninguna duda.

**-"OK, pero…¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"…**Sig deseaba una explicación.

Edgar miró a su hermano y simplemente respondió: **"Porque pienso que yo no merezco... la comodidad...y el cariño... que me das. Creo que esa es la razón por la me pusiste en tus rodillas, para hacerme sentir amado y con todo lo que he hecho...yo no merezco ese gesto"  
**  
_-"¡Pues piénsalo mejor chico, por sí te lo mereces_"…Sig sólo miró y luego asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de pie, un símbolo silencioso que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermanito, pero en lugar de alejarse, Edgar, apoyó su frente contra su pecho por un segundo. Fue un gesto amable, era una despedida antes de que el contacto físico entre ellos terminara.

Después de un corto tiempo, Edgar retrocedió y se movió frente a la orilla de su cama. Sig dio la vuelta y trató de no mirar, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo, tal vez le trajo demasiados malos recuerdos.

Edgar se inclinó sobre la cama, agarrando una almohada y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella en el proceso. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y esperó, pero para su sorpresa, sintió que su hermano mayor se sentaba junto a él.

Sig colocó suavemente su mano izquierda sobre Edgar nuevo frotando suavemente la espalda del niño asustado. Edgar había asumido que las muestras de consuelo y cariño habían terminado y que no merecía más, pero resulta que su hermano mayor pensó que se lo merecía de todos modos.

Edgar se acordó de lo mucho que Sig lo amaba. A pesar de que estaba siendo castigado por dañar a su familia, su hermano había encontrado una manera de ser paciente y cariñoso a través de todo este proceso…y hay que aclarar que ni la paciencia, ni el afecto físico fueron virtudes que Sig poseía…

Para Edgar todo esto era abrumador. Él quería que su hermano supiera que con sus gestos había hecho una diferencia en su vida…pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo.

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, Edgar tomó aire y exhaló, diciendo…**"Te amo mucho, Sig".**

Sig se sentó en la cama y no podía moverse. Aunque estaba a punto de castigarlo, Edgar todavía le dijo que lo amaba.

"_Es por eso que te mereces cosas mejores chico, cosas mejores que las que estaba tratando de conseguir a riesgo de morir"…_Sig respondió: **"No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar eso en este momento"** y luego se inclinó para susurrarle: **"Te amo también. Sé que te sonará raro…pero, si no lo hiciera, no estaría aquí justo ahora"**

Edgar sabía exactamente a lo que Sig se refería.

Dicho esto, el hermano mayor deslizó su mano derecha debajo de la manta doblada en el extremo de la cama y encontró lo que estaba buscando.

_Tercera conversación difícil a punto de terminar…aunque la peor parte aún está por venir._


	9. Mamá

Nota: Esta es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

**CAPITULO 9: "MAMÁ"**

Sig metió la mano bajo la manta y encontró el mango de la paleta. Lo sacó de debajo de su escondite y lo sostuvo en su mano derecha. A pesar de que sabía que tendría que utilizarlo para los fines previstos, ahora que llegaba el momento, comenzó a sentirse un poco enfermo.

Volvió su cabeza y miró a su hermanito de pelo castaño claro y alborotado, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y los abrazos cómodamente ubicados para soportar la próxima prueba. Tenía un aspecto muy aniñado y dulce… aunque Sig nunca se lo diría sabiendo lo importante que era para Edgar aparentar ser un adulto.

Sig amaba mucho a ese hombrecito y tenía que empezar a decírselo más seguido de lo que lo había hecho en el pasado.

El mayor de los Hansen quería acabar de una vez con éste castigo tanto o quizá más que Edgar, pero era difícil…muy difícil…

Sig no deseaba herir a su hermanito, sin embargo eso era exactamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se quedó mirando la detestable paleta, sintiendo el peso de la misma en su mano derecha. La paleta no sólo picaría igual que la palma de su mano, sino que causaría dolor…un dolor punzante que iba a durar mucho tiempo después. Obviamente sería un dolor temporal…pero era dolor a fin y al cabo. Un sufrimiento que él causaría a uno de los seres que más amaba. Sig tuvo que preguntarse si en verdad hacía lo correcto.

Edgar volvió la cabeza para mirar a su hermano mayor. Sig estaba sentado allí, con los hombros caídos y su rubia cabellera hacia abajo, contemplando exhaustivamente la paleta en su mano. Edgar pensó que parecía completamente abatido y triste, igual que lo veía justo después del accidente en la moto. Edgar recordaba esa mirada…esa postura. Este fue el momento en que el menor de los Hansen lamentó con más fuerza sus malas acciones…esas malas acciones que obligaban a su hermano mayor a hacer algo que lo estaba matando.

Sig debió sentir los ojos de Edgar en él porque levantó la cabeza y se encontró con dos oscuros ojos verdes analizándolo fijamente.

**-"Sig…** Edgar dijo con toda seriedad...**tengo una gran cantidad de travesuras escritas con TINTA en mi lista y me gustaría que fueran borradas ahora"**

Sig tuvo que sonreír**…"Usted tiene que ser el chico más duro que conozco"…** y pudo ver el destello de orgullo en el rostro de su hermano…**"Eso no quiere decir que tenga que tomar este castigo como un hombre porque quiere demostrarme algo. Usted nunca tiene que demostrarme nada, ya sé quién es usted. Usted es un chico increíble… quiero decir, un ser humano increíble y me siento muy afortunado de tenerte como mi hermano menor… ¿Me entiendes?"**

Todo lo que Edgar pudo hacer en señal de respuesta fue asentir con la cabeza, ya que si trataba de hablar, seguro se habría ahogado en llanto. Su hermano mayor acababa de darle dos de los mayores elogios que había recibido en toda su vida… eso era suficiente para hacerlo llorar.

Sig cambió su semblante por una más serio y se acercó más al cuerpo de su hermano… odiaba decirlo, pero tenía que dejar las cosas claras**…Pero, tomaste malas decisiones que te llevaron en la dirección equivocada y tienes que saber que tu familia ya no va a tolerar más de ese mal comportamiento…en pocas palabras, metiste la pata hasta el fondo hermano!"**

Edgar dirigió su mirada hacia la cabecera de su cama. No podía negarlo, las palabras de Sig le dolieron hasta el alma…pero eran ciertas. El se había descarrilado y su hermano estaba a punto de mostrarle lo mucho que había metido la pata**…"Lo sé"**…susurró pensando que se merecía todo lo que se le venía encima.

**-"Catorce"…**dijo Sig sin explicar a qué se refería. Edgar cerró los ojos y en el fondo sabía que era un número más que razonable tomando en cuenta todo lo que hizo.

-**"Siete paletazos serán por ponerte en peligro, tres por todas las demás cosas y los últimos cuatro serán por olvidar que tu familia te quiere mucho, mucho…y eso NUNCA debe volver a suceder"**…Sig aclaró con firmeza.

Edgar supo de inmediato que los paletazos finales serían los más difíciles. Sig no tenía que explicarlo, él sabía que cada uno simboliza: a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano mayor y a Norman.

Sig había elegido el número de azotes con gran inteligencia y significado personal…pensando en que debían representar algo especial para Edgar también, Sig no sólo eligió un número aleatorio del cielo. Cada azote haría daño, pero Edgar era consciente del porqué y eso era lo importante.

Sig vio a Edgar asistir con la cabeza y no pudo evitarlo…puso la pala hacia abajo en la cama y comenzó acariciar la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermanito, sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello. Él se inclinó y le susurró: **"Cuando esto se ****termine****, tendrás tu lista limpia y juntos empezaremos una nueva vida, todos nosotros, te lo prometo."**

Ese gesto rompió el corazón de Edgar y hombrecito perdió el control de sus emociones allí mismo…_Te necesito, hermano…_pensóadmitiendo sus inseguridades por primera vez…_necesito que seas el ejemplo a seguir en mi vida. Necesito que pases tiempo conmigo, que me guíes y no me dejes caer. Necesito que me enseñes cómo ser honesto y si está bien que le diga a la gente lo que siento. Necesito que me ayudes a llorar a nuestra madre porque yo no sé cómo hacerlo y me da miedo romperme si lo intento. Necesito que te quedes conmigo hasta que todo esto se acabe y saber que me perdonarás al final"… _Edgar estaba llorando a mares, incluso antes de que primer azote cayera en su trasero.

Sig tomó la parte posterior paleta en la mano y agarró el mango, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de él. Trató de no pensar en ello, la levantó y cuando iba a entregar el primer paletazo, sus ojos se centraron en el tobillo de su hermanito…casi detuvo el azote en el aire, pensando en que no tenía el corazón para seguir lo lastimándolo después de notar todas las heridas, arañazos y rasguños mal cuidados.

Obviamente Edgar salió lastimado en el accidente y al parecer, el niño no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para cuidar de sus heridas. No eran tan graves, más bien raspones superficiales…pero eran heridas de todos modos y podrían infectarse o ser peores…seriamente letales.

Edgar pudo haber perdido el pie o la pierna completa…o podría haberse golpeado la cabeza y causado daño cerebral permanente…o quizá pasarse el resto de su joven vida sujeto a una silla de rueda….Edgar pudo haber muerto….todo por ser tan terco y no preocuparse por sí mismo.

Con vacilación, Sig le dio a su hermano el primer azote. No fue tan duro, pero sí fue más duro de lo que quería, aunque de las opciones, esta paliza es lo mejor que podría suceder para evitar que el chico siga pensando que no le importa a nadie.

Edgar gritó en voz alta a través de sus lágrimas. A pesar de que no fue un fue un golpe fuerte, la paleta picó su carne ya adolorida y abarcó su trasero completo. Su primer pensamiento fue hacer las debidas comparaciones entre la correa de papá y la paleta, definitivamente esto no era peor que la correa pero causaba su propia picadura.

Edgar se aferró a la almohada lo más fuerte que pudo y sintió el segundo paletazo…fue más duro que el primero. Iba a tener que usar todo su valor para soportar con elegancia…pero en el tercer azote, simplemente se rindió.

Aflojo completamente su cuerpo y dejó de luchar…Gritó con fuerza después de los próximos dos azotes, estremeciéndose después de cada uno. Después del sexto, Edgar se movió con espasmos, deslizando su cuerpo hacia adelante de la cama.

Sig se detuvo por un momento y recordó que prometió advertir a su hermanito de todo lo que iba a ocurrir**…"Edgar, por favor no te enojes, pero voy a envolver mi brazo alrededor de tu cintura para que tu cuerpo no se deslice, sé que te resulta difícil mantenerte en ésta posición, es una reacción natural, pero me asusta pensar que puedo dañarte la espalda o las rodillas si se mueve"…** Sig explicó tan suavemente como pudo.

En realidad no había previsto este problema ya que la decisión inicial era castigar a Edgar sobre su rodilla donde poseía el control de la situación. Trató de calmar a su hermano acariciando de nuevo su espalda baja y esperó pacientemente algún tipo de respuesta… _"Puedes colocarte encima de mi regazo si es necesario"._

Edgar escuchó la explicación y quería decirle:_"No te preocupes, puedo soportar este castigo Sig"… _pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón y quería evitar desesperadamente hacerle daño…al menos en otros lugares de su cuerpo a parte del trasero...Así que controlando lo suficiente sus lágrimas pudo decir: **"Está bien."**

Sig puso suavemente su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de su hermano y lo acercó a su lado. Edgar permitió el movimiento sin oponer resistencia, ahí se dio cuenta por primera vez que Sig lo estaba sosteniendo…no apretándolo para que no huyera, sólo sosteniéndolo con amor…Edgar no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar…esta vez por una razón diferente.

Sig se detuvo un momento para que el niño se acostumbre a su nueva posición. Él estaba sosteniendo a su hermanito y por primera vez Edgar parecía estar de acuerdo. Sig se sentía como si protegiera a su hermano menor de la forma en que todo hermano mayor debe hacerlo.

"_Este es mi deber, protegerte…y tu deber es simplemente dejarme hacerlo"…_ Sig habló con firmeza: **"Yo no te quiero cerca de ese lugar o de esa gente nunca más. Tú eres un millón de veces mejor que ellos, así que se acabó eso de andar en busca de peligros, no vas a volver a lastimarte nunca más…¿Quedó claro Edgar?"**

**-"Sí"…**El niño sollozaba entre lágrimas.

**-"Sí, ¿qué?"**…Sig exigió. Este era una de esos momentos en lo que necesitaba ser absolutamente respetado y totalmente obedecido, él quería oír una respuesta clara y completa.

Edgar no dudó en darle a su hermano mayor, el respeto que merecía….y exigía al mismo tiempo… **"Sí, señor. Yo nunca iré a la cabaña de nuevo y voy a dejar de lastimarme. Te lo prometo señor."  
**  
**-"Lo digo en serio, Edgar. Estoy confiando en esas promesas"**…Sig sentía que no debía ser el único que hiciera una promesa hoy, así que para afianzar el mensaje dio a su hermano un paletazo extremadamente fuerte, terminando así la primera ronda de siete.

Al sentir el dolor punzante que se extendía por sus nalgas, Edgar se estremeció, gritó y trató de acurrucarse más cerca de su hermano…eso de verdad le había dolido!...Sig lo mantuvo apretado, tratando de consolarlo lo mejor que pudo a través de la herida. **"Está bien muchacho. Sólo respira. Eres muuuuy valiente. Estamos a medio camino. Aguanta un poco más."**

Sig esperó un poco para que su hermano pudiera recuperarse y su respiración se normalizara.

Al notar que Edgar se había calmado, repartió los próximos tres paletazos con menos intensidad que la ronda anterior. Aún así, a Edgar le dolieron como el infierno porque se estremeció contra el cuerpo de su hermano y continuó llorando en silencio.

Sig se detuvo de nuevo. Edgar seguía sollozando mientras Sig le hablaba en voz baja: **"Todos los niños cometen errores, rompen su toque de queda, mienten y hacen un montón de cosas estúpidas. Tú no es diferente a cualquier persona de tu edad. Tal vez no todos logran acumular la misma cantidad de esas cosas estúpidas en un tiempo récord como lo hiciste hoy, pero recuerda que estas creciendo y es normal cometer errores en el proceso. Es normal y es perdonable…¿Me entiendes Edgar? "  
**  
**"Sí, lo entiendo"…**Edgar logró decir a través de los sollozos.

Sig dio un gran suspiro y se apoyó en el marco de la cama para preguntar a su hermano menor: **"¿Recuerdas por qué son los últimos cuatro azotes?"  
**  
Edgar asintió con la cabeza.

**-"Sé que es difícil hablar en este momento, pero tengo que escuchar la respuesta en voz alta"…** Sig respiró hondo y volvió a preguntar, **"¿Por qué son los últimos cuatro azotes?"…**

Sig trató de consolar a su hermanito lo mejor que pudo para que pudiera hablar, lo apretó suavemente y lo dejó calmarse mientras esperaba pacientemente.

Edgar trató de controlar los sollozos. Se concentró en su respiración y trató de frenar su ritmo cardíaco acelerado. Trató de ignorar su parte la picadura en su parte trasera…aunque al parecer eso le sería imposible porque en sus nalgas literalmente, quemaban. Igual intentó ignorar el miedo de a los fuertes paletazos que estaban por venir…seguramente estos serían los más difíciles.

Cuando al fin fue capaz de encontrar su voz, se aclaró la garganta y dijo en un susurro: **"Por olvidar lo mucho que mi familia me ama"**…cerró los ojos, causando dos grandes lágrimas caer lentamente por su rostro.

Sig estaba tan agradecido la agonía casi había terminado. Él se preparó y habló a su hermano con un mucha emoción en su voz: **"Yo voy a hacer que recuerdes estos azotes por el resto de su vida."**

Edgar asintió, entendiendo el significado de su hermano. Arrugó los ojos previamente cerrados y se preparó con todo lo que le quedaba.

Los cuatro azotes finales cayeron de la misma forma, rápidos, sin pausa y...tan ligeros como una pluma…tan suaves que Edgar casi ni los sintió. Lo que si percibió con claridad, fue que su hermano quitó el brazo y se alejó de él… "_El afecto físico ha finalizado" _era el único pensamiento de Edgar que no fue feliz de que el castigo hubiese terminado así.

Sig dejó caer la paleta al suelo tan rápido como pudo y lo empujó debajo de la cama con el pie. Quería sacarla de su mano y de su vista con rapidez. Se volvió hacia su hermano menor, que no se había movido, ni había dicho ni una sola palabra. Retiró suavemente los brazos de Edgar que se aferraban a la almohada y le ayudó a levantarse, colocándole de nuevo entre sus rodillas…Edgar retrocedió de inmediato y Sig lo dejó alejarse.

**-"Terminamos muchacho. Tu lista está en blanco"** …Sig dijo mirando directo a los ojos verde oscuro, que no mostraron ninguna emoción.

Sig quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, al igual que siempre quiso que su padre lo abrazara después de una buena paliza, pero Edgar no se movió ni dio ningún tipo de indicación de que deseaba un abrazo también.

Entonces el hermano mayor empezó a pensar que quizá Edgar quería encerrarse solo en su habitación como solía hacerlo siempre…Quizá el chico estaba demasiado adolorido…Quizá no quería que su hermano, este hermano mayor que acababa de castigarlo lo abrazara…habían demasiados quizás y muy pocas respuestas concretas…así que Sig pensó… _"Quizá sea hora de irme"_

Sig dedicó un último vistazo a su hermanito para asegurarse de que estaba bien…o por lo menos tan bien como podía estar un niño después de una buena tunda…luego hizo un mínimo movimiento hacia la puerta y entonces…

**-"NO ME DEJES!...NO ME DEJES!...¿POR QUÉ ELLA SE FUE Y NOS DEJÓ SOLOS?...¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?...YO NO LO ENTIENDO"…**Edgar empezó a gritar, hundiendo sus manos en su rostro y llorando incontrolablemente. Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a hundirse en el suelo.

Sig dio un salto y atrapó a Edgar antes de llegar a la mitad de la alfombra. Envolvió su brazo izquierdo debajo de las rodillas de su hermano mientras colocó su brazo derecho alrededor de la espalda y lo levantó, sosteniendo su cabeza con su hombro.

Sig volvió a sentarse en la cama, puso a su hermano en su regazo con sumo cuidado para no causarle daño y lo sostuvo con fuerza contra su pecho. Edgar envolvió los brazos alrededor de la espalda de su hermano y comenzó a arañar la parte posterior de la camisa, agarrando la tela tratando de acercarse a él.

El niño enterró el rostro en el cuello de Sig y gritó: **"¿Por qué?"** tantas veces Sig pensó que nunca dejaría de decirlo.

Sig tuvo que sujetarlo con fuerza porque lloraba tanto que todo el cuerpo se estremecía con temblores incontrolables. Podría decirse que el cuerpo de Sig se convirtió en una roca firme pero suave que mantuvo al niño lo más tan cerca de su pecho como le fue posible.

Después de un rato, Edgar dejó de gritar…no podía hablar, pero aún seguía tratando de decir algo, aunque no era posible entender nada de lo que decía…

**"Shhh, no trate de hablar ahora. Yo no voy a ninguna parte. Estoy aquí. ****Todo**** el camino contigo ¿Recuerdas?"…**Sig susurró a la suave cabellera de su hermano: **"Yo sé que hay muchas cosas que quiere decir, así que tómate tu tiempo. No voy a dejarte...nunca voy a dejarte solo"  
**  
Sig no sabía cuánto tiempo el niño estuvo llorando porque el casi-adulto lloró junto a él…No retuvo ni una sola lágrima, no se tragó sus emociones. Él también lloró suavemente en el pelo de Edgar, acariciando su mejilla contra su cabeza y desahogó su propio dolor, ese dolor que se había tragado cuando su madre murió.

Finalmente, Edgar susurró entre sollozos: **"Yo la extraño cada hora de...**

**...de cada día…lo sé, yo también la extraño demasiado**"…Sig terminó el pensamiento de su hermano, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo en su dolor.

**-"Ya nadie pone los adornos para celebrar navidad"…**Edgar sollozaba suavemente.

Sig sabía que esa declaración significaba mucho más que el extrañar unos simples adornos navideños y aseguró a su hermano sin dudar: **"Los pondremos de nuevo, JUNTOS, a partir de ahora, te lo prometo. Hay un montón de cosas que dejamos de hacer y haremos otra vez. No va a ser como antes, pero será mucho mejor de lo que ha sido hasta hoy"  
**  
Edgar sintió una enorme cantidad de consuelo en esa promesa.

**-"Ella era una buena madre y una buena persona. Tuvimos mucha suerte de tenerla entre nosotros en el momento en que lo hicimos. No podríamos haber pedido una mejor madre Edgar."**…La voz de Sig estaba tan llena de emoción y sinceridad…que pedir más, sería humanamente imposible.

**"¿Por qué Dios se la llevó Sig? ¿Hice algo mal?"** Edgar le preguntó a través de las lágrimas.

Sig notó que esa era una pregunta muy infantil…pero de inmediato recordó que tenía un niño sentado en sus rodillas justo ahora. Por mucho que Edgar deseaba sonar como un adulto, todavía era muy joven y necesitado de guía y orientación de su familia.

Sig explicó tan suavemente como pudo: **"Tú no has hecho nada malo, jamás hubieras podido hacer algo tan malo para que Dios decidiera llevarse a mamá al cielo. No tengo la respuesta y no sé por qué lo hizo. Dios sabía que la necesitábamos aquí. Quizá algún día…nos los explique"  
**  
Edgar se quedó en silencio reflexionando en las palabras de su hermano y dijo: **"Echo de menos sus abrazos**...**aunque siempre me quejaba de ellos, yo…yo no quería que la gente supiera lo mucho me gustaban, la verdad no sé por qué lo hice"…**luego añadió en tono avergonzado y quejoso **"Ya nadie me abraza!."**

Sig no pudo contenerse: **"Uhmmm…hola"…**saludó estrechando fuerte al niño entre sus brazos como para señalar lo obvio. Ambos estaban abrazados en este mismo momento!...Edgar se rió y Sig estaba tan agradecido de que su hermano sonriera...Tenía razón. Ningún niño debería pasar por la vida sin recibir un buen abrazo…

**-"Hey, sabes que yo soy igual a papá en la materia de "abrazos cariñosos" pero hubo muchas veces en que quise abrazarte y decirte que te amaba **(Sig hacía cosquillas a su hermano pequeño mientras hablaba y Edgar reía entre lágrimas) **pero yo no quería que pensaras que yo no era un Hermano Mayor Súper fuerte y cool. Ahora, tendrás que conformarte con tener al Oso cariñoso en la familia, porque te aseguro que voy a abrazarte cada vez que desee, no importa si estás frente a tus amigos…o tus novias…o... **

**-Ohhh…y ¿Vas a abrazar a Norman también?...**Edgar preguntó con malicia.

Sig tenía que pensar en eso. **"Uhmm…No lo sé...¿qué crees que haría?"…**preguntó a su curioso hermano pequeño.

**-"Es probable que te dé un puñetazo en el estómago"**…Edgar respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

**-"Probablemente tienes razón"**…dijo Sig reflexionando en el asunto**…"pero sería una la pena. Creo que Norman tiene que saber que es amado también."  
**  
La mente de Edgar dio un salto de nuevo…_Norman_…el hermano que casi muere tratando de salvarlo. Para el niño era inevitable dejar de pensar en los trágicos acontecimientos de la noche. Se puso triste y se dio cuenta de que aunque el nudo en su estómago había desaparecido, aún podía sentir el dolor.

Edgar miro a Sig con sincera emoción…**"Lo siento…lamento haber intentado matar a tu hermano."**

Sig se preocupó al instante…_"Por favor, no vamos a volver a eso" _ytrató de esquivar el giro serio la conversación preguntando con sumo interés**…"¿A Cuál de los dos?"**

Edgar le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro como respuesta, pero se mantuvo serio y estaba desesperado por llevar la conversación en esa dirección. **"Quiero decir que…Bueno, es que…Ohh Sig creo que me voy a sentir mal por el resto de mi vida."  
**  
**-"Edgar, hablamos de eso. Olvídalo."** Sig respondió con firmeza.

**-"No sé si pueda olvidarlo…tal vez…tal vez no debería"…**el niñodijo con voz elevada.

**-"¿De qué estás hablando?"** Preguntó Sig.

Edgar se puso serio y Sig observó como su hermanito envejeció diez años justo en sus brazos.

El hermano menor explicó su pensamiento. **"Creo que es algo que siempre debo recordar, porque la próxima vez que piense en hacer algo estúpido, quiero recordar que mis acciones pueden matar a los que amo."  
**  
Sig casi se echó a llorar de nuevo: **"Si te hace sentir mejor, te perdono por casi matar a mi hermano menor, hermanito."  
**  
Edgar suspiró contra el pecho de Sig. Extrañamente, esas palabras le ayudaron. El niño dedicó sus siguientes pensamientos a su hermano mayor. Sig había sido tan bueno con él durante el castigo y si, puede que haya cometido errores después de la muerte de mamá pero aún así, siempre estuvo a su lado mientras crecía.

Cuando su madre murió, Edgar olvidó todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos, de inmediato se sintió en extremo avergonzado por la forma en que trató a su hermano mayor, y no sólo su hermano, sino a toda la familia.

**-"Sig, lo siento. Nunca debí tratarte de la manera en que lo hice. Lo siento…en serio, lo siento por todo."** Edgar expresó con supremo pesar.

**-"Disculpa aceptada"**…Sig susurró en el pelo de Edgar, deseando de corazón que Edgar superara todas sus culpas. Luego susurró: **"Lamento haber tenido que pegarte... de verdad…de verdad que lo siento mucho. Castigarte es la cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Odio hacerte daño"** Sig sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar de nuevo.

Edgar no quería que Sig sufriera de nuevo, así que sólo se encogió de hombros y añadió con seriedad **-"Esta es una de esas cosas que simplemente necesitaba hacerse"**.

.  
Al escuchar la frase, esa misma frase que Norman sabiamente expresó hace unas horas en la cocina, Sig no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír sin control. Edgar se separó de su hermano y lo miró como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

Después de unos minutos, Sig al fin controló y vio que Edgar lo miraba con confusión total. Le revolvió el pelo y le dijo: **"Es que me acordé de una broma, no te preocupes. No voy a volverme loco."**

Edgar todavía parecía un poco confundido, como si no entendiera absolutamente nada…lo cual era cierto.

Sig apretó de nuevo a su hermanito entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello. No evitar su siguiente pregunta: **"¿Edgar…Estás...bien?"** dijo indeciso, esperando que el chico supiera a qué se refería exactamente.

Edgar asintió con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sig. Desde su posición podía escuchar claramente el corazón de su hermano mayor que latía a un ritmo constante.

**-"¿Entendiste el mensaje al final, ¿verdad?"** Sig Preguntó refiriéndose a los últimos cuatro paletazos.

**-"Sí, nunca olvidaré que mi familia me ama de nuevo. Fueron cuatro azotes que nunca olvidaré en la vida."** Entonces agregó con una sonrisa: **"De hecho, mi trasero recibió fuerte y claro todos los mensajes que has enviado y creo que va a recordarlos muy bien"** Edgar admitió inteligentemente.

**-"Debo reconocer que eres un chico tan inteligente…a veces"** respondió Sig con un apretón adicional y agregó con toda seriedad: **"Por favor no me hagas enviarle a tu parte trasera más mensajes por el resto del verano."**

Edgar debía reconocer que esa fue la advertencia más dulce que había oído en su vida. Era como una manera de decirle: _"Hey chico, me duele castigarte pero volveré a patearte el culo si sigues actuando como un idiota"_…Sig no le prometió esconder la paleta en el rincón del armario y nunca sacarla de nuevo como su madre lo hizo.

Edgar no discutió, de todas maneras él no tenía ninguna intención de volver a provocar que su hermano lo castigara nunca más. Sin embargo, el conocimiento de que la paleta seguiría a la disposición de Sig, era un buen recordatorio para un adolescente rebelde. A Edgar le gustaba saber que alguien siempre iba a estar allí para sacarlo del fuego…aunque después no pudiera sentarse en un buen tiempo.

-**"Hey, ¿puedes perdonarme por no haber estado pendiente de ti últimamente? **Preguntó Sig, sintiendo que era un buen momento para suplicar clemencia.

Edgar bostezó y dijo: **"Disculpa aceptada fácilmente**. **Eres un buen hermano mayor, el mejor de todos... pero no le digas a Norman que te lo dije… ¿de acuerdo?"** Sig sabía Edgar estaba bromeando, pero igual, su corazón se hinchó de orgullo con el elogio.

Edgar siguió escuchando el sonido del corazón de su hermano. Era hipnótico y relajante. Estaba empezando a sentir sueño. En realidad, estaba exhausto…recordó que no había dormido en dos días y la montaña rusa emocional de las actividades de la noche al fin acabaron con su fortaleza.

Pero a pesar de su cansancio, deseaba que su hermano continuara a su lado, ahí junto a él simplemente charlando…Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaban y Edgar realmente había extrañado eso, pero sus ojos parecían no estar de acuerdo y se cerraban. Bostezó de nuevo y se quedó en silencio.

Sig sintió que Edgar empezaba a quedarse dormido, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a las suaves caricias y mimos, así que sin mucho esfuerzo, el mayor alzó al niño en brazos y Edgar apoyo la cabeza en su pecho mientras ambos se trasladaban a la cabecera de la cama. Poco a poco se acomodó manteniendo a Edgar entre sus fuertes brazos y se recostó contra las almohadas. El jovencito rápidamente se acurrucó junto a su hermano, envolviendo su brazo izquierdo alrededor de él.

Sig distraídamente comenzó a acariciar la mejilla izquierda de Edgar mientras el resto de su rostro descansaba sobre el pecho del hermano mayor.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Sig comentó en voz baja: **"¿Sabes, mamá todavía está cuidando de nosotros. Ella sigue a nuestro alrededor. Sólo tiene que poner atención en los signos. Ella está ahí."  
**  
Edgar estaba casi dormido por el toque suave en la mejilla, pero respondió sin pensar mucho, **"¿Signos…como la forma en que se me estas tocando la cara ahora mismo?...recuerdo que cuando yo era pequeño, mamá solía frotar mi mejilla izquierda si quería hacerme dormir "**

Sig ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo hasta que su hermano se lo señaló, pero alcanzó a sonreír**…"Sí, así de fácil."**

En cuestión de minutos, Edgar estaba profundamente dormido.

Sig se quedó con él durante mucho tiempo, no deseaba dejarlo solo peo finalmente se separó de su hermano con mucho cuidado y se deslizó fuera de la cama.

Puso Edgar abajo, boca abajo, por supuesto, y estiró las piernas… _"Mi hermanito será más alto que yo algún día"_…Sig pensó para sí mismo. Luego tomó la manta al final de la cama y la colocó sobre su hermano.

Él le miró fijamente durante un rato, viendo a su pesada respiración y asegurándose así mismo que su pequeño hermano estaba bien.

Luego le acarició la mejilla y el cabello, recordándole a Edgar que era amado. Minutos después, apagó la luz de la mesilla de noche.

_"Te quiero tanto"_...repitió en la oscuridad y tomó la pala que había puesto debajo de la cama y dejó la habitación de Edgar, en silencio... dejando atrás no solo su adorado hermano adolescente, sino también, su preciado anillo de graduación.

Sig tomó la paleta y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres.

La regresó a su lugar secreto y cogió el suéter de su madre y lo llevó a su propia habitación.

Rápidamente se vistió con una camiseta seca,la que llevaba puesta estaba empapado de lágrimas, tanto de él, como de las de su hermano.

Luego bajó las escaleras y de alguna manera recuerda metió su ropa en la secadora.

Salió al patio y se fumó medio paquete de cigarrillos tratando de no pensar en su cuarta y última conversación_...¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarle todo ésto a su padre?_... Esa conversación llegaría mañana por la tarde, cuando el teléfono sonara y él tuviera que contestarlo.

Finalmente, regresó a la casa, no cerró la puerta ya que Norman llegaría a casa en cualquier momento.

Subió al piso de arriba, se cepilló los dientes y se preparó para dormir.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, dió un último vistazo a su hermanito y luego se fue a su habitación.

Apagó la luz y se metió en su cama. Con delicadeza, como si fuera algo muy frágil, tomó el suéter de su madre, poniéndose en la cara e inhalando el delicioso perfume...sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Tercera conversación difícil...finalmente terminada. Una nueva vida por delante y una cuarta conversación más para soportar, al menos para Sig... Norman, por otro lado, será otra historia diferente de contar.


	10. Dixie cup

Nota: Esta es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

CAPITULO 10: "DIXIE CUP"

Años más tarde, Norman penosamente confesó a sus hermanos que jamás recordó el nombre de la película que supuestamente disfrutó con su novia esa noche.

Entre las pocas cosas que ocurrieron durante su salida nocturna, el joven Hansen recordó que su novia Amanda se empeñó en "tentarlo" para que hicieran el amor durante la película ya que sus padres estaban fuera de casa y no había absolutamente nadie, ni nada que pudiera obstruir su gran noche de pasión juvenil… Nada, excepto…la enorme preocupación que Norman sentía por sus hermanos.

Norman se consideraba un magnífico amante y seguramente dejaría a su chica muy complacida, aunque aclaro que no es que el chico fuera un macho arrogante, sino más bien, era un adolescente muy confiado de su talento natural escondido.

Pero siendo sinceros, él amaba locamente a su chica y no estaba dispuesto a usar el "sexo" como excusa para olvidarse de sus propias preocupaciones. También sintió que de alguna manera hubiera sido una falta de respeto a su madre y al recuerdo de sus "viajes especiales", no definitivamente éste no era el momento adecuado de participar en este tipo de actividades.

Así que el par de jóvenes enamorados, invirtieron su noche entre la degustación de palomitas de maíz, cariñosos mimos y algo de televisión mientras se abrazaban en el sofá. Después que la película terminó, Norman besó a Amanda con mucha pasión, le dio las buenas noches y se despidió con amabilidad.

Se dirigió a su casa, sin saber que encontraría a su regreso. Silenciosamente, rezó para que las cosas siguieran normales, claro, más normales que como lo estuvieron en estos últimos días cuando su hermanito casi se mata. Norman trató de no pensar en su hermano mayor quien ahora era el responsable de hacer pagar a Edgar las consecuencias de sus alocados actos.

Norman sabía que las cosas serían difíciles para sus queridos hermanos y deseó haber podido ayudarles. Ahora la única manera en que podía ayudar a su familia, era rezando para que pasara lo que pasara, no se arruinara la relación entre ellos. Todos en esa casa hemos sufrido demasiado.

Cuando regresó su hogar, aparcó su bebé y caminó lentamente hasta el porche trasero. Notó que el cenicero junto a los escalones de la entrada, estaba completamente lleno de colillas de cigarrillos fumados… "_Hábito repugnante"_…pensó para sí mismo y de inmediato vació el cenicero en la basura.

Esa fue una señal externa de que Sig estaba muy nervioso, el mayor de los Hansen nunca había fumado tanto en una sola noche…Inconscientemente, Norman se preguntó si el consumo excesivo de tabaco ocurrió antes o después del castigo.

El chico subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, apagó la luz del porche y metió llave a la puerta tras de sí. Él encendió el interruptor de la luz e iluminó la cocina…_ "Uhmmm por lo menos no veo restos de sangre por ningún lado"…_ todo parecía estar en orden.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un rato y escuchó con atención. La casa estaba en silencio, excepto por el sonido de la secadora y el tintineo de la cremallera de metal de los pantalones vaqueros que chocaba contra el tambor de la máquina.

"_Parece que tampoco hay nada de gritos"…_pensó después de escuchar atentamente durante unos minutos mientras colgaba sus llaves en el gancho y se dirigía con paso lento hacia el segundo piso.

La primera cosa que hizo fue caminar directamente a la habitación de Edgar… La puerta estaba abierta y la habitación estaba a oscuras en el interior a excepción de la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Podía observar que su hermano pequeño estaba profundamente dormido bajo una manta, acostado boca abajo y con los brazos doblados debajo de su almohada.

Norman se preguntó por qué la puerta del dormitorio de Edgar estaba abierta y tuvo la corazonada de que alguien la dejó abierta a propósito, él no estaba seguro de quién era ese alguien.

Él recordó que cuando eran niñitos, dormían con las puertas abiertas para su madre oyera sus gritos en caso de que un monstruo saliera del armario, la mujer aparecía en la habitación en un instante proporcionando la magia de un "vaso de agua" y un suave beso en la frente…pero una vez llegada la adolescencia, los tres hermanos SIEMPRE dormían con las puertas bien cerradas.

Norman se apoyó en el marco de la puerta por un minuto y tuvo que preguntarse quién vendría ahora y defendería a Edgar de los monstruos del armario.

"_Si Edgar tiene una pesadilla en medio de la noche, ¿Quién vendrá a ayudarle?...Duuuuuh, pues tú idiota… O Sig…o supongo que ambos".._._Obviamente mamá ya no puede venir, pero alguien tiene que continuar con esa tarea, ¿verdad?_...

Norman admitió con pesar, que nadie había estado cerca de Edgar en esos últimos seis meses para ayudarles a combatir sus propios monstruos, ninguno de ellos estuvo en casa, ni físicamente ni mentalmente.

Sin poder evitarlo, sintió que la culpa golpeaba su pecho como un camión cargado de ladrillos. Pensó en todas las veces que él estuvo sentado en su camión, sin desear entrar en la casa porque mamá no estaba en la cocina, ahora se daba cuenta que era muy posible que en ese momento, mientras él meditaba sentado en su camioneta, en el interior de aquella casa, había un niño ansioso que esperaba por él… _"Eres un egoísta"…_se reprendió a sí mismo.

Norman entró suavemente en la habitación y echó un vistazo a su hermanito. Iluminado únicamente por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, la evidencia indicaba que el niño había llorado…Su rostro aún tenía marcas de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"_Por supuesto que lloró…¿Qué esperabas idiota, que se pusiera a reír?...Oh, Dios, por favor, que no haya sido tan malo"._

Norman quería despertar a su hermanito y confirmar que él estaba bien, pero el chico había pasado por un infierno en los últimos días y necesitaba descansar. Parecía totalmente aniquilado.

Edgar lucía tan joven e inocente y Norman recordó que ese pequeño niño todavía tenía mucho más por crecer…pero a partir de ese día, Edgar no iba a crecer solo, Norman internamente se prometió estar a su lado siempre.

Tan suave y silencioso como entró a la habitación, Norman dio la vuelta y salió dejando la puerta abierta.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia su propio dormitorio y se sentó en su cama. Se quitó su zapato derecho e iba a quitarse el segundo cuando escuchó el sonido de sollozos, era un llanto débil y agonizante. Se quedó inmóvil.

Norman puso toda su atención en aquellos gemidos y supo que no venían de la habitación de Edgar…era Sig quien lloraba. Suspirando y con un sentimiento de angustia, se colocó el zapatos de nuevo y salió de su cuarto. Él dio otro vistazo a Edgar, sólo para confirmar que el ruido no provenía de su dormitorio y volvió a bajar…_"Lo siento pero yo no puedo dormir escuchando ese doloroso sonido"…_

Salió en el garaje y contempló la motocicleta. Era un desastre de metales torcidos y llantas dobladas, todo el conjunto de piezas desechas lo saludaron y casi parecían reírse de él…_"Sigue riendo mientras puedas chatarra"_…pensó reconociendo el trabajo que le tomaría reconstruirla.

Pero Norman amaba los retos y mientras más difícil fuera, más se obsesionaba con ellos y no descansaba hasta que resolvía el enigma.

Así que mientras el Hada del sueño lo visitaba, trabajó con esmero en la moto y una hora más tarde se sintió cansado, guardó sus herramientas y salió del garaje. Estaba completamente cubierto de aceite y suciedad por lo que decidió tomar una ducha.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, desde el marco de la puerta, dedicó otra mirada rápida a Edgar y luego se fue a su habitación para tomar algo de ropa limpia. Tomó una ducha, se cepilló los dientes y se vistió con una camiseta y un pantalón para dormir.

Tiró su mudada grasienta en el cesto repleto de ropa por lavar. _"Lo lavaré mañana, estoy_ _muy cansado ahora"_…pensó con resignación y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al pasar frente a la habitación de Sig, se detuvo por un minuto. La puerta del dormitorio del hermano mayor estaba cerrada y el chico acercó su oído para detectar cualquier sonido... No oyó nada y oró para que Sig ya estuviera visitando el país de los sueños.

Norman sabía que Sig no durmió la noche que discutió con Edgar en la cocina, así que debía estar físicamente agotado…

"_¿cómo afecta todo esto a un joven de 18 años que apenas se acaba de graduar de la secundaria?..._Norman se peguntaba mientras en su corazón silenciosamente prometía apoyar más a su hermano mayor, los tres estarían juntos en esto y no permitiría que Sig llevara todo el peso de la culpa por sí mismo.

A paso lento, Norman regresó a su habitación, dando una última mirada a su hermanito. Cuando entró al dormitorio, vio dos ojos de color verde oscuro que le devolvían la mirada… _"Esta vivo, gracias a Dios"._

_**-"¿Qué pasa Edgar, no puedes dormir?"**_ …Norman preguntó en voz baja.

La voz de Edgar era un poco ronca cuando respondió: **"Uhmmm…creo que no soy yo el que no puede dormir hermano".**

Norman le dedicó una sonrisa torcida_**…"Lo siento, yo estaba trabajando en la moto. ¿Te desperté?"**_

Edgar le devolvió la sonrisa**…"Está bien, me alegro que lo hicieras"…** dijo entre susurros porque tenía problemas para hablar. Sentía la garganta como papel de lija, seguramente un efecto secundario de llorar, llorar y llorar…quizá se había deshidratado.

El hermano mayor lo notó de inmediato. _**"¿Quieres un poco de agua?"**_…preguntó con suavidad.

El jovencito asintió con gratitud la oferta y Norman salió de la habitación con rapidez. El oído de Edgar registró todos los eventos: primero los pasos de su hermano cuando corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar la cocina. Luego el crujir de la puerta del armario, los cubitos de hielo golpeando el fondo del vaso de vidrio y finalmente, escuchó correr el agua del grifo.

Siendo sinceros, Edgar estaba un poco sorprendido por todas las molestias que se había tomado su hermano.

Lo único que Norman tenía que hacer era: ir al sanitario y llenar una de esas pequeñas tazas desechables "Dixie cup" con agua. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil.

Pero no se trataba de lo que era más fácil…se trataba de lo que era mejor para Edgar y un taza desechable con agua ligeramente fría no era lo suficientemente buena para el niño…según la opinión de Norman, claro está.

"Norman"…el mismo sujeto que caía rendido de sueño, que había trabajado todo el día, que no pudo disfrutar de una noche con su novia porque estaba muy preocupado y que casi muere atropellado por una motocicleta que curiosamente manejaba su hermanito menor…si, ese mismo Norman cuyo cansancio no le impidió asegurarse de que Edgar bebería el agua fría en un buen vaso de cristal y no en una simple taza desechable.

Edgar se quedó viendo la luz de la luna y se preguntó…¿Cómo diablos le cruzó por su cabezota la idea de que sus hermanos mayores no se preocupan por él?...¿Cuándo se le ocurrió pensar que no lo amaban o querían lo mejor para él?...

Todos esos pequeños detalles que ignoró a propósito durante su vida, empezaron a llenar su mente: la deliciosa comida, el té caliente, la preocupación dibujada en los ojos de Sig cada vez que llegaba tarde a casa, el hecho de que Norman siempre lo esperaba recostado en el sofá, el anillo y ahora un vaso de agua.

Estas fueron sólo algunas de las cosas que sus hermanos hacían por él, siempre lo cuidaban y lo ayudaban, incluso cuando su madre aún estaba viva….Ahhhh, tampoco podía negar que muchas veces lo golpeaban mientras jugaban (Ese fue Sig) o pateaban sus esculturas de Lego (sólo por el gusto de hacerlo) o escondían sus peluches favoritos (siempre en un lugar demasiado alto) y también deliberadamente lo metían en problemas en los restaurantes mientas la familia trataba de comer en paz (esa era la especialidad de Norman).

Edgar sonrió ante los recuerdo de su niñez y pensó en todas las veces que los sorprendió cuidándolo y dando pasos cortos en el camino desde la escuela para asegurarse de que todavía venía tras ellos.

Sus hermanos mayores le tomaban de la mano cuando un coche se acercaba y si él corría descuidado hacia la calle para jugar, ellos siempre lo traían de regreso a la acera…dándole por supuesto, un palmetazo en la cabeza como advertencia. Montones y montones de pequeños detalles que sumados significaban una sola cosa… "_Mis hermanos me aman_"… Edgar reflexionó en silencio… "_Y yo soy un idiota por no notarlo antes, Dios, como los he extrañado"  
_  
Edgar escuchó la puerta de la secadora se abrirse y un minuto más tarde, cerrarse de un golpe. Escuchó a su hermano subir las escaleras y luego aparecer con su ropa limpia y doblada (_otro detalle más_) en una mano mientras en la otra sostenía un gran vaso de agua con hielo.

_**-"¿Quieres que encienda la luz?"**_…Preguntó Norman, dejando caer la ropa en la silla del escritorio.

-"**No, puedo ver muy bien. Hay luna llena esta noche."** Edgar dijo mientras intentaba levantarse apoyándose en sus codos.

**-"**_**Eso explica muchas cosas**_**"** Norman reflexionó en voz alta y se acercó para darle el vaso de vidrio.

Edgar bebió el contenido completo en menos de tres segundos y a los ojos de Norman, lucía exactamente como un pequeño viajero que recién regresaba del desierto.

Edgar devolvió el vaso a su hermano con un satisfactorio…**"ahhh"…**escuchando el tintineo del hielo en la parte inferior y dijo: **"Gracias, yo estaba muy sediento."**

Norman dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que el anillo de su hermano mayor estaba bajo la lámpara pero no dijo nada al respecto, aunque se preguntó durante un segundo fugaz, si a alguien de la familia, se le ocurriría regalarle un anillo igual cuando se graduara en la siguiente primavera.

Definitivamente, su padre no recordaría un detalle tan insignificante como ese…_"No importa, es sólo un anillo". _Norman pensó y volvió a su hermanito que le estaba mirando fijamente… _"Oh Edgar, tengo tantas preguntas pero sé que no deseas hablar de esto, estás cansado y lo mejor será que te deje dormir en_ _paz_".

_**-"Bien, entonces yo...Voy a dejar que descanse un poco**_**"** dijo en voz baja mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación.

**-"No, quédate por favor"**…fue la respuesta suave, seguida por un movimiento de la manta. Edgar se deslizó en su vientre al otro lado de la cama de matrimonial y no pudo ocultar una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando el tejido de la sábana rozó una zona muy lastimada de su anatomía.

Norman notó la mueca de inmediato. Su corazón se encogió y recordó todas las preocupaciones de las últimas horas. No pudo evitarlo y me exclamó con angustia_**…"Ohhhh chico, ¿todavía te duele?"**_

Edgar simplemente se encogió de hombros como única respuesta.

**-"Uhmm todavía queda un poco de hielo en el vaso, podría ser de utilidad"** Norman comentó con una sonrisa, tratando de hacer reír a su hermanito.

Edgar no estaba de humor para sonreír ante el comentario, por lo que le dio unas palmaditas al lado vacío de su cama, esta era una invitación, un gesto no verbal que gritaba _"Acuéstate a mi lado_"

Norman quedó de pie por un minuto. Esto era algo muy raro, NUNCA se había acostado al lado de Edgar, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño….NUNCA durmieron juntos…NUNCA necesitaron compañía durante las noches de luna…

"_NUNCA es una palabra divertida"…_Norman se rió en su interior… _"Es recomendable que te quedes porque NUNCA se sabe si un monstruo va a saltar fuera del closet y es mejor que duermas aquí para evitar que se coma a tu hermanito".._.

Sin decir nada, el joven se acostó poniendo ambas manos debajo de la cabeza sobre almohada. La cama era cálida, suave y brindaba a su agotado cuerpo, una sensación maravillosa.

El niño tiró la mitad de la sábana sobre su hermano mayor y volvió a recostarse sobre su vientre de nuevo…pero ésta vez, con la mirada directamente enfocada en Norman.

Edgar podía distinguir el perfil de Norman perfectamente iluminado por la luz de luna, vio con claridad que se mordía el labio inferior pero no dijo nada… Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Norman no pudo soportarlo más y habló con suavidad…

**-"Me alegra ver que todavía sigues vivo"** …dijo con su habitual sarcasmo.

_**-"Igual que tú, hermano mayor"**_…Edgar comentó de forma tajante y directa, haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido esa noche en "La Cabaña".

**-"Tuve suerte, supongo"**…Norman respondió sabiendo de lo que Edgar hablaba.

El niño se puso muy serio. No estaba de humor para las tonterías típicas de Norman que siempre parecía bromear para evitar los temas difíciles.

Casi siempre, Edgar amaba a su hermano por su constante capacidad de aliviar la tensión sobre cualquier tema con sus chistes, pero ahora no era una de esas veces.

Edgar se acercó y puso su mano sobre el pecho de su hermano mayor, un gesto poco común entre ellos, uno gesto que indicaba: "_Cero bromas,_ _este es un tiempo para hablar en serio"._

**-"Norman, tú jamás habrías detenido la moto!"**…Edgar le reprendió en un susurro.

_**-"Tú no lo sabes, soy un tipo bastante fuerte, ya sabes, la feria de armas siempre está abierta para los negocios"… **_Normanrespondió entre risitas pensando: _"Vamos Edgar, déjame en paz, yo realmente no quiero hablar de esta parte de la noche"_…

Norman estaba más preocupado por otros acontecimientos, como por ejemplo, los rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de Edgar, los sollozos procedentes de la habitación de Sig y el dolor obvio que su pequeño hermano todavía se sentía…Todo esto empezaba a dejar que su imaginación volara…._¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?_

Edgar ignoró los comentarios bromistas y dijo: **"Tú no eres tan fuerte…Nadie lo es"…** luego añadió lentamente y con mucha angustia: "**No vuelvas a hacer eso. Nunca vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por mí."**

Esta vez Norman se rió en voz alta y continuó mirando al techo: _**"Sí, lo que tu digas, pero que chistosito éstas hoy, que no ves que ese es mi trabajo?...Viene con su certificado de nacimiento!...es más, si te fijas bien en la esquina derecha, dice: Edgar Hansen tiene dos hermanos mayores y ellos siempre van a arriesgar su vida para salvarlo".  
**_  
Edgar negó con la cabeza…A veces, este hermano era más difícil de tratar que el otro hermano mayor. Al menos Sig sabía cuando debía tomar con seriedad las cosas.

**-"Ese NO es tu trabajo. NO es tu responsabilidad. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si usted se lesionara por mi culpa"…**Edgar trató de que Norman entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

Norman había tenido suficiente de esta conversación… _"Ufff, Supongo que voy a tener ponerme serio".._. Él se giró de costado para hacer contacto visual directo con su hermano pequeño, dobló el brazo bajo la cabeza y miró a Edgar con semblante severo.

-"**Tienes razón. No es un trabajo. Es un privilegio que viene con el nombre Hansen"**…dijo en voz baja... "**Haría CUALQUIER COSA en este mundo para mantenerte a salvo. Usted no tiene derecho de pedirme que no te proteja. Así que por favor, simplemente deja de hablar de esto.**"…Luego se apresuró a añadir: **"O simplemente no hagas estupideces y no tendrás que preocuparte de nada."  
**  
Edgar bajó los ojos en señal de derrota. A pesar de los años, él seguía perdiendo las batallas verbales con sus hermanos y aunque odiaba no salirse con la suya, sabía cuándo era el momento de para retirarse.

_**-"Cuídate por favor, es que yo no quiero que te hagan daño"…**_Edgar suplicó con una mezcla de cariño, agonía y resignación.

**-"Já, es una mierda, ¿verdad?...¿ver que alguien que amas hace locuras y puede salir lastimado?"**… Norman preguntó levantando una ceja.

Edgar entendió el regaño y bajó la cabeza vergonzosamente y ahora Norman pensó que lucía como un chiquillo travieso que acaba de ser atrapado con las manos en la masa.

**-"Lo siento, Norman, realmente lo siento"**… Edgar susurró lleno de remordimientos.

-"**Yo también. No sólo por lo de esta noche... o por lo que pasó después... sino por las cosas que te llevaron a meterte en este lío"**…Norman sonaba bastante serio, tanto que ni siquiera reconocía su propia voz .

-"**Fue culpa mía, de nadie más."**…Edgar dijo rápidamente…**"Es que me olvidé…".**

_**"¿De qué?"…**_Preguntó Norman

**-"De que mi familia me ama. Todos ustedes me aman y créeme no volverá a suceder"…**Edgar explicó entre agudos susurros, casi para sí mismo.

Norman levantó su mano y con su dedo índice izquierdo, recorrió desde la frente hasta la nariz de Edgar…. **"Todos te amamos, todos...incluso Sig, aunque te haya castigado muy fuerte."**

Y contra todo pronóstico esperado, Edgar sonrió. Podía ver que Norman aún parecía preocupado, era evidente que la incertidumbre de no saber lo que había ocurrido lo estaba matando….

**-"¿Quieres preguntarme algo?"…**Edgar dijo mientras empujaba un poco el pie de su hermano, de todos modos no le importaba hablar sobre su castigo.

Norman dejó escapar un gran suspiro….**"Entiendo si no quieres hablar de ello."**

**-"Uhmm, Creo que no vas a dormir hasta que te cuente" **Edgar lo empujó de nuevo.

**-"Yo...Estaba preocupado y ni siquiera sé por qué...confío Sig y sé que eres un chico fuerte, pero...creo que mi imaginación ha volado muy alto"…** Norma estaba divagando y lo sabía pero es que no encontraba las palabras justas para hacer las preguntas que quería.

Edgar percibió el nerviosismo de su hermano mayor…Sabía que Norman estaba asustado y de inmediato pensó en una solución…

-**"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Tienes la oportunidad de hacerme cualquier pregunta que quieras, lo que quieras no me importa lo que sea… y voy a darle una respuesta, una respuesta honesta aunque la pregunta sea muy difícil. Luego yo voy a preguntarte cualquier cosa que necesite saber…pero será su elección si desea ser honesto conmigo o no, ¿Te suena como un buen plan?"**…Edgar sonrió para sí mismo en la oscuridad…. _"Gracias por ser mi ejemplo Sig"…_

Norman no sabía por dónde empezar, tenía tantas preguntas y deseaba que la conversación no avergonzara al niño…_"Comienza con una pregunta fácil idiota!"..._pensó y al fin se decidió a preguntar: **"¿Estaba Sig muy enojado?"**

**-"No, en lo absoluto. Él nunca perdió la paciencia ni una vez, a pesar de que podría haberlo hecho fácilmente y yo no lo habría culpado. Nunca me gritó, ni me asustó de ninguna manera. Fue muy paciente."** Edgar respondió con orgullo y sinceridad.

**-"Usted está hablando de ****nuestro**** hermano mayor…de Signur Hansen, ¿verdad?"** … Norman Preguntó un poco sorprendido.

Edgar se rió un poco…"**Sí, ****nuestro**** hermano, el propio "Sr. impaciencia"…La verdad no sé de dónde le vino toda la paciencia que me mostró esta noche."…** _"Quizá ¿del cielo?"…_

**-"¿Qué hizo al principio?"…**La curiosidad de Norman era más que evidente ahora.

**"Hablamos mucho antes de que el castigo comenzara. Creo que él me dijo cosas que nunca le ha contado a nadie en su vida…**_de hecho, estoy seguro de que me dijo cosas que nunca ha mencionando a nadie_… **Él me explicó todo, me dijo exactamente lo que iba pasar y tomó tiempo para que yo entendiera por qué hacía lo que hacía"**

Norman tenía una mirada sospechosa_….¿Qué había que explicar?_..._No_ _era la primera vez que Edgar recibía una paliza sobre la mesa de la cocina_, e_l chico sabía la rutina, Sig solo tenía que azotarlo con la correa, todo estaba más que claro ¿verdad?_..._Uhmm Algo diferente sucedió esta noche_"… Norman podía sentirlo…_"Algo muuuuy diferente"._

**-"Y entonces…Viste algún diseño interesante en la mesa de la cocina o quizá un nuevo rasguño sobre la madera?"**…Norman sabía que ésta era una pregunta capciosa.

Edgar no cayó en el engaño y reconoció la trampa desde una milla de distancia… **"Uhmm la verdad es que no lo sé, hace tiempo que no inspecciono la mesa de la cocina de cerca"**

-**"Ohhh y ¿Qué tal se siente la vieja correa de papá éstos días, duele igual que antes?"**…Norman podía jugar a este juego, también.

**-"Uhmmm, no lo sé...no he vuelto a sentirla"…** Edgar estaba siendo astuto y para él, burlarse de la curiosidad de su hermano mayor era demasiado divertido. Realmente podía ver las ruedas girando en la mente de Norman.

Norman miró al niño con sus ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que le estaba tomando el pelo. Después de unos minutos de tratar de entender todo el asunto, se encogió de hombros y dijo con disgusto**…"Está bien, me rindo. Esto es más estresante que encontrarse con Freddy Krueger en un jardín de niños."  
**  
Edgar dejó escapar una risita.

**-"OK, habla de una vez y escúpelo todo hermanito porque me estas matando!."**

Edgar dio un profundo suspiro…._Ahora que lo pienso, esto es difícil de decir, pero trataré de ser honesto_… "**Sig vino a mi habitación y se sentó conmigo en el suelo. Hablamos durante mucho tiempo acerca de muchas cosas. Él se aseguró de que entendía los motivos por los que me castigaba y cómo iba a castigarme. Me dijo, **_a su manera_**, que me amaba y que sufría por tener que pegarme…pero que yo le importaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo porque era lo mejor para mí. Entonces.**...Edgar hizo una pausa y respiró hondo… **"Me quité los pantalones** **y** …_Dios esto es vergonzoso_…**él me puso sobre su regazo** ... **y luego**... **me dio muchas nalgadas solo con su mano, pero dolieron muchísimo **...**y después**… **me pegó con una paleta de madera"**.

Norman permaneció inexpresivo. Absorbió toda información recibida y por último, se las arregló para encontrar su voz: **"Eso fue muy…interesante...pero… ¿Tenemos una paleta en casa?"**

**"Ohhhh, sí que tenemos una, confía en mí, te lo aseguro!"**…Edgar dijo con tanta seguridad que Norman sabía que no estaba bromeando.

Edgar notó que Norman lucía bastante confundido, pero no tenía derecho a compartir el secreto de su hermano mayor: **"Puede preguntarle a Sig. Quizá él te lo cuente."**

Oh eso era algo definitivo, Norman definitivamente necesitaba saber cómo es que Sig poseía una misteriosa paleta de madera…pero ese es un tema de conversación para otro día. Hoy su única preocupación era saber si su hermano menor estaba bien y si realmente Sig había hecho un buen trabajo disciplinándolo.

-**"Ok, sé que ésta es una pregunta estúpida, pero voy a hacerla de todos modos ¿Te dolió mucho?"...**Norman esperaba que Edgar entendiera lo que realmente le estaba preguntando…

**"Bastante, supongo. Sig tiene su lado duro y él no me dejó irme por la vía fácil. Pero lo peor es tener que confiar en la persona que te está castigando porque no sabes cuando se detendrá y a veces parece que te azotará hasta la muerte. Pero yo confié en mi hermano y él se detuvo cuando sintió que yo ya había aprendido la lección. Él no fue brusco ni me hizo marcas, pero él no fue débil tampoco y me siguió castigando a pesar de que yo lloraba mucho"**…Edgar confesó en voz baja a la oscuridad.

-"**Woow, Sig debe haberte golpeado muy pero muy fuerte para hacerte derramar una lágrima. No recuerdo haberte visto llorar alguna vez mientras papá te castigaba con la correa"**…La voz de Norman sonaba al borde de la preocupación.

**-"Cuando papá me castiga, nunca he sentido la suficiente confianza…por eso jamás he llorado frente a él y sé que tú entiende lo que quiero decir. Con Sig las cosas fueron diferentes, no te niego que la paliza me dolió, mi trasero picaba como si estuviera sentado sobre una hornilla de presión…pero reconozco que me lo merecía y además podría haber sido peor"**… Edgar terminó su explicación

**"¿Peor?... Edgar yo pienso que…**

**-"Sí Norman, pudo ser peor y estoy bien, de verdad. Esa maldita paleta picada, pero no tanto como la correa de mi padre, aunque te confieso que mi trasero recibió los mensajes de Sig fuerte y claro."**…Edgar intentaba tranquilizar a su hermano mayor, Norman se mordía la uña del pulgar derecho y eso significaba que estaba asustado.

**-"¿Cuántos azotes te dio con esa cosa?"**

**-"Catorce"…**El niño mencionó el número pero no sintió la libertad de explicar más que eso. La forma y la fuerza de los paletazos sería un secreto entre él y Sig.

Norman hizo una mueca al escuchar la respuesta, no era un número alto, pero sabía que la paleta había hecho daño a su hermano pequeño y se sentía horrible por eso… **"Lo siento mucho Edgar"…**se disculpó entre susurros.

**"No, Norman, no te disculpes"**…Edgar le reprendió con suavidad… **"Cometí un error y alguien me amaba lo suficiente como para corregirme. Ahora, se acabó y debemos seguir adelante."**

**-"Pero todavía estás sufriendo"**

**-"El dolor se irá."…**Edgar le dijo con calma.

Norman escuchó la respuesta pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. Las emociones no eran algo que pudiera manejar, así que como de costumbre, ocultó sus sentimiento con una dosis de sarcasmo: "**Entonces, Sig también terminó la paliza diciendo: **_**No vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo…**_**jajaja yo siempre adoro cuando papá recita esa línea."  
**  
Edgar se quedó en silencio un momento y respondió con la mirada fija en los ojos risueños y asustados de su hermano: **"No Norman, Sig no dijo eso. Terminó abrazándome mientras yo lloraba a moco tendido sobre su pecho y me dijo que me amaba y que todo estaba perdonado. Me prometió que a partir de hoy empezaríamos una nueva vida, me dijo que mamá se ha ido, esa es la realidad y aunque nos duela su muerte, no podemos seguir viviendo como si un día fuera a volver" **

****Norman dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando el techo. Él no dijo nada, pero Edgar pudo ver su labio inferior temblando.

Edgar esperó a que Norman hablara… pero permaneció completamente mudo por varios minutos. Entonces el niño se deslizó hacia él y puso su cabeza en su pecho, dejando que su mano descansara sobre el corazón de su hermano mayor. Norman envolvió los brazos alrededor de su hermanito y lo apretó con fuerza.

Era obvio que Norman estaba ahogando su propio llanto y por último, se aclaró la garganta y consiguió decir unas palabras con la voz entrecortada: **"Parece que nuestro hermano mayor hizo un buen trabajo ¿no?"… **

Normanmiró detenidamente el anillo que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla hasta la almohada… _"Te has ganado mi absoluto respeto hermano mayor. No sé cómo diablos lo hiciste pero reconozco que soy un idiota por preocuparme tanto, pero te prometo que nunca vuelvo a dudar de ti. Eres completamente capaz de llevar las riendas del hogar y jamás volveré a cuestionar tu autoridad, tú eres la cabeza de ésta casa…un lugar que al final del verano será usurpado por nuestro padre y ¿cómo diablos vamos a volver a ese mismo estilo de vida?...Voy a seguir tu ejemplo, voy a estar aquí para usted y para Edgar, y yo voy a tratar de ser más abierto, sé que será muy difícil para mí pero lo intentaré…aunque…respecto a mamá…Todavía me duele demasiado y no estoy listo para dejarla ir"._

**-"¡Sig es el mejor!...aunque no tan bueno como tú, pero por favor no le digas que te dije eso"**…Edgar comentó entre bostezos y cerró los ojos.

Norman sabía que su hermanito estaba bromeando pero infló su orgullo escuchar ese comentario. Bostezó también. Ahora que él se sentía seguro que Edgar estaba bien, que todos estaban bien, empezó a quedarse dormido….**"Estoy muerto muchacho, voy a irme a la cama."**

Edgar abrió los ojos como un niño que luchaba contra el sueño y recordó algo importante: **" ¡Hey no es justo, no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte nada!."  
**  
**-Uhmm… **Norman sonrió de medio lado…**"¿y qué quieres saber?"**

**-"¿Qué se siente estar con una chica?**...**ya sabes, quiero que me cuentes los detalles, tú me entiendes ¿no? "**… Edgar era un adolescente muy pero muy curioso acerca de ese tema en particular y ya que había sido muy honesto con su hermano, merecía que por lo menos Norman le diera un par de consejos.

Norman rió y Edgar sintió el estruendo en su pecho brindándole una maravillosa sensación de seguridad así que se acurrucó un poco contra su hermano.

El joven respondió con toda honestidad: **"Estar con una mujer…es wooww…Es impresionante, sobre todo cuando realmente te gusta. Me encanta mostrarle a Amanda lo mucho que la amo."**

**-"Eso no fue una respuesta!"** Edgar replicó molesto.

**-"Bueno, esa es la única respuesta que obtendrá de mí ahora. Aún eres un niño, así que disfruta de eso mientras puedas. Cuando llegue el momento, ven y habla conmigo primero. Te voy a contar todo lo que necesitas saber, lo prometo. Quien sabes, quizá hasta Incluso podría compartir uno que otro secretito con usted"…**Norman sonrió mientras algunas experiencias amorosas llegaban a su mente

**-"¿Secretos?¿Cómo cuáles?"…**Edgar estaba siendo persistente con esto.

-"**Todo a su tiempo, chico, todo a su tiempo. Vamos a dormir que estoy cansado. Mañana quizá responda algunas de tus dudas."…**Norman habló medio dormido.

-"**Ok**" Edgar estuvo de acuerdo pero no soltó su presa.

**-"No me vas a dejar levantarme, ¿verdad?" **

**-"No"…**fue la simple respuesta del niño seguido por un suave y dulce: **"Te amo Norman."**

Norman levantó la mano y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hermanito. Era suave y recordó lo mucho que extrañaba la forma en que su madre hacía lo mismo con él cuando era un chiquillo, después de que el monstruo del armario se había ido y la magia del "vaso de agua" había desaparecido.

Su madre siempre se esforzaba por atenderlos, no importando lo agotada que estuviera. Así que cuando tenían miedo, ese vaso de agua lleno de pequeños cubitos de hielo siempre aparecería en sus habitaciones después de las pesadillas.

Esa noche, Norman creyó ver que el hielo se movía en el vaso de cristal que estaba sobre la mesa y escuchó el tintineo romper el silencio de la habitación. La vida en ocasiones te muestra señales divertidas, solo tienes que estar atento para identificarlas. Norman se quedó sin habla, incapaz de responder verbalmente la simple declaración de cariño que su hermanito acababa de hacerle…_ -"Prometiste ser más abierto idiota"…_

**-"Yo también Te amo Ed"** susurró a la cabellera revuelta que dormía en su pecho y luego se rindió al sueño el también.


	11. Una nueva vida

**Nota:** Esta es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

**CAPITULO 11: "UNA NUEVA VIDA"**

El amanecer fue brillante y alegre. El calor del verano había desaparecido temporalmente y el domingo prometía ser un día de hermoso clima primaveral, donde los pájaros ofrecían con regocijo su canto y el aire era limpio y fresco.

Sin lugar a dudas, éste sería un día único en la historia…y lo digo porque algo especial va a suceder hoy…algo diferente para la familia Hansen…un momento en el tiempo que cada uno de ellos recordará por el resto de sus vidas.

Fue justo después del amanecer que Sig comenzó a moverse en su cama. Este joven nunca fue un dormilón y hoy también se despertó justo a la salida del sol a pesar de que el domingo era su único día de descanso. Quizá se relacionaba con el hecho de que su padre era pescador, así que esa bella madrugada, Sig abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana hacia la luz del sol naciente contemplando el aumento de rocío sobre la hierba. Él se quedó allí por un momento, disfrutando de la vista y la diversidad de sonidos que ofrecían este magnífico día.

Sig se sentía tranquilo, pero su dulce momento de paz fue aniquilado cuando un nombre en especial vino a su mente: "_Edgar_"…y entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior le golpearon con fuerza…

"_Oh Dios!...mi hermanito... ¿Me odiará? él me dijo que no lo haría, pero ahora que todo terminó quizá lo haga"…_

_¿Hice lo correcto?...Su reacción fue abrumadora y el dolor tan intenso…tan aterrador. No esperaba eso. Yo esperaba que Edgar llorara, pero no de esa manera. Quizá fui demasiado duro con él, Edgar es aún muy joven y además ha estado solo durante tanto tiempo…No sé si darle una paliza fue la mejor decisión._

_Me alegro de que por fin abriera su corazón y estoy feliz de estar a su lado para apoyarle…pero…siendo honestos, la persona que debería estar aquí, es Papá. Esta es la casa de papá, todo esto es de papá y no me siento bien usurpando su lugar. Mi padre debió castigar a mi hermanito anoche y también consolarlo. Edgar, es responsabilidad de papá. _

_¿Cómo diablos voy a explicarle a mi padre lo que ha pasado estos días?...¿Debo contarle todo?...Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo ocultarle nada. Yo no soy un mentiroso, no es el ejemplo que quiero mostrar a mis hermanos menores. Debo decir la verdad y afrontar las consecuencias futuras que vengan. _

_Es muy posible que cuando papá se entere de todo, volverá a casa y me dirá que soy un inútil, que no sirvo como cabeza de ésta familia. Quizá incluso me expulse fuera de casa…Él puede hacerlo, tengo 18 años y ya no soy su responsabilidad. _

_No estoy seguro de lo que pasará pero igual voy a contarle la verdad…toda la verdad y aceptaré las consecuencias que mi padre crea convenientes. Mi hermanito, ese chico que está dormido en la siguiente habitación, afrontó con valentía las consecuencias de sus actos…Es el niño más fuerte y valiente que conozco y yo solo debo seguir su ejemplo y ser tan valiente como él._

Sig suspiró en su almohada… _**"Bueno, por lo menos vamos a disfrutar de este hermoso día…antes de que sea desterrado de esta familia y de nuestro hogar"…**_

Dicho esto, el hermano mayor se levantó y acomodó su cama. Se vistió con pantalones vaqueros, calcetines blancos, zapatillas sport y una de sus camisetas favoritas. Luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

En el camino, notó que la puerta de la habitación de Edgar seguía abierta. El niño estaba solo en su cama, acurrucado a un lado y plenamente dormido. Parecía tranquilo y Sig elevó una plegaria silenciosa suplicando que su hermanito no le guardara resentimiento.

"_Lo intenté Edgar, de verdad te juro que lo intenté…hice todo lo posible para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que te necesito…Espero que algún día me entiendas"..._

Sig continuó hasta el sanitario, peinó con cuidado su enredado cabello rubio y se cepilló los dientes. Llenó el fregadero con agua tibia y se afeitó la barba. Se secó la cara y las manos con una toalla limpia y salió del baño acompañado de su ropa sucia.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras, escuchó una extraña combinación de sonidos que provenían del garaje. Sonaba como si el lugar entero estuviera en guerra y los soldados tocaran los tambores para amenizar la batalla…Y quizá si había una guerra…una guerra a muerte entre Norman y un pedazo de metal que parecía una noche atrás, era una lujosa motocicleta.

Sig sonrió. _"Seguramente mi hermano pasará en el garaje todo el domingo, Noruego terco y orgulloso que no se detiene hasta que consigue lo que quiere. Conociendo a Norman como lo conozco, estoy seguro que esa maldita moto quedará mejor que nueva. Ese loco es capaz de trabajar en sus proyectos durante todo el día y olvidarse de comer, de dormir e incluso de respirar"_.

Sig metió su ropa sucia a la lavadora y encendió la máquina. Se dirigió a la cocina y calentó el café.

El mayor de los Hansen amaba café. Norman prefería el té caliente igual que su madre pero Sig no podía vivir sin la sacudida de la cafeína en su dieta diaria y tomaba varias tazas de café negro por las mañanas. Incluso amaba el olor y el sonido que producía el rítmico goteo en la charola de vidrio.

Después de calentar su bebida, Sig caminó hacia el garaje deseando internamente que Norman no le guardase resentimiento por castigar a Edgar.

Es probable que Norman tuviera muchas preguntas…preguntas difíciles y dolorosas, pero Sig recitó en silencio su promesa #3 mientras llegaba a garaje. Todo el lugar estaba literalmente "patas arriba"…herramientas tiradas al suelo, repuestos en todas partes, mantas llenas de aceite y grasa…Todo, absolutamente todo era un completo desastre. Sig ni siquiera reconoció la motocicleta, aunque pensó que la cosa desarmada que estaba tirada en el piso de concreto se parecía un poco.

Norman tenía la puerta del garaje abierta y su camión estacionado con orgullo justo al frente.

"_Seguramente mi hermano sólo quiere tener la oportunidad de mirar de vez en cuando su camión mientras trabaja y deleitarse la vista viendo a su bebé"…._Sig se rió de sus pensamientos.

Norman estaba fuera, sentado en el asfalto. Sig lo vio, se acercó y se sentó junto a él. No podía dejar de disfrutar del sol en su cara y se tiró hacia atrás apoyando su cuerpo con los codos. Luego miró a su hermano menor y vio que Norman trabajaba intensamente en una pieza luchando con una llave en su mano derecha y un par de alicates en su mano izquierda.

**-"¿Qué demonios es eso?"**…Preguntó con curiosidad.

**-"Tú sabrías qué demonios es esto si alguna vez en la vida te ensuciaras las manos trabajando de verdad"…**Norman respondió sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba.

**-"Los futuros capitanes de barcos no tienen que realizar trabajos manuales. Contratamos marineros e ingenieros para ese tipo de cosas"…**Sig se defendió…aunque en su interior sabía que no tenía la capacidad natural de sus hermanos menores para éste tipo de cosas. Edgar seguramente había heredado el mismo talento, es probable que incluso llegase a superar a Norman algún día.

"**Ja, ja…muy gracioso Sig…pero será mejor que encuentres la manera de aprender a hacer éstas cosas por ti mismo o quizá nunca sabrás si contrataste a la persona correcta para trabajar en tu barco…¿Y qué pasaría si un día te encuentras en problemas mecánicos justo en medio del mar de Bering, sin nadie que te ayude?"** Norman preguntó con inteligencia.

**-"Es por eso que voy contratar a mi hermanito Norman como mi asistente"** Sig respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

**-"Idiota, no podrás contratarme si yo soy dueño de una embarcación también"...**Norman sonrió por un segundo antes de agregar con un tono más serio…**pero no importa, de todos modos esa vida de marinero no es para mí. Amanda estaría muy triste si yo viajara todo el tiempo"**…Dijo limpiando la pieza de metal, pero dando miraditas furtivas a su hermano mayor con el rabillo del ojo. Estaba ansioso por conocer la opinión de Sig e incluso, contuvo la respiración por un segundo.

Sig analizó la inesperada confesión por un par de minutos. Él siempre creyó que Norman estaría navegando a su lado. Se imaginó que pescarían juntos y comprarían su propio barco. Nunca, nunca, nunca en sus 18 años se le ocurrió la idea de que Norman no deseaba ésta línea de vida para su futuro…sin embargo, lo entendía. Ser pescador de cangrejos era un trabajo muy difícil y no cualquiera lo soportaba… _"Quizá Edgar si quiera acompañarme...Oh Dios ayúdame"._

**-"Eh, bien…entonces, será mejor que empieces a pensar en qué universidad estudiarás, porque desde ya te aviso que tu voz de cantante es una mierda y tampoco eres lo suficientemente guapo para trabajar como actor de cine o modelo de ropa interior "** Sig respondió con una mezcla de humor, tristeza y resignación.

Norman no lo demostró, pero en su interior estaba muy agradecido con su hermano por apoyarlo en ésta decisión. Hace varios años que deseaba confesarle a Sig que el sueño de "Los tres hermanos Hansen navegando hacia el ocaso en las zonas de pesca de cangrejos rojos" nunca se haría realidad. Norman guardaba la esperanza de que Edgar tampoco quisiera trabajar como pescador, pero algo en su interior le decía que su hermanito menor adoraba el mar igual que Sig. A Edgar no le gustaba la escuela y seguro se enganchaba a la vida de capitán como un pez en el agua.

**-"Bueno, ya he empezado a buscar universidades y también se lo conté a papá antes de irse"**…explicó en voz baja**…"En cuanto a mi físico, pues no creo que éste cuerpo esté hecho para actuar en televisión. Las chicas se volverían locas con mi personalidad y mi porte atractivo"**

**-"Pues contáctame si necesitas referencias en tus solicitudes para la universidad"…**Sig continuó con picardía: **"Yo podría escribir: **_**Norman Hansen es un tipo lo suficientemente idiota como para tratar de detener una moto en exceso de velocidad para salvar la vida de su hermano menor**_**, En otras palabras eres una persona dedicada, confiable y leal. "**

Norman puso la pieza en el suelo y finalmente miró a su hermano…pero no con diversión, si no con dureza**…"Y que conste que lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario"** expresó con un tono firme y Sig supo que hablaba muy en serio. Norman rara vez hablaba en serio y esta fue una de esas ocasiones en las que su voz no titubeó.

**-"Él se sintió muy culpable por eso"** Sig añadió refiriéndose a Edgar.

Norman bajó la mirada y comenzó a trabajar de nuevo… **"Lo sé, él me lo dijo."**

**-"¿En serio?¿Cuándo?"**...Sig estaba seguro de que Edgar aún dormía.

**-"Ayer por la noche, después de que llegué a casa. Yo no podía dormir, así que vine al garaje a trabajar un rato. Creo que hice mucho ruido porque cuando subí a su habitación, él estaba despierto"…**Norman explicó tranquilamente.

_-"¿Por qué subiste a su habitación? ¿Querías saber si todavía respiraba?..Oh Norman, no te culpo…Mierda, yo también quería estar a su lado, pero me sentía tan cansado"_…. Sig pensó con remordimiento…_"Pero me alegro que Edgar tuviera a alguien cuidándolo".  
_  
**-"Y…¿Cómo estaba?"**…Sig trató de que su tono de voz no delatara su preocupación…pero no sonó muy convincente de todos modos.

El hermano menor sonrió en sus adentros… "_Ahh tipo duro, no me engañas, tú lo amas y no puedes ocultar tu preocupación ni medio segundo"_…Norman suspiró: **"Él me dijo que estaba bien"**

El cerebro de Sig se llenó de dudas y dirigió su mirada hacia la calle desierta. Norman optó por ignorar la lucha mental de su hermano mayor.

Sig comenzó a retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo y Norman lo observaba con atención esperando que soltara la pregunta definitiva… realmente deseaba responder a la interrogante que estaba por estallar de la boca de Sig.

Siendo sinceros, Norman había esperado toda la bendita mañana para poder hablar con su hermano mayor… _"No voy a dejar que te hundas en el abismo de la culpa Sig, así que pregunta de una maldita vez idiota"  
_  
Después de varios minutos, Sig se aclaró la garganta y tomó valor…**"¿Te dijo algo de mí?"**… preguntó con voz vacilante y la vista aún clavada en la calle de enfrente.

_-"Bingo!...justo lo que deseaba oír!"…_Norman habló lento y claro**…"Me dijo que lo amas y que él también te ama a ti. Me dijo que le explicaste que es una parte importante de ésta familia y que no vamos a permitir que se aleje de nosotros. Que tiene los mejores hermanos del mundo y que entendía por qué tuviste que castigarlo"**…Norman terminó su discurso con sencillez y absoluta sinceridad.

**-"¿Estaba...enojado...conmigo?"**…Sig respiró como si se hubiese quedado sin aire… _"Oh Dios sueno como un mocoso de cinco años!"  
_  
-**"No lo creo"…**Norman sonaba honesto.

_"Quizá ayer no, pero quién sabe si hoy se despierte de malas"…_Por último, Sig hizo una pregunta más…**"¿Estaba…muy…adolorido?"**

El corazón de Norman se encogió al percibir la agonía profunda en la en la voz de Sig y hubo momento en el que deseaba mentirle…pero esta nueva regla de "honestidad absoluta entre hermanos" que Edgar y Sig habían decidido obedecer, era buena, así que él no sería el primero en romper ese pacto.

**-"Eh…si, creo que él estaba un poco… incómodo"…**Norman seleccionó con cuidado cada palabra de su respuesta pero Sig se estremeció de todos modos.

Norman se apresuró a añadir: **"Pero me quedé con él, toda la noche, así que no estuvo solo."**

Al escuchar ese comentario, Sig sintió que hoy amaba más al joven que estaba sentado a su lado. Dirigió sus ojos azul cobalto hacia su hermano menor y le dijo en un agónico susurro**…"Me siento tan mal Norman. Peor de lo que me he sentido en mi vida."  
**  
Después de esa confesión, Sig intentó levantarse pero Norman le tomó del brazo y lo jaló de nuevo hacia abajo. Le miró fijamente y notó que la culpa estaba rompiendo el corazón de Sig en pedacitos**…"Escúchame con mucho cuidado. Hiciste lo correcto, así que deja de pensar en esto porque todo ha terminado."**

Sig escuchó las palabras de su hermano…esas eran las palabras que necesitaba oír…pero de la boca de Edgar y de la boca de su padre. Aunque dudaba que tuviera la suerte de escuchar alguna frase de apoyo esta tarde, sobretodo de la persona que estaría en el otro extremo de la línea telefónica… _"Sin embargo…te lo agradezco Norman, me alegraste un poco el día"  
_  
**-"A partir de hoy, las cosas van a cambiar"**… Sig reflexionó con firmeza.

**-"Si, lo sé"…**Norman respondió con simpleza y siguió trabajando.

**-"¿Tienes que trabajar hoy?"**

**-"Nop"**

**-"Yo tampoco, así que vamos a quedarnos en casa todo el día"…**Sig dijo como si tuviera en mente algún plan.

**-" ¡Hey que mierda!...** Norman reclamó con falso resentimiento y una media sonrisa en el rostro…**Pero si yo me he portado bien…¿Por qué diablos estoy castigado?"**

**-"Cuida tu lengua y tu actitud si no quieres que te castigue de verdad"**… Sig sonaba medio serio pero igual sonreía de oreja a oreja.

_-"¡Oh Dios mío!..._ Norman rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada…_"Parece que alguien se despertó borracho de poder esta mañana, no quiero ni imaginarme lo dictador que serás cuando te conviertas en capitán"._

Sig estrechó los ojos y Norman se echó a reír a carcajadas con las manos en alto en señal de derrota**…"Ok, ok…ya entendí. Usted mi querido hermano mayor tiene las riendas del hogar este verano, así que voy a obedecerte en todo…**_todo lo que me sea____posible_**…de todas maneras, me iba a quedar en casa hoy. No hay lugar como nuestro dulce hogar…¿no?"  
**  
**-"Así es, bien dicho hermanito"**…Sig continuaba riendo… **"Voy a cocinar panqueques para el desayuno, ¿Cuántos quieres?" **

El estómago de Norman se quedó en estado de shock absoluto… _"Sig hace los panqueques más ricos de todo el mundo, son mejores que los de McDonalds...e incluso, son mejores que los de mamá. Pero cada vez que los prepara, deja la cocina como zona de guerra…por eso casi nunca los hace, es más, yo diría que mi hermano mayor odia con toda su alma preparar panqueques. Recuerdo que cuando mi madre cocinaba, ella no derramaba ni una sola gota de jarabe en el mostrador, pero cuando Sig era el encargado de cocinar los panqueques, la mesa terminaba cubierta de miel, las paredes de huevo y el techo lleno de grumos de masa. Parecía como si una máquina industrial de harina hubiese explotado en el lugar. Pero el desastre valía la pena, o quizá ese era el secreto porque los panqueques siempre sabían extremadamente deliciosos".  
_  
Norman entendió que la culpa de su hermano mayor era inmensa…no existía otra explicación para que Sig se ofreciera voluntariamente a cocinar panqueques en su día de descanso… _"Mierda, debería pedirle a Sig que azotara a Edgar más seguido, así yo desayunaría panqueques todos los días...Eh…solo estoy bromeando".._

**-"Cocina muchos porque** **voy a comerme todos los que hagas amigo, nunca me cansaría de tus panqueques!"** …La boca de Norman ya empezaba a saborearlos.

Sig rió y le dio un ligero empujón. Se levantó y caminando entre los tristes restos de la moto, se dirigió hacia la cocina.

…**.**

Edgar se despertó por el molesto tintineo de ollas y sartenes. Suspiró hondo y se quedó muy quieto en su cama preguntándose qué demonios pasaba en la cocina. Obviamente con tanto ruido, sus esperanzas de dormir un rato más ese domingo, desaparecieron por completo…aunque, siendo honestos, no le importaba, incluso le gustaba porque cada sonido era un aviso de que no estaba solo, que hoy no tendría que desayunar solo en una casa completamente vacía.

El niño ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había desayunado, almorzado y cenado completamente solo en los últimos meses.

"_Mhmmm…Desayuno_, _esa palabra me suena tan bien en este momento"_

Estaba acostado boca abajo y de inmediato se volteó para levantarse de la cama. El brusco movimiento provocó una avalancha de recuerdos en su mente, sobre todo al sentir la fuerte quemazón en su trasero. Su cuerpo completo se estremeció un poco pero lo ignoró y brincó fuera de la cama tan rápido como pudo.

Miró sus jeans vaqueros colgando sobre la silla y pensó… _"Uhmm creo que hoy no es un buen día para usarlo_s"… Así que escogió un par de pantalones deportivos suaves y cómodos, una camiseta (que años atrás perteneció a Sig) y se vistió en silencio.

Entró al cuarto de baño, se cepilló sus dientes, el cabello y se lavó la cara…Luego se tomó algo de tiempo para mirarse al espejo…el demacrado reflejo de la noche anterior había desaparecido… _"Este tipo se parece más al Edgar que conozco"…_pensó notando que ya no tenía círculos negros debajo de sus ojos y su piel había vuelto a la normalidad. Podía decir con plena seguridad que no solo se veía mejor, si no, que también se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Regresó a su habitación e hizo su cama, guardó su ropa y se aseguró de que toda la habitación quedara en orden. Al salir, tomó el vaso de vidrio que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y de inmediato notó algo más…El anillo graduación de su hermano mayor todavía estaba allí, brillando con el resplandor de la luz del sol.

Edgar alargó con cuidado su mano y lo tomó. Por un momento, tuvo la tentación de ponerlo en su propio dedo, aún sabiendo que no encajaría…pero deseaba saber lo que se siente poseer un anillo tan valioso como ese. Casi podía imaginar el frío del metal contra su piel, el peso sobre su dedo, el brillo del oro suave y la sensación de orgullo que vienen con él.

Meneó la cabeza con rapidez…_" ¡No lo hagas!._.._Este_ _no es tu anillo, es de Sig y no tienes derecho a usarlo ni siquiera por un minuto"…_Edgar consideraba que sería una falta de respeto hacia el dueño.

Con un suspiro, cerró su mano en un puño alrededor del anillo, tomó el vaso vacío con su mano libre y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

A mitad de la escalera, su nariz percibió un conocido aroma y se detuvo en seco…_"¡Panqueques!". _Era un olor inconfundible, definitivamente alguien estaba preparando panqueques y la sola idea le hizo agua la boca.

Sólo para asegurarse, Edgar bajó lentamente por las escaleras y se asomó por la esquina, dando un discreto vistazo hacia la cocina. Su hermano mayor estaba de espaldas frente a la estufa, cocinando sus panqueques de fama mundial…todo el lugar era un completo desorden.

Edgar estaba sorprendido…_"Sig odia hacer panqueques y menos en su día de descanso_, _esto significa que…  
_  
El niño se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el último escalón con la mirada fija en el anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha…_"Oh Sig, tú no tienes que sentirte mal por mí. Por favor, no te sientas culpable. Estoy bien…de hecho, me siento mejor que bien"._

Por primera vez desde que se despertó esta mañana, Edgar comenzó a preocuparse sobre cómo debía actuar frente a su hermano mayor. Habían hablado y compartido más secretos en una noche, de lo que nunca tuvieron en el transcurso de sus años de vida.

Muchas cosas profundas y dolorosas habían salido a flote, malos recuerdos, emociones y miedos. Inconscientemente, Edgar sintió vergüenza. No le preocupaba que Sig pensara mal de él, pero quizá todas las cosas malas que había confesado estarían presentes en la mente de su hermano cada vez que lo viera a la cara.

Edgar no sabía cómo acercarse y menos que decirle… _¿Qué puedes decirle a alguien después de derramar todas tus emociones sobre su pecho?..._Las manos de Edgar comenzaron a temblar y el anillo se deslizaba entre ellas…estaba sudando a mares.

"_Ok, voy a_ _tener que devolver este anillo a su dueño algún día ¿verdad?...así que mejor lo hago ahora mismo_"… Respiró profundo y con un soplo de coraje, Edgar dobló la esquina y se dirigió a la cocina. Pasó en medio de la catástrofe de masa, huevos, ollas, cucharones y sartenes, haciendo caso omiso de la harina pegada en las paredes y los cuatro tazones sucios que reposaban en el mostrador.

Con cautela, pero con una importante misión en mente, Edgar se acercó a su hermano que seguía de espaldas y aún no se había percatado de su presencia…seguramente porque Sig estaba en guerra contra los dos sartenes ardiendo en la estufa.

Edgar dejó el vaso vacío en el fregadero y sin decir palabra se quedó al lado de Sig lo suficientemente cerca como para que su hermano lo notase, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para salir huyendo en caso de emergencia, luego extendió su mano derecha frente a Sig con la palma de la mano abierta, mostrando el hermoso anillo.

Sig captó el movimiento con el rabillo del ojo y se volteó. Dio una mirada hacia el anillo y luego hacia la cara de su hermanito. Edgar estaba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos clavados al suelo.

"_Bien, no parece enojado"…_ Sig pensó… _"En realidad, parece un poco triste"._

El joven colocó la espátula sobre el mostrador y tomó el anillo ofrecido, pero no lo colocó en su dedo, si no al lado de la espátula. Edgar bajó su mano y dio media vuelta para alejarse, aunque Sig tenía otros planes. Sin previo aviso, el mayor dio un paso al frente, jaló a Edgar del codo y le dio un abrazo de oso gigante, envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor del niño con fuerza y levantándolo del suelo.

Edgar no dudó ni un segundo en devolver el abrazo, se aferró como un mono del cuello de su hermano con los dos brazos. Este no era un simple abrazo, sino más bien, una firme muestra de cariño y por más avergonzado que Edgar se sintiera jamás iba a rechazarlo.

Sig apretó al niño contra su cuerpo… **"Te quiero ****mucho****"…**le susurró al oído, frotando su nariz contra la frente de su hermanito.

Edgar apretó más el cuello de Sig…**"Lo sé y nunca volveré a olvidarlo. Yo también te quiero mucho"…** respondió apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

Justo en ese instante, Norman llegó a la cocina y se quedó inmóvil en la puerta. Él no movió ni un músculo y se mantuvo en completo silencio. Sus hermanos no lo habían oído entrar.

Norman no recordaba haber visto una escena como ésta antes...Nunca. Obviamente, entre ellos se daban golpes (a millares) y ligeros apretones de mano al momento de cumplir años o en navidad…pero…se notaba que este abrazo era lago…diferente, un gesto cargado de un cariño tan grande que traspasaba las fronteras de la cocina e incluso él lo sentía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

De inmediato, Norman cerró los ojos comprometiéndose a guardar esta escena en su memoria por el resto de su existencia en esta tierra. Este fue el momento en la vida de los Hansen que Norman nunca olvidaría, que no deseaba olvidar, porque a pesar de los problemas y las constantes peleas entre ellos (principalmente por cosas estúpidas como quien dirigirá el barco, o dónde viajaran para la pesca, o quién conduce el auto ese día, etc, etc, etc) Norman tuvo la plena certeza de que su familia jamás volvería a desintegrarse. Ellos siempre encontrarían la manera de resolver sus problemas recordando que no importa cuánto se hubiesen lastimado entres sí, porque se amaban un millón de veces más que eso.

Sig bajó a su hermanito de nuevo hasta el suelo, pero continuó abrazándole y después de unos minutos, susurró al oído de Edgar una pregunta**…"¿Todavía te sientes...incómodo?"…** decidió usar la misma palabra que Norman, esperando que Edgar entendiera lo que realmente deseaba saber.

Lógicamente el niño captó la intención de la pregunta en el aire, pero no quiso contestar, Edgar no deseaba alimentar la culpa de Sig…y tampoco deseaba mentirle…ya que esa parte específica de su anatomía, de verdad se sentía…muy incómoda.

Sig esperó la respuesta, pero al pasar del tiempo se cansó y finalmente apretó con más fuerza a su hermano**…"Sé honesto por favor"**…Más que una petición, fue una orden directa. Edgar no respondió verbalmente pero asistió con la cabeza y Sig percibió el sutil movimiento contra su pecho.

"_Por supuesto que está adolorido estúpido, ¿Qué esperabas?...que estuviera riéndose y contando chistes?...Oh Dios, me voy a sentir culpable por esto por el resto de mi vida, lo sé"_… Sig dio un profundo suspiro, miró el anillo que acababa de poner sobre el mostrador y tuvo una idea.

Soltó el abrazo de Edgar, tomó su anillo de graduación y lo colocó en el dedo índice de su hermanito…**"Ponte esto, úsalo por un rato, me lo devolverás de nuevo hasta que te sientas completamente…cómodo. Así evitarás que te pregunte lo mismo un centenar de veces y quizá, este simple anillo te ayude a recordar que no soy tan malo… yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti"**…Sig dijo con su voz baja y llena de tristeza.

Edgar contempló absorto el anillo en su dedo, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Fue un momento increíble para él. El anillo…el codiciado y valioso anillo de graduación de su hermano mayor, estaba en SU dedo!...y con el permiso total del propietario!...Eso significaba mucho para Edgar porque era una manera de decir que Sig confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo usar su anillo…aunque fuera solo por un rato.

Después del shock, Edgar rápidamente dijo: **"Yo no creo que eres una malo, es más pienso que eres el mejor hermano mayor que un niño podría desear"**

Sig respondió con una gran sonrisa y justo en ese instante, una voz interrumpió la conmovedora escena.

**-"Ah, no me digas!. ¿Sig es el mejor hermano mayor?... já es bueno saber que a mí no me toman en cuenta por estos rumbos"**

Norman, que había escuchado toda la conversación y que se mantuvo calladito pensando _¿De verdad, este par de dulces tortolitos son mis hermanos?_... no pudo mantener su boca cerrada al darse cuenta que todos se habían olvidado de él, así que entró a la cocina azotando la puerta como si acabara de llegar.

Edgar miró a Sig y rodó los ojos**…"Uhmmm creo que alguien está celoso."**

**-"No podemos permitirlo"**…respondió Sig al oído de Edgar**…"Quizá…deberías darle un abrazo también…¿Qué te parece?"**

Edgar se rió y Sig le revolvió el cabello antes de volver a sus quehaceres de experto cocinero.

**-"¿Y dónde están los malditos panqueques?...Ya deberían estar en la mesa, me muero de hambre"**…Norman gruñó mientras caminaba a la nevera y sacaba mantequilla, leche y jugo de naranja. Luego se lavó bien las manos y comenzó a colocar los platos y vasos sobre la mesa. También le dio un fuerte empujón a su hermano mayor que le estorbaba en su camino hacia la tetera. El joven le devolvió el empujón pero Norman lo ignoró y Sig tuvo que seguir cocinando antes de que los panqueques se quemaran.

Sig había formado una enorme pila de deliciosos panqueques y tomando el plato se dirigió hasta la mesa y colocó la torre frente a Norman…

-**"Aquí los tienes hermano, ¿Ya te sientes feliz?"** le preguntó sonriendo mientras terminaba de freír en la sartén hirviendo, la última tortita de masa.

**-"Claro que si!...Oh Dios Panqueques, hechos por el mismo gran chef de panqueques!"…**Norman prácticamente corrió a la despensa para buscar el jarabe de arce, tomó el jarabe de chocolate también y los puso al lado de la leche.

Mientras tanto, Edgar terminó de lavar su vaso en el fregadero. Luego sacó los tenedores y cuchillos del armario y los colocó sobre la mesa. También tomó un plato con cuatro panqueques grandes rociando una generosa cantidad de jarabe sobre ellos, se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja fresco y estaba dispuesto a acomodarse en el comedor junto a Norman cuando se quedó completamente inmóvil con el plato en las manos…._"Ohhh malditas sillas"_

Las sillas del comedor no tenían cojines para cubrir la madera y Edgar decidió que hoy había adquirido una nueva y misteriosa habilidad…comer panqueques de pie!.

Realmente no deseaba hacer la situación de su trasero más incómoda. Agarró su tenedor y se acercó al mostrador que era mucho más alto, ideal para comer de pie. Él esperaba que sus hermanos no se dieran cuenta, seguro que Norman comenzaría a burlarse…así que no dijo nada, les dio la espalda y comenzó a comer.

Desde su "comedor" improvisado, Edgar escuchó el silbido de la tetera, claramente oyó como Sig apagó la estufa, colocó las sartenes calientes en el fregadero, se sirvió una taza de café y añadió jarabe de chocolate a sus panqueques. Norman revolvió su té y un par de minutos después, sus dos hermanos se acercaron a él, Sig a su izquierda y Norman a su derecha.

Ambos tenían sus platos, panqueques, tazas y cubiertos en sus manos. Sin decir una palabra, los dos jóvenes mayores pusieron su comida en el mostrador y empezaron a comer de pie como si fuese algo cotidiano entre ellos.

Edgar casi no lo podía creer, sus hermanos no se burlaron de él, incluso decidieron acompañarlo para que no se sintiera solo. El niño pensaba que los panqueques eran de ese tipo de comida que nunca debes comer de pie, no son como los perros calientes o las papas fritas, no, definitivamente, los panqueques estaba hechos para comerlos sentado sobre una cómoda silla...Pero contra toda regla, los tres estaban allí en la cocina, comiendo sus panqueques sobre el mostrador. Creo que si alguien les hubiese visto en ese momento, seguro diría que estaban locos…pero a los ojos de Edgar, este fue un gesto que atesoraría por siempre en su memoria.

Después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, este sería un momento que Edgar nunca olvidaría. Fue como si estuvieran atados por un lazo silencioso que dijera _**"Tú no puedes sentarte a comer, pues nosotros tampoco nos sentamos a comer, Si sufres, sufrimos junto contigo, eso es lo que se llama FAMILIA y siempre vamos a apoyarte"…**_Edgar no creía que le fuera posible amar a sus hermanos más de lo que los amó desde ese instante.

Pasó un largo tiempo y los tres Hansen comieron en silencio…buen excepto por Norman que hacía ruiditos de puro placer con cada bocado.. Era como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo.

Cuando Norman terminó de tragar el último panqueque de su plato dijo con la boca llena de masa…**"Woooow Sig, de verdad que haces los mejores panqueques del planeta!"**

**-"Oh Gracias, hermanito, ahoraaaaa…¿Quién me ayudará a limpiar este desastre?"** Sig preguntó señalando la cocina mientras bebía su tercera taza de café.

**-"Oh, no. Ya sabes la regla. "Usted ensucia, usted limpia"**…Norman murmuró, señalando a su hermano mayor con su tenedor.

Sig se cruzó de brazos soltó un par de maldiciones e incluso y frunció escandalosamente el ceño, sabiendo que Norman tenía razón…este era uno de esos escasos momentos es que odiaba que sus hermanos fueran tan respetuosos de las reglas_. "Quien ensucie será el responsable de limpiar"…_Esa era una regla impuesta por su madre, simple y clara.

Edgar sonrió ante el berrinche de su hermano mayor y le dio un leve empujón: **"Yo te ayudaré con gusto, agradezco lo mucho que te has esforzado para prepararnos el desayuno esta mañana"…** El niño expresó con sinceridad ignorando las miradas de enojo que le lanzaba Norman.

Al final, los tres juntos limpiaron la cocina en un tiempo récord y mientras Norman lavaba los platos y Edgar los secaba, Sig salió de la cocina hacia el garaje.

Regresó unos minutos más tarde con un balón de fútbol en la mano y esperó a que sus hermanos terminaran el trabajo de limpieza. Sig se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta trasera con la pelota bajo el brazo.

Edgar levantó la cabeza y al mirarlo notó que parecía más joven y mas….feliz. En su corazón, Edgar estaba emocionado de ver a Sig tan relajado, no quedaba rastro del torturado hermano mayor que lo castigó anoche y que parecía llevar el mundo sobre sus hombros.

**-"Todos a jugar!"…**fue la orden de Sig mientras rebotaba la pelota de fútbol en su rodilla. Como un perrito al que le muestran un jugoso hueso, Edgar atravesó la puerta tan rápido que casi rompe un par de platos. Norman, por su parte, trató de caminar al garaje para continuar con las reparaciones, pero su hermano mayor prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el patio trasero.

Los tres chicos jugaron afuera por más de una hora. Sig aún tenía todas las habilidades de un buen futbolista y al principio derrotó a sus hermanos con facilidad, así que los más jóvenes finalmente se unieron en su contra y lograron dejarlo sin aire. Sig reconoció su derrota, sobretodo porque el hábito de fumar empezaba a hacer mella en sus pulmones.

De más está decir que Edgar se encontraba feliz de experimentar esta nueva etapa en la vida de los Hansen, así que jugó con mucho entusiasmo y disfrutó de sus hermanos al máximo.

Después de un tiempo, Norman se cansó y volvió al garaje. Sentía como si la moto lo estuviera llamando y suplicando a gritos _"Repárame por favor!"_

Sig y Edgar se quedaron divirtiéndose y pateando la pelota entre ellos. Cuando se cansaron de eso, Edgar se tiró de espaldas sobre la acera y Sig se recostó junto al jardín de flores. Su madre había plantado muchas de estas flores el verano justo pasado antes de morir. Algunos tallos ya se habían marchitado, pero otros lograron sobrevivir milagrosamente.

Sig comenzó a trabajar en el pequeño jardín quitando la maleza con cuidado. Muy pocas plantas habían soportado el mal tiempo y el joven se maravilló de la resistencia que tenían las flores, así que dedicó su mejor esfuerzo en conservarlas siempre limpias y buen cuidadas…tal y como a su madre le gustaba.

Edgar limpió la acera y los alrededores de la casa y del garaje. Observó que Norman progresaba de manera increíble en la reparación de su moto, es más ya casi parecía una moto o través!.

Norman se puso en pie y dio un vistazo crítico a su trabajo, estaba inspeccionando cuidadosamente sus labores de mecánico cuando sintió que un par de brazos pequeños se enrollaban en su estómago y que una la nariz puntiaguda le presionaba la espalda. Él sonrió y apretó con fuerzas las pequeñas manos, jalando al niño más cerca. Cerró los ojos por unos minutos y disfrutó del espontáneo y sincero abrazo, también agradeció a lo que fuera que salvó la vida de su hermanito anoche.

Después de un tiempo, volvió la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y suspiró: **"Tenemos que ir de compras hoy. Odio ir al supermercado o a la tienda con Sig porque se pone histérico cuando hay mucha fila."**

**"Uhmmm…si es cierto, pero no te preocupes que yo me encargo de Sig" **Edgar respondió confiadamente y salió del garaje para avisar a su hermano mayor que iban rumbo al supermercado…otra de sus actividades menos favoritas.

Norman subió corriendo a tomar una ducha mientras el par de chicos lavaban sus manos en el fregadero de la cocina. Lamentablemente, esta pequeña actividad, se convirtió en una pelea de agua donde ambos terminaron completamente mojados. Sig y Edgar reían mientras Norman gritaba desde la ducha preguntando quién demonios era el idiota que estaba jugando con el agua.

Cuando sus hermanos estaban listos, Sig tomó su billetera y les informó que manejaría su coche. Norman casi tuvo un ataque al corazón, pero Sig le susurró tres palabras al oído: _"Hazlo por Edgar"…_

Obviamente Sig pensaban que "alguien" se sentiría más cómodo, recostado boca abajo en el asiento trasero de su coche, así que aunque Norman pataleara por manejar su camioneta, hoy no cedería.

Sig poseía un vehículo Tran-Am color azul (un regalo de graduación obsequiado a sí mismo después de trabajar medio tiempo por cuatro años). El día que Sig compró el auto, Norman se quejó diciendo que ese no era vehículo para un hombre de verdad y que esperaba que sus amigos nunca lo vieran conducir un coche tan…"fuera de onda".

Sig puso la radio con música pop pero Norman cambió a una estación de música country, murmurando algo como _"por lo menos déjame escuchar música de verdad mientras estoy atorado en este estúpido coche_"... Sig puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada, sino que dedicó su atención al pequeño pasajero que traía en el asiento de atrás.

Edgar se había quedado dormido acurrucado boca abajo.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, decidieron cenar carne asada esa noche, así que repartieron la lista de lo necesario para la semana y llenaron el carrito lo más rápido posible.

Casi media hora después, se reunieron en la parte delantera de la tienda. Sig se dirigió a otra sección del supermercado, Norman y Edgar se quedaron parados preguntándose a dónde diablos iba su hermano mayor.

Sig caminó hacia la sección de flores y seleccionó cuidadosamente tres rosas blancas. Ahora, Norman ya sabía exactamente lo que su hermano tenía en mente.

**-"Ohhh no, yo no quiero ir y no puedes obligarme"**…Norman le gritó con voz firme.

**"Si puedo obligarte hermanito…pero no lo haré, así que si no quieres ir, nos esperas en el auto con la boca cerrada"…**Sig respondió con una voz más firme que la de su hermano menor mientras pedía a una dependienta que envolviera las flores en un papel decorado.

Sig tomó las rosas de nuevo y caminó hacia la caja…que por cierto, estaba abarrotada. Mientras hacían la cola, notó un pequeño estantes con varios libros y revistas. Le dio un codazo a su hermanito menor para llamar su atención y señaló los libros, pero Edgar lo miró sin comprender lo que deseaba… **"Ve a buscar un libro…o dos…o los que desees leer este verano"…**leexplicó con una sonrisa.

Edgar miró los estantes y luego volvió a mirar a su hermano mayor como si lo acabara de condenar a la cámara de gas**…."Ah…este…yo…yo no soy un gran lector Sig"…** Edgar trataba de excusarse, en pocas palabras, quería explicarle respetuosamente a su hermano mayor, que él, la lectura era una mierda.

**-"Pues vas leer mínimo dos libros este verano, así que o los escoges tú o lo hago yo"**…la voz de Sig contenía un tono de autoridad inconfundible, era una orden y Edgar debía obedecer. Así que, como un condenado a muerte, el niño se acercó a las repisas y tomó un par de libros que en su opinión, quizá no lo matarían de aburrimiento. Uno ellos era la novela de S.E. Hinton "The Outsiders".

Edgar regresó con los libros en la mano, los colocó en el carro y se paró detrás de Sig mientras notaba que Norman evitaba a su hermano mayor como la peste. Norman estaba enojado, atrapado y más furioso cada minuto, se sentía como un niño traicionado y no podía evitarlo…no quería visitar ese lugar y ahora Sig lo obligaría a ir en cuanto salieran del supermercado.

Después de un tiempo, Sig comenzó sentirse inquieto y desesperado porque la cola avanzaba lentamente. El joven comenzó a retorcer las manos, a mover escandalosamente sus pies y a suspirar en voz alta.

Edgar notó las señales de estrés y con su índice derecho, escribió: **"H-O-L-A"…** seguido por el signo **"!" **en la espalda de su hermano mayor.

Inmediatamente Sig estalló en carcajadas mientras se volteaba para hacerle cosquillas a Edgar que ría histérico. Norman siguió enojado y no les hizo caso pensando que sus dos hermanos se habían vuelto locos.

Después de salir de la tienda y poner los alimentos en el baúl, Sig colocó con reverencia las rosas blancas en el tablero coche. Ahora los tres Hansen se dirigían a un lugar muy especial…al cementerio local.


	12. Papá

Nota: Esta es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

**CAPITULO 12: "Papá" **

Durante el trayecto hacia el cementerio, Norman se comportó raro o mejor dicho, inusualmente tranquilo. No dijo ni una sola palabra y simplemente se dedicó a mirar el paisaje ofrecido a través de la ventana. Deliberadamente evitó que sus ojos dedicasen un solo vistazo a las tres rosas blancas que estaban frente a él, como si ellas tuvieran la culpa de su mal humor.

Sig le observaba en silencio pero Norman se negaba a hacer contacto visual con su hermano mayor, mientras tanto, en el asiento trasero, el Hansen más joven estaba recostado boca abajo intentando leer su nuevo libro. Edgar llevaba todo el camino leyendo la misma página y Sig le miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente Edgar le tomó gusto al relato y se enganchó al instante. Realmente era una gran historia y según el chico, valía la pena invertir tiempo extra en leer despacio para no perderse ningún detalle.

Edgar estaba tan concentrado en su nuevo libro que se sorprendió cuando Sig apagó el motor del coche. El niño levantó sus ojos y notó que habían aparcado en el pequeño estacionamiento del cementerio donde estaba enterrada su madre. Obviamente tenía la corazonada de que hoy visitarían la tumba de mamá, sobre todo después la cuidadosa selección de rosas blancas que Sig había comprado en el supermercado…pero no esperaba que llegaran tan rápido, para Edgar fue como si regresara de otro mundo…el mundo de "the Greasers and the Socs" _(Referencia al libro "The Outsiders" escrito por S.E. Hilton)_

Los tres hermanos se quedaron en el coche durante un minuto sin decir absolutamente nada, solo recordando la última vez que visitaron este lugar juntos…el día del funeral de su madre.

Norman nunca había regresado al cementerio desde ese trágico día y a Edgar, nadie le preguntó si deseaba venir. Pero Sig si había hecho un par de visitas solo y siempre encontraba un ramo de flores frescas sobre la tumba de su madre.

El Sr. Hansen visitaba el cementerio casi todos los días desde que su esposa murió y dejaba flores de diversas variedades y tamaños: rosas, claveles, margaritas y lirios…todas hermosas pero siempre del mismo color…blanco.

Después de un tiempo, Sig suspiró escandalosamente, tomó las rosas del tablero y le entregó la primera rosa a Edgar. El niño mostró una emocionada sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando notó el rostro amargado de Norman que lo observaba desde el retrovisor. Edgar sabía que Norman estaba enojado pero no entendía por qué, así que sonrió de nuevo y bajó del coche de inmediato.

Sig ofreció la segunda rosa a Norman, pero él la rechazó, se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar por la ventana del pasajero.

Sig suspiró y la colocó de nuevo en el papel….**"Norman, pienso que deberías…** dijo con suavidad pero Norman cortó el discurso de inmediato..

**-"Quizá otro día, Sig…hoy no"…**respondió con voz ronca, observando a Edgar caminar rumbo a la colina.

Sig se inclinó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor…"**Ok,** **voy decirle a mamá que esta rosa, es de tu parte "…** susurró en voz baja tomando la rosa en su mano izquierda y con su derecha apretó el hombro de Norman con fuerza y le sintió temblar. Sig no deseaba presionarlo, así que simplemente salió del coche, dando a Norman una última mirada antes de caminar hacia Edgar.

Cuando Edgar vio que Sig traía las dos rosas en su mano, se puso un poco triste…**"Así que se quedará en el auto después de todo."**

**-"Él no está listo todavía"**…fue la única explicación que Sig ofreció en defensa de su hermano menor.

Sin decir más, ambos jóvenes recorrieron la colina cubierta de hierba y lápidas. Edgar no pudo evitar dar miradas furtivas hacia el adolescente que estaba solo y amargado, esperándolos en el vehículo…Según Edgar, Norman lucía como un niño en plena rabieta, así que exclamó: **"Hey Sig, ¿No crees que Norman necesita una buena paliza también?"  
**  
Sig rió automáticamente al escuchar la pregunta y detuvo sus pasos a media colina. Se dio la vuelta y quedó cara a cara con su hermanito que le miraba con suma atención.

**-"Escúchame"**…Sig habló en voz baja:…**"Sólo quiero dejar las cosas claras. NO te castigué con la intención de obligarte a hablar sobre la muerte de mamá. Yo sabía que tenías muchas cosas atoradas en tu pecho y que por eso actuabas como un maníaco suicida, pero sinceramente…nunca se me ocurrió que ibas a...no sé...  
**  
**-...Romperme a llorar?"**…Edgar finalizó la oración de su hermano… **"Sig, yo tampoco esperaba eso. Fue bastante aterrador. Me sentía totalmente perdido y no estoy seguro de por qué sucedió. Tú sabes que nunca en mi vida había llorado tanto, pero cuando te vi salir de mi cuarto anoche, después de que me castigaste, sentí como si fuera a morirme y no deseaba estar solo…ya no quiero estar solo nunca más. Te juro que no fue la paliza la que hizo que te abriera mi corazón, creo que fue la idea de que tendría que pasar por esto solo…pero estaba equivocado"**… Edgar terminó su explicación un encogimiento de hombros y su famosa sonrisa de estrella de cine.

Sig también sonrió y lo jaló para ofrecerle, "el segundo abrazo cariñoso del día" aunque éste fue mucho más suave que el anterior, dado que no deseaban maltratar las rosas. Sig se sentía más tranquilo y susurró al oído de Edgar: **"Sí, estabas muy equivocado, tú no tienes que afrontar solo los problemas que tengas. Yo deseaba quedarme a tu lado pero pensé que estabas enojado conmigo y era comprensible, acababa de darte una paliza!.. En verdad lamento si te asusté, pero te prometo que nunca te voy a dejar, incluso si estoy a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en el medio de la nada y con el barco lleno de cangrejos para hacerme compañía"**

**-"Si tienes suerte en la pesca, querrás decir"…**Edgar se burló y le dio un puñetazo juguetón.

**-"Oh ¿bromeas?...soy un gran pescador de cangrejos hermanito"…** Sig respondió con arrogancia sabiendo que decía la verdad. Edgar le miró con admiración, Sig sabía que había picado la curiosidad del niño, así que le dio un empujón y corrió la colina cuesta arriba. Edgar lo persiguió gritándole para que le contara cómo encontrar los mejores cangrejos, pero el hermano mayor solo reía a carcajadas.

Antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban de pie frente a la tumba de su madre. Los dos detuvieron las bromas y guardaron silencio mirando con sumo respeto la lápida de mármol de color rosa en forma de corazón. En el lado izquierdo del corazón, podía leerse claramente el nombre de su madre, el año de su nacimiento y el año de su muerte.

Sig notó que la última fecha, coincidía con el año grabado en su anillo de graduación de la escuela secundaria…el mismo anillo que su hermanito menor actualmente usaba en su dedo índice. Sin querer, sus ojos contemplaron el lado derecho del corazón, donde estaba inscrito el nombre de su padre, la fecha de nacimiento y un guión seguido de un espacio en blanco…a la espera de ser llenado con la fecha correspondiente. Sig rápidamente apartó la mirada y apretó sus ojos. La idea de que su padre muriera pronto era tan dolorosa como si un cuchillo atravesara su pecho y lo ahogara.

Respiró varias veces para controlar sus emociones de nuevo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y notó que las flores sobre la lápida, estaban muertas. Su padre las había colocado seis días antes de partir de viaje y el sol las había marchitado, pero Sig no las tiró a la basura, decidió dejarlas sobre la tumba, como una muestra de honor y respeto por la mujer que pasó muchas horas de su vida esperando que su marido volviera a casa después de la pesca…rezando cada día de rodillas para se encontrara a sano y salvo.

El hermano mayor volteó su cabeza a un lado y miró a Edgar…el niño tenía un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sig no dijo nada, simplemente entregó a Edgar la rosa de Norman, se arrodilló y colocó su rosa sobre la inscripción, recitando una oración silenciosa agradeciendo a su madre por sus consejos, su constante amor y su apoyo. También le confesó lo mucho que la extrañaba pero no habló demasiado para que el momento no se transformara en algo largo y doloroso para el niño que esperaba a su lado.

Cuando se puso de pie, retrocedió de espaldas para dar espacio a que su hermanito menor pudiera acercarse…pero tropezó con alguien…una persona más corpulenta y más alta que Edgar. Sig se quedó inmóvil, sin poder moverse, sin poder hablar, solo mirando como su hermano caminaba con la otra rosa en la mano y se arrodillaba frente a la lápida.

Norman colocó su rosa junto a la flor de Sig y pasó su dedo sobre el grabado con el nombre de su madre. Sig y Edgar se miraron uno al otro en silencio, era evidente que ambos estaban en estado de shock.

Norman no dijo ni una palabra y segundos después se puso en pie al lado de su hermano mayor. Sig deseaba abrazarlo, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, así que simplemente le sonrió de lado.

Los hermanos mayores, observaron en silencio mientras Edgar se arrodillaba frente a la piedra y colocaba la tercera y última rosa blanca al lado de las otras. Las tres rosas lucían hermosas sobre el mármol rosado.

Edgar oró en silencio y le dijo a su mamá que estaba bien, que tenía hermanos geniales, hermanos de verdad, de esos que están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por él y que por primera vez desde que ella murió, no se sentía tan solo. También le dijo lo mucho que la extrañaba y terminó con un sincero "te amaré por siempre". Luego, disimuladamente, apartó un par de lágrimas de su mejilla y se levantó para unirse a sus hermanos mayores.

Los tres dedicaron un par de minutos más para despedirse en silencio y luego caminaron hacia coche juntos, al mismo paso.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Sig fue el primero en hablar: **"¿Quieres conducir?"** preguntó a Norman agitando las llaves en el aire.

**-"¿Estás bromeando idiota?...Este es la peor imitación de carro que he visto… ¡Debiste comprarte un maldito camión como un hombre de verdad!...cuando lo hagas, entonces me pides que lo maneje"**…Norman respondió con emoción, casi pateando el auto de Sig en el proceso.

Sig caminó hacia el asiento del conductor, sonriendo y murmurando entre dientes algo así como: **"Después no digas que nunca te lo ofrecí desagradecido."  
**  
Norman continuó refunfuñando mientras subía al asiento del pasajero: **"¿Desagradecido?...me estás ofreciendo manejar un montón de mierda!...pero ten la seguridad que cuando consigas un vehículo decente aceptaré tu oferta"**

Sig solo meneó la cabeza ante los comentarios de Norman, luego notó que Edgar estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, leyendo absorto su nuevo libro e ignorándolos por completo. El niño apenas y se movió un poco camino a casa, pero no volvió a recostarse boca abajo. Sig tomó eso como una buena señal.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Norman y Sig colocaron lo comestibles en la nevera y en armario mientras Edgar se ofreció a preparar la cena…El hermano mayor lo permitió, pero bajo su debida supervisión.

Norman volvió a la guerra en el garaje, decidiendo que estaba en el bando ganador. Sig preparó algo rápido para merendar y de paso le daba a Edgar instrucciones específicas como pelar las patatas y las zanahorias. Edgar se comió el bocadillo mientras picaba todo lo necesario para la cena.

Sig caminó hasta el garaje para llevarle a Norman su improvisado almuerzo. El chico estaba muerto de hambre así que se desvivió en agradecimientos y prácticamente tragó el sándwich sin masticar. Cuando Sig regresó a la cocina, vio el asado dentro del horno, pero el pequeño cocinero no estaba por ningún lado.

Edgar había doblado la ropa y la llevó a los dormitorios. Sig decidió limpiar un poco la casa, pero de inmediato notó que en realidad no era necesario. La casa estuvo vacía casi todos los días de la semana, así que nunca llegó a ensuciarse, por lo que el mayor de los Hansen decidió saborear su quinta taza de café mientras almorzaba.

Cuando Sig estaba sentado en la cocina leyendo el periódico y comiendo, percibió un sonido que no escuchaba hace un tiempo atrás.

El sonido venía del segundo piso, alguien estaba tocando la guitarra y sonaba como una tonada dulce y melancólica. Sig no podía reconocer la canción, pero era de acordes lentos, como los de una canción de amor. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la música durante varios minutos.

Edgar tenía talento para ejecutar este instrumento, aunque cometía algunos errores dejando en evidencia su falta de práctica…pero a Sig no le importaba y pensó que era el sonido más maravilloso que había oído en meses.

Norman también entró a la cocina y se quedó de pie frente a la mesa mientras escuchaba con atención la canción**…."Nunca pensé que iba extrañar escucharlo tocar su guitarra"…**dijo antes de volver al garaje.

**-" ¡Espera!"** Sig le ordenó.

Norman detuvo sus pasos y miró a su hermano mayor.

Sig colocó el periódico a un lado y preguntó: **"¿Crees que podrías llevar a Edgar a trabajar contigo mañana? ¿El dueño de la ferretería te dará permiso?"**

Norman lo pensó un rato, luego se encogió de hombros…**"Puede ser buena idea, lo pondré a trabajar un poco y así lo mantendremos alejado de problemas. El niño podría aprender algunas cosas útiles, además no creo que el jefe se moleste, él nunca llega al negocio de todos modos."**

**-"Excelente, porque no quiero dejarlo solo en casa durante todo el verano y aún es demasiado joven para conseguir un trabajo"…** Sig hablaba muy serio explicando sus preocupaciones.

**"Ja ja, ahora él tendrá un trabajo, pero sin paga!"** Norman dijo sonriendo mientras continuaba su camino.

El ocaso se acercaba y la carne irradiaba un encantador aroma por toda la casa. Los dos hermanos más jóvenes llegaron a la cocina, desde sus respectivos lugares, Norman venía del garaje y Edgar de su habitación…ambos estaban hambrientos.

Norman lavaba sus manos en el fregadero y Edgar preparó la mesa, sacando la carne asada del horno con mucho cuidado.

Minutos después, la puerta trasera se abrió y el hermano mayor hizo su entrada a la cocina. Sig apestaba a humo de cigarrillo y Norman rápidamente puso mala cara**….-"¿Cuántos cigarrillos fumaste?"**…le preguntó a gritos con una mirada de disgusto dibujada en su rostro.

**-"Uhmm…muchísimos"** fue el único comentario.

**-"¿Qué pasa?"**…Edgar preguntó en voz baja, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Norman odiaba el mal hábito de fumar y siempre discutía con Sig al respecto.

**-"No pasa nada chico, no te preocupes por eso"**…El mayor respondió, sentándose a la mesa para cenar. Sig observó con atención a Edgar mientras se sentaba al otro lado. Sin mediar palabra y con cierto pesar, el niño deslizó el anillo que había adornado su dedo índice la mayor parte del día y lo puso sobre la mesa frente a su hermano mayor.

Sig lo tomó con una sonrisa y lo colocó de nuevo en su dedo.

Norman también se sentó y los tres disfrutaron de una comida feliz…hasta que Norman decidió sacar a flote el tema que había hecho que Sig fumara como un loco y que tenía a Edgar muy nervioso.

**-"Y…¿Qué vas a decirle a papá cuando llame?...**preguntó a quemar ropa viendo directo a los ojos de su hermano mayor.

Sig bajó la mirada y respondió con sinceridad: **"La verdad".**

**-"¿Toda?"…**la voz de Norman sonaba angustiada.

**-"Sí, toda."** Sig respondió, luego miró a Edgar que se había quedado petrificado en su asiento con el último bocado de comida en el aire.

Edgar comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos verdes. Sig habló en voz baja e intentó explicar su decisión: **"Edgar, ayer te castigué por mentirnos, así que hoy no voy a mentirle a nuestro padre…pero por favor, no te preocupes ..."**

Edgar no dejó que Sig terminara de hablar, rápidamente saltó de la mesa y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera, dejándola abierta. Sus hermanos podían verlo sentado en los escalones del porche con los brazos cruzados frente a él y la cabeza hundida en el rincón de su codo. Estaba llorando con agonía y sus hombros se estremecían por el llanto.

Norman se puso de pie suspirando**…"Yo voy a lavar los platos, tú habla con el niño."**

Sig suspiró también y salió al porche. Se sentó al lado de su hermano pequeño y le frotó la espalda suavemente. Trató de explicarse de nuevo**…"Voy a decirle la verdad, pero tú no estarás en problemas, ya fuiste castigado, así que TODO se acabó…te lo prometo. Yo te defendere y haré frente a nuestro padre si intenta herirte, pero no creo que lo haga, así que por favor no te preocupes. No voy a permitir que te azote de nuevo, lo prometo".**

**-"No…no estoy preocupado por la paliza, papá puede pegarme si quiere, él tiene el derecho de castigarme"**…Edgar sollozó y su voz a penas se distinguía entre el llanto**…"Es que...que...papá va a decepcionarse mucho de mí, Sig"  
**  
Sig quiso mentir…pero no lo hizo: **"Sí, por un tiempo, pero lo superará. Él te ama. Sé que papá no te lo dice muy a menudo…pero te ama, así que deja de preocuparte, créeme, estoy mucho más preocupado por mí mismo en este momento"**

Edgar finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró el miedo brillando en los ojos de su hermano mayor.

Sig continuó: **"Yo voy a contarle todo y no sé cómo va a reaccionar. Cuando papá me dejó a cargo de la casa, eso no incluía azotarte Edgar y creo que él estará enojado conmigo porque lo hice…diablos! Yo mismo estoy enojado conmigo por eso!"** Sig empezó a sollozar y Edgar se levantó y se tiró sobre su hermano con fuerza.

**-"TODO se acabó, ¿recuerdas?"…** Edgar le susurró al oído.

Sig lo abrazó deseando que fuera cierto…pero esa afirmación no era real para él. No sentiría paz hasta que hablara con su padre. Lentamente, se puso de pie manteniendo a Edgar bajo el abrazo y caminaron juntos hacia la casa.

Llegaron a la sala y Sig encendió el televisor. Los dos miraron la TV por un tiempo y finalmente Norman les hizo compañía. Edgar siempre fue el más mimoso de los tres, así que se acurrucó en el sofá casi sentándose en el regazo de su hermano mayor.

Edgar no podía negarlo. Estaba preocupado por Sig. Si su hermano tenía problemas con papá sería su culpa. _"¡Maldita sea, maldito nudo que me hizo entrar en esta situación!"..._pensó mientras notaba que aquél nudo que le acompañaba la noche anterior, había desaparecido completamente.

Cuando el teléfono sonó eran exactamente las 20:00 y los tres muchachos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

Sig corrió a la cocina, Norman y Edgar al pasillo del segundo piso. Los tres levantaron el teléfono al mismo tiempo para escuchar la conversación… pero sólo uno de ellos respondería ante su padre…el hermano mayor.

Sig respiró hondo antes contestar, ésta era la cuarta y última de sus conversaciones difíciles…**"¿Hola?"…** dijo sosteniendo el teléfono en su mano derecha.

**-"Hey hijo, hola"**…Sverre Hansen respondió con su ronco acento noruego**…"¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?"**…

El caballero podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de la suave respiración al fondo. Sabía que tenía a sus tres hijos en línea…pero jamás lo mencionó, ni se dirigió a los menores.

Sig habló un poco acerca de cosas triviales, asuntos de la casa y las noticias importantes ocurridas mientras su padre estaba ausente. También preguntó a su papá sobre la pesca, la hora en que el barco zarparía y otras cosas relacionados con la embarcación.

Finalmente Sverre preguntó por Norman.

**-"Está bien"**…Sig respondió**…"Está trabajando mucho."**

**-"¿Y Edgar?"**

Sig tragó saliva y empezó a anudar el cable telefónico entre sus manos.

**-"Edgar…pues él se metió en un pequeño problema anoche, pero ahora está bien"…** el joven respondió tan casualmente como pudo.

Sverre era un hombre muy inteligente y de inmediato notó algo oculto en esa frase de: "pequeño problema"…así que preguntó con voz severa: **"¿Explícame qué tipo de problema, Sigurd Hansen?"**

_"Mierda!...ya está usando mi nombre completo, eso no es una buena señal, sé valiente Sig, cuéntale la verdad"_… el joven se aclaró la garganta y trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo todos los acontecimientos de la semana, sin exagerar nada pero siendo honesto al mismo tiempo.

**-"Ehhh bien"…**Sig comenzó…"**Edgar rompió su toque de queda, se escapó de casa, se emborrachó y destruyó su motocicleta...**Dijo todo de un solo aire y luego agregó rápidamente…** pero él está bien ahora. Él no se lastimó en el accidente y Norman ya está reparando la moto"  
**  
Cuando Sig terminó de hablar, Sverre escuchó un grito ahogado que no provenía de su hijo mayor.

-"**Voy a volver a casa**. **Hay un vuelo que sale mañana temprano. Voy a posponer éste viaje por unas semanas"…**dijo Sverre lleno de ira y completamente listo para subirse al avión.

**-"No papá por favor quédate!...yo…me encargué de todo"** Sig explicó tratando de tranquilizar a su padre.

Sverre estaba enojado y lo demostró con un fuerte grito: **"Sigurd, lo que tu hermano ha hecho estuvo mal. Podría haber sido asesinado. Esto no es algo que puedes escribir en "la lista" con lápiz y luego borrarlo antes de que yo regrese a casa."  
**  
Los tres chicos se congelaron en su lugar…incluso podría haberse escuchado el sonido de un alfiler caer desde la calle.

Sig encontró su voz y preguntó con incredulidad: **"¿Tú lo sabías?...¿todo este tiempo?...¿Cuándo te enteraste que mamá borraba nuestras listas?"  
**  
Y contra todo pronóstico, Sverre se echó a reír: **"Por supuesto que lo sabía**, **lo supe porque en esa casa nunca pude encontrar un solo lápiz que no tuviera el borrador gastado, así que empecé a comprarle a tu madre una caja de borradores grandes cada quincena. Ella era una mujer con el corazón de un ángel, que siempre perdonaba a sus hijos"**

Sverre escuchó el silencio en el teléfono y continuó hablando como si una fuerza sobrenatural estuviera empujando las palabras fuera de su boca: **"Te confieso…que…yo rezaba cada vez que llegaba a casa, rezaba con fuerza pidiendo que su madre hubiera borrado todas sus travesuras de esa maldita lista"**

El hombre podía oír a alguien a llorar suavemente en el fondo, pero no estaba seguro quien era.

Sig respondió en voz baja: **"Si, reconozco que ella borró muchas de nuestras diabluras a lo largo de los años papá."**

**-"Lo sé, pero las acciones de Edgar no habrían sido borradas…estoy seguro que ella las hubiese escrito con tinta"**…explicó con severidad.

Sig tragó saliva de nuevo: **"Lo sé, papá….y yo me encargué de manejar las cosas lo mejor que pude."** Respondió sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos…pero con un tono de voz firme y seguro.

Al escuchar esa declaración, Sverre comenzó a preocuparse: **"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir con eso de: yo manejé las cosas?"  
**  
Sig enderezó sus hombros como si su padre estuviera parado frente a él y habló con la verdad…aunque no fue muy detallista o descriptivo en su explicación.

**- "Yo...castigué a Edgar...le di una paliza"…**Luego añadió en voz baja… **"Lo siento señor. No sé si era lo correcto… pero, eso es lo que hice."  
**  
No podemos negar que Sverre estaba muy sorprendido. Desde siempre era él quien azotaba a sus hijos y jamás imaginó que Sig castigara a Edgar de esa manera, casi quedó en estado de shock. Siempre había sido severo con sus hijos, pero nunca esperó que Sig siguiera su ejemplo…por lo menos, no en este tema.

**-"Sig, necesito que me digas la verdad."**…Sverre hablaba con más suavidad.

**-"Sí señor"…**era todo lo Sig podía contestar.

**-"¿Le has hecho daño a tu hermano?...**Sverre preguntó en voz baja.

**"No señor, sé que le dolía un poco el trasero hoy por la mañana, pero está bien. Nada permanente. Tuve mucho cuidado, lo más cuidadoso que podría haber sido en circunstancias como esa"**…Sig respondió con honestidad.

Sverre hizo su siguiente pregunta…**-"¿Edgar…Lloró mientras lo castigabas?"**

Sig no esperaba esta pregunta y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo responderla. No quería avergonzar a su hermanito ante los ojos de su padre, por lo que se quedó en silencio un rato.

**-"Hijo, dime la verdad…¿Lloró, sí o no?"**…Sverre preguntó con fuerza.

**-"Sí señor, lloró mucho y... luego yo lloré con él, lo abracé y le dije que había sido perdonado y que lo amaba"**… Sig respondió con total honestidad pensando… _"estamos juntos en esto hermanito, si tu caes, yo caigo también"._

Inexplicablemente, Sverre dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Su hijo mayor había manejado la disciplina del hogar incluso mejor que él…**"¿Lloraste frente a Edgar?"**…le preguntó con admiración

Sig no se avergonzaba en lo más mínimo y respondió con sinceridad: **"Sí, señor. Lloré casi todo el tiempo mientras lo castigaba y mucho más después."  
**  
**-"Shhhh"…** El hombre soltó un largo suspiro…**"¿Sabes muchacho?...Yo también lloraba cada vez que castigaba a uno de ustedes "…**Sverre respondió con la misma honestidad que su hijo mayor.

Por segunda vez, al otro lado del teléfono, los tres habitantes de la casa, se congelaron. Durante sus años de vida, ninguno de ellos vio a su padre llorar…nunca.

El hombre parecía estar hecho de acero sólido y nunca derramó una sola lágrima mientras los castigaba, así que esa declaración parecía casi…irreal. Pero entonces Sverre añadió… **"¿Por qué crees que desaparecía de la cocina tan rápido?...Yo corría hacia mi cuarto y lloraba a moco tendido después de azotarlos"**

Las piernas de Sig flaquearon y cayó al piso de rodillas. Jamás esperó escuchar esa confesión y su cuerpo se desmayó en el suelo de la cocina como una actriz de las películas del cine. No pudo contenerse más y comenzó a sollozar con el teléfono pegado a su boca, sin importarle que toda su familia lo estuviera escuchando…aunque se podía oír que sus hermanos lloraban también…Este fue un momento en la vida del joven Sigurd Hansen que jamás podría olvidar.

**-"Papá"…**fue todo lo que Sig pudo decir después de un tiempo.

**-"Tranquilo hijo, lo sé. Sé por qué lo hiciste. Yo marqué la pauta sobre la disciplina en el hogar, pero reconozco que debí manejar las cosas de forma diferente. Debí hablar contigo y decirte que te amaba cada vez que te castigué...pero yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, no quería parecer débil frente a tus ojos. Me equivoqué todos estos años porque pensé que con darles una buena paliza era suficiente, así crecí y no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Yo simplemente deseaba alejarlos de problemas porque ustedes son demasiado importantes para mí y no puedo perderlos"…**Sverre también estaba llorando y con voz ronca agregó**…"Todo será diferente cuando regrese. Quizá necesite de tu ayuda para...para…empacar algunas cosas de tu madre".**

Sig asintió con la cabeza como si su padre estuviera viéndole a los ojos, pero logró un ahogado: **"Sí, señor...y… te amo mucho"  
**  
Sverre escuchó el silbato presionándole para colgar el teléfono…aún tenía tantas cosas que decirle a su hijo…pero por ahora debía partir…

**-"Voy a estar de vuelta al final del verano. Hiciste bien, Sig. Confío ti para mantener las cosas bajo control. Tienes mi bendición para castigarlos como consideres necesario. Sé que azotar a Edgar no fue fácil, pero era una de esas cosas que simplemente necesitaba hacerse****…****estoy orgulloso de ti y sé que tus hermanos estarán seguros bajo tu cuidado. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda".**

**-"Cuídate, te deseo buena pesca"** …Sig añadió recordando que su padre estaba a punto de embarcarse en una pesca peligrosa.

Finalmente, segundos antes de que los tres escucharan el clic en el otro extremo de la línea…se oyó un suave: **"Los amo a todos"…**en un profundo y espeso acento noruego.


	13. Atascado

Nota: Esta es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

**CAPITULO 13: "Atascado" **

Sig apenas y tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse del piso y colgar el auricular de teléfono.

Lentamente se dejó caer de nuevo y siguió llorando allí mismo, en el suelo de la cocina como si fuese un niño solitario. Encogió las piernas, pegó las rodillas a su pecho y enterró su rostro entre ellas.

Sollozó sin reservas con los hombros encorvados y las lágrimas mojando sus pantalones vaqueros sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sverre no le había expulsado de la casa e incluso le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él…eso fue demasiado para un joven que pasó 18 años de su vida sin que su padre le dedicara voluntariamente, una palabra de afecto.

El hecho de que su papá estuviese de acuerdo con el castigo que impuso a Edgar y que además le confesara que cuando los azotaba lloraba de la misma manera en que él había llorado la noche anterior, hizo que el corazón de Sig se ensanchara llenándose de la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Sig estaba asombrado…su padre le aseguró (a su manera) que superarían la pérdida de su madre juntos, como familia. También le prometió que las cosas cambiarían cuando regresara de la pesca…pero lo más importante de todo: Su padre le dijo que lo amaba, que los amaba a los tres!...y lo dijo en voz alta, dos veces!

Eran muy escazas las ocasiones en que el mayor de los Hansen había escuchado decir a su viejo entre dientes un "te quiero" y eso solo ocurría en navidad y cuando su madre lo presionaba, así que este fue un acontecimiento único y Sig no podía ser más feliz de lo que era en este momento.

"_Él me ama!...Oh cuanto te extraño papá!...Por favor, vuelve a casa sano y salvo"._

Sig rezaba pidiendo protección para su padre con la cabeza inclinada sobre sus muslos...quizá por esa razón, no se percató de la figura que cruzó corriendo por la puerta principal de la casa. Segundos después, una camioneta se alejaba del lugar a toda velocidad.

Pasado un tiempo más, suaves pasos descendieron las escaleras y se encaminaron hacia cocina. El joven continuaba llorando pero sintió una pequeña mano acariciar su cabello. Cuando Sig levantó la mirada, Edgar le sonrío y comenzó a jalarlo tratando de levantarlo del suelo.

Sig estiró sus piernas y en lugar de levantarse, jaló al niño hasta recostarlo en su regazo. Edgar le abrazó y Sig enterró su rostro en su pecho y siguió llorando.

Edgar acariciaba el cabello de su hermano y le apretaba con fuerza…_"Wooow, Sig deja que yo lo consuele!..._

Cuando Egdar era un chiquillo y se lastimaba, si su madre no estaba cerca, siempre buscaba consuelo en los brazos de su hermano mayor, pero cuando Sig tenía problemas se apoyaba en Norman…así que el hermanito menor agradeció infinitamente al cielo por brindarle la oportunidad de consolar a uno de sus hermanos mayores.

Edgar susurraba palabras suaves dejando que Sig se desahogara sobre su pecho, sabía que las cosas no habían sido fáciles para sus hermanos mayores pues su padre era muy estricto con ellos y tanto Sig como Norman enfrentaron más palizas de las que él a 13 años, había recibido.

Observar a su hermano mayor llorar le lastimaba, pero Edgar se sentía feliz de que su padre no estuviera enojado con Sig... _"Gracias Dios por este milagro porque si papá hubiese desatado su ira contra mi hermano…la culpa me hubiese carcomido vivo"_

Después de un rato, Sig dio varias respiraciones profundas y se calmó un poco. Apoyó uno de sus brazos en el mostrador y se limpió la cara con la mano derecha, mirando directo a los curiosos ojos verdes de su hermanito y sonrió un poco.

**-"Lo siento"…**dijo en voz baja.

-**"No, Sig, no tienes nada por qué disculparte...Este fue un momento memorable, papá nos dijo que nos ama… dos veces en un mismo día!...Además, sé lo preocupado que estabas al contarle de mi castigo"**… Edgar respondió con un tono tranquilizador.

**-"Yo…pensé que iba a echarme"** …Sig confesó recordando lo preocupado que estaba.

**-"Bueno, supongo que no tuviste tanta suerte"…** Edgar rió dándole un codazo juguetón pero en su mente realmente entendía la tensión que su hermano había enfrentado…._ "Si papá se hubiera enojado…quizá habría pateado a Sig fuera de casa y entonces…¿Qué habría sido de él?¿Qué habría sido de mí?"…_

Esa era una idea aterradora y ahora Edgar se sentía doblemente agradecido de que su padre no se enojara con su hermano mayor.

Evidentemente Sig estaba confundido en lo de _"no tener tanta suerte",_ así que Edgar le explicó… "**Bueno…es que papá dijo que tienes que cuidarme, así que supongo que no eres un tipo con suerte porque estarás **_**"atascado" **_**durante toooodo el verano"…**el niño terminó su explicación con un encogimiento de hombros y mirando hacia el piso…en verdad se sentía avergonzado de ser el motivo por el cual su hermano no pudiese cumplir su sueño este verano.

Sig entendió perfectamente el mensaje oculto en esa declaración. Suavemente extendió su mano y levantó la barbilla de Edgar hasta que sus ojos se encontraran… **"Yo no estoy **_**"atascado" **_**hermanito. Siempre estaré aquí para cuidar de ti. Nadie me está obligando a hacerlo."** Explicó en tono tranquilizador.

Pero Edgar no estaba de acuerdo con eso: **"Tú querías ir a pescar con papá este verano y ..."**

**-"Nada de eso importa ahora"…**Sig interrumpió…**"Ya llegará mi oportunidad para salir de pesca, entonces lo más probable es que pase el resto de mi vida pescando y tripulando mi propio barco…además, estoy casi seguro que voy a morir mientras esté en uno de mis viajes, así que déjame disfrutar de este verano junto a ti y a Norman, antes de que llegue el tiempo de marcharme ".**

Definitivamente a Edgar no le gustó esa explicación en lo absoluto. Él siempre supo que su hermano trabajaría en la pesca al igual que su padre y que pasaría el resto de su vida entre viajes…pero por ahora, la frase "Voy a morir" tenía un significado totalmente diferente para Edgar… más real…más doloroso…

"_Sé que tú morirás algún día, pero…¿Qué tan rápido va a pasar"… _El niño e preguntó a sí mismo con un nudo en la garganta… _"Ohhh Sig, pero si_ _ ahora estamos bien, incluso mejor que antes!. No, me niego, no voy a hablar de esto…tú no puedes morir…Me pongo muy triste con solo pensarlo."  
_  
**-"Quizá yo voy a estar pescando contigo algún día"… **Edgar comentó intentando cambiar el tema.

**-"Uuuuuhhh, ese día está muy lejos...la escuela debe ser tu primera meta, no trates de crecer tan rápido ¿de acuerdo?"**…Sig dijo sonriendo mientras hizo un gesto, quería levantarse del suelo.

Edgar se bajó de su regazo y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Al joven le parecía gracioso ver la emoción con que Edgar intentaba levantarlo, pero no era suficientemente fuerte, así que Sig tuvo que soportar sobre sus piernas casi todo el peso.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en pie, Sig se inclinó detrás del mostrador para dar un vistazo a la sala. El televisor seguía encendido, pero la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía.

**-"¿Hey, dónde está Norman?"**… preguntó algo preocupado por su hermano menor. Norman nunca reaccionó bien a las "declaraciones profundas" de su padre.

**-"Ehhh, salió de la casa…creo. Escuché el camión. ¿No te dijo algo antes de irse?"…** Preguntó Edgar.

Sig negó con la cabeza y empezó a sentirse un poco más nervioso….**-"Eh…yo…Voy hacer palomitas de maíz, ¿Quieres?"…**le preguntó a Edgar distraídamente._ "Quizá no debo preocuparme tanto, Norman puede cuidar de sí mismo. Estoy seguro de que está bien"_.

**-"Claro, voy a ver la TV un rato"…**Edgar respondió saliendo de la cocina.

**-"No, apágalo. Mirar demasiada televisión no es bueno para ti, así que vamos a jugar cartas o algo así"…**Sig ordenó mientras sacaba las palomitas del armario y las colocaba en la estufa.

A Edgar le encantó la idea de jugar, así que casi corrió hacia la sala para apagar la TV y de inmediato regresó a la cocina para buscar un paquete de cartas escondido en el cajón de los cubiertos.

Colocó las cartas sobre la mesa y luego centró su atención en la bolsa de palomitas que comenzaba a subir lentamente haciendo ligeros ruidos.

**-"Siempre me encantó esta parte"**…Edgar comentó emocionado. Sig sólo se rió y para sorpresa del hermano menor añadió un sincero: **"¡A mí también!"**

Esperaron con entusiasmo y cuando el papel de aluminio comenzó a subir formando una bola con forma de globo lleno de escandalosos sonidos, Sig puso su mano sobre la válvula de la estufa pero no detuvo el fuego.

**-"¡No!"**…Edgar reclamó tratando de apagarlo…**"¡Se van a quemar!" **reclamó mientras seguía riendo a carcajadas.

Sig esperó unos segundos más para torturar a su hermanito y luego decidió que las palomitas eran demasiado buenas como para echarlas a perder, así que apagó la estufa y agarró un poco de mantequilla para derretirla rápidamente en una olla. Luego tomó las palomitas de maíz y las arrojó en un tazón grande.

El experto cocinero colocó las palomitas bañándolas con mantequilla dulce y un poco de sal. Edgar ya había comenzado a barajar las cartas y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su hermano caminar lentamente hacia la mesa, balanceando el tazón entre sus manos.

La mantequilla dulce y la sal eran una atractiva combinación de aromas que luchaban contra el aire que entraba por la puerta mosquitera de la cocina. Algo simplemente perfecto.

**-"¿Qué vamos a jugar?"**…Edgar preguntó curioso, moviendo las cartas y dando a conocer su ansiedad. Luego metió su mano hasta el fondo del tazón de palomitas.

Sig comió un poco de palomitas calientes y dijo con picardía: **"¿Qué tal si jugamos Texas Holdem?"** _(Referencia: El Holdem es un juego de póquer sin límite de apuestas muy popular en las series mundiales)_

Edgar miró a su hermano con ojos sorprendidos y gritó con desesperación**…"Sig, yo nunca he** **jugado póquer… además, nosotros no tenemos dinero...bueno, yo no tengo dinero"**

**-"Yo te voy a enseñar, no te preocupes"**…Sig le explicó con calma…"**y en cuanto al dinero…puessss**…Miró a su alrededor y vació la mitad del contenido del tazón de palomitas de maíz sobre la mesa y luego le entregó la olla medio llena a su hermanito…** "apostaremos con esto"..**dijo sonriendo.

Edgar se sintió muy emocionado porque su hermano mayor estaba a punto de enseñarle a jugar. Sig le explicó todas las reglas y cuándo apostar. Jugaron durante horas hasta que ambos se comieron todas sus ganancias.

Sig enseñó a su pequeño hermano a jugar muchos otros juegos también. Después de un rato, Edgar aprendió las técnicas y descubrió que era bastante bueno en el póquer…parecía más como una destreza natural…pero tenía un pequeño hábito que revelaba exactamente cuan nervioso estaba.

Durante una ronda, Sig finalmente le dijo... **"Edgar, sé que me estás mintiendo."**

Edgar lo miró sorprendido mientras frotaba su mano contra su mejilla**…"¿Cómo lo sabes?"**

**-"Siempre te frotas la cara cuando está nervioso por algo. Ese es un aviso de que estas en problemas"**… explicó con una sonrisa.

Edgar se congeló en su lugar, con la mano aún en su mejilla**…"Oh"…**fue todo lo que pudo decir, sabiendo que era verdad. Bajó lentamente su mano y la colocó sobre la mesa... _"Debo que tener eso en mente, podría ser útil algún día"_.

Sig sólo se rió y siguió con el juego. Hablaron de muchas cosas mientras jugaban, como cuando papá pescaba salmón y por qué no era tan lucrativo como el cangrejo. El hermano mayor le explicó sobre los diferentes tipos de cangrejos, como el cangrejo rojo real, cangrejo azul, Opie y cangrejos Bardi y donde emigra cada especie durante el año.

Edgar se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor, realmente escuchaba cada una de las conversaciones de su padre. La pesca de cangrejos era el tema favorito de Sverre y Sig se pasaba las horas absorbiendo toda esta información mientras que Edgar, generalmente se concentraba en otra cosa menos aburrida. Pero ahora, Sig le explicaba todo con tanta emoción que el chico escuchaba con un nuevo y sincero interés.

Cuando el joven terminó de hablar, dio un vistazo a su reloj...su preocupación aumentó al notar lo tarde que era y Norman aún no llegaba a casa.

Alrededor de las 11:00 pm, Sig anunció a Edgar que ya era hora ir a la cama. El niño lo estaba pasando de lo mejor, es más, tenía planeado pasar su noche en vela, jugando y comiendo palomitas con su hermano mayor…así que obviamente se opuso a ponerle fin a su noche de diversión.

**-"Noooo Sig"…**Edgar se quejó un poco…**¿Por qué?...Es verano y no tengo que madrugar!"**

**-"Por el contrario, si tienes que levantarte temprano. Mañana, usted mi querido hermano, irá a trabajar con Norman a la tienda"**…Sig explicó con una sonrisa y observó como los ojos del niño se iluminaron.

**-"Wooow…¿En serio?"…** Edgar preguntó con su voz cargada de emoción, la tienda de Hardware era un lugar genial y además estaría con Norman…eso significaba que no tendría que pasar su día completamente solo en casa.

**-"Sí, en serio. Pero no quiero que molestes a nuestro hermano, recuerda que Norman necesita este trabajo, así que tienes que ayudarlo y obedecer en todo lo que él te ordene…si recibo una queja, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a la tienda de nuevo, ¿Esta claro?"... **Sig advirtió distraídamente mientras en su mente se preguntaba dónde diablos estaba Norman en este momento.

Edgar estaba a punto de responder con un emocionado "Si señor" cuando ambos escucharon el camión llegar y el fuerte portazo…aunque era muy raro que Norman azotara la puerta de su adorada camioneta…

Unos minutos más tarde, Norman Hansen entraba por la puerta de la cocina balanceándose de un lado a otro, sosteniendo una botella bajo el brazo e intentando cerrar la puerta con la otra mano, una hazaña bastante difícil en su estado. Norman apestaba a whisky y el olor opacó de inmediato la atmósfera agradable de mantequilla y palomitas de maíz.

**-"¿Qué están juuuuuggando hrrrrmanos?...**gritó mientas apoyaba su cuerpo en el mostrador para mantenerse en pie…** "qqqqqquiiierrrro jugggggarrrrrrr tambieeeenn"**

**-"Norman…¿Estás borracho?"…**Sig preguntó con incredulidad, aunque la respuesta podía verse…y olerse con claridad.

**-"Esa es una buuuuuuuuena posibilidad Siggy"**… Norman respondió, agitando su dedo violentamente en el aire y casi cayéndose al piso.

Edgar hizo un movimiento para ayudar a su hermano borracho pero un "muy enojado" hermano sobrio lo detuvo con una sola mirada.

**-"Edgar, te dije que fueras a la cama, obedece"…**Sig ordenó en voz baja pero muy firme.

**-"Pero es que..."**…Edgar quería quedarse y asegurarse de que Norman estaba bien. Nunca había visto a su hermano en estado de ebriedad. Claro que Norman bebía un poco en las fiestas familiares y Edgar había escuchado un par de historias acerca de las salvajes borracheras que sus hermanos se ponían en casa de sus amigos…pero Norman jamás había llegado a su hogar borracho. Por supuesto, mamá lo habría matado si lo hacía, sobre todo sabiendo que había manejado su camioneta en ese estado... Pero mamá ya no estaba en casa…¿verdad? Así que Edgar pensó que este tipo de comportamiento era permitido entre sus hermanos mayores.

Pero el mayor de los Hansen tenía otra idea en mente y lo primordial era sacar a Edgar de la cocina. Sig no iba a permitir que el niño viera a Norman en esa condición tan humillante….aunque en realidad, era Sig quien se sentía humillado. No entendía porque Norman no pensó en el ejemplo que daría a su hermanito pequeño al llegar a la casa tambaleándose como un idiota, es más, Norman debió pensar en el ejemplo que le daría a Edgar, incluso antes de tomar su primer trago de whisky.

**-Edgar, obedece…AHORA!"**… Sig dijo en tono de advertencia con la mirada fija en el más pequeño de la familia.

Edgar reconoció la voz y más que todo el semblante de autoridad que imponía su hermano mayor…Sig ya no estaba para juegos…

El niño agachó la cabeza**…"Sí señor, me voy a dormir, buenas noches Norman, buenas noches Sig y gracias por enseñarme Texas Holdem...y todo lo demás."…**Edgar habló de prisa mirando a su hermano mayor con el rabillo del ojo pero con su cabeza todavía baja.

Sig sonrío de lado**…"El placer fue todo mío, hermanito. Me divertí muchísimo. Buenas noches, Edgar"**…contestó con mucha tranquilidad sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por haber sido tan severo con Edgar hace unos momentos.

Ra obvio que el chico estaba asustado y confundido sobre el estado de Norman y Sig hubiese deseado tener tiempo para explicar a Edgar lo que estaba pasando.

"_Norman sufrió sin duda un shock muy grande al enterarse de que el método disciplinario de papá no era lo que pensábamos y al escucharle decir que nos amaba a TODOS...imagino que eso motivó su deseo de ahogarse en alcohol esta noche, pero mi hermano mediano tomó una mala decisión, no puede emborracharse y fingir que estas cosas nunca sucedieron…no voy a permitir que lo haga"_

El mayor hubiese querido compartir sus pensamientos con su hermanitopequeño, pero no podía…no mientras tuviera a su otro hermano, completamente borracho y riéndose como un loco histérico sobre el piso de su cocina...

Sig suspiró...definitivamente, esta sería una larga noche.


	14. El estado de Washington

**Nota:** es una traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

**N/T: Ehhh, hola!... lamento la tardanza pero este es uno de los capítulos más largos de la historia, espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas y me disculpo por los errores gramaticales cometidos en la traducción de algunos capítulos anteriores, los editaré en cuanto pueda. De corazón deseo que la lectura les sea agradable, saludos!**

…

**CAPITULO 14: "EL ESTADO DE WASHINGTON"**

Edgar lentamente se levantó de la mesa y dedicó una última mirada hacia Norman antes de escabullirse silenciosamente rumbo a su habitación.

**-**"**Bueeenasssss noches, Edgarrr"** El joven ebrio también se despidió de su hermanito arrastrando un poco sus palabras.

Edgar se detuvo y dando la espalda a sus dos hermanos mayores, respondió sin una pizca de sarcasmo: **"Espero que mañana te sientas mejor, Norman."  
**  
**-"Ehhh…Yo no podría sen…sen…sentirrrrrrme mejorrrrrrr de que lo que me siento ahora"**… Norman respondió borracho y con plena seguridad.

_-"Já te garantizo que mañana no opinarás lo mismo idiota"_**…**Sig pensó para sí mismo.

Edgar salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara en el lavabo del baño. Luego se dirigió a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta, apagó las luces y se metió en su cama.

"_Oh Dios Norman!... ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Cómo manejará esto Sig?" …_Inevitablemente, Edgar comenzó a ponerse nervioso pero hizo un esfuerzo y se contuvo…_"Yo prometí confiar en mi hermano mayor y sé que él va a solucionar todo de la mejor manera. No hay de qué preocuparse"_

Edgar logró controlarse, pero por si acaso, envió una pequeña oración a su madre pidiéndole que ayudara a Sig y le diera mucha paciencia y comprensión….

"_Siempre es bueno contar con la ayuda del cielo, ¿verdad?"…_pensó terminando su plegaria einclinándose para encender su radio/reloj.

Dio vuelta a los botones y pasó a través de muchas emisoras en busca de algo específico. Cuando escuchó en la radio sonar una melodía de música country, se detuvo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su almohada.

Al niño le gustaba todo tipo de música, no era exigente y en realidad no tenía canciones favoritas…pero esa noche, era diferente, así que abrazó la almohada y se dejó llevar al país de los sueños al compás de la música country…como un pequeño tributo a Norman.

Sig observó a su hermano menor tambaleándose de un lado a otro hasta casi caer de cabeza en el suelo de la cocina. El mayor lo atrapó en el aire, lo guió hasta una de las sillas y puso los brazos de Norma sobre la mesa para que tuviera equilibrio. Cuando Sig sintió que su hermano ebrio estaba fuera de peligro, se alejó un poco y cerró la puerta interior de la cocina.

Se quedó de espaldas un rato, viendo directamente la manivela de la puerta. Lo que menos deseaba era darse la vuelta y contemplar el desastre que era Norman en estos momentos.

El rostro del hermano mayor estaba pálido y demacrado, todavía no podía creer que a Norman se le ocurriera hacer algo tan estúpido, independientemente de las razones que tuviera…nada, absolutamente nada justificaba este comportamiento. Sig sentía un profundo deseo de caerle a golpes al idiota que le esperaba sentado en aquella silla…pero una ola inexplicable de paciencia y comprensión se apoderó de él como la brisa de un verano caliente….

"_¿Qué fue eso?"…_Se preguntó intentando recuperar el equilibrio de sus emociones. Cuando logró reorientar su ira, se dio la vuelta para hablar con su hermano borracho.

Norman estaba descansando la mejilla en su mano con el codo doblado, apoyándose sobre la mesa y con la cabeza cayendo de un lado a otro. Cuando notó que Sig lo observaba, mostró su sonrisa más increíble de la noche…

Sig entrecerró los ojos y en lugar de reír, sintió la necesidad profunda de eliminar esa sonrisa de la cara de su Norman.

**-"¿Qué. Diablos. Estabas. Pensando?"** El hermano mayor preguntó haciendo una pausa entre las palabras y tratando de mantener su voz en un tono tranquilo….no porque no deseara gritar, sino más bien porque no deseaba que Edgar escuchara sus gritos.

Norman no respondió nada y simplemente siguió mirando a su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

**-"¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Ha perdido la cabeza?"**… Sig habló de nuevo haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse bajo control.

Norman perdió su equilibrio, deslizó su brazo con la palma abierta y colocó su cabeza sobre la mesa, pensando que la cara de Sig era bastante divertida y se echó a reír más fuerte.

En este punto, Sig empezó a hablar consigo mismo en voz alta, porque al parecer esa era la única manera que iba a tener una conversación normal: **"Puedo ver que piensas que esto es divertido, una hazaña para reírse a carcajadas. No tienes la maldita idea de entender lo que has hecho, ¿verdad?... No tiene sentido para mí tratar de razonar contigo en ese estado, estás tan borracho que apuesto que ni siquiera sabes dónde diablos te encuentras!"... "**

**-"Este essss el essstado de Wassssssssshington, ¿no?"…**Norman interrumpió la charla privada de su hermano hablando entre dientes y haciendo gestos raros con la cabeza.

Sig se contuvo y continuó con su conversación unilateral: **" Hace apenas unas horas atrás que papá dijo:** _**estoy orgulloso de ti y sé que tus hermanos estarán seguros bajo tu cuidado**_**…Oh mi Dios santo, si papá se entera de esto, no solo se arrepentiría de sus palabras, sino que volvería a casa en un minuto!... Luego seguro te mataría a ti frente a mis ojos y después me mataría a mi!...No, retiro lo dicho….una muerte rápida sería un castigo demasiado bueno. Primero me daría una paliza de los mil demonios con su correa de cuero, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que tengo 18 años, luego te daría a ti la peor paliza de tu vida y entonces comenzaría la matanza. Así es más o menos cómo terminarían las cosas si papá estuviera aquí"**

Mientras el joven borracho escuchaba a su hermano mayor divagar y caminar en círculos por toda la cocina, pensó que Sig parecía el personaje más divertido del mundo…Era como si tuviera al mejor comediante del país, realizando un show sólo para él!.. ¿_Cuándo mi hermano mayor se convirtió en un personaje tan gracioso?_...

Para Norman todo era como una estupenda escena de comedia, un gran espectáculo, así que como cualquier público respetuoso, decidió mostrar su agradecimiento dando un fuerte y caluroso aplauso al protagonista...

**-"Brrrrravooo!...Otraaa, otraaa!...**gritaba emocionado aplaudiendo.

Sig escuchó los aplausos e intentó contener su enojo esperando que Norman se callara…pero después de varios segundos, perdió el control.

Caminó hacia su hermano y apoyado en su fuerza y estatura, lo agarró por la camisa arrastrándolo por las escaleras y derribando la silla de la cocina en el proceso. Norman ni siquiera supo qué fue lo que pasó.

En un día "normal" y siendo otras las circunstancias, esto no hubiese sido tan fácil y seguro que Norman le daba a Sig una buena pelea…pero hoy no era un día "normal" y el hermano menor no estaba en condiciones de resistirse, incluso de haber sabido lo que iba a suceder. El borracho se vio obligado a dejar que Sig lo arrastra escaleras arriba hasta llegar al baño.

Cuando Norman al fin se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, trató de explicarle a Sig que no era para tanto, que solo había disfrutado de un descanso en el estacionamiento abandonado a pocas calles de la casa donde tomó un poco de licor. La única respuesta de Sig fue cerrar la puerta del baño y meter a su hermano en la ducha, abriendo el agua helada hasta el tope.

Norman finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo en el baño e intentó dar una buena batalla, pero entre el miedo al agua helada, lo rápido que subió por las escalera y el mundo que giraba a su alrededor fuera de control, comenzó a sentirse muy enfermo del estómago.

Sig tenía su mano derecha agarrando con fuerza la camisa de su hermano y notó de inmediato su cara verdosa. El mayor reconoció esa mirada inmediatamente y arrodilló a Norman frente al dios de porcelana justo en el momento preciso.

Norman cayó de rodillas y empezó a vomitar toda la cena junto con sus entrañas, agarrándose de ambos lados de la taza del inodoro para salvar su vida.

Sig dejó el agua de la ducha correr para que ahogara el ruido de los vómitos dolorosos de su hermano… _"No necesito que Edgar escuche esto"…_pensócambiando la temperatura del agua y dejando que el baño se llene de vapor. Después dejó a su hermano y a sus vómitos un rato para buscar un par de pantalones limpios y una camisa cómoda de la habitación de Norman junto con dos toallas del armario del pasillo, una grande y una pequeña.

Cuando Sig regresó al cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y observó a su hermano vomitando en el inodoro. Mojó la toalla más chica con agua fresca y no pudo evitar comentar casi con satisfacción: **"Te lo mereces"**

Norman le escuchó entre sus jadeos y preguntó con voz airada: **"¿Por qué es que cuando Edgar se mete en problemas, te conviertes en el hermano mayor más dulce y protector de mundo, pero cuando soy yo quien está en líos, tengo al NO-compasivo hermano mayor regañándome? "**

Sig sonrió sentándose en el borde de la bañera y Norman le dedicó su mejor mirada de disgusto, con la mitad de su rostro dentro del inodoro.

El hermano mayor le observó con tranquilidad e intentó explicarse: **"Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte y no me malinterpretes, Dios sabe que amo a Edgar más allá de la luna y de regreso…pero, tú eres más que mi hermano"**… inclinó su cuerpo y le susurró en la oreja **"Tú eres mi mejor amigo Norman y no puedo perder a mi mejor amigo porque entonces, ¿Dónde estaría yo sin ti?"**… Sig terminó de hablar y colocó la toalla fresca sobre el cuello de su hermano, frotándole los hombros suavemente.

Nadie en la historia de la humanidad, se sobrepuso tan rápido a una borrachera como Norman Hansen.

Logró expulsar hasta lo último de su estómago en el inodoro mientras, su hermano mayor trataba de consolarlo frotando su espalda y limpiando el vómito de su cara con papel higiénico.

Cuando Norman estaba seguro de que ya no tenía nada más que ofrecer al dios de porcelana, Sig tomó la otra toalla y se la entregó. Norman se secó la frente, la boca y se sentó en el frío piso del baño apoyando su cuerpo en la pared.

Sig cerró la ducha por un minuto y se sentó al lado de su hermano en el piso…_"Son interesantes los lugares en que termino sentado, primero en el cuarto de Edgar, después en el suelo de la cocina y ahora el piso del baño….quien sabe, quizá muy pronto estaré sentado en el piso del garaje"  
_  
Norman sintió que su hermano se sentaba junto a él, pero no pudo mirarlo a la cara…sus pies eran una mejor opción. Él sabía que su cuerpo olía horrible, a una mezcla de alcohol y vómito…pero aún así, su hermano mayor seguía sentado a su lado.

Sig puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Norman y le hizo una pregunta simple: **"¿Por qué?"**…aunque él ya conocía la respuesta.

Norman no tenía ninguna excusa que ofrecer. Estaba completamente agotado, con el tanque de sarcasmo completamente vacío... Entonces, empezó a llorar en silencio, sintiendo las lágrimas quemar sus ojos abriéndose paso hasta sus mejillas. Casi no podía hablar pero explicó con voz entrecortada**: "No sé ... Todos estos años pensando que papá nos castigaba con rencor, como si no le importáramos…¿sabes cuántas veces me fui de esa cocina sintiéndome como el peor hijo del mundo? "  
**  
-**"Si lo sé, por experiencia personal"**…Sig respondió con sinceridad.

**-"Papá solo tenía que decir una frase Sig, una maldita frase después de castigarnos, bueno, aparte de **_**"no vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez**_**"…porque ése comentario no cuenta en mi libro. Una solo frase habría hecho un mundo de diferencia. Habría significado mucho para mí. Él pudo haber dicho: "Buen trabajo, eres muy valiente por no llorar" o "lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo"...o quizá… **Norman empezó a llorar con mucha intensidad y enterró su cara entre sus manos.

**-"¿Todo está perdonado y te amo?"**…Sig terminó de completar la oración en voz baja.

Norman se limitó a asentir con la cabeza entre sus manos y lloró con amargura. Sig le frotó el hombro un poco y pensó: _"Eso es lo que yo quería también, compañero, así que no te avergüences"._

**-"¿Por qué nos hizo sufrir de esa manera cuando en realidad quería decirnos algo?"…**Norman preguntó entre lágrimas, lleno de resentimiento.

**-"No sé, hermano…Quizás porque no sabe cómo demostrarlo, o quiere que pensemos que está hecho de acero…o tal vez él fue criado así…o pueden existir un millón de razones. Papá es como es**"…Sig habló despacio intentando calmar a Norman y explicar las cosas según su opinión.

Norman lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas…"**Siempre pones la cara por él, no importa qué haga"**…le dijo con resignación: **"Debió actuar de manera diferente, tú los sabes y yo lo sé. Es por esa razón que fuiste tan bueno con Edgar cuando le diste esa paliza. ¿Cómo sabías de qué manera castigarlo? "**

**-"Reconozco que no lo sabía. Simplemente lo traté como siempre quise ser tratado cuando me ganaba una paliza por meterme en problemas"…**Sig supo que también había recibido mucha ayuda del cielo, pero no se lo dijo a Norman… pensó que quizá por ser joven, no lo entendería.

**-"Y Edgar no pensó que eras débil por llorar a su lado!..Santo cielo!...si hasta cree que el sol sale por tus ojos!. He notado lo mucho que confía y te respeta ahora…creo que te convertiste en su héroe"…** Incluso Norman reconoció que los celos reinaban en su propia voz e hizo una mueca…"**Lo siento, yo no quise decir eso, es que estoy tan enojado.".  
**  
**-"Pregúntate a ti mismo Norman:** **¿habría sido mejor que papá nunca te dijera que te ama?...Habrías pasado el resto de su vida pensando que no le importabas. ¿Si tuvieras la opción de elegir…Es eso lo que hubieses querido?"** Sig preguntó con un tono cargado de paciencia.

Norman pensó mucho antes de responder y al final…no pudo encontrar una respuesta honesta. Sólo hundió su cabeza entre las rodillas y murmuró: **"No lo sé...la verdad es demasiado abrumadora...Es como si papá me hubiese robado su amor durante mis 17 años y me lo devolviese todo en una llamada telefónica de cinco minutos."  
**  
**-"Mejor en cinco minutos que nunca...al menos eso es lo que yo siento"…** Sig comentó suavemente.

Norman empezó a llorar de nuevo y Sig sólo pudo sostener su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo ahogando sus gritos.

Después de un tiempo, cuando el llanto de Norman se había transformado en simples sollozos, Sig habló: **"Hueles horrible y lo digo en serio...hueles como al piso de un bar de mala muerte"  
**  
Norman se rió un poco y levantó la cabeza**…"Supongo que necesito una ducha después de todo."**

**-"Estás bien…¿Puedes bañarte solo?... porque si no, me encantaría echar tu estúpido culo al agua fría con todo y jeans, así me ahorraría la molestia de lavar tu ropa"**…el mayor dijo mientras se levantaba del piso. Luego se agachó y ayudó a su hermano a levantarse con facilidad.

Norman estaba un poco inestable, pero al instante enderezó su cuerpo y dio varias respiraciones… **"Lo tengo controlado, no hay necesidad de audiencia"  
**  
**-"Bueno, utiliza el jabón…¿quieres?...es esa cosa cuadrada que está ahí frente a tus narices"** …Sig gritó mientras le lanzaba una toalla limpia del armario.

Norman cerró el baño con llave y Sig escuchó el agua de la ducha correr de nuevo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Edgar en silencio. El chico estaba profundamente dormido… _"Espero que no haya escuchado nada"..._ pensó bajando las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina, enderezó la silla que estaba tirada en el suelo, llenó un vaso grande de agua helada, tomó dos aspirinas del gabinete y apagó las luces.

Norman se duchó rápidamente, dándose el lujo de llorar un poco más mientras estaba solo en la bañera. Notó que Sig le había traído ropa limpia y deseó patearse a sí mismo por el comentario de: _**"NO-compasivo hermano mayor**_"... En su mente recordó la respuesta de Sig a sus quejas: _**"Eres mi mejor amigo Norman"... **_

"_Oh, mierda!…¿qué has hecho idiota?"…_Se regañó mentalmente pero después de unos segundos, decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su cerebro porque sus ojos le dolían de tanto llorar.

Su aventura le empezaba a pasar factura y sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle de un momento a otro. Se vistió tan rápido como su jaqueca lo permitió, se cepilló los dientes y se secó el cabello. Dejó su ropa sucia y las toallas en el suelo_. "Lo lavaré mañana, estoy muy cansado ahora"…._

Cuando llegó a su habitación, su hermano mayor le esperaba con un vaso de agua con hielo y dos aspirinas. Norman se sintió agradecido, tragó las píldoras y tomó el agua hasta que el vaso estaba vacío. Sig esperó y sacó las sábanas de la cama, tomó el vaso vacío de la mano de Norman y lo guió para que se acostara cómodamente, luego lo arropó hasta la cintura y apagó la luz.

Norman se acurrucó en la cama y miró que la cara de su hermano mayor se iluminada por la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana abierta. Sig no parecía enojado, sino más bien, preocupado…**"Estoy en un buen lío, ¿verdad"**…Preguntó con curiosidad…aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Sig se sentó a su lado y le frotó el hombro suavemente: **"Hablaremos de eso mañana, después del desayuno, cuando te sientas mejor."**

**"Uhmm…No creo que este dolor se me pase, ni por la mañana, ni por la noche"…**gruñó Norman.

Sig rió y dijo suavemente: **"Duerme un poco ahora, estás aniquilado. Recuerda que tienes que levantarte temprano para trabajar y no olvides que Edgar te acompañará a la tienda"**

Norman enterró su cabeza en la almohada y gimió, **"Oh mierda, Edgar!"**

**"Sí, Edgar, tu hermano menor…Te olvidaste de él, ¿no es cierto?"**…Sig preguntó en todo comprensivo, pero luego añadió con un poco más de severidad en su voz. **"Vas a tener que explicarle tus acciones, ¿Entendido?"**

Norman asintió con la cabeza en la almohada. Ahora en su agenda, tenía dos conversaciones difíciles por sobrellevar mañana.

Sig le frotó el hombro durante unos minutos hasta que sintió a Norman relajarse. Luego se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta cuando escuchó una voz suave susurrar: **"Sig, eres un gran hermano mayor y además, eres mi mejor amigo también."**

_"Quizá no opines lo mismo, mañana por la noche"…_El subconsciente de Sig le recordó con tanta rapidez, que el corazón del joven no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar del alago de su hermano menor.

El día amaneció lluvioso y miserable, un recordatorio de que esto era todavía Seattle y estaban a principios del verano…pero en contraste con el clima exterior, Edgar se despertó lleno de sol y de felicidad. Él estaba muy emocionado por acompañar a su hermano al trabajo.

Era una lástima que Norman, no compartiera ni la más mínima gota de felicidad por presentarse a la tienda hoy. Se despertó con un dolor de cabeza enorme, además de dolor en el cuello, los hombros, el estómago…dicho en otras palabras, le dolía todo su atractivo cuerpo. Lanzando maldiciones en silencio, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, Sig ya había tomado su segunda taza de café del día y con recelo, observó como Norman caminó hasta la cocina, dejando antes su ropa sucia en la lavadora.

Edgar ya había terminado su desayuno de huevos y tocino, hechos, en su humilde opinión, por mejor cocinero del mundo y ya estaba listo para irse a la tienda. Se alegró mucho al ver a su hermano mayor caminar estable con solidez en sus pies…aunque su semblante era…diremos que sombrío, a falta de una mejor palabra para describir el estado de ánimo de Norman.

Obviamente, Edgar ya había preguntado a Sig sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior…pero no recibió una respuesta que llegara a satisfacer la curiosidad de un niño de 13 años.

Sig simplemente dijo a manera de resumen: "**Norman se duchó, se sintió mejor y luego se fue a su cama a dormir".**

Cuando Edgar insistió en saber si Norman estaba en problemas, Sig se excusó diciendo que las cosas se debatirán esta noche y que él no debía preocuparse por nada. Para Edgar era difícil seguir ese consejo, pero sabía que no tenía control sobre esas cosas, así que lo mejor sería obedecer_…"Confía en tu hermano mayor"_

Cuando el teléfono sonó, Norman estaba de pie justo en frente y su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante aquel timbre infernal. Se agarró la cabeza con su mano derecha y con la otra levantó auricular para que dejara de sonar.

Era Matt, el mejor amigo de Edgar. Los niños hablaron durante varios minutos antes de que Edgar retirara el teléfono de su boca: **"¿Sig, me das permiso de visitar a Matt esta noche?...Su hermano mayor, Nick, va a poner una película!...¿Puedo ir?**"

El hermano mayor agradeció mentalmente a Matt y a su hermano por la invitación y se sintió profundamente feliz por dos importante razones: Primero porque Matt era un buen chico, nada parecido a la escoria que frecuentaba "La Cabaña", En los últimos meses, Edgar había ignorado esa amistad cuando comenzó a juntarse con aquellos delincuentes, pero al parecer Matt todavía quería ser amigo de Edgar.

La segunda razón, era más obvia y simple. El mayor de los Hansen quería estar a solas con Norman cuando discutieran sobre su aventura nocturna.

Sig dio su permiso con gusto y Edgar confirmó su llegada a la casa de Matt alrededor de las 5:00 p.m.

Nick prometió traer a Edgar a casa, antes de las 9:00 de la noche, la hora del toque de queda establecido para el más joven de la familia.

Norman Simplemente tomó su habitual taza de té renunciando al desayuno porque no se creía capaz de soportar nada en su pobre estómago esa mañana y subió a vestirse.

Sig se acercó a Edgar para pedirle que no molestara a Norman hoy, que permaneciera en silencio y se mantuviera fuera de problemas.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, prometiendo ser tan silencioso como un ratón de iglesia con tal de visitar la tienda. Sig le revolvió el cabello y prácticamente le ordenó que se divirtiera junto a Matt esa noche. Luego colocó un billete de veinte dólares en su mano y caminó hacia el garaje antes de Edgar pudiera abrir la boca para responder algo.

El niño se quedó contemplando el billete en su mano, mientras escuchaba el Trans- Am en marcha.

"_¿Cómo es que tengo la suerte de tener a estos chicos como hermanos?…definitivamente, no los merezco"_

Se metió el dinero en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y rápidamente, llenó una bandeja con bocadillos, aperitivos y bebidas para el almuerzo, luego esperó con ansiedad de pie frente a la puerta de la cocina a que Norman apareciera por algún lado.

….

El viaje hacia la tienda fue bastante tranquilo. Edgar se moría de curiosidad, deseaba preguntarle a Norman acerca de su trabajo y sobre las herramientas que utilizarían… pero tuvo la sabia corazonada de que ese no era el momento oportuno para hablar. Su hermano mayor parecía un muerto en vida con círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos, los labios agrietados y conducía el camión con su cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda.

Edgar notó que la mano derecha de Norman, no tenía el anillo que caracterizaba la mano derecha de su hermano mayor… _"Norman ya debe conseguir su propio anillo de graduación, porque pronto empezará a cursar su último año de colegio. Con suerte, seguro que alguien le regalará un anillo tan bonito como el de Sig"_

Edgar no pudo evitar preguntarse si su padre se preocuparía por un detalle como ese. La selección de los anillos de graduación para los chicos, era responsabilidad de su madre.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Norman estacionó su camioneta justo en frente y abrió la puerta principal. Encendió las luces y limpió un poco el lugar. Edgar se quedó allí, simplemente respirando uno de los olores más agradables que había sentido. Quizá sea difícil de imaginar, pero si Edgar hubiese podido, seguro que habría encontrado una forma de embotellar ese olor…Una mezcla de aserrín, metales y aceites.

Edgar amaba ese lugar, lo recordaba desde pequeño cuando venía junto a su padre y hermanos a comprar herramientas para su motocicleta y otros suministros. Incluso podría vivir aquí, por eso no pudo evitar que una punzada de celos picara su corazón el día que Norman consiguió este trabajo.

Para Edgar, un trabajo como éste habría sido un sueño hecho realidad…así que definitivamente estaba feliz de ayudar.

Norman puso a Edgar a trabajar de inmediato, apilando estantes y organizando herramientas en los estantes. Era lunes y la clientela en la tienda no fue muy abundante, apenas unos pescadores jubilados que compraron un par de cosas y preguntaron a Norman por su padre.

A pesar de sentir su cabeza como un trompo en movimiento, Norman fue muy respetuoso y educado. Les explicó que su padre estaba bien y que regresaría pronto de la pesca. Un viejo pescador se quejó diciendo que el precio de mercado del salmón es tan bajo que los procesadores prácticamente robaban las pocas ganancias a los pobres pescadores. Norman estuvo de acuerdo y les preguntó sobre su esposa, la familia y los últimos chismes de la zona pesquera. Era una comunidad pequeña y todos se conocían. Los señores mayores hablaron por un rato y luego se marcharon.

En poco tiempo, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Dado que Norman debía seguir atendiendo, tuvo que comer en el mostrador. Edgar llegó y le sirvió los bocadillos previamente empacados. Norman no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que su hermanito colocó los sándwich frente a él, así que devoró su almuerzo en medio minuto mientras Edgar sonreía.

El humor de Norman mejoró después de la comida, miró a su hermano pequeño sonriendo y comiendo a la vez. No había nadie en la tienda, así que pensó que era el momento más oportuno para hablar:** "Edgar, lo de anoche…"**

Internamente Edgar deseaba conocer los detalles, pero no quería humillar a su hermano: **"Norman no tienes que contarme nada, para mí es suficiente con saber que si tú estás bien, todo está bien"  
**  
Norman agarró suavemente el brazo de su hermanito y lo jaló hasta toparse frente a frente: "**No, todo está lejos de estar bien.** **Yo nunca debí llegar a casa borracho, en realidad, yo nunca debí emborracharme y punto. Pero sobre todo lamento que me hayas visto en ese estado, perdóname si te he asustado. Yo estaba enojado y molesto pero no hay excusa para lo que hice… Así de simple, hice una cosa muy estúpida y me avergüenzo de eso"**

Edgar bajó la cabeza, pero Norman puso la mano en la mejilla de su hermano y la levantó, frotándole la mejilla suavemente**…"Lo siento, Edgar."**

**-"¿Tendrás problemas?"**…Edgar le preguntó en voz baja.

Norman suspiró antes de contestar: "**Uhmmm veamos: me emborraché e hice semejante show frente a mis hermanito menor llegando a la casa totalmente ebrio…¿Tú qué crees?"**… El joven sonrió de lado... **"Eso no debe hacerse, ni a tu edad, ni a la mía"  
**  
Los ojos de Edgar se llenaron de agua mientras miraba la tristeza reflejada en los azules de su hermano: **"Te van a castigar ¿verdad?"** -susurró, y una lágrima grande resbaló por su mejilla hasta llegar a la mano de su hermano.

Norman sonrió tranquilizadoramente…"**Creo que es una conclusión inevitable. Escúchame, por favor, no te preocupes. Soy un niño grande y sé cuando la he cagado. Con mucho gusto me enfrentaré a las consecuencias de mis actos, así que por favor, no quiero que te preocupes por ello."…**Norman no le dio a Edgar la oportunidad de discutir, simplemente lo empujó contra su pecho y puso sus brazos alrededor de él. Edgar le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y hundió la cara en los grandes bíceps de su hermano mayor.

**-"Ahhhh…¿No les parece una escena muy dulce?"….**dijo una voz profunda y amenazante que destilaba sarcasmo.

Norman y Edgar se apartaron el uno del otro y encontraron a Elliot y cuatro de sus compinches en el interior de la entrada principal de la tienda. Eran chicos grandes y fuertes, todos ellos llevaban el rótulo de "PROBLEMAS" gravado con letras mayúsculas en sus frentes.

Edgar dejó escapar un grito por puro instinto y Norman lo empujó para quedar frente a él, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo mientras con su mano derecha buscaba el bate de béisbol oculto bajo el mostrador.

**-"Puedo ayudarles en algo señores?"…**Norman preguntó casualmente.

Los cinco jóvenes caminaron lentamente hasta el mostrador y Norman apretó con fuerza el extremo del bate.

**"Tal vez…escuchamos que hay algunos peces gordos en la zona este verano, en busca de un lugar para celebrar los juegos de póker ilegales y nos gustaría ayudarles, así que estamos buscando madera para mesas. Según dicen estos tipos se consideran los "tiburones del poker"….Por supuesto que ellos no han jugado contra mí todavía"**… Elliot explicó sin siquiera mirar a Norman. Estaba demasiado ocupado inspeccionando la tienda en busca de algo que valga la pena robar en un futuro.

Uno de sus compinches sacó un cigarrillo e iba a encenderlo.

**-"Te llamas Adán…¿no es así?"**…Norman le preguntó.

El chico se detuvo a medio movimiento su encendedor…**"Sí, me gradué con Sig. Estos días le he visto conduciendo por la cuidad un auto súper chulo...¿Un regalito de mami y papi por su graduación?"**

**-"No, mi hermano trabajó cuatro años para comprar ese coche por sí mismo. Nadie se lo regaló**." Norman respondió en voz baja, lleno de orgullo por Sig. _"Aunque el idiota no tenga gusto para los automóviles".  
_  
**-"Un concepto interesante"…**respondió Adam, encendiendo su cigarrillo.

**-"Adán, el cartel de fuera dice: ****No Fumar****" **Norman le advirtió secamente, mirándolo hacia abajo. _"Si es que acaso puedes leer"  
_  
Adam lo miró enojado y luego a volteó su cabeza hacia Elliot...estaba claro que Elliot era su líder.

Elliot se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y Adam se encogió de hombros y apagó el encendedor, poniendo su cigarrillo en el bolsillo. Elliot volvió su atención hacia Edgar y lo miró de arriba abajo… **"Te echamos de menos en las pistas de carreras, pequeño hombrecito".  
**  
**-"Já no te emociones niñito, lo que Elliot quiere decir es que echamos de menos el dinero que nos ganábamos a tus costillas!"…**Otro hombre añadió con una risa malvada.

Norman recordó vagamente a este tipo de la escuela también. Su nombre era Joe, era el hermano menor de Adam y había abandonado la escuela hace varios años atrás, hoy en día estaría a punto de graduarse… _"perdedor"_

-**"El lugar no ha sido lo mismo sin ti. ¿Cuándo nos visitarás de nuevo? Podríamos ganar algo de efectivo."**… Adam se burló de Edgar.

Norman sintió que el cuerpo de su hermanito comenzaba a temblar y lo apretó con su brazo libre.

**-"Sólo te lo voy a decir una vez: NO VUELVAS A MOLESTAR A MI HERMANO NUNCA"…**Norman advirtió en un tono frío y aterrador que Edgar nunca le había oído antes.

**"¿O qué?"** -Preguntó Joe, con las manos en el aire. Fue un claro desafío.

El destino (o quizá alguien que desde el cielo cuidaba a los hermanos Hansen) hizo que un coche de la policía se detuviera en el estacionamiento. Un par des agentes estaban de pie frente a los grandes ventanales de la tienda. Los oficiales se dirigieron a la cafetería de al lado, pero su sola presencia fue suficiente para asustar al grupo de delincuentes. Varios de éstos jóvenes ya habían estado en la cárcel por delitos menores y tenían antecedentes.

**-"No, no creo que vayas a encontrar lo que estás buscando en esta ferretería. Prueba en la tienda de juegos que está de camino a la cuidad."**…Norman habló con firmeza mientras en su interior le daba las gracias a todos los santos del cielo.

El joven Hansen sabía que era un hombre fuerte…pero ellos eran cinco contra uno…bueno, tal vez uno y medio con su bate de béisbol, pero todavía no eran buenas probabilidades de salir victorioso.

**-"¿Sabes?, creo que tienes razón. Estamos en el lugar equivocado, muchachos"…**dijo Elliot. Luego se inclinó sobre el mostrador y miró a Edgar directo a los ojos… **"Nos estamos viendo muy pronto, hombrecito".**

Edgar bajó los ojos al suelo como si sus párpados tuvieran piedras.

**-"No lo creo"…**Norman respondió por el niño, colocándose frente a Elliot para impedir que continuara intimidando a Edgar con la mirada.

Elliot se echó a reír y Norman le disparó dagas con los ojos. Después de unos segundos los cinco ya habían desaparecido de la ferretería.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Norman dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Se volvió hacia su hermanito y vio el miedo bailar en aquellos ojos verdes.

El chico estaba temblando como una hoja. Norman lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y le frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza suavemente….**"Tranquilo, hermanito. Se han ido."**

Edgar temblaba sin control en los brazos de su hermano mayor…**"Tú no sabes Norman, lo que esos chicos pueden hacer. Los he visto…los he visto golpear a la gente hasta dejarla casi muerta y luego reírse como si fuera una gran hazaña"…** susurró con voz temblorosa. **"Ellos me dan miedo"**.

**"No tienes nada de qué preocuparse, no los verás de nuevo. Sig y yo, nunca dejaríamos que te pase algo malo, siempre te protegeremos"…** Norman dijo suavemente en su oído, acariciando la nariz contra el cabello de Edgar.

_"Ok, pero…¿quién va a proteger a ustedes?"..._Pensó Edgar con tristeza.

La tarde transcurrió sin más incidentes…a excepción de una bonita rubia de la clase de Edgar que vino a visitar la tienda con su padre. Edgar estaba claramente interesado en esta chica, se le notaba a leguas porque casi se le caía la baba por la boca.

Norman se dio cuenta, pasó junto a Edgar y le dio un pequeño empujón, obligándolo a mirar las herramientas y no a la pequeña rubia de ojos azules que caminaba de arriba a abajo por los pasillos.

El negocio estuvo lento y la tarde se prolongó. Finalmente, cuando el reloj marcó las 4:30 pm, el alivio apareció en el rostro de Norman. Los hermanos recogieron sus cosas, cerraron la tienda y caminaron hacia la camioneta.

Ambos iban rumbo a la casa de Matt. Edgar estaba sentado junto a él en el camión, frotándose la mejilla con nerviosismo. Norman se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Trató de distraerlo hablando de la rubia bonita que entró en la tienda, sugiriendo a su hermanito que la llevara al cine esa noche. Norman compartió algunos piropos para que Edgar impresionara a la chica, pero la mayoría eran horribles y el niño terminó riendo histéricamente. La distracción funcionó por un tiempo.

Cuando el camión se detuvo frente a la casa de Matt, Norman se volvió hacia su hermano con una gran sonrisa…**"Que pases un buen rato esta noche."**

Pero parecía que Edgar iba a empezar a llorar otra vez**….¿Y qué va a pasar contigo ésta noche?**...comentó con tristeza mirando a su hermano.

Norman no lo iba a consentir, no sería de ayuda si dejara que Edgar se sintiera mal, así que habló lentamente y con mucha emoción: **"¡Sal de mi camioneta y ve a divertirte con tus amigos, es una orden!"  
**  
Edgar todavía no se movió.

**-" ¡AHORA!"…**Norman trató de imitar el tono de autoridad de Sig pero no tenía la habilidad de mando del hermano mayor_...¿Cómo carajos Sig desarrolló ese tono tan rápido?_

Edgar se deslizó lentamente sobre el asiento…pero no hacia la salida, sino, hacia Norman para abrazarlo con fuerza.

_"Vaya, en vez de obedecerme, tengo que mimarlo y acariciarlo, genial"…_ Norman le abrazó y le susurró al oído**…"Vamos, muchacho…¿Crees que no soy tan valiente como tú? Dame un poco de crédito. Soy un Hansen, después de todo."**

Norman sostuvo los mimos por un par de minutos y luego se quitó a su hermanito de encima… **"Ve, lo digo en serio. Por favor, sólo camina y disfruta de la película con tus amigos. Cuando regreses a casa, yo te estaré esperando y me harás muy feliz contándome todo lo que hiciste, ¿de acuerdo?"  
**  
Edgar le dio a su hermano una mirada triste y se bajó del camión. Norman le dedicó una sonrisa y arrancó.

El niño se quedó allí, mirando las luces traseras de la camioneta desvanecerse con la distancia. Luego se dirigió hacia la casa de Matt, tragándose su preocupación y fingiendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Norman llegó a su casa, Sig ya tenía la cena preparada. Una comida sencilla de espaguetis y albóndigas con pan fresco.

Norman se lavó las manos y se sentó frente a su hermano como siempre. Los dos hablaron sobre su día.

Sig le preguntó cómo se había comportado su hermanito deseando no escuchar ninguna queja. Norman se llenó de orgullo diciendo que Edgar lo había ayudado muchísimo y que era un niño muy trabajador.

El hermano mayor también se sintió orgulloso y feliz…hasta que Norman le habló sobre la visita de Elliot y sus amigos.

Sig soltó su repertorio completo de maldiciones, algunas en Inglés y otras en Noruego. Sentía la sangre hervir y narró a Norman un detallado informe de lo que haría si Elliot tocara un cabello de Edgar de nuevo.

Norman también le puso al corriente de los chismes del viejo pescado y la rubia bonita que parecía captar la mirada de Edgar.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo Edgar siempre tuvo preferencia por las rubias y soltaron una carcajada pensando que ese era un pequeño detalle que los tres tenían en común.

Sig compartió un poco de su día y habló sobre las idas y venidas en los muelles y los rumores sobre la próxima temporada de cangrejo.

Los dos hablaron durante un tiempo mientras terminaban la cena. Entonces Norman lavó los platos, ollas y utensilios y Sig los secó y los guardó.

Cuando terminaron de ordenar todo, Norman se sentó de nuevo en la mesa de la cocina. Esperando en silencio y con paciencia que Sig se acercara para hablar.

Pero Sig estaba haciendo tiempo y buscó mugre donde no la había con tal de no enfrentar lo que estaba por venir...él iba a castigar a su hermano menor… El hermanito con quien jugó, peleó y se metió en mil problemas. Sig no podía recordar una aventura sin Norman a su lado…su amigo de toda la vida.

Norman esperó preguntándose en su mente qué iba a suceder. Él ya tenía previsto aceptar cualquier castigo que Sig hubiese escogido. Estaba dispuesto a someterse a una paliza con la odiosa correa de cuero, o con la misteriosa paleta de madera…o incluso, una combinación de ambos implementos.

"_Uhmm…Quizá al fin descubra el origen de la paleta fantasma...tengo tanta curiosidad que debería pedirle a Sig que me castigue con eso, así tendría que contarme la historia…¿Valdría la pena?...no, creo que no y mejor no tiento mi suerte"._

Pero al final, para Norman todo eso no importaba porque iba a soportar este castigo con la certeza de que se lo merecía, la había cagado a lo grande y recordar la mirada en los ojos de Edgar, era toda la motivación que necesitaba para sentirse como un idiota.

Norman sentía la culpa aferrase con su fuerza en su estómago, como un nudo que se removía con vida propia. Vio a su hermano mayor terminar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, tomar una respiración profunda y dar la vuelta.

Sig se sentó a la mesa frente a su hermano. Se sentó con él, a su lado derecho, a su nivel, con las manos sobre la mesa, jugando de vez en cuando con su anillo de clase. Los dos se miraron por un largo rato.

**-"Norman, no sé ni por dónde empezar"…**admitió Sig después de varios minutos de silencio.

**-"Yo tampoco"…**Norman respondió con honestidad pero entonces recordó algo y habló naturalmente como si la idea se le hubiese ocurrido en ese instante: **"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Tienes la oportunidad de hacerme cualquier pregunta que quieras, lo que quieras no me importa lo que sea… y yo te voy a responder con honestidad aunque la pregunta sea muy difícil. Luego yo voy a preguntarte cualquier cosa que necesites saber…pero será tu elección si deseas ser honesto conmigo o no, ¿Te suena como un buen plan Sig?"**

El hermano mayor entrecerró el ojo derecho e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado_… "¿Cómo demonios es que…_Luego simplemente cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado. _"Seguiste mi ejemplo, chico. Te quiero mucho hermanito"_

**-"Ehhh bien, creo que puedo hacerlo…lo primero que quiero saber es ¿De dónde sacaste el whisky? **

**-"Papá"…** prácticamente los dos respondieron a la vez. Ambos habían robado una que otra botella del cajón de su padre en años anteriores. Ante el recuerdo de sus antiguas travesuras, una sonrisa de complicidad cruzó sus labios al mismo tiempo.

Pero Sig trató de ponerse serio**…."Bueno, esa pregunta no cuenta. ¿A dónde fuiste?"**

**-"Al estacionamiento abandonado" **

**-"¿Solo?"**…Preguntó Sig.

**-"Todo el tiempo"**

**-"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?"** Sig presionó con algo de dureza en su voz.

**-"Porque tú no me habrías dejado ir"**. Norman respondió con sinceridad

**-"Así que… ¿sabías que lo que estabas haciendo era malo?"…**Sig preguntó un poco más suave.

**-"Sí"…**fue la respuesta suave y honesta.

**-"¿Y se emborrachó, solo, sin alguien a tu alrededor para protegerte?"** Preguntó Sig pensando. "_Alguien_ _como yo, tu hermano mayor, tu compinche de aventuras que siempre estaré dispuesto a protegerte".  
_  
**-"Sí"…**Norman respondió de nuevo.

**-"¿Y luego condujo a casa borracho?...Y no me vengas con que el estacionamiento estaba cerca porque aquí el problema es que tú, te pusiste al volante de un camión estando completamente ebrio!...**Sig respiró hondo esperando que su hermano menor contestara…aunque él ya sabía la respuesta pero deseaba que Norman reconociera sus estupideces en voz alta. Lamentablemente, no escuchó lo que esperaba…

-"**Sí, me dirigí a casa borracho. Arriesgué mi hermosa camioneta, no pensé que Edgar se asustaría al ver un hombre ebrio, fui un mal ejemplo para mi hermanito menor y ya me disculpé por eso, no pensé que le afectaría tanto".** Norman admitió sintiéndose triste por Edgar.

**"NI TAMPOCO PENSASTE QUE TU PODRÍAS HABER MUERTO, MALDITA SEA, NORMAN!" **Sig gritó golpeando la mesa con su puño cerrado enviando los saleros a volar.

Sig se puso de pie y le gritó desde su corazón:** "¿No crees que ésta familia ha sufrido suficiente por éste año y quizá por el resto de esta vida?...Yo me hubiera muerto si algo te pasa!. Y Edgar nunca se habría recuperado. ¿Pensaste en nosotros Norman, en tu hermano menor o en tu mejor amigo? "**

Lágrimas calientes de la ira y el miedo ardían en los ojos de Sig. Se alejó y cerró los ojos para que Norman no lo viera llorar. _"Mierda, me enojé, lo siento"._

Norman se estremeció al oír el fuerte golpe en la mesa, pero sobretodo, se estremeció por el tono de su hermano y las palabras que dijo…todo lo que Sig había dicho era cierto y cada sílaba picó el corazón de Norman más que cualquier regaño que jamás hubiera escuchado antes. Era verdad, Norman no pensó en Sig, en Edgar o en su padre… no había pensado en nadie más que en sí mismo.

**-"Lo siento, lo siento... Sig...por favor"…**Norman se puso a llorar en frente de su hermano mayor. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos y lloró. Nunca se sintió tan avergonzado en toda su vida. El era un inconsciente, podría haber herido a su familia…a los seres que más amaba y que recién habían perdido a alguien importante en sus vidas.

Un minuto más tarde, Norman sintió que su hermano lo levanta de su silla y acurrucaba en su pecho. Norman no se sentía digno de estar entre los brazos de su mejor amigo y trató de apartarse, pero Sig lo sostuvo con fuerza.

Norman sollozó en el pecho su hermano y le suplicó débilmente: "**Por favor, soy un estúpido egoísta, castígame por esto…por favor…Por favor ya no quiero que me digas nada, mátame si quieres pero…por favor, haz que esta culpa desaparezca…castígame de una vez por favor…"**

**-"Shhh…ya hablaremos de eso, cálmate… Lamento haberme enojado tanto, no debí gritarte, es sólo que ... estaría perdido sin ti, Te quiero, hermanito."…** Sig dijo en voz baja al oído de Norman, frotando su espalda en círculos...

El hermno mayor también lloró, sabiendo que esto era solo un inicio de larga conversación que les esperaba.


	15. La Decisión de Norman

**Nota:** Traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

**CAPITULO 15: "LA DECISIÓN"**

Norman continuaba llorando sobre el pecho de su hermano que le hablaba suavemente al oído intentando consolarle.

Sig acababa de decirle que lo amaba y Norman intentó recordar la última vez que su hermano mayor le había dicho algo tan profundo como eso. Siendo sinceros, esas palabras nunca fueron de uso frecuente entre ellos y Norman tuvo que admitir en su interior, que no podía recordar la última vez que Sig le dijo que lo amaba…

"_¡Genial Sig!...vienes a decirme que me amas justo ahora!...precisamente cuando la he cagado a lo grande y me he deshonrado a mí mismo frente a mis hermanos".  
_  
Norman jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero era evidente que esas pequeñas palabras tuvieron un impacto profundo en su corazón. Sig estaba haciendo cambios drásticos en la familia. Reflejaba más afecto físico y promovía la honestidad entre ellos, el hermano mayor no solo planeaba demostrar su amor por Edgar. Su amor también se extendía hacia su hermano mediano y ese gesto hizo que Norman se sintiera muy bien por dentro...podríamos decir que lo llenó de paz.

Después de uno minutos más, logró calmarse y poco a poco retiró su cabeza del pecho de su hermano mayor. Secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta y tomó varias respiraciones profundas, luego miró directo a los ojos de Sig y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pensando…_"Yo no voy a perder esto de nuevo. Nos mantendremos juntos siempre"._

**-"Estoy bien, estoy bien"**…Norman dijo con voz suave tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano.

Internamente, Sig se sintió como basura por perder totalmente los estribos y gritarle a su hermano menor. Sentía una culpa enorme por no dar a Norman el mismo trato de paciencia y comprensión que demostró con Edgar. El mayor de los Hansen, se enojó consigo mismo por romper todas las promesas hechas en su examen de conciencia hace dos noches.

**-"Norman, ven y siéntate, ¿quieres?"…** Pidió mientras señalaba la silla de la cocina.

El menor se sentó con gratitud mientras Sig colocaba frente a él su propia silla. El hermano mayor apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se inclinó un poco hasta quedar cara a cara con Norman.

Norman todavía tenía un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y Sig quería quitarlas, pero Norman no era igual a Edgar y probablemente no habría apreciado esa muestra de afecto tan personal.

**-"Norman, siento mucho haberte gritado"…**se disculpó suavemente.

Norman miró a su hermano y vio la preocupación escrita en su rostro… **"Está bien Sig. Reconozco que tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto conmigo."  
**  
**-"Quizá sí, pero eso no significa que tenga que descargar mi enojo contigo. Nunca debí haberte acusado de no pensar en nosotros y mencionar a nuestra madre para que te sintieras mal por beber. Eso estuvo mal"**… Sig explicó con voz dolida y cargada de culpa.

**-"Pero es verdad, todo...Absolutamente todo lo que dijiste es verdad. Yo no estaba pensando en ti o en Edgar o en papá. Soy un egoísta y rompí una promesa que me hice a mi mismo la otra noche" …**Norman se odiaba por eso…. _"Acabo de hacer esa promesa y ya la rompí!...¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?"…_ Y añadió en voz baja: **"En cuanto a nuestra madre, eso es cierto también. Las reglas son diferentes ahora y eso no es culpa de nadie, es como es y punto. Somos todo lo que tenemos y es un deber ineludible cuidarnos los unos a los otros".  
**  
**-"Bien, me alegro que lo entiendas…y eso significa que no vas a hacer algo tan estúpido nunca más ¿Verdad?"…** Sig preguntó mostrando una media sonrisa.

**-"Sí, si, si…nada estúpido como beber y conducir nunca más"…** Norman le prometió, con la esperanza de que sería una promesa fácil de mantener.

**-"Uhmm…No te va a gustar esta parte"…**Sig explicó lentamente, temiendo la reacción de su hermano: **"Pero, no quiero que consumas más alcohol y punto. Se acabaron los días de ebriedad para cualquiera de nosotros dos, hermano. Se acabó la fiesta, por así decirlo, hasta que ambos cumplamos los 21 años."**

Norman se quedó mirando con fuerza a Sig durante unos minutos y meditando en sus palabras. En años anteriores, ambos experimentaron miles de momentos de diversión y siendo sinceros, se emborracharon en muchas ocasiones….pero ahora, su hermano mayor le estaba diciendo que esa diversión había terminado… y Norman ya sabía el por qué.

**-"Lo entiendo. Tenemos que ser un ejemplo a seguir para el niño"**…Norman bajó la cabeza deseando que mañana fuera el día en que cumpliera sus 21 para no experimentar cuatro largos años de abstinencia.

Sig suspiró con alivio… **"Yo no podré hacer esto solo, necesito tu ayuda Norman. Sé que es una gran responsabilidad para un chico de 17 años, pero necesito que me apoyes y sigas las mismas reglas que Edgar…de lo contrario, él puede volverse rebelde y necesito que me respete... recuerda que es un niño adicto a las aventuras salvajes y peligrosas"**

Norman miró a su hermano mayor detenidamente…._ "Cómo un joven de 18 años puede manejar toda esta responsabilidad y no sentirse resentido en lo más mínimo_".

Sig no estaba ordenando a Norman que se aguantara las ganas de beber, sino, le pedía que lo apoyara y dejaran la bebida JUNTOS, luchando por el bienestar mutuo como una verdadera familia…_"Eso es lo que verdaderamente significa predicar con el ejemplo hermanito"..._

Pero Norman no se sentía bien, acababa de defraudar la confianza de Sig y lamentó profundamente el daño que causó a sus hermanos…a sus dos hermanos…**-"De acuerdo"…** dijo y luego admitió con desgano: **"Voy a seguir todas tus malditas reglas compañero, ya veo que has crecido demasiado rápido"…** terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

**-"Sí, lo sé,…creo que es porque estoy obligado a madurar rápidamente para mantener con vida a mis dos atolondrados hermanos este verano hasta nuestro padre llegue a casa y retome el control de sus hijos descarriados"…**Sig explicó con un suspiro de resignación. Luego se echó a reír: **"De verdad, te juro que no entiendo cómo se las ingenió mamá para soportarnos todos estos años."**

Norman también se rió: **"Sí, no le hicimos la vida fácil."…**Luego ambos se callaron y un sentimiento de decepción se apoderó de ellos recordando todos los problemas que le dieron su madre y deseando desesperadamente haber tenido la oportunidad de disculparse con ella antes de que muriera.

Norman finalmente habló: **"Parece que yo le sigo complicando la vida a mi hermano mayor. Lo siento mucho Sig."**

El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo: **"Está bien Norman. Todos éstos problemas vienen con la cláusula del hermano mayor, supongo"**

**-"Já y yo que siempre me sentí celoso de no ser el primogénito**"…Norman comentó dando a su compañero un pequeño empujón.

Sig se lo devolvió de inmediato deseando que las cosas siguieran iguales entre ellos. Amaba a este hermano menor y mucho…Norman era su mejor amigo. Pero aún tenían un tema más por conversar antes de que la noche terminara.

**"Hey, no me preguntaste nada!"…**Sig recordó a Norman el plan original de preguntas y respuestas. En realidad, el hermano mayor intentaba encaminar la conversación a su propósito original.

Norman supo de inmediato lo que Sig deseaba. Estaban por llegar al corazón de su charla y Norman no iba a rehuir las consecuencias de sus acciones, así que respiró hondo y preguntó: **"¿Vas a castigarme?"**

Sig miró a su hermano y también respiró profundamente, luego explicó con sumo cuidado: **"Te voy a dar la misma opción que le di a Edgar, eso es lo justo…. ¿Quieres que sea yo quien te castigue o quieres que papá se encargue de todo cuando vuelva a casa?...Debes saber que yo siempre voy a reportarle todo lo que pasó, no voy a mentirle y te lo aclaro desde ahorita porque no quiero que existan malentendidos entre nosotros. "  
**  
El rostro de Norman demostró indignación, el comentario final le había ofendido así que dijo: **"Por supuesto, yo nunca te pediría o esperaría que mientas a nuestro padre para cubrir mis errores…Nunca."  
**  
**-"Lo siento Norman, sólo quería dejar las cosas claras. No deseaba insultarte**."…Sig comentó en voz baja.

Norman asintió con la cabeza una vez, comprendiendo que Sig no estaba tratando de ofenderlo…simplemente, deseaba repartir todas las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez.

**-"Sin embargo, yo no tengo ninguna duda de que cuando papá llegue a casa, tengo segura una paliza con la correa. Sé que no le importará que tenga 17 años. Recuerdo que una vez que tú estabas castigado sin salir y te atraparon subiendo por la ventana a las 2:00 de la mañana. Te habías fugado de la casa para estar con...**Norman detuvo su comentario en seco y comenzó a sudar frío.

Sig se había escapado para visitar a su novia esa noche. La chica se llamaba Sara y el mayor de los Hansen estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Fueron novios durante tres años pero a principios del cuarto año, ella rompió el corazón del muchacho en pedazos justo el día en que Sig le comentó sobre sus intenciones de convertirse en pescador y seguir con el negocio familiar.

Sara lo dejó plantado sin ninguna compasión explicándole que ella no iba a convertirse en la esposa del dueño de un barco de basura y para colmo, el siguiente mes, comenzó a salir con el capitán del equipo de béisbol del colegio.

El hermano mayor nunca volvió a mencionarla después de eso, ni siquiera repite su nombre en voz alta.

Norman aún recordaba cuando su hermano caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela secundaria, evitando a Sara para no tener que mirarla besándose con su nuevo novio…ese hombre que según Sara, era mejor que Sig y que estudiaría en la universidad y que conseguiría un buen trabajo en una oficina, que compraría una casa hermosa y cenaría con su familia todas las noches del año.

Después de romper su relación con Sara, Sig nunca volvió a enamorarse de otra mujer y solo se entretenía de vez en cuando con alguna aventura de una noche.

El hermano menor vio los recuerdos flotando en el rostro de Sig y el dolor agudo que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

**-"Lo siento mucho Sig"**… Norman susurró con preocupación**…"Lo olvidé"…**.agregó a modo de explicación, inclinándose hasta tocar la rodilla de su hermano.

Sig se apartó rápidamente e intentó alejar de su mente aquellas imágenes. No deseaba pensar en esa noche… o en cualquier otra noche que estuvo con ella. Pero parecía como si el recuerdo de aquella noche lo perseguiría de por vida y la paliza que su padre le dio antes de irse a pescar al día siguiente nunca podría alejarse de su mente. Esa fue la última vez que el mayor de los Hansen estuvo inclinado sobre la mesa de la cocina recibiendo un merecido castigo.

**-"Sí hermanito, papá definitivamente te castigaría con la correa cuando llegara a casa, ya sea que tengas 17 años o no, sigues siendo su hijo**"… Sig retomó la línea de conversación con una mirada llena de tristeza.

**-"Y si me castigas tú, ¿cómo lo harías?"**… Norman preguntó con suma seriedad.

El mayor miró directo a los ojos azules de su hermano pequeño y se puso más triste aún**…"Con 17 años o no, aún sigues siendo mi hermano también y considero que mereces un buen castigo"…**Sig respondió con sinceridad…"**Yo te quitaría tus privilegios de conducción por dos semanas, solo tendrías permiso para manejar al trabajo y viceversa…y además**...Sig hizo una pausa y respiró hondo**…"Además yo te daría una buena paliza con la paleta de madera"**…El joven hizo una mueca como si quisiera vomitar, pero se obligó a continuar: "**Yo azoté a Edgar por poner en riesgo su vida con esa motocicleta, así que debo seguir el mismo ejemplo…lo siento Norman"**

Norman no esperaba nada menos que ser tratados igual que a su hermano menor, así que le restó importancia a las disculpas de Sig con un simple gesto de mano.

La mención de la misteriosa paleta de madera, lógicamente encaminó la siguiente ronda las preguntas. Sig compartió toda la historia, llorando un poco por la mala palabra que le dijo a su madre y también pidió disculpas a Norman por eso. El joven perdonó a su hermano mayor con mucho gusto.

Norman le contó que pasó todo ese día en el hospital porque tenía sarampión. Sig no recordaba ese detalle, así que su hermano menor le explicó que su mamá se había pasado toda la noche en vela cuidándolo y cuando la abuela llegó al hospital, la envió a casa para que descansara un poco.

Sig supo entonces el porqué su madre estuvo tan estresada y de mal genio ese día, pero eso no ayudó a aliviar su culpa…de hecho, la hizo empeorar.

**-"¿Cuál es tu siguiente pregunta?"…**Dijo Sig, después de revivir uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida y con la esperanza de que sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

-**"Dijiste que me darías una BUENA paliza…así que…Define "buena"**…Norman preguntó con curiosidad y también un poco de miedo tragando saliva en el proceso.

**-"21 azotes sobre tus pantalones vaqueros"**…Sig explicó conteniendo la bilis en su garganta.

Sorprendentemente, Norman se echó a reír... _¿De dónde saca mi hermano mayor éstos de los números?..¿De la pared?_ **"…¿Por qué 21?"**…Definitivamente tenía que saberlo.

**"Los primeros 17 azotes representan tu edad, uno por cada año de la vida que casi pierdes ayer por la noche y los últimos 4 azotes serán por olvidar que tu familia te necesita. En total suman 21, así recordarás la edad legal para beber alcohol….además quiero que sepas que es un azote más de lo que alguno de nosotros ha recibido de nuestro padre"…** El hermano mayor respondió con voz calmada y paciente sabiendo que solo los 12 primeros azotes caerían con fuerza sobre el trasero de Norman, los siguientes 5 azotes serían de menor intensidad y los restantes 4…tan ligeros como una pluma.

Sig trató de ser lo más honesto posible, así su hermanito podría tomar una decisión conociendo las verdaderas consecuencias que le esperaban. Todavía existía la posibilidad de que Sverre no fuera tan severo como Sig…aunque quizá fuera peor.

**-"Wooow, ¿Quién de ustedes dos recibió 20 correazos?...Estoy seguro que no fui yo!"**…Norman preguntó con preocupación sabiendo lo mucho que picaba la correa de cuero de su padre.

-Sig suspiró y habló con mucho pesar…**"¿Recuerdas cuando Edgar le prendió fuego al cobertizo a finales del verano pasado?".**

**-"Ehhhh si…creo...Yo no estaba en casa, así que mamá me habló al respecto, pero no me dio muchos detalles. Asumí que el chico había sido castigado porque se pasó el resto del día en su habitación. Pobre Edgar, en ocasiones parece una mariposa que no puede mantenerse alejado del fuego."…**Norman explicó en voz baja.

Los ojos de Sig comenzaron a volverse vidriosos al continuar con su explicación: **"Nuestro hermanito recibió una buena paliza, lo oí todo desde el sótano, pero por favor no se lo digas a Edgar. Yo me quedé helado y escuché fuerte y claro cuando papá le dio a Edgar los 20 azotes más fuertes que jamás había oído en toda mi vida...y el pobre chico solo tenía sus bóxer para protegerse".  
**  
La mandíbula de Norman casi cayó al piso y tuvo que cubriré la boca con la mano para poder cerrarla. De inmediato, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas también... **"Ese fue un castigo demasiado severo Sig. Edgar tenía sólo 12 años"**…dijo entre murmullos.

**-"Lo sé"…**El mayor susurró: **"A veces papá es muy severo con nosotros y no sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es de que él ha formado el hombre de bien que soy ahora. Aunque en mi opinión, creo que esa vez papá fue muy rudo con Edgar, quizá estaba enojado, o asustado, o quizá…la verdad es que no lo sé"….**Sig suspiró profundamente y continuó hablando muy bajito… **"Después, me enteré que Edgar estaba llorando en su habitación. Caminé hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, pero no tuve el coraje de entrar. Tampoco quiero que le cuentes eso, deja que piense que fue nuestro padre quien se acercó a su dormitorio para abrazarlo, consolarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Me comporté como un cobarde y lo dejé sufriendo solo, no quería demostrarle que yo también estaba muy asustado".  
**  
**-"Ya no tienes por qué sentir miedo"**…Norman dijo tocando con su mano la rodilla de su hermano y esta vez, Sig no se apartó.

**-"No, ya no tengo miedo Norman y quiero ser absolutamente claro en esto. Yo te mostraré la misma cantidad de afecto y compasión durante tu castigo que tuve con Edgar…siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo porque no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo. Sé que no eres tan adicto al afecto físico como nuestro hermanito menor"…**La honestidad seguía gobernado las palabras del mayor de los Hansen.

Sig jamás castigaría a Norman de una forma cruel, lo trataría igual que a Edgar, antes, durante y después de la paliza, siempre y cuando, Norman le permitiera consolarlo.

Norman meditó por un momento, luego con un encogimiento de hombros respondió simplemente: **"Como quieras"**…pero en su interior, ansiaba desesperadamente que alguien le mostrara ese tipo de afecto y compasión, aunque eso no era algo de lo que un adolescente habla, así que mantuvo sus deseos en secreto.

**-"¿Cómo vas a hacer esto?...Creo que soy demasiado grande para inclinarme encima de tu regazo Sig"…**Norman no deseaba estar en esa posición, definitivamente se sentiría humillado.

**-"Sí tienes razón, sin duda eres demasiado grande para eso. Quiero que sepas que coloqué a Edgar sobre mi regazo para que se sintiera seguro, amado y protegido, yo no estaba tratando de insultar al niño"…**

En el fondo,Sig agradeció la oportunidad de explicarse, ya que Norman podría pensar que deseaba humillarlo haciéndolo sentir como un bebé.

**"Entonces…¿Cómo?"…**La curiosidad por conocer los métodos disciplinarios de su hermano mayor era grande ya que para Norman todo era nuevo e inesperado.

**-"Sinceramente, no lo sé Norman. Supongo, que podrías colocarte donde te sientas cómodo"…**El hermano mayor respondió con calma, era cierto que no había encontrado la solución adecuada para éste problema, así que dejaría que Norman tomara la decisión.

El hermano menor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, la verdad es que no deseaba pensar en esto por los momentos.

Después de un rato de silencio, Sig volvió a hablar: **"Tengo más preguntas para ti, hermanito"**

**-"Ok, Dispara al pecho compañero"…**Norman dijo con una media sonrisa pero solo se topó con un par de ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

Sig comenzó a retorcerse las manos entre las rodillas**…"Sabes que castigarte es algo muy difícil para mí ¿verdad?"**

Norman respondió con mucha rapidez: **"Sí lo sé, creo que eres la persona que más sufre con todo esto. Te escuché llorar la noche que castigaste a Edgar."**

Los ojos de Sig se abrieron al máximo pero su boca no confirmó, ni negó esta información.

**-"Escúchame bien Sig, no quiero que te sientas culpable por corregirme, así que no vas a llorar esta noche y tampoco vas a torturarte mañana"…** Norman dijo prácticamente ordenó firmeza apuntando con su dedo índice el rostro de su hermano mayor.

**-"Siento decepcionarte, Norman…pero todo eso va a suceder, te guste o no"**… Sig respondió con total honestidad y con la misma firmeza en su voz, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

**-"Ohhh vamos, Sig por favor no...**

Inesperadamente, el mayor se levantó de su silla, e dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar…"**No, Norman, usted no entiende lo que terrible que es hacerte llorar, así que por favor no me digas cómo sentirme o reaccionar!...no tienes derecho!.. La otra noche, me sentí miserable por castigar a Edgar, yo no sé como explicártelo pero es como si mi corazón se estuviera rompiendo a cada maldito segundo"**…Sig sentía las lágrimas llenando sus ojos y tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que Norman no le viera llorar.

Pero Norman notó las lágrimas que cayeron de los ojos de su hermano, también vio como sus manos empezaban a temblar y sintió su propio corazón romperse.

**-"Lamento haber dicho eso Sig, pero sé lo que se siente lastimar a la familia. Sé lo mucho que duele porque yo mismo me estoy muriendo por dentro ahora y me gustaría terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas"… **Norman confesó entre susurros.

**-"Bien…entonces es tiempo de elegir...¿papá o yo?"**…Sig preguntó mirando al suelo, él también deseaba terminar con esto lo más pronto posible. Estaba completamente seguro que Norman no esperaría 6 largas semanas hasta que su padre regresara a casa, así que él debía ejercer su autoridad y azotar a su hermano, era inevitable y no tenía caso postergar más el castigo.

Norman tomó una respiración profunda y dejó volar sus pensamientos. Sabía que Sig no se andaría con juegos y los azotes dolerían…pero él no tenía miedo, más bien deseaba experimentar por primera vez en su vida, un castigo en donde a pesar de lo que hizo, le demostraran que era amado y perdonado….y quizá ésta sería su única oportunidad. Además, la culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo y solo después de pagar las consecuencias de sus actos sentiría el alivio que tanto necesitaba.

El hermano menor cerró sus ojos, se acordó de la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo y tuvo que reconocer que todos sus motivos eran egoístas.

Norman abrió sus ojos y observó detenidamente las manos de su hermano. Sig estaba temblando y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…aunque él tratara de ocultarlas.

Fue en ese momento que Norman tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida…. _"Yo también te quiero hermano, pero es difícil para mí decírtelo, así que por ahora…por ahora simplemente déjame demostrártelo"._

**-"Papá"…**Norman respondió fuerte y claro.

Sig levantó la cabeza rápidamente, estaba en shock... **"Norman, papá te pegará con la correa!... La paleta duele, pero no es tan malo y yo tendría mucho cuidado, nunca te dejaría moretones!...Además, no estoy enfadado y tú no tendrías que esperar todo el verano con la promesa de una paliza sobre tu cabeza!.. ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? "**

Normanse puso en pie,su voz sonó calmada y segura:** "No es nada que no haya vivido antes Sig"…**dijo caminando hasta el cajón de la cocina y sacó un pedazo de papel en blanco y una pluma. Luego se sentó y escribió su nombre en letras grandes en la parte superior del papel. No dejó espacio para que Edgar escribiera su nombre. El chico no soportaba la espera y siempre escogería el método de Sig. Con suerte, Edgar se mantendría alejado de problemas este verano y nadie tendría que preocuparse de nada.

Entonces Norman escribió bajo su nombre con TINTA en letra grande y clara, la siguiente frase:

_**"Salí de casa sin el permiso de mi hermano mayor, robé una botella de Wisky de la habitación de mi padre y me emborraché en un lugar peligroso, manejé mi camión en estado de ebriedad y asusté a mi hermano mayor y también a mi hermano menor. Olvidé lo importante que es mi familia y lo mucho que me aman y me necesitan."**_

Mientras Norman escribía sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de detuvo un momento cuando escribió la palabra "_hermano mayor_" para respirar y calmarse, aunque se las arregló para seguir escribiendo a través de la visión borrosa. Cuando terminó, miró a Sig y le entregó "La Lista" en su mano. Casi no quedó espacio en el papel para seguir escribiendo.

Norman susurró con voz entrecortada y la vista en los zapatos de sus hermano mayor: **"Yo sé que no lo merezco y que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto Sig… pero… significaría mucho para mí si me perdonas ahora y no después de que papá llegue a casa…**

En menos de tres segundos, Sig dejó caer "La Lista" sobre la mesa y apretó a su hermano entre sus brazos: **"Norman, te perdoné desde el momento en que cerré la puerta de la cocina la coche en que llegaste ebrio a casa**"…le confesó con sinceridad.

Norman lloró sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor, por tercera vez en menos de 24 horas…eso debía ser una especie de récord para el mediano de los Hansen.

Sig simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza y le preguntó una vez más: **"Por favor Norman, dime la verdad…¿estás seguro de tu elección?...Por favor, no hagas esto por ahorrarme el sufrimiento."  
**  
Esa fue precisamente la razón que motivó a Norman, pero jamás lo reconocería y simplemente se mantuvo firme en la decisión que había tomado. Su relación con Sig era muy diferente, nada comparado con la relación existente entre Sig y Edgar.

Los dos hermanos mayores habían crecido como iguales y Norman no podía hacerle esto a su mejor amigo, a pesar de que Sig se había ganado todo su respeto, el joven consideraba que repartir la disciplina era responsabilidad de su padre.

**-"No te preocupes tanto, Sig. Quizá las cosas sean diferentes en esta ocasión, quizá papá haya cambiado de verdad y esta sea su oportunidad de demostrarlo."…**A pesar de sus palabras optimistas, Norman habló en tono resignado y con poca esperanza.

**-"No pienses que papá ha cambiado Norman, ojala así sea pero puede que te decepcione"…**Sig le advirtió con tristeza porque no quería dar a su hermano menor falsas esperanzas.

-**"Bueno, creo dentro de dentro de seis emanas lo sabré"**… Norman hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sig y le dio un último apretón. Luego se separó de su hermano, tomó la lista de la mesa y la pegó en la puerta del refrigerador.

Todavía estaba de espaldas cuando añadió en voz baja: **"Gracias por darme la oportunidad de elegir y por compartir tantos secretos conmigo, sé que te dolía recordar algunas cosas y prometo no contarle al niño lo que me dijiste, eso quedará entre nosotros. Me voy a mi habitación, quiero leer un rato….ahhh… y por favor recuérdele a Edgar que suba a hablar conmigo acerca de su noche cuando llegue a casa ¿quieres? "**…Y sin esperar respuesta, Norman salió de la cocina, intentando no mirar ni una sola vez hacia la puerta de la despensa.

Sig lo vio caminar hacia el segundo piso y esperó oír la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse, luego se escapó al garaje y se encerró dentro con llave. Se sentó en el suelo y pensó por un segundo fugaz: _"Oh Norman, tienes que estar bromeando!"_… y luego puso sus manos sobre su cara para ahogar sus gritos. Gritó y gritó balanceándose hacia atrás y adelante, intentando calmarse solo, porque ésta vez nadie estaba a su lado para consolarlo.

Para Sig hubiese sido muy difícil castigar a Norman, pero lo habría hecho para ahorrarle la espera y mostrarle su comprensión, su apoyo, su perdón y lo mucho que le amaba…y por supuesto, se quedaría ahí a su lado consolándole una vez que la paliza hubiese terminado…sin embargo, su hermano menor hizo el sacrificio de renunciar a su propio bienestar para que Sig no tuviera que vivir con la culpa por el resto de su vida…Quizá para muchos la decisión de Norman fue estúpida… pero en realidad, significó un abrumador acto de amor hacia su hermano mayor.


	16. Aceptando Decisiones

**Nota:** Traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

**CAPITULO 16: "ACEPTANDO DECISIONES"**

La manecilla del reloj marcaba casi las 9:00 de la noche cuando el mayor de los Hansen se puso en pie después de pasar aproximadamente una hora entre lágrimas y reflexiones, sentado sobre el piso del garaje. Caminó hacia la casa y antes de entrar, fumó un par de cigarrillos en el porche trasero mirando las gotas de lluvia caer desde el techo hasta la acera.

Después de unos minutos más, entró a la cocina, tomó una silla y se sentó. Revisó las facturas pendientes de pago y emitió los respectivos cheques.

Su padre siempre fue un hombre responsable y antes de irse de pesca le había dejado varios cheques en blanco, únicamente con su firma. Sig quien también era un tipo cumplidor, emitió de su chequera personal, algunos cheques para pagar el seguro de su automóvil,

Después de un tiempo, guardó los papeles y simplemente dedicó su tiempo a escuchar el golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana de la cocina. Se había sentado de espaldas a la nevera, ignorando aquél trozo de papel que se encontraba detrás de él, firmemente magnetizado a la puerta del refrigerador.

Era seguro que Edgar no entendería la decisión de Norman…Sig lo sabía y mentalmente se preparó para la reacción de su hermanito menor.

No tenía miedo…pero sí se sentía nervioso, cerró sus ojos y mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer, en su mente deseaba poder ver a su madre caminando tranquilamente por la sala o ahí en la cocina frente a la estufa preparando su té.

"_¡Oh mamá!... no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo. Trato de seguir tu ejemplo y el ejemplo de papá…pero te confieso que no es fácil. Estoy intentándolo lo mejor que puedo y si cometo errores, no se enoje conmigo por favor. Sólo quiero hacerte sentir orgullosa y mantener a tus hijos sanos y salvos este verano… incluyéndome a mí también_"

Las oraciones de Sig fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de las llantas de un coche chapoteando en los charcos formados por la lluvia, luego escuchó claramente la puerta del vehículo abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente.

El motor del auto cobró vida de nuevo y después poco a poco se fue alejando. Sig casi podía ver a su hermanito correr para protegerse de la lluvia y un segundo más tarde, un jovencito de 13 años con ojos de color verde oscuro, apareció frente a la puerta de la cocina, con su melena marrón completamente empapada. Justo en ese momento, el mayor de los Hansen suspiró y puso su mejor sonrisa.

**"Hey!...bienvenido a casa, ¿La pasaste bien?"…**Sig preguntó alegremente.

Edgar no respondió y simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a sacudir su cabello como un perro. Las gotas de lluvia volaban hacia la alfombra mientras el chico se quitaba los zapatos sin desatar los cordones.

**-"Ohhh Sí!... fue muy divertido. La película era impresionante. Se trataba de chico que se muda a una nueva ciudad y unos tipos grandes en la escuela le dieron una paliza!...pero luego aparece un anciano japonés, que resultó ser bastante cool y le enseña karate para que pueda...**

Sig observó con deleite como Edgar sonreía emocionado mientras narraba la historia…pero medio minuto después, notó un evidente cambio y la mirada de su hermanito se congelaba al centrarse en el papel pegado sobre puerta de la nevera.

El hermano mayor no dijo nada, solamente contempló los gestos de confusión en el rostro de Edgar que con inseguridad comenzó a caminar lentamente a través de la cocina rodeando la mesa y con la vista fija en el refrigerador.

Sig se dio vuelta en su silla para no perder detalle de cada movimiento que hacía su hermano menor. Edgar se acercó a la nevera y se detuvo, levantó su mano y utilizando su dedo índice derecho como guía, comenzó a leer muy despacio. Le tomó mucho tiempo.

"_Oh Dios, tengo que ayudar a este niño a mejorar su lectura, de lo contario nunca aprobará la secundaria"_…Sig pensaba mientras la mano del niño temblaba conforme su dedo rozaba las palabras **"**_**asusté a mi hermano mayor y también a mi hermano menor"…**_

Sig esperó pacientemente a que Edgar terminara su lectura. Siendo sinceros, la letra de Norman era espantosa pero el niño la reconoció de inmediato así que el mayor esperaba el momento de contemplar aquellos tristes ojos verdes capaces de romper su corazón en mil pedazos.

Edgar se volvió hacia su hermano mayor, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y meneó la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro…. **"¿Por qué?"…**fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar, su voz sonaba como un gemido lleno de dolor.

**-"Fue la decisión de Norman y tenemos que respetarla"** Sig respondió casi con el mismo tono silencioso y melancólico.

Edgar se quedó allí de pie, confundido y sintiéndose impotente mientras las lágrimas fluían como ríos por sus mejillas. Sig extendió una de sus pierdas e indicó con un gesto a su hermanito que se sentara en su regazo. El niño obedeció el comando no verbal de inmediato.

Con enormes deseos de ser consolado, Edgar se sentó en el muslo de su hermano mayor, poniendo sus pies en el suelo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sig. Con suavidad apoyó su frente contra la mejilla de su hermano y lloró en silencio. El joven le frotó la espalda y esperó pacientemente por las preguntas que seguro que llegarían.

Después de varios minutos, finalmente, Edgar reunió el valor para hablar: **"Cuando tuve la oportunidad…¿Tomé la decisión equivocada, Sig?"**

Sig limpió las lágrimas de la cara de su hermano y le respondió sinceramente: "**Yo respeto la decisión que tomaste, de la misma manera que respeto la decisión de Norman. Los dos tuvieron que enfrentarse a una pregunta muy difícil y mi corazón siente que ambos tomaron la elección correcta. Yo los respeto y admiro mucho, así que favor no creo que Norman pensara que tú te equivocaste solo porque él decidió algo diferente. Sé que él te respeta también y además entiende las razones que tuviste para escogerme. Norman prefiere manejar las cosas de otra manera…**_"Aunque sé que lo hace para no verme sufrir, sabe que me mata tener que castigarlo"_**…y tenemos que respetar lo que decida".  
**  
Edgar se quedó callado un rato y luego preguntó: **"Norman sabía…¿Sabía cómo lo castigarías?"**

**"Sí Edgar, él tomó su decisión plenamente informado"**…Sig ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía la pregunta.

**"¿Crees que papá va a** ...Edgar comenzó a hablar pero su hermano mayor le interrumpió:

**"Lo más probable es que sí"**…Por mas que le doliera, Sig tenía que ser honesto…aunque realmente hubiese querido mentir respecto al tema, pero no podía dar a su hermanito falsas esperanzas.

Edgar enterró su rostro en el cuello de su hermano y susurró: **"Sig, no sé si vas a molestarte por lo que voy a decirte pero…pero... yo...no quiero ... que inscribas mi nombre en " La Lista " durante este verano, es decir, si hago algo que merezca una paliza…pero que conste que no estoy pensando portarme mal!...**El niño aclaró rápidamente…** yo no voy a tomar el mismo camino que Norman…Bueno, si es que me das la opción de escoger…".  
**  
**-"Edgar, estoy muy contento de que mencionaste esto porque esto es algo que tenemos que hablar"…**Sig informó a su hermanito sujetando su barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos**..."Escuché tu petición y te prometo que si haces algo para ganarte un lugar en "la lista" yo mismo me encargaré de castigarte, no importa lo difícil que sea para los dos."**…El mayor respiró hondo varias veces antes de continuar… **"Pero tienes que entender que cuando el verano termine y papá regrese a casa, él es el jefe y no habrá preguntas al respecto. Papá es el hombre de la casa y eso es algo que todos tenemos que respetar, nos guste o no. Él es nuestro padre y nos disciplinará de la manera que crea conveniente porque nos ama y nunca nos haría daño, así que él tomará las decisiones. ¿Está claro?** "

El niño escuchó atentamente el discurso de su hermano y comprendió cada palabra. Sverre era su padre y la persona ante la cual, Edgar debía responder por sus actos. Siempre fue así, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que Sig y Norman dejaran la casa y se alejaran. Esa era la forma en había sido, esa era la forma en que debía ser y este chico se resignó a la realidad que le esperaba en los próximos cuatro o cinco años de su vida. Sabía que no iba a ser un ángel perfecto, si la terquedad y las travesuras eran cosas de herencia familiar, Edgar estaba condenado a una vida de adolescente de llena de aventuras y castigos.

Lamentablemente, la mayor parte de sus años adolescentes, los viviría sin el apoyo y la compañía de sus hermanos mayores… _"por lo menos Norman y Sig estuvieron juntos toda su niñez"_…Al pensar en esto, Edgar comenzó a sentirse solo de nuevo, pero no dejaría que nadie lo notara así que respondió con voz clara…

**"Sí lo entiendo Sig y sabes que yo respeto mucho a nuestro padre, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Además esa era la forma en que funcionan las cosas en esta familia y nunca esperaría que fuera diferente sólo porque mamá a muerto y papá se fue de pesca."**

**-"Ya sabes que yo siempre estaré cerca… a sólo una llamada de distancia y no voy a decir que te quedes fuera de problemas durante el resto de tu adolescencia porque estaría gastando saliva en vano"**…Sig comentó con una enorme sonrisa.

Edgar también sonrió con dulzura para ocultar su preocupación.

**-"Entonces…¿Todo bien?"…** Sig preguntó con curiosidad.

**-"Sí…¿Tú estás bien?"**

**-"Sí, estoy bien….ahhh y antes de que lo olvide, Norman me pidió que te recordará subir a hablar con él cuando llegaras a casa. Él quiere saber sobre tus aventuras de esta noche "**…Sig le dio un codazo juguetón a su hermano menor… **"y quizá quieras contarle sobre la linda niña rubia que viste en la tienda esta tarde. "**

Edgar se rió con picardía**... "Ella estaba en el cine también"…**confesó en un susurro.

Sig levantó una ceja esperando más información pero Edgar se mantuvo en silencio…el niño ya era todo un caballero y un verdadero caballero jamás revelaría los detalles de su primer beso.


	17. Un oceáno entre tú y yo

**Nota:** Traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

….

**CAPITULO 17: "UN OCEÁNO ENTRE TU Y YO"**

Esa noche Edgar se acostó en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo y escuchando la lluvia golpear las ventanas. La suave llovizna que azotó antes la ciudad, se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta de verano que causaba pavor.

Cada segundo, el destello de luces iluminaba aquella habitación seguido por el estruendo del rayo que caía sin piedad formando un espeluznante eco que en ocasiones incluso, estremecía la casa completa.

Esa noche, antes de acostarse, Edgar había agradecido a su hermano mayor el dinero ofrecido para comprar las entradas al cine y también le devolvió a Sig el cambio.

Sig se sorprendió por la cantidad de efectivo devuelto y pensó que quizá hubo alguna promoción que los chicos aprovecharon, pero la realidad era que Edgar se había negado a comprarse palomitas de maíz, refrescos y cosas similares porque sentía que él no se había ganado ese dinero. El niño analizaba sus acciones, y mientras más reflexionaba menos se sentía con derecho a malgastar el dinero que su hermano mayor había ganado con tanto esfuerzo.

Edgar recordó que durante la semana pasada, ignoró casi todas sus tareas domésticas asignadas con la excepción de cortar el césped y limpiar la cocina, por lo demás, no hizo nada que amerite un premio y todo por pasar su tiempo jugándose la vida en "La Cabaña"

Después de despedirse de Sig, Edgar visitó el cuarto de Norman y le habló de su maravillosa noche, le contó la película completa y todas las cosas estúpidas Matt hizo por llamar la atención de una chica.

Edgar le confesó a su hermano mayor que su amiga rubia estaba también en el cine y que los dos hablaron durante un rato después de que la película terminó, obviamente que el inteligente de Norman preguntó con sarcasmo lo que se refería con "hablar" pero Edgar ignoró la pregunta y no dio más detalles.

Ambos evitaron por completo el tema de aquél papel colgado en la puerta del refrigerador.

Edgar le comentó a su hermano lo agradecido que se sentía por visitar la ferretería y Norman expresó una sincera felicitación al niño, por el buen trabajo desempeñado, luego extendió una cortés invitación para regresar juntos mañana y Edgar sonrió emocionado.

Después de casi una hora de charla, ambos dijeron buenas noches y mientras el mayor daba vueltas en la cama, el niño caminaba hacia su cuarto con un enorme deseo de regresar y decirle a Norman lo mucho que lo amaba…lastimosamente permaneció en silencio y no dijo nada.

Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir y es así como Edgar terminó en su cama, lamentándose por haberse quedado callado.

_¿Cuántas veces se le puede decir a un hermano mayor "te amo"?... _se preguntó mientras la lluvia seguía cayendosin tregua_… "si fuera por mí, yo se los diría todos los días y me gustaría que ellos también me dijeran que me aman a cada segundo….Oh Dios, yo los amo tanto y estaría perdido sin ellos…Pero eso es inevitable porque ellos desaparecerán por la pesca pronto y estaré solo de nuevo".  
_  
Edgar pensó cuidadosamente sobre este asunto y siendo sincero, él sabía que no estaría solo, tendría a su padre.

¡Cuánto extrañaba a su padre!...extrañaba la forma en que el viejo solía comportarse antes de que mamá muriera y es que a pesar de tener un carácter tranquilo y reservado, Sverre siempre se tomó el tiempo para enseñar a su hijo menor todo tipo de cosas.

Edgar recordaba con claridad cuando su padre llegó a casa una noche, con un árbol gigante de Navidad todavía lleno de nieve. La señora Hansen tuvo un ataque y le gritó diciendo que la nieve se derretiría y mancharía la alfombra pero el caballero lo puso de todos modos.

El hijo menor aún podía ver a su padre leyendo el periódico por la mañana y llevándolo a visitar los barcos que llegaban al puerto…

"_Papá amaba los barcos y era prácticamente un experto en ellos. Él era el capitán más increíble que jamás he visto y podía manejar un barco a través de cualquier tormenta"..._

Edgar adoraba pasar el rato en el barco cuando su padre estaba en casa, aprendiendo sobre el funcionamiento del motor…o conociendo las herramientas, o cómo reparar las piezas dañadas.

Cuando el subconsciente de Edgar escuchó las palabras: **"los amo a todos"** se dio cuenta que su padre sabía que sus tres hijos le escuchaban por el teléfono…._ "Ese día me sentía horrible, sabía que estaba metido en problemas y tenía miedo de que papá castigara a Sig, por eso pienso que en ese momento esas palabras no doblaron mis sentidos pero mi papá todavía me dijo que me amaba, él dijo "los amo a TODOS" y eso me incluye a mi!...te extraño tanto papá!_

Y con estos pensamientos en mente, Edgar se quedó profundamente dormido, extrañando a su padre por primera vez ese verano, desde que se había marchado.

Durante la noche, los recuerdos sobre su padre aparecieron de nuevo en los sueños del niño…pero a través de una pesadilla…la pesadilla más violenta y realista que Edgar había tenido en sus 13 años.

Edgar vio claramente como, el "F/V Northwestern", es decir, el barco de su padre, luchaba por mantenerse a flote en medio de una enorme tormenta. Todo estaba oscuro y el mar se agitaba con furia enviando a diestra y siniestra, olas extremadamente altas. El viento estremecía la embarcación como a una minúscula peonza.

Finalmente, el barco fue golpeado por una ola inmensa y volcó, todos los hombres a bordo fueron arrojados al frío y oscuro mar.

Edgar observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, como aquel hermoso barco blanco se sumergía bajo el agua y también escuchó la fuerte voz de su padre pidiéndole ayuda, gritando su nombre mientras se ahogaba.

En su delirio, Edgar trató de responder al llamado y comenzó a gritarle a su padre, primero le prometía que lo rescataría, pero cuando vio que su padre estaba muerto, gritó pidiendo perdón por sus mal comportamiento, dándose cuenta de cuánto necesitaba verlo en casa y lo mucho que lo amaba.

….

Sig tenía un sueño profundo, pero se despertó con los agudos gritos procedentes de la habitación de Edgar. Le tomó un segundo a su cerebro registrar lo que pasaba y escuchó la voz de su hermanito gritando con desesperación…aunque no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo.

Dos segundos más tarde, Sig estaba fuera de su cama y justo cuando volaba por el pasillo se estrelló con Norman, quien también corría hacia la misma dirección. Ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, pero de inmediato se levantaron y continuaron corriendo. Sig ni siquiera comprobó si su hermano estaba bien, sólo podía se centrarse en los aullidos desesperados de Edgar.

El hermano mayor llegó primero a la habitación y abrió de golpe. Miró hacia la cama y encontró a Edgar retorciéndose violentamente bajo las sábanas, golpeando su almohada, llorando y gritando la misma palabra, una y otra vez…**"¡Papá!".**

Sig se congeló al escucharlo y sintió que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. Comenzó a respirar agitado y no pudo moverse…pero luego reaccionó y corrió hacia la cama sujetando las manos de su hermanito y tratando de sacarlo fuera de las sábanas.

El mayor lo jaló con fuerza para sacarlo de la cama, pero Edgar luchó como un salvaje y seguía gritando y llorando porque en sus sueños, todavía veía a su padre deslizándose bajo el agua y trataba desesperadamente de salvarlo.

A pesar de su edad, Edgar era un chico fuerte y nada ni nadie le impedirían salvar a su padre, así que se defendía repartiendo numerosos golpes, puños y patadas.

Norman entró corriendo a la habitación y encendió la luz. Vio la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a sus ojos…su hermano menor, aún perdido en una pesadilla, luchaba contra su hermano mayor.. Era una de las cosas más aterradoras que jamás había visto…esto sin mencionar el hecho de que Edgar gritaba entre sollozos:**" ¡Papá!" **una y otra vez…y para Norman esa palabra fue como si le atravesaran un cuchillo en el corazón.

Cuando logró serenarse, Norman corrió hacia el otro extremo de la cama y trató sujetar a Edgar por las piernas para que Sig pudiera defenderse de los puñetazos que volaban hacia su cara.

Hay que reconocer que el mayor de los Hansen estaba sorprendido por lo fuerza que su hermanito mostraba, no fue fácil, pero al final, logró sujetarle las manos y comenzó a sacudirlo llamándolo por su nombre…

**- " ¡Edgar!.. ¡Mírame!... Es sólo un sueño. Es sólo un sueño. ¡Despierta!...Abre los ojos, ¡Maldita sea!. ¡Escúchame!"**

En medio de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, Edgar escuchaba la voz de su hermano mayor y deseaba correr hacia él...Poco a poco abrió los ojos y salió del sueño en que había perdido su mente y alma.

El niño parecía confundido al principio, pero luego notó que estaba en su habitación y no en medio del mar rugiente, además sus hermanos estaban con él, sujetándole las manos y los pies. Dejó de luchar y miró directo a aquellos ojos azules…su hermano mayor lucía preocupado.

**-"Miré a papá Sig…Él se ahogó. Hubo una tormenta y el barco se hundió, él se ahogó y yo no pude ayudarlo"**…. Edgar explicó mientras estallaba en lágrimas.

Sig levantó a su hermanito para sentarlo cómodamente en la cama y luego lo acercó a su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él**…"Fue sólo un sueño, compañero. Está bien, Ed. Te tengo. No voy a dejar que te pase nada."…** Sig susurró suavemente, frotándole la espalda con cuidado y tratando de calmarlo.

El mayor hablaba suavemente y todas sus palabras fueron dichas en noruego sabiendo lo mucho que a Edgar le gustaba que mamá le hablara en su lengua materna. Cuando ella les hablaba entre susurros, parecía como si cantara una canción de amor…era un sonido increíble y relajante.

Norman soltó las piernas de Edgar con un suspiro de alivio… _"¿Cómo es que puede Sig hacer eso? …parece que tiene un toque mágico sobre Edgar"_…

Inconscientemente, Norman sentía la semilla de los celos creciendo dentro de él, también admitió en silencio que no era la primera vez que sentía celos de su hermano mayor en esos días. Era evidente que Sig y Edgar habían desarrollado algún tipo de vínculo profundo del que él no era parte y eso le dolía.

Norman suspiró analizando sus sentimientos y se acostó en la cama, a un lado de Edgar, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

En su interior, Norman deseaba consolar al niño también, pero Sig parecía ser capaz de manejar todo él solo, así que el mediano de los Hansen comenzó a sentirse como un extraño en su propia casa.

Mientras tanto, Edgar apenas y podía calmarse, lloraba lágrimas a montones y gritaba: **"No, no está bien, Sig. ¿Y si algo le pasó a papá? ¿Y si el barco ...?"  
**  
**-"Hey!...Ya no digas más, tú conoces las reglas Ed. Nunca mencionamos ese tipo de cosas en voz alta. Papá y el barco están bien"…** Sig dijo con firmeza y como si fuese una rutina coreográfica, Edgar y Sig se inclinaron y tocaron el borde de la mesita de madera tres veces seguidas, Norman hizo lo mismo, pero en la cabecera de madera de la cama. Esta era una superstición de larga tradición entre la familia de pescadores, servía para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus y atraer a los buenos.

**-"Lo sé"**…Edgar respondió entre lágrimas…**" ¡Pero lo extraño tanto!"**

No era humanamente posible que el hermano mayor pudiese familiarizarse más con ese sentimiento de lo que ya estaba, es más, él, sentía las palabras de Edgar en su alma. Sig extrañaba a su padre terriblemente, pero no podía aponerse a llorar a hora porque he aquí, hay un niño entre sus brazos que había sufrido la muerte de su madre y que necesita desesperadamente a su padre…mucho más que Sig o que Norman juntos.

**- "Todos lo extrañamos Edgar"…**Sig susurró en noruego**… "Volverá antes de que te des cuenta."**

Norman se rió y respondió también en noruego… **"Ahora sí que hablas como mamá. ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho lo mismo cuando éramos niños?"  
**  
**-"Un millón!"**…Edgar gritó sonriendo un poco y terminando la conversación en su segundo idioma. Empezaba a sentirse mejor. Había sido solo un sueño, un mal sueño sólo un sueño y tenía la fe en que Dios que protegería a su padre y lo traería a casa sano y salvo. Abrazó a Sig durante unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando del cariño que extrañaba y que le hacía sentir seguro y relajado.

**-"¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo por un tiempo, hasta que te duermas?"…** El hermano mayor preguntó suavemente ésta vez en Inglés.

Edgar se tomó n tiempo para responder, no porque no deseaba la compañía de Sig, si no porque aún sentía una espinita en su corazón por no decir a Norman que lo amaba cuando salió de su habitación esa noche.

El pobre Norman había tenido una mala noche pero aún había escuchado con atención como su hermanito le contaba sus felices aventuras , e incluso, parecía genuinamente feliz por él…_¿Por qué no le dije que lo amaba?...uhmm…quizá las pesadillas sean una señal de que debo decírselo ésta anoche"…_

Edgar tomó valor y preguntó**…"¿Crees que Norman pueda quedarse aquí conmigo?"** le dijo a Sig con una voz avergonzada, mirando al aludido por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

Norman parecía tranquilo ante tal petición y aunque desprendía una apariencia despreocupada, por dentro su corazón estaba volando de felicidad… _"¡Edgar quiere que yo me quede a su lado…YO…No Sig, YO y solo YO…¿Por qué diablos estoy tan celoso?!"  
_  
**-"Si, Norman puede quedarse contigo"…**Sig respondió con dulzura mirando fijo a su hermano mediano.

El hermano mayor hizo todo lo posible por ocultar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios cuando vio la cara de Norman.

Edgar no lo notó, pero Sig conocía muy bien a sus hermanos menores y Norman estaba tratando de actuar de manera fría pero sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y tenía un brillo complacida en su mirada…. "_Míralo Norman, Edgar te ama y también te necesita, imbécil. No seas tan estúpido como para conducir borracho o través porque este chico te necesita tanto como papá y yo te necesitamos"._

**-"¡Claro que Norman se queda!"…**Norman dijo y literalmente empujó a Sig de la cama. El mayor cayó al suelo y lo miró con diversión. En pocos segundos, Sig se puso en pie y tiró a Norman de la cama con un solo golpe. Esto llevó a una lucha entre ambos de ellos.

Edgar no tenía bando en la pelea, pero al final ayudó a Sig porque Norman era bastante fuerte. Norman estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano mayor en la cabeza, pero Sig se agachó y salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que Norman tuviera la oportunidad de atraparlo.

Sig gritó mientras caminaba por el pasillo: **"Es hora de dormir, así que buenas noches y dejen de pelear, pobres de ustedes que me hagan regresar a separarlos"**

Los dos hermanos menores se echaron a reír en el suelo porque Sig sonaba exactamente igual que su padre.

Cuando terminaron de reír, Norman se puso de pie y literalmente alzó su hermanito por encima de su hombro con los pies y los brazos colgando en el aire como si no pesara nada. Edgar estaba riendo y tratando de zafarse pero no tenía sentido… Norman era tan fuerte que incluso tenía músculos sobre sus músculos.

Norman apagó la luz y dejó caer a Edgar en la cama, arrastrándose junto a él colocándolo entre sus brazos. El niño estaba feliz, se sentía increíblemente bien sabiendo que su hermano mayor lo protegía de los demonios y la fuerte tormenta en el exterior.

El eco un trueno llenó el aire y sacudió la ventana. Edgar saltó un poco y Norman le apretó más cerca. Escucharon la lluvia volverse más fiera y ambos oraron por que su padre no fuese atrapado dentro de esa misma tormenta antes de que llegara a tierra.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Norman susurró en voz baja: **"¿Ed?"**

**-"¿Sí?"**…el pequeño respondió entre sueños.

**"¿Por qué a mí?"…** El joven preguntó con curiosidad

**-"Porque te amo Norman"…**fue la suave y sincera respuesta.


	18. Advertencias

**Nota:** Traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

**Nota de traductor: Mis agradecimientos para los que toman su tiempo en comentar y enviar PM, gracias a ustedes es posible seguir adelante y una felicitación especial al autor de éste relato, por superarse y sobrepasar las expectativas con cada capítulo.**

**Mis disculpas por la tardanza, es un capítulo extenso, pero es aquí donde comienza el verdadero drama de la historia, así que prepárense para comerse las uñas de los nervios.**

….

**CAPITULO 18: "ADVERTENCIAS"**

La siguiente semana, fue feliz para la familia Hansen. Sus vidas retornaron a la normalidad y después de tantas lágrimas derramadas, al fin hubo paz en aquella casa y finalmente se comenzó a disfrutar del verano.

El martes por la mañana fue un día agradable y soleado, Edgar hizo el desayuno y resultó ser muy buen cocinero…además, ¿quién podría ser tan malo cocinando tostadas y cereales?

El niño se sentía un poco avergonzado; el incidente de su pesadilla nocturna aún estaba reciente en su memoria e incluso pidió disculpas a sus hermanos mayores por despertarlos y por comportarse como un "bebé" esa noche.

Sig y Norman terminaron confesando a su hermano menor, que ellos también tuvieron las mismas pesadillas cuando eran niños y que siempre soñaban con su padre y el barco.

Los mayores se empeñaron en "restaurar" el orgullo de su hermanito y llegaron a la conclusión, que estos sueños eran algo "normal" entre los hijos de los pescadores en alta mar y que sin duda, los hijos de soldados, bomberos y oficiales de policía tenían pesadillas similares.

Al mismo tiempo, que ofrecieron sus brazos para calmarlo y explicarle a Edgar que estaba bien pedir consuelo si lo necesitaba, no importando cual fuera la razón…ellos siempre estarían a su lado para apoyarlo.

Edgar trató de hacerse el fuerte y les dijo que jamás volvería a sentir miedo, pero por dentro, sentía una profunda sensación de seguridad al oír esa promesa.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, Edgar abrió la puerta del refrigerador y se topó cara a cara con "La Lista". Entonces se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Le preguntó a Sig si podía quitar el papel y guardarlo en el cajón mientras se terminaba el verano.

Sig pensó que era un plan maravilloso y se levantó para esconder "la lista" lejos, muy lejos de su vista, pero Norman se lo impidió.

El mediano les explicó con voz muy seria que esa "La Lista" debía permanecer en el mismo lugar de siempre.

**-"Mamá la habría dejado pegada a la puerta del refrigerador"…**Norman dijo en su improvisado discurso…** "Así que se quedará ahí, tooooodo el verano hasta que papá regrese a casa y la lea…y no quiero escuchar más ideas al respecto"**

Esa fue la última discusión que los tres hermanos tuvieron sobre aquel papel.

En los próximos tres días, Edgar trabajó con Norman en la tienda, ayudándolo en todo lo que necesitara. Por la noche, todos cenaban y hablaban de muchas cosas, experiencias felices e incluso temas dolorosos como "mamá".

Sus conversaciones acerca de ella se volvieron menos densas y planearon visitar la tumba de nuevo, ese mismo domingo.

Después de la cena, Norman terminó la reconstrucción de la motocicleta de Edgar y finalmente, la noche del miércoles, declaró con orgullo que sus labores como mecánico, habían terminado. Edgar le dio un gran abrazo y le susurró al oído que nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente.

Norman simplemente sonrío y le explicó al niño que ese era un trabajo que realmente disfrutaba porque se sentía como dentro de una batalla y al ver en el interior del garaje, la nueva y mejorada motocicleta, definitivamente se consideraba el ganador absoluto de la guerra!

Sig y Edgar continuaban jugando al póquer por las noches, era como un ritual nocturno. El niño se había vuelto casi un experto jugando con probabilidades y también en la lectura de cartas…después de unos días, Sig estaba preocupado de haber creado un monstruo.

El jueves por la noche, Norman salió con su novia y Edgar fue invitado a la casa de su amigo Matt a jugar durante la tarde. Sig se alegró de que sus hermanos menores tuvieran planes porque tenía que trabajar horas extra esa noche, así que Norman dejó a Edgar en la entrada del hogar de Matt y luego, se dirigió a casa de Amanda para llevarla a cenar. Todo parecía maravilloso, tranquilo y perfecto…pero…

Quizá, alguien debería recordarles "tocar" la madera…por si acaso.

….

Edgar cenó con Matt y su hermano mayor, Nick.

Nick tenía 21 años y cursaba su último año universitario. Era un buen tipo, alto como Sig y cuidaba de su hermano menor ya que sus padres se divorciaron y su madre trabajaba todas las noches en el restaurante local.

Después de la cena, Matt y Edgar salieron al patio trasero y jugaron al fútbol. La noche de verano era hermosa, no había demasiado calor y una brisa del noroeste iba a la deriva a través de todo el lugar.

Cuando se aburrieron, Matt llevó a Edgar hacia un lado de la casa. El jovencito actuaba muy extraño y reservado.

**-"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"…** Edgar preguntó a su amigo que seguía caminando raro. Pero Matt no respondió nada y simplemente se escondió invitando al menor de los Hansen, a que lo siguiera.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de los ventanales principales de la casa, Matt sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Tomó uno para él y otro para Edgar.

**-"Fuma"…**le dijo encendiendo el cigarrillo… **"los acabo de robar del armario de mi hermano, pero guarda el secreto porque me mataría si se enterara."**…Matt se quedó vigilando el patio trasero y luego le entregó el encendedor a su compañero.

Edgar ya había fumado antes, mientras estuvo en la cabaña y en malas compañías. Le encantaba la sensación relajada que le daba la nicotina, pero aún así, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había fumado un cigarrillo tan bueno como ese.

Lo pensó por un segundo, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que había tenido suficiente estrés en los últimos días y que se merecía disfrutar de esta pequeña delicia. Edgar se negó a pensar en otra cosa...no quería recordar a Sig y mucho menos a Norman.

Lentamente, Edgar encendió su cigarrillo, inhalando poco a poco y permitiendo que la sensación de calma llegara a su cuerpo para luego soltar con estilo, el humo en el aire.

Ambos jovencitos estaban a punto de terminar sus cigarrillos, cuando Nick dio la vuelta en la esquina, sosteniendo una bolsa de basura en sus manos.

**- "Matthew James!... ¿qué carajos estás haciendo?"…** Nick gritó al verlos. Tiró con fuerza la bolsa de basura fuera del contenedor y se acercó rápidamente a su hermano menor, se notaba que estaba enojado.

Matt saltó al oír la voz de Nick y arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo, ocultándolo con su pie. Edgar hizo lo mismo, pero el olor y el humo permanecían en el aire y flotaba de un lado a otro como la brisa de verano.

El mayor se acercó a su hermanito y lo agarró por el brazo para sacudirlo… **"¿De dónde sacaste los cigarrillos?"**

Matt no fue capaz de darle una respuesta, así que Nick lo sacudió de nuevo, ésta vez con más fuerza**…"¡No te atrevas a mentirme!"  
**  
Matt miró a su furioso hermano mayor con ojos asustados y avergonzados, era incapaz de mentirle: **"Yo ... los robé ... de su habitación."  
**  
Los hombros de Nick se desplomaron y luego respiró hasta tranquilizarse**…."Oh, Matty, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué hiciste eso?"**… le preguntó con tristeza.

Matt parecía que iba a llorar en frente de su amigo y no encontró una buena respuesta para ofrecer a su hermano, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Nick estaba tan dolido y decepcionado que no pudo seguir mirando al jovencito, se volvió hacia Edgar que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes muy sorprendido y asustado.

Por reflejo, Edgar comenzó a frotarse la cara y bajo la cabeza al suelo, no podía resistir la presión en los ojos de Nick…

**-"Sig sabe que has estado fumando?...**Nick preguntó dando a Edgar una mirada severa.

**-"No"…**Edgar negó lentamente con su cabeza…. _"Pero apuesto que está a punto de enterarse. Mierda!..las cosas han estado tan bien entre nosotros!...¿Por qué siempre tengo que arruinarlo todo?  
_  
Nick suspiró profundamente y observó al niño con tristeza: **"Vamos, te llevaré a casa."…** dijo jalando del brazo de Edgar con suavidad y también con firmeza, pero antes de marcharse, habló con su hermano menor…

**-"Tú jovencito, mete tu culo a la casa en este instante y tienes prohibido salir. Cuando regrese, tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla "**… Nick dijo con autoridad y Matt bajó la cabeza, sabía exactamente lo que su hermano quería decir con "_una charla_".

Cuando su padre se fue, Nick manejó la disciplina en su familia y no le temblaba la mano para castigar a su hermano menor cuando se metía en problemas.

Matt sabiamente caminó hacia la casa, diciéndole a Edgar que lo sentía y que esperaba que no le guardara ningún rencor. Edgar medio sonrió y aceptó sus disculpas.

Cuando Matt desapareció tras la puerta, el pequeño Hansen entró en el coche de Nick, iban rumbo a su casa.

Las diez cuadras que separaban los dos hogares, parecían cincuenta y Edgar guardó silencio durante todo el viaje, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido…._¿En qué estabas pensando?¿Cómo vas a explicarle esto a Sig?_

Cuando llegaron al hogar Hansen, Nick detuvo su vehículo en la calle de enfrente y apagó el motor.

Edgar iba a brincar fuera del auto con la esperanza de que Nick no se bajara, pero el joven tenía otros planes y puso su mano sobre en el hombro del niño para detenerlo.

**-"Lo siento Edgar, pero tengo que contarle todo a su hermano mayor. No estaría bien si no lo hiciera."…**Nick explicó con cierta tristeza.

**-"Está bien. Lo sé"** …Edgar respondió sabiendo que no debió esperar nada menos que la lealtad entre los hermanos mayores. Miró a Nick a los ojos y añadió en tono arrepentido: **"Lo siento, lamento haberme metido en problemas en tu casa."  
**  
**-"Lo sé. Eres un buen chico, Edgar. Matty también lo es, pero a veces las cosas solo pasan ¿ok?... Vamos, camina, yo te acompaño" …** Nick dijo, erizando el cabello de Edgar antes de bajar del coche.

Edgar siguió a Nick y luego se puso delante de él. Cuando llegaron al porche trasero, Edgar podía ver claramente la silueta de su hermano mayor a través de la tela metálica en la puerta. Él estaba sentado comedor de la cocina, cenando en silencio y completamente solo.

Sig había trabajado hasta tarde y todavía vestía su ropa de trabajo, se le veía muy agotado.

Cuando Edgar vio a su hermano mayor, ahí sentado, tan solo y tan abatido, su corazón empezó latir muy fuerte en su pecho_…"Sig no debería estar aquí, él debería estar con sus amigos, divirtiéndose y conquistando chicas. No debería estar aquí, solo en ésta casa, trabajando y cuidando de mí que solo le doy problemas…Soy una carga para él…y cada día hago que su vida sea peor"…_

Cuando Edgar sintió la presencia de Nick detrás de él, respiró hondo y caminó hacia la cocina. Nick le indicó con la mano que él prefería esperar en el porche. Al parecer, ésta sería una discusión de hermano mayor a hermano mayor y nadie más en medio.  
….

Sig, que estaba a punto de cenar, no escuchó los pasos en su patio y se sorprendió cuando la puerta mosquitera se abrió de golpe y su hermanito entró.

**-"Hey, llegaste a casa temprano Ed!"…** Sig dijo con una sonrisa mientras mordía con ganas su hamburguesa.

**-"Ehh…Sí "…**Edgar respondió en voz baja, mirando a su hermano con una expresión lastimera… **"Nick quiere hablar contigo. Está esperándote en el porche."  
**  
Sig observó unos segundos el rostro de su hermano menor y leyó su expresión inmediatamente…. _"¡Oh, mierda!... esto no puede ser bueno". _

El hermano mayor tuvo que forzar la comida a descender por su garganta porque de repente no sentía nada de hambre. Sin mirar a Edgar, se puso de pie y se acercó al mostrador para limpiar sus manos y su cara con una toalla de papel.

Sig vio a Nick a través la ventana de la cocina. El pobre Nick tenía la cabeza baja y la miraba avergonzada_…."Mejor no lo hagas esperar".  
_  
El mayor de los Hansen, pasó junto a su hermanito, lo rodeó y antes de salir, se detuvo justo frente a la puerta y le preguntó: **"¿Quiero saber de qué se trata todo ésto?"**

**-"No"…**fue la simple y honesta respuesta.

Sig levantó su barbilla y le dedicó a Edgar una mirada tan severa que el niño deseó fundirse en el suelo, al igual que la bruja de la película. El joven suspiró y entonces caminó al porche para saludar a Nick.

Edgar escuchó la conversación desde la ventana, de pie, parado justo en el centro de la cocina, mientras se frotaba la mejilla con furia….Quería correr y esconderse en su habitación, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, ya que si su hermano mayor tenía la valentía para hacer frente a las responsabilidades como cabeza del hogar, él también debía ser valiente como Sig y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus estupideces…él iba a demostrar que era un hombre fuerte.

Nick contó que había capturado a Edgar y a Matt fumando y que su hermanito, había robado los cigarrillos de su habitación.

Sig guardó silencio durante un minuto, luego se disculpó por el comportamiento de su hermano y ofreció a Nick un cigarrillo de reemplazo por el que Edgar había fumado sin permiso.

Nick rechazó la oferta y dijo que no era necesario que se disculparan, al contrario, era él quien debía pedir perdón por la travesura de su propio hermanito y además, le aseguró a Sig que Matt, enfrentaría severas consecuencias por sus actos.

Sig agradeció a Nick por contarle lo que pasó y por hospedar a Edgar en su casa. Después de unos minutos más, los dos jóvenes se dieron la mano y Nick desapareció caminando hacia su coche.

Edgar no se había movido ni un centímetro, continuaba de pie en la cocina, a la espera de que su hermano mayor lo llamara. Miró "La Lista" colgada en la nevera. Norman. _"¡Oh Dios, Si Sig no me mata, mi otro hermano seguramente lo hará!"…_El niño recordó cuanto odia Norman el cigarrillo y de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy enfermo.

Sig vio el coche de Nick desaparecer y luego se dejó caer en los escalones del porche.

Sabía que su pequeño hermano escuchó toda la conversación y estaba esperando en la cocina, sin embargo, Sig necesitaba un minuto o dos para calmarse… _"Ya esperaba que algo así pasara algún día…entonces ¿por qué no estoy preparado para enfrentarlo?...ahhhh…porque Edgar todavía es un niño, un chiquillo muy ansioso de probar algo que no debió conocer hasta dentro de varios años más. Pero ahora, tengo que hablar con mi hermanito de por qué fumar es malo para la salud, sabiendo que empecé a fumar cuando tenía su misma edad. ¿Esto no me convierte en el hipócrita más grande en el mundo?...Dios Santo!...esto de la paternidad es tan malditamente difícil…¿Cómo se qué debo hacer? ¿El dicho: Haz lo que te digo y no lo que yo hago" se aplica en este caso? ¿Sería justo castigarlo?...Sé valiente Sigurd Hansen, sólo tienes que ser honesto con Edgar. Paciente, firme y honesto..._ ".

**-"Edgar"…**Sig habló desde el porche**…"Ven aquí un momento."**

Edgar se lo esperaba, pero su estómago todavía hizo "flip-flop" cuando escuchó la orden. Él tono de voz de su hermano mayor, no sonaba enojado, sino "al mando" como si fuese un general experimentado. Edgar presintió que ésta, sería una charla del tipo: "sí señor...no señor" en lugar de su habitual estilo fraternal de comunicación.

Era extraño que en poco tiempo, el niño hubiese llegado a distinguir aquellas miradas y ciertos timbres de voz que le indicaban cuál era el papel que su hermano mayor, estaba jugando en ese momento.

Por mucho que quisiera salir corriendo, Edgar levantó la cabeza en alto y salió al porche trasero. Sig estaba sentado, de espaldas a él. Edgar pensó que Sig querría mirarle a los ojos cuando hablaran, así que bajó poco a poco los escalones y se paró respetuosamente frente a su hermano mayor. Miró a Sig con sus ojos tristes y esperó a que comenzaran los gritos.

Pero Sig no gritó en lo absoluto, sino que lo agarró suavemente del brazo y lo sentó en las gradas…a su lado.

Edgar se sentó obedientemente, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos.

Cualquier transeúnte que hubiese visto a ese par de adolescentes frente a la casa, supuestamente disfrutando de la agradable velada de verano, seguro diría que eran hermanos porque ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro mostrando gran similitud en sus movimientos.

Sus rodillas separadas, las manos cruzadas apoyándose en su codo derecho, la cabeza inclinada hacia el mismo lado, el pie derecho ligeramente levantado y los ojos mirando al piso. A pesar de las diferencias en el color del cabello y de los ojos…Sig y Edgar, eran inconfundiblemente hermanos. Uno más alto y el otro más joven y flaco, pero hermanos al fin y al cabo,

Sig suspiró y finalmente, después de varios minutos habló: **"Edgar, por favor mírame cuando hablemos de ésto".**

Edgar levantó su cabeza y miró directo a los ojos azules de su hermano mayor, mostrando toda su atención.

Sig extendió la mano y le acarició suavemente la barbilla. Dijo en voz baja: **"Por favor, sea honesto conmigo. No me mientas. Aparte de ponerse en peligro o desobedecerme, nada me duele más que cuando me mientes."**

Los ojos de Sig estaban tan llenos de dolor que Edgar bajó sus propios ojos al suelo...era demasiada fuerte la angustia.

**-"No"…**Sig le levantó la barbilla de inmediato y le obligó a verlo de nuevo: **"No tengas miedo o vergüenza de hablar conmigo y decirme la verdad...nunca. ¿Me entiendes?" **…el mayor dijo con calma tratando de animar a su hermanito.

Edgar se mantuvo en contacto con los ojos de Sig y respondió claramente: **"Sí, señor".**

Sig quitó la mano de la barbilla de su hermano, pero mantuvo su mirada. **"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fumando?"**

**-"Unos pocos meses"…** Edgar respondió con sinceridad: **"Sin** **embargo, hace algún tiempo que no fumaba ningún cigarrillo"**

Sig reconoció que Edgar le decía la verdad: **"¿Cómo empezó todo?"**

**-"Cuando empecé a faltar a la escuela y ustedes no estaban en casa, me gustaba pasar el rato con los chicos mayores que jugaban en "la Cabaña". Ellos fumaban y me pareció que era algo "cool", así que lo intenté"…** Edgar explicó lo mejor que pudo.

_-"¡Auchhh, eso duele!"…_Sig se dijo a sí mismo, pero hizo caso omiso de sus propios pensamientos y continuó: **"¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo?"** –preguntó tratando de determinar si su hermanito ya era un adicto a la nicotina.

Edgar se encogió de hombros: "**Yo no lo sé. Imagino que porque me relaja cuando estoy muy nervioso, o si estoy aburrido y no tengo nada más que hacer...pues fumo"**

-_"¡Doble Auchhh_, _este chico empezó a fumar por las mismas razones que yo!"_ …Sig empujó otra vez sus pensamientos de lado para seguir con la conversación: **"¿Cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar sin fumar? responde honestamente"**… le pidió.

-"Yo**…realmente no necesito fumar ¿Ok? Nunca lo hice pensando en que era algo que mi cuerpo necesite, sino, más bien es algo que me obligan a hacer para pertenecer a un grupo y no parecer cobarde frente a los amigos ¿Me entiendes Sig?¿Tiene sentido para tí?**" …Edgar le preguntó a su hermano con una mirada curiosa..

Sig suspiró aliviado y asintió. _"Gracias al cielo!...Todavía es temprano y el niño puede dejar el vicio sin que le cause dolor". _

El mayor hizo su siguiente pregunta: **Entonces, "¿Por qué fumaste hoy con Matt?"**

Edgar parecía que honestamente no sabía la respuesta…incluso tuvo que tomar un minuto para pensar en ello. Por último, la única razón a la que podría llegar fue: **"supongo…que…yo estaba aburrido,."**

-**"Los adolescentes aburridos y ociosos, siempre terminan en problemas"**…Sig gruñó un poco y perdió contacto con los ojos de Edgar por primera vez durante su charla, pero lo recuperó rápidamente tocando con suavidad la rodilla de Edgar y frotando la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros: **"Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacer ese tonto comentario**"…dijo en voz baja.

Edgar levantó los ojos de nuevo y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al decir: **No, tienes razón. Sabía que no era correcto fumar en casa de Matt"  
**  
Sig preguntó con vacilación: **"Edgar…¿Tú sabías que Matt robó los cigarrillos de su hermano?"**

Para Edgar, esta era una de las preguntas más difíciles de contestar_…"Nada me duele más que cuando me mientes"_…las palabras de su hermano sonaban en su cabeza. Edgar miró fijamente a los ojos de Sig y enderezó los hombros al responder: **"Sí, señor, lo sabía."**

_"¡Maldita sea Edgar, tú sabes que robar está mal!"…_eso era lo que Sig quería decir, pero lo que en realidad dijo fue:

**-"Gracias Edgar, por ser honesto conmigo y decirme la verdad. Significa el mundo para mí"…**y ese cumplido le venía directamente del corazón.

Edgar vio lo orgullos que su hermano estaba por no haberle mentido y sintió una presión en el pecho. _"Estoy en problemas. Cometí un error. ¿Y mi hermano mayor me felicita?. Eso es demasiado, Sig. No lo merezco. ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?  
_  
Sig suspiró y comenzó a retorcer sus manos. Él murmuró con pesar:** "Pero tengo que castigarte por esto."**

**-"Lo sé, Sig. Sé que hice algo malo y sé que hay consecuencias por mis acciones"**, Edgar dijo bajando la cabeza. y finalmente perdiendo el contacto visual entre ellos

**-"Ok, así es como lo haremos . Voy a castigarte, luego voy a darte una conferencia sobre el asunto y por último finalizaremos ésta conversación con una advertencia"** …Sig explicó mirando la parte superior de la cabeza de su hermanito.

Edgar ahora estaba muy confundido por el orden de los acontecimientos. Se imaginó que se encontraría en su habitación, inclinado sobre la rodilla de su hermano mayor y recibiendo una buena dosis de nalgadas que prenderían fuego a su trasero…así que obviamente estaba sorprendido porque la paliza ocurriera antes de la conferencia. Cuando hablaban con sus amigos sobre cómo los disciplinaban, todos los chicos confesaron que sus papás les daban un sermón y luego los azotaban…aunque en su propia experiencia, Edgar siempre tuvo una versión muda y su padre nunca dijo nada, ni antes, ni durante, ni después de la paliza.

Edgar siguió reflexionando en el asunto y llegó a la conclusión de que Sig seguramente lo azotaría primero para que después, ya con su trasero bien adolorido, pusiera más atención al sermón sobre no fumar…tal vez eso era parte del castigo.

Lo único que tenía sentido, era lo de la advertencia. Ese detalle parecía haber sido colocado en el orden correcto de los acontecimientos, es decir, al final, después del sermón y después de la paliza

Ignorando el drama imaginario de su hermano menor, Sig continuó explicando: **"Voy a castigarte primero porque necesito que enfoques toda tu mente en la conferencia y que me escuches con atención sin preocuparte por lo que va a suceder después. Edgar, mírame a los ojos".**

Edgar levantó su vista y Sig le dirigió una mirada triste, pero firme y habló con toda autoridad: **"Estás castigado y mañana no irás, ni a la tienda de hardware, ni a ningún lugar durante todo el día y la noche, además habrá una lista de tareas sobre la mesa de la cocina cuando despiertes y quiero que todos esos deberes estén terminados en cuanto yo llegue a casa, ¿He sido claro Edgar Hansen? "**

Edgar se quedó atónito: **"Sí, si, señor pero ..."** …Se detuvo y luego susurró con miedo: **"¿No vas a pegarme?"**

**-"No, Ed. No por esto. Te dije que sólo voy a pegarte cuando cometas uno de los grandes delitos ¿recuerdas?"…**Sig respondió con una sonrisa, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su hermano pequeño y apretándolo con fuerza. _¡Pobre chico, parecía tan malditamente_ _preocupado_!

Sig nunca pensó siquiera en darle a Edgar un azote por esto, sin embargo, su hermanito si lo pensó y fue honesto con él y le dijo la verdad, incluso mientras creía que iba a terminar con el trasero adolorido_…"Tienes agallas niño..o quizá deba decir, hombrecito. Eres un chico valiente, hermanito__**"**_**…"Pero no debes tomar algo de alguien que sabes que lo ha robado. Podrías encontrarte en un montón de problemas si volvieras a aceptar algo deshonesto. Es por eso que te estoy castigando. Sé que visitar la ferretería te encanta y lamento tener que prohibirte salir de casa, pero quizá este castigo te haga recapacitar un poco en tus acciones y lo pienses mejor la próxima vez, ¿Me entiendes? "  
**  
Claro que Edgar lo entendía…entendía que su hermano mayor era tan bueno que le había perdonado la paliza que seguramente su padre si le hubiese dado. El niño lloró y literalmente se lanzó en un abrazo hacia Sig, frotando su mejilla contra la camisa de trabajo de su hermano y sintiéndose tan seguro a su lado.

Edgar habría aceptado la paliza sin quejarse, pero se alegraba de que ninguno de ellos tuvieran que sufrir, además respetaba la decisión de su hermano. Quedarse sin salir de casa, era un castigo doloroso para un adolescente inquieto, aunque fuera solo por un día, además amaba trabajar en la ferretería y estaba seguro de que la lista de tareas caseras, sería bastante larga.

**-"Lo Entiendo"…**Edgar respondió suavemente. Luego le dijo a su hermano con una voz triste: **"Creo que Matty va a recibir una buena paliza. Él me confesó un día… que Nick a veces... lo golpea con el cinturón."…**Edgar susurró la última parte en voz tan baja que Sig tuvo que inclinarse para oírlo.

El mayor frotó el cabello de su hermanito, tratando de consolarlo mientras estaba preocupado por su amigo. Sig secretamente deseaba que Nick manejara las cosas de manera diferente, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto: **"Hey, eso es entre Nick y Matt y no es de nuestra incumbencia, así que no hablaremos de eso. No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que Nick ama a su hermano, al igual que yo te amo a tí."**

"_Me encanta cuando me dices eso!... Es la mejor sensación del mundo y quisiera decirte lo mismo…pero no puedo…te he decepcionado. Sé que dirás que no, pero yo sé que te he decepcionado…una vez más"._ Edgar miró a su hermano y le preguntó:** "¿Sig?": "¿Estás enojado conmigo por fumar?"**

El mayor de los Hansen se lo pensó un poco antes de responder: **"Bueno, eso me lleva a la conferencia"**… suspiró y Edgar escuchó con claridad, como el pecho de su hermano crujía por la cantidad de aire en sus pulmones.

Sig fue muy abierto y sincero al hablar: **"Estoy luchando con esto Edgar, realmente lo estoy. Ojalá pudiera ser un verdadero ejemplo en este tema y decirte que el cigarrillo es malo, pero entiendo tus razones y te confieso que son las mismas razones por las que yo comencé a fumar a tu edad, pensé que podría dejarlo cuando quisiera…pero ya no puedo y te voy a explicar porqué…. "  
**  
Sig apretó fuertemente el cuerpo de Edgar entre sus brazos estaba a punto de traer un recuerdo doloroso a su mente…un recuerdo de su madre…**"Mamá sabía que yo fumaba cuando tenía tu edad. Nunca me dijo nada directamente, pero yo sabía que ella estaba enterada de mi adicción a la nicotina. Mamá solía registrar mi habitación mientras yo estaba en la escuela y tiraba todos mis cigarrillos a la basura. Supongo que esa era su forma de decirme que no estaba bien, pero por desgracia, eso no fue suficiente para detenerme. Cada día escondía las cajetillas en lugares diferentes, pero ella siempre las encontraba. Era muy buena en ese juego"… **Sig le dio Edgar un pequeño empujón en el hombro y ambos sonrieron. **"Y cada vez que una cajetilla desaparecía, yo compraba otra pensando que un día, mamá o papá hablarían conmigo y me prohibirían fumar. Pero nunca lo hicieron….Creo que finalmente se rindieron y me dejaron libre de afrontar mis propias consecuencias"**

La mirada de Sig estaba perdida entre sus recuerdos y su voz era suave y pausada: **"Edgar"…**dijo alejándose un poco para mirar a su hermanito directo a los ojos: **"Desearía que papá o mamá me hubiesen prohibido fumar cuando tenía tu edad, quizá entonces yo no tendría esta maldita adicción consumiendo mis pulmones…hoy, ni siquiera puedo aguantar una hora sin un cigarro en mi boca. Mis manos comienzan a temblar y mi cabeza duele si no fumo. Edgar, esto duele…duele mucho y quisiera dejarlo…pero es muy, muy difícil. Además, ya está afectando mi salud seriamente. Oh Dios!... Tú mismo lo has visto!...incluso Norman me gana jugando al fútbol…¿Recuerdas que antes no era así? "  
**  
Edgar lo pensó y negó con la cabeza. Sig tenía razón.

"_Mierda, Norman!"_…Edgar de pronto recordó a su otro hermano mayor… **"¿Vas a decirle a Norman que he estado fumando?"…** preguntó rápidamente, recordando lo mucho que Norman odiaba el tabaco.

Sig no había pensado en esto… _"¡Oh..oh…Norman va a matar a Edgar!...quizá no deba decirle nada..quizá…solo por esta vez ...NO!…No más mentiras…_."**Sí, él también te ama y tiene el derecho a saberlo, además debo explicarle por qué no lo acompañarás al trabajo mañana. Pero no te preocupes que seré yo el afortunado que tendrá que soportar los regaños de nuestro querido hermano acerca del mal ejemplo que soy para ti…y tiene razón…lo siento mucho Edgar"…**Sig terminó de hablar con total honestidad.

**-"No te disculpes, Sig. Sé que deseas dejarlo…**Edgar hizo una pausa…** así como yo debería dejarlo también"…**dijo mirando a su hermano. _"¡Quiero que dejes de fumar porque te necesito en mi vida, no podría soportar que te murieras Sig!"._

Sig suspiró. _"Bien, Sigurd Hansen, aquí viene la parte difícil. Lo que digas, tienes que cumplirlo o tendrás que decir adiós al respeto que éste niño te tiene… ¡Por favor Edgar, obedéceme y que la amenaza sea suficiente!"_….Sig dejó el abrazo y puso a su hermanito de pie, justo entre sus rodillas. Hizo contacto visual directo con los ojos de Edgar y se aferró a sus manos.

Edgar sintió el anillo de graduación hacer contacto con su piel, aquél anillo de oro puro y frío era un recordatorio constante de que la persona sentada frente a él, merecía todo su respeto.

El rostro del mayor se volvió serio…**"Y eso me lleva a la advertencia"…**Se aclaró la garganta, tomó aire y habló con firmeza: "**Esta es la advertencia que deseé que mis padres me hicieran hace tantos años atrás, porque tal vez…y solo tal vez…hubiera hecho una diferencia en mi conducta. Yo te prohíbo fumar, cero cigarrillos a partir de HOY. Debes dejarlo ahora que todavía estás a tiempo, así que no volverás a fumar y punto, si excusas de ningún tipo. Tus días de fumador se han acabo."  
**  
Sig volvió a tomar aire y su voz se volvió más severa que antes:** "Y... si te veo, o me entero de que has fumando otra vez ...yo te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te voy a dar una paliza muy fuerte...**Sig se atragantó un poco, pero continuó luchando contra las palabras…**con la paleta de madera**…_"¡Por favor Edgar, no me pongas a prueba en esto!".._. **¿He sido muy claro Edgar Hansen? "**

Edgar estaba absorto escuchando la advertencia, tanto la voz como el destello de honestidad y firmeza de aquellos ojos azules, le confirmaron al jovencito que su hermano mayor no bromeaba y que si lo desobedecía cumplirá cada palabra de lo que había prometido.

-**"Sí señor, usted ha sido perfectamente claro"**…eso fue todo lo que Edgar pudo decir porque de pronto comenzó a llorar… _¡Sig debe estar furioso para hacer una amenaza de ese tipo, realmente lo he decepcionado!..._ El niño intentó luchar contra las lágrimas, pero sus ojos ardían y su cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

**-"Sig, lo siento, por... por... dec…decep.."**…Esas fueron las únicas palabras que aquél valiente hombrecito logró decir, luego cerró sus ojos y enterró su cara entre sus manos.

Los hombros de Edgar comenzaron a temblar, pero de improvisto, se sintió como si flotara en el aire y su cuerpo era consolado por un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. Edgar lloró en silencio sobre el pecho de su hermano mayor por un rato y Sig le frotó la espalda de arriba abajo, acariciando su barbilla y su suave cabello rizado.

Después de varios minutos, Sig le susurró suavemente al oído: **"Yo sé, lillebror**"(_hermanito)…_**Sé que lo sientes.** **Esto se archiva en esas cosas estúpidas que hacemos cuando somos niños, forman parte de nuestro proceso de crecimiento y son absolutamente perdonables ¿ok?"  
**  
Edgar asintió con la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y de repente dejó caer su cuerpo como si no tuviese fuerzas para seguir viviendo: **"Te quiero"…** dijo casi ahogándose con la saliva…**"Te quiero tanto... quisiera decírtelo a diario, pero no...no sé cómo…No sé...si tú te enfadarás conmigo por ser tan patético".**

Sig estaba completamente aturdido por los sollozos…"_¡Salieron de la nada!"…_pero sobre todo por la reacción abatida en el cuerpo de niño.

El mayor entró en pánico pensando que su hermanito iba a enloquecer de nuevo y no estaba dispuesto a que todo el vecindario escuchara los lamentos y llamara a la policía.

Sig se agachó y levantó a Edgar del suelo. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el niño saltó a los brazos de su hermano mayor, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la musculosa espalda y rodeándole el cuello con sus manos, su rostro descansó sobre el hombro de Sig que caminó hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

El mayor se sentó en una silla y colocó a Edgar en su regazo y las pequeñas piernas colgaban una a cada lado. Edgar perdió su mente por completo, sollozaba con fuerza en el cuello de su hermano mayor y todo lo que Sig podía hacer, era aferrarse a ese cuerpecito y consolarlo mientras en su cerebro no entendía semejante reacción.

Cuando le tocó castigar a Edgar, hace unas semanas atrás, el chico enloqueció cuando hablaron de su madre y Sig pensó que esa era una reacción muy normal dado que mamá había muerto y seguramente Edgar la extrañaba…Eso tenía mucho sentido.

Pero ahora, Sig estaba en blanco pensando si quizá Edgar estaba recordando a su madre o simplemente extrañaba sus caricias… _"¿Cuántas veces Norman y yo hemos abrazado a Edgar en estos días?¿Será que necesita más afecto? Debería haberlo abrazado más o pasado más tiempo con él?...Yo no creo que sea posible demostrarle más a mi hermanito cuanto lo amo"._

Entonces los pensamientos de Sig cambiaron de rumbo y por primera vez desde que su padre se fue de viaje, pensó en sí mismo… _¿Necesito más cariño?... _Esa era una pregunta muy difícil para un chico de 18 años_… "Se supone que debo ser el fuerte de esta familia, el hermano mayor, el tipo duro, ya saben….ya no necesito que nadie me abrace como lo hacía mamá ¿verdad?...pero…¿Y qué hay del afecto de mi familia, los que todavía viven? ¿Necesito que mis hermanos me digan que me quieren? ¿Soy receptivo al afecto?...Soy yo quien siempre inicia los abrazos, con Edgar y con Norman también….pero ellos solo se acercan a mí cuando están en peligro o asustados (como este niño en mis brazos en este momento). Incluso entonces, están allí llorando y esperando que yo sea quien les consuele…¿Por qué tienen de miedo de abrazarme primero?...¿Alguna vez abracé a mi padre sin ninguna razón?... Diablos, no!...pero yo no soy como mi padre, quiero sentirme amado también!_

Después de tanto pensar, Sig llegó a una conclusión: _"Cuando se demuestra afecto, se tiene que recibir afecto también. De lo contrario, uno de los lados estaría fallando…¿no les parece?_...

- "**Edgar, shhh. Cálmate, muchacho. Escúchame"…**Sig le susurró al oído:** "Quiero que me digas que me amas en cualquier momento…No me importa cuándo o con qué frecuencia. Yo...necesito escucharlo. Necesito saber que soy amado también y quiero que me abraces…ya nadie me abraza!..**_¿Realmente acabo de decir eso?__**...**__Creo que sí y lo triste es que no me arrepiento de haber dicho cada maldita palabra que dije!_**… Mamá fue la única que alguna vez me abrazó en esta casa.**

En algún momento durante este abrazo, Edgar terminó abrazando a su hermano porque Sig también lloraba desconsolado.

Era aterrador para un niño de 13 años de edad ser testigo de esto, pero de alguna forma, el chico se mantuvo firme y sostuvo a su hermano mayor para que llorara en su pecho.

Por primera vez desde que su madre murió, Sig lloró por ella y no porque quisiera deshacerse de la responsabilidad de criar a sus hermanos….Esta vez, quería que volviera sólo para él, por primera vez la extrañaba y sintió ese vacío que dejó con su muerte.

_Su madre nunca conocería a su futura esposa….no estaría allí en su boda…no bailaría la danza madre-hijo con él…no sostendría a su primer bebé en sus brazos y sus pequeños hijos no tendrían a quien llamar "abuela"…_Estos eran los pensamientos de un joven "adulto" que perdió a su madre muy pronto en la vida…y también serían los pensamientos de Edgar y Norman algún día, muchos años en el futuro.

El menor de los Hansen estaba asustado de oír y ver cómo Sig se consumía en el dolor…pero él nunca dejaría a su hermano mayor solo, aunque su deseo de correr y esconderse fuera tentador y no entendiera porqué Sig estaba llorando.

Edgar sostuvo la mitad del cuerpo de Sig en sus brazos, sin dejarlo caer mientras las lágrimas manchaban su propia camisa…pero ni aún así se movió…su hermano mayor lo necesita y él iba a demostrar que era un hombre fuerte.

Después de tanto llorar, Sig pidió disculpas pensando que un niño de 13 años de edad, no debería haberlo visto derrumbarse…pero Edgar le puso la mano sobre la boca, deteniéndolo a media frase y desvió rápidamente el tema, pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento.

Era muy temprano aún pero Edgar dijo que ya se retiraba a la cama. Cuando Sig lo miró sorprendido, el menor confesó con honestidad que no tenía el valor de enfrentar a Norman cuando llegara a casa y se enterara de su última travesura.

Sig admitió que él tampoco lo tenía, así que ambos sonrieron decidiendo esperar hasta mañana para desatar la furia de Norman.

Edgar limpió la cocina mientras Sig se daba una corta ducha.

Cuando Sig salió del baño, Edgar le deseó buenas noches con un abrazo muy fuerte y luego subió a su habitación.

Sig esperó oír la puerta de la habitación cerrarse antes de salir al porche y encender un cigarrillo… _"Eres el hipócrita más grande en el mundo"…_Se dijo sintiendo la culpa en su pecho, pero se calmó rápidamente y solo fumó la mitad del cigarro, antes de tirarlo al cenicero.

Como si fuese un niño, se felicitó a sí mismo por su pequeño logro, regresó a la casa y cerró la puerta con llave. Dejó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa para que Norman la leyera y decidió encender el aire acondicionado en toda la casa ya que las noches eran cada vez más calientes.

Sig caminó hacia la habitación de Edgar y lo encontró tendido en la cama, leyendo. Él estaba feliz de ver que el chico seguía luchando por leer el libro, entró y cerró la ventana del dormitorio sentándose junto a Edgar por un tiempo. Le pidió que hablara de su lectura, a pesar de que ya había leído la historia varias veces.

Edgar explicó que se trataba de un relato sobre tres hermanos, un asesinato, un incendio y el inicio de una nueva vida. Sig comentó que sonaba muy interesante y luego se fue a dormir.

…

Cuando Norman llegó a casa esa noche…todo estaba oscuro y frío, se extrañó por la soledad del lugar pero encontró una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina. Decía lo siguiente:

**Norman,**

Edgar se queda en casa mañana. ¿Puedes llevarme al trabajo?... Tengo que hablar contigo de algo en privado. No despiertes al niño

.

**Te quiero mucho.**

Al leer la nota, el joven levantó una ceja…_"Quizá algo le pasó a papá…Quizá el niño está enfermo". _

Norman jugó el juego de adivinanzas en su cabeza por un rato y luego se obligó a no preocuparse… por ahora. Si era algo realmente importante, Sig se lo hubiese dicho en persona antes de irse a la cama.

Se tomó unos minutos para revisar la casa, asegurándose de que todo estuviera cerrado y luego se fue a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Norman manejaba su camioneta y Sig iba en el asiento del pasajero.

El mayor había planificado esto y esperaba que al contarle sobre el castigo de Edgar, Norman no enloqueciera mucho dado que él conducía y tenía que mantener ambas manos en el volante de su preciada camioneta.

Después de unos minutos de viaje, Sig habló despacio y con mucha calma le explicó a su hermano por qué Edgar no podría ir a la tienda hoy.

Apenas mencionó la palabra "fumar" y Norman explotó en gritos y regaños…los cuales no cesaron durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar al puerto donde Sig trabajaba.

Sig casi no podía entender todas las palabras que salían de la boca de Norman, era demasiado rápido al hablar pero decía algo como: _**"yo voy a matar a Edgar, espere a que llegue a casa y lo tenga enfrente!...yo te culpo por esto Sigurd!...esto es tu culpa, nunca debiste fumar delante del niño!...¿por qué diablos no lo dejas ahora mismo?... ¿por qué tengo que aguantar ese hábito repugnante?...no voy a permitir que Edgar siga tu mal ejemplo, él es mi hermano pequeño y yo…yo lo voy a matar muy pronto!..**_**.**

El mayor le explicó que había regañado a Edgar y también le contó de la severa advertencia y su sincera intención de llevarla a cabo si Edgar lo desobedecía…no importa lo difícil que fuera, si Edgar encendía un cigarrillo, Sig le encendería el trasero a palazos.

Esta información calmó un poco la furia de Norman y Sig esperaba que el tiempo en el trabajo hiciera el resto y que para cuando Norman llegara a casa, no corriera la sangre de Edgar por ningún lado.

Y mientras Norman conducía hacia la tienda, maldiciendo a la persona que inventó el tabaco, Edgar se levantaba de la cama.

El niño se vistió, se cepilló los dientes y ordenó su cama. Cuando llegó abajo, recordó que esta sería la primera vez desde hace un tiempo que estaría solo en casa y de inmediato se sintió un poco triste. Afortunadamente, había una nota alegre sobre la mesa de la cocina y tenía su nombre en la cabecera del papel.

**Edgar:**

Quiero que limpies la cocina, la planta alta de la casa y que hagas la cena (dejé una cazuela con carne en el refrigerador, sólo debes ponerla en el horno durante una hora). También quiero que podes el césped.

**Espero que leas un poco de tu libro hoy, al menos por una hora, me gustaría que habláramos sobre su lectura cuando regrese a casa. **

**Aunque no es obligatorio, quisiera que cortaras la yerba del jardín para preservar las flores. Dejé algo de dinero sobre la mesa en caso de que quieras pedir una pizza para el almuerzo. **

**Sólo como recordatorio: quédate en casa, sabes que tienes prohibido salir así que no me digas que se te olvidó (sí, intenté ese truco cuando tenía tu edad).**

Llama a Norman a la ferretería si realmente necesitas algo. De lo contrario, por favor mantente alejado de Norman.

Estaremos en casa alrededor de las 5 de la tarde.

Sig.

PD. No juegues con algo remotamente cercano al fuego.

P.S.S. Te quiero muchísimo.

Era una corta nota, pero Edgar podía leer entre líneas.

En primer lugar, su hermano mayor eligió específicamente las tareas que a Edgar le gustaba hacer y evitó por completo las que odiaba, como quitar el polvo de la alfombra y lavar las ventanas…_ "Aunque Sig me castiga, todavía encuentra una manera de ser agradable conmigo". _

En segundo lugar, a pesar de que "_supuestamente_" no era una tarea obligatoria, el jardín de flores representaba un tributo a su madre y sería una prioridad.

Por último, Sig lo estaba protegiendo de Norman. Seguro ya le habían contado sobre su aventura y no era buena idea estar en la misma habitación que Norman en éste momento.

Edgar se rió del primer PD y sintió una cálida sensación en su corazón con el segundo.

Desayunó cereales frente a la televisión, sobre todo porque la casa estaba muy silenciosa y eso le daba miedo.

Luego limpió la cocina a profundidad, limpió los armarios, fregó el suelo y guardó los platos bien ordenados. Subió las escaleras y aspiró todos los dormitorios, excepto el que pertenece a sus padres, también los pasillos y las escaleras e incluso aspiró la alfombra del primer piso también.

Después leyó durante dos horas y almorzó un sandwich casero porque no estaba dispuesto a gastar el dinero de su hermano mayor. Cuando terminó los deberes asignados dentro de la casa, se dirigió al patio trasero.

El día era caluroso y soleado, pero Edgar estaba agradecido pasar su tiempo afuera. Primero, quitó la maleza del jardín y por supuesto, pensó en mamá todo el tiempo que observó las hermosas flores y plantas.

El niño hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que aquél jardín quedara impecable. Luego caminó al garaje en busca de la máquina podadora.

Se tomó un minuto para contemplar su motocicleta. Parecía como si nada le hubiera pasado, el trabajo de Norman era maravilloso.

Extrañaba mucho su moto, pero no estaba seguro de si alguna vez podría montarla de nuevo. Quizá Sig se lo permita, pero el accidente aún seguía vivo en su memoria y montar esa motocicleta, sería como recordar lo que pudo haber sucedido esa noche en la cabaña.

Edgar empujó esos pensamientos a un lado y tomó la cortadora de césped fuera del garaje. Después la puso en marcha y empezó con el antiguo ritual del verano.

Mientras la cortadora hacía su labor, Edgar estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos y nunca escuchó el vehículo que llegaba a su patio, tampoco escuchó las puertas del coche abrirse y cerrarse, ni los múltiples pasos caminando rápidamente hacia su dirección.

No vio las cinco sombras que se le acercan por detrás y sólo supo que estaba rodeado cuando se volteó para guardar la máquina de podar.

Edgar se quedó inmóvil, con las manos sobre la cortadora de césped, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Justo frente a él, bloqueando su camino de regreso a la casa, cinco rostros le observaban…cinco rostros muy familiares.

El corazón de Edgar comenzó a golpear y estalló, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar, no por el trabajo, no por el calor…sino por el puro terror.

Elliot y sus compañeros sonreían con maldad sabiendo que tenían al chico acorralado en el patio trasero.

En el momento en que se acercaron, Edgar corrió. La decisión sorprendió a los visitantes no deseados y Edgar logró escabullirse pero lo atraparon cuando dio se detuvo en los escalones del porche.

Varias manos enormes y airadas lo sostuvieron por los brazos y lo arrastraron hasta la esquina oscura del porche. Lo tiraron contra el lado del garaje y lo mantuvieron allí...preso e indefenso

Elliot caminó lentamente, como un gato con su presa atrapada contra las rocas. Se acercó a Edgar y vio el miedo salvaje en los ojos del niño que aún luchaba inútilmente hasta que Adam le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire. Dos de ellos lo inmovilizaron para que Elliot pudiera tener contacto visual directo con él.

**-"Oh, pequeño cabrón!...¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos extrañado"…**dijo con una falsa voz, dulce y azucarada.

**-"La cabaña no es la mismo sin ti"…** comentó Joe mientras se sentaba en la barandilla del porche, jugando con una enorme navaja.

-"**Los hermanos mayores siempre están en casa cuidando del bebé"**…Adam susurró en el oído de Edgar. Su aliento olía a una mezcla de vino y dientes sucios sin cepillar. Edgar hizo una mueca ante el repugnante olor, pero Adam solo se rió.

**-"Pero no hoy. La camioneta no está…solo ese auto feo, aunque parece muy bien cuidado…y…¿Dónde están tus hermanos?..Oh, cierto!...ellos trabajan"**…Elliot murmuraba mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor de su presa indefensa… **"¿Cómo podría olvidar ese detalle? Ellos se sienten orgullosos de sus mugrosos trabajos.**

Edgar levantó la barbilla con orgullo e incluso altanería…**"Sí, están en el trabajo"**…el estómago le dolía por el golpe y su voz sonó como un susurro ronco…**"Pero llegarán a casa en cualquier momento!**  
**  
-"¿En serio?..Bueeeno, que suerte que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, esto es sólo una corta visita social"**…Elliot de detuvo frente a la nariz de Edgar y le susurró: **"Me costó mucho dinero perder esa carrera… dinero que necesito ahora. Así que voy a llamar a los jugadores de toda la ciudad y tú mocoso ingrato vas a correr tu motocicleta y a ganar esa carrera por mí, esta misma noche"  
**  
**-"¡Nunca!"**…Edgar le escupió con odio.

Adam levantó el puño para darle un golpe en la cara…pero Elliot detuvo le mano en el aire y sin decir nada, se limpió el escupitajo de la cara con calma. Después agarró a Edgar del cuello y el niño comenzó a luchar por soltarse…pero fue inútil.

Elliot le apretó un poco y dejó su mano alrededor del cuello de Edgar. Luego se inclinó y le susurró al oído con una macabra voz: **"¿Sabes? Los autos Trans Ams, color neón azul, son fáciles de detectar. He oído que tienen un historial de fugas de líquido de frenos y que pueden tener accidentes a menudo…incluso escuché el rumor de que uno de esos coches podía explotar cerca del muelle en cualquier momento…¿No es cierto, Adam? "  
**  
Adam soltó una sonrisa amenazadora: **"Tiene razón jefe. Yo escuché otro rumor…**Adam hizo una pausa…**Dicen por ahí que las Ferreterías están siendo asaltadas y que los trabajadores mueren de un balazo en la cabeza…Sucede todo el tiempo. Las armas son difíciles de manejar, se disparan siempre en el momento equivocado. ¿Su arma tiene ese problema, Joe? "  
**  
**-"Oh, claro. Mi pistola está en muy mal estado, hermano. ¿Qué le pasará?"**…Joe se rió en voz baja, moviendo el cuchillo en el aire y agarrándolo por el mango.

"_Ok, yo ya tengo claro el mensaje: Van a matar a mis hermanos si yo no hago esto…y no es un "simple rumor"… Sé que lo harán"._

Elliot se apartó del rostro de Edgar, pasando su uña sucia sobre la mejilla del niño. **"Te gusta jugar con fuego, ¿verdad, pequeño?...Sería una pena si esta hermosa casa, ya sabes, por la que tu familia ha trabajado taaaaanto tiempo, se incendié una noche. Me pregunto…¿A quién culparían?...Tal vez nadie…porque todo el mundo estaba en casa cuando ocurrió y no quedó nadie para contar la historia. "**

Edgar escuchó cada palabra…cada aterradora palabra de aquella amenaza y cada sílaba era como una soga alrededor de su cuello….Al igual que la mano de Elliot que todavía rozaba su garganta. Edgar estaba atrapado ahora…e incluso estaría atrapado cuando esos maleantes se fueran porque a partir de ahora, su vida ya no sería la misma.

Elliot le apretó la barbilla con su mano y le sacudió ligeramente la cabeza**. "Ni siquiera pienses ir a la policía. Tenemos chicos ahí dentro y con un poco de dinero se harán de la vista gorda. Confía en mí, nadie puede ayudarte."**…Elliot le apretó la barbilla con más presión y el niño cerró sus ojos…**"¿Entendiste cada palabra que dije?"**

Edgar abrió los ojos y lo miró…miró directo a aquellos salvajes ojos marrones. Elliot estaba realmente demente…tan demente como el sombrerero de los cuentos…demente y lleno maldad, una combinación muy aterradora.

Edgar asintió con la cabeza…No había ningún malentendido, todo era claro y al mismo tiempo oscuro.

**-"Bien"…** Elliot dijo liberando su agarre…**"Nos vemos esta noche y muchas noches más, pequeño." **Se volvió hacia sus amigos…**"Hemos terminado nuestra visita."**

Adam y su amigo soltaron al niño no sin antes darle último golpe en el estómago.

Edgar se desplomó en el suelo del porche y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Ellos sólo se rieron y se alejó. Edgar se quedo inmóvil en el porche viendo como el auto se alejaba. Cuando estuvo seguro de que se fueron, se arrastró hacia la casa y gritó en el suelo de la cocina.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y Edgar consiguió levantarse apoyándose en sus rodillas. Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con el dorso de la camisa y respiró hondo varias veces.

Con determinación, tranquilo y sereno, se levantó y tomó el dinero que estaba sobre la mesa y lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero…no, él no tenía hambre y no compraría una pizza…Él iba a comprar su coartada….Una coartada que involucraba a un desesperado niño que no pudo soportar la tentación de salir a fumar esa noche.

Así que debía ir a la gasolinera, llenar el tanque de la moto y pagarle a alguien para que el comprara una cajetilla de cigarrillos...los cigarrillos sería su coartada.

Además, en realidad necesitaba la nicotina para poder conducir hacia la cabaña de nuevo, ya que nunca conseguiría soportar todo ésto sin la sensación relajante de un cigarro.

Salió de la cocina, sin dejar nota, qué más da si su trasero ya estaba sentenciado.

Caminó al garaje, guardó la cortadora de césped y sacó la motocicleta. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y se detuvo. Miró "La Lista" colgado en la nevera. ...

-_"__**Mi familia me necesita**__"…_.se dijo y eso cortó cualquier sentimiento de arrepentimiento que hubiera en su corazón y sin otra mirada, salió de su casa cerrando la puerta con llave.

Edgar salió de su hogar conduciendo la motocicleta, sabiendo que estaba castigado, sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades de volver antes de su toque de queda, sabiendo que compraría y fumaría un montón de cigarrillos, sabiendo lo que le esperaba en la cabaña…sabiendo que Sig y Norman lo matarían cuando regresara a casa…pero nada de eso le importó…

Él ganaría esa maldita carrera y luego volvería a su hogar a poner la cara frente a sus hermanos… Edgar estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por ellos, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces…y como lo dije antes, él iba a demostrar que era un hombre fuerte.


	19. El tazón azul de mamá

**Nota:** Traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Solo una pequeña advertencia: Recuerden que todo lo que aquí se escribe es ficción.

**NOTA DE TRADUCTOR:** Este es uno de los capítulos más triste de ésta historia pero les garantizo que las cosas mejoraran más adelante, así que no se desanimen que la mejor parte todavía está por traducirse.

Agradezco a las personas que hasta aquí siguen escribiendo sus comentarios y que son la mayor motivación para continuar traduciendo:

**Dreamgirl93**: Elliot es un personaje que representa la maldad pura en este relato, pero te aseguro que aquí la justicia existe y al final, tendrá su merecida recompensa.

**nekitatwilight**: Yo también amé este fic, es realmente hermoso y emocionante así que te entiendo y por eso intentaré traducir lo más rápido que pueda.

**acarlalala: **Mi querida amiga, es de no creerse todo lo que Edgar hará, esto es solo el principio, así que te adelanto que veremos un claro ejemplo de la terquedad adolescente en su máxima expresión.

**Lunalunase: **Tienes razón en eso del mal presentimiento…ójala Edgar hiciera caso de ellos ahora, pero de los errores se aprende y este niño aprenderá y al final nos dejará boquiabiertos, te lo aseguro, así que paciencia!..

**Ariamery17**: Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia y enviar mensajes, sé que te tengo adicta a este relato y no me arrepiento de eso, así que espero sobrepasar tus expectativas, no solo aquí, sino con el resto de historias.

Sin más que decir, solo dejando mis respetuosos saludos...Disfruten de la lectura!

…

**CAPITULO 19:** **"EL TAZON AZUL DE MAMÁ"**

Edgar Hansen salió de su casa con el corazón encogido y con un solo propósito gobernando su mente.

Fue directamente a la tienda de la esquina y con rapidez encomendó a un joven mayor de edad que le comprara un paquete de cigarrillos. Obviamente, ofreció al chico una paga por sus servicios y así fue como la mayor parte del dinero que Sig le dejó para comprar pizza, terminó siendo invertido en actividades ilegales. Edgar guardó el resto, aunque solo fueron más que un par de billetes.

Para suerte de Edgar, el tanque de la motocicleta estaba completamente lleno, Norman lo llenó después de repararla, así que el niño no tuvo que gastar ni un solo dólar en gasolina.

El mediano de los Hansen había insistido en probar la moto antes de permitir que su hermano pequeño la condujera de nuevo. Norman jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de Edgar, así que una noche mientras todos dormían, manejó la motocicleta hasta la gasolinera cercana y llenó el tanque. No fue un viaje largo pero sirvió para que el mecánico experto diera su aprobación y considerara aquella máquina, como un medio de transporte seguro. Otro ejemplo más, de lo mucho que los mayores amaban a Edgar.

Después de adquirir el paquete de cigarrillos y los respectivos cerillos, Edgar se ocultó detrás de la tienda y comenzó a fumar.

Sus manos temblaban tanto que apenas pudo encender el cigarrillo. Debía reconocer que estaba muerto de miedo y que sus nervios aún no se recuperaban de la visita recibida ésa misma tarde.

Mientras miraba el cerillo apagarse, Edgar no podía alejar una imagen de su mente: La casa de sus padres…la casa de sus hermanos…su propia casa siendo consumida por las llamas y todos sus seres amados muriendo quemados.

Ese pensamiento le dolía tanto que paró de fumar reconociendo que lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era desobedecer a su hermano mayor…pero…necesita algo, algo que lo relajara, algo que calmara sus nervios y el alcohol estaba fuera de la ecuación.

Quizá…si pudiera hablar con alguien y le contara todo, lograría desahogarse y no estaría tan nervioso. Pero Edgar no quería hablar con "alguien"…Edgar quería solo a una persona a su lado, a su héroe, a su hermano mayor con el que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, aquella persona que hacía que todo fuera fácil, que lo amaba, con quien se sentía seguro y protegido…Edgar necesitaba a Sig.

"_Sig, perdóname por lo que estoy haciendo y nunca dejes de amarme por favor"…_Edgar suplicó al viento sabiendo que no podía hablar con su hermano ni con cualquier persona, sería demasiado peligroso.

El menor de los Hansen se resignó a su suerte, tendría que volver a la cabaña y correr en su motocicleta…un pensamiento que lo asustó hasta sentir sus piernas flaquear, pero estaba dispuesto a superar ese miedo y arriesgarlo todo para mantener a su familia seguro…a la mierda con lo demás. Edgar vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo, nadie que lo detuviera….estaba solo de nuevo.

El tiempo iba lento y el chico casi terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo cuando observó a un chiquillo y a su madre cruzando por la calle para entrar a la tienda.

El pequeñín tiraba frenéticamente de la mano de su encantadora madre y ella se reía.

-"**Chocolate**"…"**Chocolate**"…"**Chocolate**"…el niño no paraba de gritar mientras jalaba el brazo de la dama con fuerza.

**-"Está bien**** tesoro, espera un momento**"…la mujer respondió sonriendo de nuevo. Ella le hacía cosquillas y él se reía a carcajadas. Luego lo levantó y lo cargó en sus brazos el resto del camino, el niño se acurrucó contra el pecho de su madre y los dos desaparecieron por la puerta principal de la tienda.

_"Hora de irme"…_pensó Edgar dejando caer su cigarrillo, guardó el paquete en el bolsillo de su camisa y entró a la tienda de inmediato…Ya había encontrado con quien podía desahogar sus temores.

Vio al niño con una barra de chocolate en la mano esperando en línea con su madre. Edgar dedicó al chiquillo una increíble sonrisa, pero él se escondió tímidamente en el regazo de su madre, aunque segundos después asomó su cabecita para ver si Edgar le seguía mirando.

El joven Hansen simplemente le sonrió de nuevo y decidió no acercarse a ellos, caminó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda donde se guardaba una pequeña selección de flores…dio un agudo vistazo y al final escogió un clavel…un clavel blanco.

El niño y su madre acababan de irse así que Edgar se acercó al mostrador y pagó con los pocos dólares que le quedaron. Al salir de la tienda, observó a la feliz madre con su hijo caminar de regreso y sintió como si una punzada candente hiriera su corazón.

Podía recordar la infinidad de veces que su propia madre lo acompañó a esa misma tienda para comprarle un helado en un día caluroso de verano.

Tratando ignorar esos recuerdos, se puso el casco y guardó la flor en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, necesitaba consuelo y ya había encontrado a quien acudir así que puso en marcha su motocicleta y se dirigió hacia el cementerio local.

Mientras conducía a través del cementerio, Edgar miró a su alrededor y encontró rápidamente el camino hacia la tumba de su madre ya que por suerte, la zona no era tan amplia, de lo contrario, nunca la habría encontrado.

Edgar sólo había visitado ese lugar dos veces en toda su vida. El día del entierro y el domingo pasado junto a sus hermanos.

Aparcó su motocicleta y la apagó, sacó la llave y la puso en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y miró a su alrededor con una mirada de nostalgia.

Las tumbas del cementerio en su mayoría pertenecían a pescadores, aunque algunos ni siquiera estaban enterrados bajo la tierra porque el mar nunca devolvió sus cuerpos y solo quedan de recuerdo las frías lápidas que marcan sus nombres y que servían de consuelo a la familia. Esta era una terrible forma de morir, simplemente tragado por la oscuridad, por el frío abismo, sin siquiera un cuerpo inerte que pudiera llevar consuelo a los seres amados.

Edgar levantó su rostro hacia la luz del cielo, necesitaba deshacerse de sus pensamientos y se sumergió en la calidez del sol tratando de no pensar en una muerte solitaria.

Después, se colocó frente a la tumba de su madre recordando las burlas de Sig cuando hablaron de la pesca de cangrejos y se negó a compartir sus secretos de pesca.

"_Oh Dios, por favor haz que cuando mi hermano viaje todo salga bien y siempre pueda encontrar la manera de regresar a su hogar, no importa cómo, solo tráelo a salvo a casa… igual que a papá"_

Cuando Edgar llevó su mirada hacia la piedra de color rosa en forma de corazón, se arrodilló y apartó las tres rosas muertas que estaban sobre la tumba. La tormenta que cayó hace unos días atrás, dejó un rastro de lodo, tallos muertos y musgo verde delante de la piedra de su madre. Las flores ofrecidas por su padre, habían sido totalmente desintegradas.

Edgar sacó la flor blanca de su bolsillo trasero y la apoyó contra la lápida. Pasó su mano sobre el nombre de su madre, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para verificar que no hubiese nadie alrededor, luego respiró hondo y habló rompiendo el silencio del tranquilo cementerio.

-"**Mamita**"…Edgar dijo en voz alta y al escuchar el sonido de su propia voz se sorprendió un poco. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo para asegurarse de que estuviera solo, nadie debía escuchar su confesión, nadie más que el alma para la cual estaba destinado este mensaje.

El lugar estaba completamente en silencio: **"Lo siento mucho"…**Edgar susurró en voz alta..** "Esto es mi culpa, mamá. Yo lo provoqué, yo traje el mal a nuestra casa. La casa que usted mantuvo siempre limpia y pura. Esos tipos nunca habrían conocido de mi existencia si yo no los hubiese invitado a nuestra vida con mis estúpidas acciones egoístas…yo soy el culpable de todo este desastre…y ahora, he puesto a todos mis seres queridos en peligro"**

Edgar empezó a llorar en silencio y con las lágrimas corriendo por su mejillas, enterró su rostro entre sus manos temblorosas: "**Mami, tengo que romper la promesa que le hice a mi hermano mayor"…**gimió en voz baja: **"Tengo que volver la cabaña y hacer lo que Elliot quiere…o van a ...** Edgar hizo una pausa, no se atrevía a decir la frase "matar a tus hijos", pero la pensó en su cabeza y eso fue suficiente.

Él levantó la vista al cielo y dijo: **"Ellos lastimarán a Sig y a Norman… y yo no puedo permitir que eso suceda. Tengo que romper mi promesa y volver a ese lugar hoy, quiero confesarte que voy a mentirle a Sig, a desobedecerlo y a arriesgar el amor que me tiene…todo por el amor que yo le tengo a él…a ambos. No existen más opciones mamá. No puedo dejar que Elliot los lastime. Mis hermanos me han protegido siempre y no sería justo que yo no hiciera lo mismo por ellos. Los amo tanto como ellos me aman, mamá. Sólo espero que usted puede encontrar la manera de perdonarme por las cosas malas que tengo que hacer para preservarles la vida".**

Edgar pensó en cada una de las malas acciones que estaba por hacer y también analizó las consecuencias que vendrían y que, sin duda, serían dolorosas. Pensó mucho en su hermano mayor y se culpó desde antemano por la terrible advertencia que le obligaría a cumplir ésta misma noche.

**-"Mamá, por favor, no te enfades con Sig cuando tenga que castigarme por esto. Me lo merezco, mamita. Porque esto es mi culpa, todo…absolutamente todo es mi culpa, y estaré encantado de aceptar cualquier castigo con tal de mantener a salvo a mi familia. Mi hermano mayor está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerme en el buen camino. Espero que algún día, Sig pueda perdonarme también".**

Edgar se sentó frente a la tumba de su madre por un tiempo, llorando en silencio y tratando consolarse a sí mismo. Tenía las manos sudorosas y la angustia de lo que estaba por venir comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza.

Rezó para que su madre lo perdonara y le pidió que le diera el valor para proteger y mantener a salvo a sus hermanos mayores. En silencio, pidió perdón también por haber fumado explicando que necesitaba de la nicotina en estos momentos. Era probable que su madre no lo perdonara, pero igual pidió perdón por los demás cigarrillos que estaba a punto de fumar para calmar sus nervios antes de llegar a la cabaña.

Por último, añadió en un susurro, **"Te amo mamá y te extraño mucho. Daría cualquier cosa en el mundo para ver tus ojos una vez más."**…Edgar enjugó sus lágrimas de la cara con el dorso de la mano y se quedó mirando el nombre de su madre delante de él pensando _"Estoy solo otra vez"._

De presto, el clavel blanco se deslizó lentamente por el mármol pulido hacia la hierba y Edgar notó que las aves habían que parloteaban a su alrededor se habían quedado en silencio. Cerró los ojos y sintió una ola de viento rozar su mejilla con calidez y no era por el sol. Lo sentía en el interior, desde la punta de sus dedos cubiertos con las zapatillas, hasta el último de sus cabellos castaño claro. Sus manos dejaron de temblar y su corazón volvió a su ritmo natural.

_"Yo también te amo y te perdono"…_el viento parecía decir desde un lugar lejano, pero lamentablemente nadie podía escucharlo…ni Edgar, ni ningún ser humano.

El chico supuso que no había nada más que pudiera decir. Era hora de irse, así que montó su motocicleta de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el bosque y hacia un desconocido final.

…

Cerca del atardecer, justo a la hora de cenar, Norman aparcó su camión en la calle y apagó el motor. Sig estaba sentado a su lado en el asiento del pasajero. Ambos apenas habían hablado durante su viaje de regreso a casa, a excepción de unas breves y educadas palabras sobre el trabajo.

El mayor trataba de calibrar el tipo de ánimo que Norman tenía actualmente, pero era difícil y no quería entrar a la casa y exponer a Edgar a la ira de su hermano.

-"**Norman, por favor no te enojes en el niño**"…Sig suplicó rápidamente con desesperación antes de que Norman saliera de la camioneta… **"Todos los niños hacen cosas estúpidas. Dios sabe que nosotros también cometimos errores cuando teníamos su edad."****  
**  
Norman suspiró y se volvió hacia su hermano mayor con ojos fríos, **"Sí, hicimos un montón de cosas estúpidas como colarse en nuestra escuela secundaria por la noche y voltear todos los casilleros al piso o escaparnos juntos a una cita doble con las nuevas vecinas de la cuadra."****  
**  
**-"Mmm, me acuerdo de eso...** Sig se perdió en sus recuerdos durante un minuto…**¿Ellas eran hermanas, verdad?"**…

**-"Gemelas y rubias, para ser más exactos. Sí, mierda lo reconozco he hecho muchas estupideces como esa. Pero reconoce Sig que nunca, nunca, ni una sola vez…he fumado. Los cigarrillos no están en mi lista de cosas estúpidas, así que no me vengas con el discursito de: Todos los niños hacen cosas estúpidas, como fumar, porque eso es mentira!"**… Norman respondió con dureza. **"Y la prueba de que fumar ésta mal es que tú mismo te sientes culpable por eso!"**

**-"Espera un minuto, ¿crees que no azoté a Edgar porque me sentía culpable?"**…Sig estaba realmente cabreado de que Norman pensara de esa forma…_"¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor, hermano?... Genial!...entonces adelante, hazte cargo de una vez y yo podré largarme a México este verano con mis amigos como si fuera un chico normal!".__  
_  
**-"Bueno, ¿Fue por esa razón que no le pegaste?"**…Norman preguntó en voz baja pero sin retractarse de sus palabras.

Sig realmente lo pensó por un minuto y fue completamente honesto consigo mismo al analizar de nuevo sus acciones. La respuesta resultó ser la misma de ayer:** "No, Norman. Esta vez, creo que lo manejé bien"**…dijo con convicción. Luego hizo una pausa… **"¿Crees…sinceramente, que debí darle una paliza?"**

Norman suspiró**: "No, creo que no. Edgar en realidad no puso en peligro su vida…me refiero a un peligro inminente y te dijo la verdad, por lo menos. Eso demuestra lo mucho que confía en ti."**

El menor pensaba en lo difícil que debe haber sido para Sig tener esa conversación con Edgar y en ese momento lamentó sus palabras: **"Lo siento, Sig, no debí discutir contigo. Tienes toda la razón, ayer manejaste a la perfección el problema. El niño no debe sentir miedo de terminar patas arriba sobre tu rodilla por cada estupidez que hace. Lo que pasa es que eso de fumar…tú sabes que REALMENTE me molesta. "**

Norman quería continuar explicando su odio al tabaco, pero eso habría lastimado más a Sig y ya había herido a su hermano mayor lo suficiente con la acalorada conversación de esta mañana y las palabras de hace unos minutos…_ "Además me prometí que nunca volvería a dudar de ti cuando tuvieses que disciplinar a Edgar…Oh Dios!...¿Qué es lo que me pasa?...ésta es la segunda promesa que tiro a la basura…¿Cómo carajos Sig mantiene todas sus promesas sin volverse loco en el intento?"__  
_  
**-"Norman, Edgar sabe lo mucho que odiabas el tabaco. Tú fuiste uno de sus primeros pensamientos ayer. Sinceramente, creo que estaba más asustado de tu reacción a la noticia, que del castigo. Él no quiere decepcionarte hermanito. Tú eres su hermano mayor también, ¿lo sabes verdad? "**….Sig explicó suavemente, con ganas de tocar el brazo o el hombro de Norman, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

_"¡Ahhhhh, vas a jugar la carta del hermano mayor!... Buen trabajo Sig. Predica con el ejemplo. Yo amo a mi hermanito y parte de amar es perdonarlo por los errores que comete…_"**Bueno, creo que trataré de superarlo en los próximos dos minutos porque tengo hambre y la cena se sirve en la cocina, no en el patio de la casa"**…Norman dijo con suspiró bajando de su camioneta.

**-"Supongo que sí"…** Sig respondió sin dar muestra en su voz, del intenso alivio que sentía internamente…_"Edgar estaría triste si Norman hubiese seguido enojado con él al llegar a casa".__  
_

Sig caminó rápidamente para alcanzar a su hermano, empujándolo fuera del camino para tocar la puerta primero. Norman también le empujó por detrás riéndose mientras se acercaban…parecía una divertida competencia por llegar a la casa.

Sig se acercó corriendo a toda prisa, listo para golpear a su compañero en señal de venganza, pero Norman llegó primero al porche y cuando intentó abrir la puerta, se congeló al sentir que estaba cerrada con llave.

El corazón del hermano mayor presintió que algo estaba mal inmediatamente.

**-"Está cerrado"…** Norman dijo intentando sacar sus llaves de su bolsillo.

_"Tal vez Edgar se puso nervioso por permanecer solo en casa…quizá por eso cerró la puerta con llave. ¡Maldición!...Nunca pensé en eso, no debí dejarlo solo, mamá siempre estuvo con él en casa mientras crecía"…_Sig pensó esperando a que su hermano abriera de una vez.

Norman sacó su llave y abrió la puerta lentamente. Ambos hermanos entraron en el interior y notaron que no había rastros de la deliciosa cena esperándoles en la cocina, es más, la estufa ni siquiera estaba encendida.

La lista de tareas descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor pero el dinero no se veía por ningún lado.

"_Debió comprarse una pizza para almorzar_"… Sig pensó, negándose a buscar otra explicación…**"Quizá comió mucho y se quedó dormido en su habitación"…** dijo y cruzó la sala para subir de dos en dos los escalones hasta el segundo piso.

Norman, por su parte, caminó lentamente hasta el garaje…no para aparcar su camioneta, sino para comprobar si un determinado vehículo de transporte había desaparecido. Como anticipó, la motocicleta ya no estaba.

Al observar aquél lugar vacío donde una vez se albergó una moto, Norman hizo algo que rara vez hacía….cayó de rodillas en el suelo del garaje y envió una breve oración en silencio: _"Por favor, pon las palabras adecuadas en mi boca en este momento porque Sig va a necesitar de mi ayuda o mejor dicho, de TU ayuda para que no volverse complemente loco".__  
_  
Sig corrió a la habitación de Edgar, esperando encontrar a su hermanito dormido en su cama. Su corazón se hundió cuando abrió la puerta y la habitación estaba vacía. Miró la guitarra recostada sobre al pared y el libro que su hermano había estado leyendo, boca abajo sobre el borde de la cama, abierto en la última página que leyó... _"No, no, no… esto NO puede estar pasando!__"_

Sig también lo buscó el cuarto de baño. Estaba vacío. Revisó los cuatro dormitorios e incluso registró en el sanitario de sus padres.

Cuando terminó de revisar todas las habitaciones del segundo piso, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y miró en el porche delantero de la casa. No había nadie. Al pasar por la sala una vez más, tuvo la tentación de revisar debajo del sofá, uno de los escondites favoritos de Edgar cuando era un niño pequeño….pero era ilógico porque ahora el muchacho era demasiado grande... _Me olvidé de revisar el patio trasero. Debe estar allí._

Cuando Sig volvió a entrar en la cocina, se topó con Norman que estaba apoyado en el mostrador al lado de la puerta del garaje.

Sólo hizo falta una mirada a la cara de Norman para que Sig supiera que la moto no estaba aparcada en el garaje.

El corazón del hermano mayor comenzó a golpear fuerte en su pecho y la cabeza le dolía como si fuera a explotarle. Necesitaba algo que lo calmara… algo de beber, preferiblemente vodka… _"Maldita promesa de cero alcohol!"_… tendría que conformarse con un vaso de agua helada. Sig agarró un vaso del armario y lo llenó de hielo. Dejó correr el agua del fregadero de la cocina y llenó la copa completamente. Norman lo miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos, pero sin decir absolutamente nada.

Sig bebió el agua lentamente, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Cuando terminó la última gota, se dio cuenta de que su estrategia no funcionaba….seguía mas enojado que antes.

Norman se estremeció al escuchar el sonido del cristal rompiéndose violentamente contra el fregadero de metal. Sig deshizo el vaso en pedacitos y luego se agarró el borde del mostrador tan fuerte, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Miraba directo a la ventana de la cocina, con sus ojos tristes y confundidos.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron congelados durante un minuto. Norman simplemente cerró los ojos y pidió a Dios una vez más las palabras adecuadas para hablar con su hermano mayor, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sig salió hasta el porche delantero, azotando la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Norman se asomó y vio a su hermano mayor fumando, discutiendo en voz baja y agitando su mano en el aire. Respiró profundamente y luego caminó hasta el fregadero, para recoger el desastre. Los fragmentos de vidrio brillaban con la escaza luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana y los cubitos de hielo flotaban sobre el metal.

Sig escuchó el tintineo y gritó con voz dura: "**Déjalo, Norman. Yo recuerdo las reglas. Yo causé el desorden, yo lo limpiaré."**…Hizo una pausa y luego añadió en un tono de voz mucho más suave, **"Por favor, déjalo así...podrías cortarte la mano."**

Norman rodó los ojos y decidió obedecer. Limpió el piso y precalentó el horno para preparar la cena. Cuando pensó que podía tolerar el olor a tabaco durante unos minutos, salió y se unió a su hermano mayor. Trató de no mirar la cara de Sig y de ignorar el hecho de que estaba encendiendo otro cigarrillo. _"¡__Genial, ahora __yo terminaré tragando humo__ también!"_

Sig dejó de fumar y dejó caer su cuerpo en el primer escalón del porche…_ "__Nos sentamos __aquí__, en esta misma grada cuando conversamos ayer__, recuerdo que le dije muy claro: Edgar estás castigado__, __no__vas salir de casa__. ¿__Debí explicárselo en noruego__? ¿Debí hacerle dibujitos para que entendiera mejor?_

Después de varios minutos, el mayor se calmó lo suficiente para hablar**: "****¿Cómo pudo hacerme ****esto a mí****?"** … preguntó en voz baja con su voz tan cargada de dolor que Norman se estremeció físicamente.

_"Oh__, __Dios, necesito __ayuda __ahora"_….**"****Edgar...****no hizo esto...para herirte****, él sólo****...lo hizo, así de simple, sin pensar en nada.****No puedes****tomarlo como****un ataque****personal,****Sig,**"… Norman explicó con un tono dulce y suave... **"****Quizá incluso tenga una ****explicación, una buena****razón para desobedecerte y salir de casa****"****  
**  
En su interior, Sig sabía que su hermano menor tenía razón, esto no era nada personal, pero aún seguía tan cabreado y quería desahogarse: **" ¡Realmente no te entiendo!...**** ¿****Eres**** tú ****el que****acaba de insinuar hace solo 5 minutos****que debería haberlo castigado con más rudeza?...¿Qué debí darle una paliza por fumar?****... ¡Dios Santo Norman!... Tú mismo**** dijiste que lo matarías****esta mañana****!"**…Sig hablaba con mucho coraje acumulado: **"Y Ahora ****resulta que lo estás defendiendo****!...já no me vengas con esas mierdas ahora!"**

…**¿Y no eras tú el que mismo hermano mayor, comprensivo y razonable que hace 5 minutos dijo que toooodos los niños hacen cosas estúpidas?...Eres tú el que acaba de rogarme que me calme y que no me enoje con Edgar!...¿Quién diablos se está olvidando de su papel de hermano mayor ahora eh?"**…Norman respondió y de inmediato notó como los hombros de Sig se relajaban…al menos un poco…_"Gracias Dios mío"._

Sig comenzó a fumar su cigarrillo lentamente de nuevo. Norman había soportado el humo tanto como pudo (90 segundos para ser exactos), pero se cansó gruñó y abandonó el porche.

"_Lo siento hermano, sé lo mucho que odias esto, pero lo necesito. Necesito algo que me ayude a relajarme hasta que sepa lo que está pasando con este niño. Necesito dar a Edgar la oportunidad de explicar su comportamiento…pero siendo sinceros eso no será suficiente. Pudo dejar una nota al menos…Quizá algo le sucedió….algo malo"._

Por primera vez desde que puso un pie en la casa, Sig comenzó a preocuparse de que Edgar estuviera en peligro…en peligro de muerte. Dejó caer su cigarrillo en el cenicero de inmediato, entró en la casa y compartió su preocupación con Norman. Luego llamó a todos los amigos de Edgar que conocía, pero nadie lo había visto y Matt ni siquiera le contestó el teléfono.

El mayor de los Hansen decidió conducir por los al redores del pueblo, tal vez podía encontrar a su hermanito merodeando por el vecindario. La motocicleta sería fácil de detectar.

Norman decidió quedarse en casa para preparar la cena. También le dijo a su hermano mayor que, en su opinión, el niño estaba bien y probablemente solo estaba luciendo con sus amigos su nueva y mejorada motocicleta. El hermano mediano realmente creía que Edgar estaba bien y trató de infundir esa misma confianza en Sig.

Después de conducir sin éxito por más de una hora, Sig regresó a su casa para encontrarse con una comida caliente y un hermano más calmado.

Norman informó que Edgar había cumplido con todas las tareas asignadas, pero eso no ayudó a mejorar el mal humor de Sig, aunque en realidad, más que enfadado estaba decepcionado y preocupado y Norman se dio cuenta de eso…_"Sin duda Sig ya está pensando en que tendrá que castigar a Edgar cuando regrese a casa"…_.

Por inercia, el joven miró "La Lista" pegada en la puerta del refrigerador con su nombre inscrito en ella. Salir de casa estando castigado era uno de los "Delitos Graves" y en su corazón, Norman comenzó a sentir mucha pena por Edgar… _"parece que al final el niño si recibirá una paliza esta noche"_

Mientras ambos hermanos cenaban en silencio, trataron de disfrutar del caldo de carne y papas que Sig había preparado la noche anterior pero entonces, un horrible pensamiento cruzó la mente de Norman:

-**"¿Piensas…que Edgar está en…en… **Norman no quería decirlo en voz alta.**.. en esa casa ¿verdad?"**…preguntó con incertidumbre, sin querer mencionar el nombre de aquel maldito lugar.

Sig le restó importancia a la pregunta con un movimiento de su tenedor. Estaba total y absolutamente seguro que Edgar no estaba en la cabaña... "**No, él nunca nos haría eso, confío en él"**…contestó con honestidad y cada palabra le salió del corazón. Sig sabía que Edgar nunca rompería esa promesa, no después de todo lo que habían pasado por culpa de Elliot.

Norman se sintió estúpido por pensar mal de su hermanito y dijo a Sig que tenía razón. Se disculpó por siquiera tocar el tema. Su hermano mayor se limitó a sonreírle. Ambos estaban seguros de que Edgar no volvería al lugar donde Norman y él, casi habían muerto.

De repente, otro terrible pensamiento atacó la mente de Norman y no fue capaz de expresarlo en voz alta, pero habló en un susurro…**"Sig?"**…miró a su hermano.

**-"¿Sí?"**…el mayor inmediatamente se puso en alerta por el tono de la voz de su hermano menor y dejó de comer.

Los ojos de Norman se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que mirar al suelo...**"¿Crees que Edgar huyó de la casa porque tenía miedo?"**…susurró finalmente**  
**  
**-"¿Miedo?¿De qué?"…**Sig preguntó con mucha curiosidad..

**-"Pues de mí!"…** Norman levantó sus ojos tristes y parecía como si quisiera meterse debajo de la mesa….**"Porque sabía que estaba muy enojado con él por lo del tabaco?"  
**  
Sig recibió una punzada en el corazón mirando a los preocupados ojos azules, exactamente del mismo color que los suyos y sintió mucha compasión por su hermano menor, aunque estaba seguro de que ese razonamiento era ridículo.

Se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió hacia Norman y puso su mano sobre la parte superior de su cabello castaño recién cortado: **"No, grandote. Edgar sabe que lo quieres y que nunca le harías daño. Nunca pienses eso, ¿de acuerdo?"**… dijo suavemente, acariciando la cabeza de su hermano por unos minuto.

Norman permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué creer. Se apoyó en el pecho de Sig y decidió que no tenía hambre.

Sig no tenía hambre tampoco…_ "Cuando __Edgar __regrese a casa__, voy a __escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir,__no importa cuán enojado __esté con él__. __Le daré __la oportunidad de explicarse y seré __paciente__, __amoroso...__y firme.__Por favor__, Dios mío, ayúdame a cumplir esta promesa __y__ a __manejar__bien las cosas".__  
_  
Después de unos minutos de silencio, tanto Sig y Norman dejaron de comer, ninguno tenía hambre. Norman limpió la cocina, Sig sacó la basura con los restos de vidrio en ella y luego ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a esperar que la puerta se abriera y una mágica explicación llegara a sus oídos…ambos esperaron con calma y la mente muy abierta.

…

Edgar aparcó su motocicleta en la calle junto a la camioneta de Norman exactamente a las 10:07 pm, obviamente había desobedecido su toque de queda establecido, pero ese no era el mayor de sus problemas.

El chico era ágil y ganó con facilidad las tres carreras en las que participó. No hay duda de que Norman era muy buen mecánico, modificó el motor y la moto quedó mejor que antes, era increíble y Edgar había manejado como todo un campeón profesional.

A pesar de las victorias y el dinero que le entregó a Elliot, antes de irse el niño recibió malos tratos y una severa advertencia: **"Será mejor que tu culo venga de nuevo aquí mañana por la noche y cada fin de semana a partir de hoy".**

Edgar trató de explicar que lo intentaría, pero que sería difícil escapar de la casa todas las noches. La banda se rió y se burló de él por ser tratado como un bebé por sus hermanos mayores.

Elliot le informó que si no estaba lloviendo, debía participar en la carrera sin excusas… si sabía lo que era bueno para él. También le recordó lo que a sus hermanos podía pasarles por su mala conducta, su banda de mafiosos eran capaces de hacer diez veces peor la vida de cada miembro de su familia.

Edgar le miró con rabia y Elliot puntualizó este recordatorio con una fuerte bofetada en el rostro del pequeño Hansen.

La noche estaba fría y Edgar llegó a la casa con el corazón encogido…Sin lugar a dudas, ésta sería la parte más difícil…no por el castigo, sino por la mirada que seguro tendrían los ojos de Sig.

La expresión de decepción era tan dolorosa que ya Edgar estaba horrorizado y no tenía el valor para entrar… _"No, yo estoy haciendo lo correcto. Sé fuerte"…._se dijo así mismo.

Mientras subía los escalones del porche, Edgar se llenaba de valor y rezó última vez para que Sig lo perdonara y no retirara todo su amor y afecto.

Luego analizó que ese era un pensamiento egoísta y se recordó el verdadero motivo de todo esto: que Sig y Norman estuvieran a salvo. Sin embargo, Edgar no pudo evitar sentir lástima de sí mismo por un minuto. Seguro que lo que le esperaba no sería agradable pero igual, abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró.

Como lo imaginó en su mente, Sig estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, las manos cruzadas frente a él, y lucía calmado.

Edgar lo vio por un breve instante y luego bajó sus ojos al suelo. Ni siquiera podía mirar a su hermano a la cara, pero preguntó en voz baja: **"¿Puedo poner la motocicleta en el garaje, antes de que...hablemos?"**

**"Sí, ¿Necesitas que te ayude?"** Sig preguntó muy sereno.

**-"Ehhh…No, gracias"…**El niñorespondió sin levantar la vista. Luego entró al garaje, abrió la puerta y empujó su moto hasta el suelo de cemento. Cerró el garaje y se tomó un segundo para reafirmar su valor.

Con pasos lentos, regresó hacia la cocina a enfrentar su destino y se encontró con que ese destino incluía una taza de té caliente y dos hermanos que esperaban una explicación. Norman estaba apoyado en la puerta del refrigerador con "La Lista" oculta casualmente detrás de su espalda.

Edgar se dio cuenta de que su hermano mediano tenía un aspecto extraño, preocupado y tenso. Pensó si Norman estaba preocupado de que su hermano mayor pudiera hacerle daño…Uhmm…quizá el mismo Edgar debería estar preocupado también… _"Sig estará muy enojado por esto? ¿Y si me golpea con fuerza?...No importa. Sé fuerte y sigue adelante con el plan".  
_  
Norman, en realidad necesitaba escuchar de la boca del mismo Edgar, que no le tenía miedo y que no fue esa la razón de que huyera de casa, de lo contrario, ésta habría sido estrictamente una conversación entre el más antiguo y el más joven de los Hansen y el hermano mediano se habría quedado fuera de todo.

Edgar se sentó en la silla, frente a la taza de té, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y esperó respetuosamente a que los gritos estallaran…pero para su sorpresa, no fue así.

**-"Entonces…¿Por qué saliste de casa?**...Sig preguntó en voz baja y de forma casi casual.

Edgar miró a su hermano mayor con sorpresa. _"Obvio, Sig quiere una explicación. ¿Por qué diablos no me envía a mi habitación y me castiga sin decir una palabra al igual que mi padre?...Ohhh niñito estúpido que pregunta lo que sabes, Sig no es como mi padre, él me está dando la oportunidad de contar mi versión de los hechos. Él está tratando de ser bueno conmigo"  
_  
Ese pensamiento hizo que Edgar empezara a frotarse la cara y se acordó de la bofetada que recibió de Elliot cuando sintió su mejilla arder. _"Uhmmm…voy a frotar mi cara muy fuerte para ocultar el morete delante de mis hermanos" _

Sig tomó eso como señal de nerviosismo y nunca se imaginó la verdadera razón de ese gesto. _"Wooww…Edgar parece que va a arrancarse la piel!. Debe estar muy nervioso. No tengas miedo hermanito, solo cuéntame la verdad y yo te ayudaré".  
_  
El niño sintió el paquete de cigarrillos sobresalir en su bolsillo trasero cubierto por su camiseta y de inmediato, el dolor comenzó a cavar un agujero profundo en su corazón. Hubiese querido tirar los cigarros a la basura, pero no podía deshacerse de esa caja porque necesitaba pruebas…pruebas que hicieran de su mentira, una historia creíble. _"Hermanos, no dejen de amarme, por favor, no dejen de amarme"_

Edgar estaba a punto de contar su historia y parte de esa historia si era verdad, pero la mayor parte no lo era…en resumen, estaba a punto de contar una mentira subrayada en negrita.. _"¡Oh, qué enmarañada red tejemos!... justo ahora siento como se teje un nudo en mi estómago pero voy a ignorarlo".  
_  
**-"Sig"…**Edgar comenzó suavemente mirando a su hermano mayor con mucha tristeza…**"Esto no te va a gustar"**

Sig sonrió por dentro, pero mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo: **"Me di cuenta de ese detalle, pero me gustaría saber que pasó de todos modos."  
**  
_"Solo dilo y no pienses en ello"_….Edgar interrumpió el silencio y comenzó su relato con los ojos clavados en la rubio cabellera de su hermano mayor porque no había forma de que le mintiera mirándole directamente a los ojos

- "**Yo...Me sentí muy mal por lo de ayer, lo que pasó en casa de Matt. Quería disculparme de alguna manera. Sé que no debí salir de casa, pero...yo…Fui a la tienda de la esquina... y compré un paquete de…de cigarrillos".**

Las manos de Norman se hicieron un puño y su mandíbula se tensó. Edgar vio los movimientos por el rabillo de sus ojos y continuó rápidamente con su explicación…**"Compré los cigarrillos para Nick, para devolvérselos por el paquete que Matt robó"…**Eso tranquilizó un poco a Norman aunque Edgar supo que al final, siempre acabaría condenado a muerte… **"Te devolveré el dinero Sig, lo prometo, pero tuve que regalarle un par de dólares a la persona que compró los cigarrillos por mí."**

Norman estaba agradecido de no conocer la identidad de esta persona puesto que podría pasar su verano en la cárcel por asesinato.

_"Mi hermanito tiene un buen corazón_"… Sig pensaba mientras escuchaba lo que creía era una dulce, inocente e infantil explicación. Al hermano mayor le gustaba la historia…por lo menos hasta esta parte y realmente quería escuchar el resto: **"¿Y entonces?"…**dijo animando a Edgar a continuar.

Edgar suspiró levemente: **"Fui a la casa de Matt, pero no había nadie y no quise dejar los cigarrillos en el porche porque Matt podría meterse en problemas por accidente, ¿Qué tal si Nick pensaba que los había robado?... Así que seguí mi camino para regresar a casa."**

**-"¿Y no llegaste a casa porque ...** Sig preguntó con cierto nivel de curiosidad, deseando que todo saliera bien y que pudiera encontrar una razón de peso, para no ser tan severo con Edgar.

_"Mentir es muy difícil cuando lo dices a la persona que mas respetas"..._ **"Yo pasé frente a la casa de Beth y ella jugaba en el patio con algunos de sus amigos"…** Edgar habló de forma muy convincente y por dentro estaba un poco impresionado por su habilidad de sonar tan creíble.

Ambos hermanos se miraron confundidos por el nombre poco familiar. Ninguno de los dos había escuchado de esta chica anteriormente.

Edgar vio sus miradas confusas y explicó: **"Ya sabes, Beth la de la tienda, la misma chica con la que fui al cine la otra noche. Ella vive a pocas cuadras de aquí."**…Eso era realmente cierto. Edgar había averiguado dónde vivía porque estuvo enamorado de ella todo el año pasado.

Norman se quejó en voz baja: **"rubias, siempre metiéndonos en problemas."**

_"¡Ahhhh no, tienes que estar bromeando!. ¿Por qué siempre es por una chica?..._Sig gimió por dentro_… "Edgar es como un "mini-mi" y ahora voy a tener que castigarlo por las mismas mierdas que yo cometí a su edad!... _

Edgar no creó ese cuento para salir del paso y ganarse la simpatía de sus hermanos mayores, sabía que el resto de la historia le garantizaría una buena paliza, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió y debía poner su mejor esfuerzo porque Norman y Sig tenían que creerle, no podía arriesgarse a que descubrieran la verdad…**"Bueno, el caso es que ella me pidió que los acompañara y me quedé en su casa con sus amigos todo el día."  
**  
**-"Ok entiendo y no pesaste en dejar una nota porque...** Sig preguntó, aunque sospechaba que ya sabía la respuesta.

Edgar miró sus zapatos… "**Pensé que regresaría a la casa, antes que ustedes llegaran…pero…pero… perdí la noción del tiempo porque nos estábamos divirtiendo muchísimo"…**

En pocas palabras, Edgar estaba confesando que había desobedecido su restricción y además pensaba regresar a casa temprano y mentirles como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero la mente de Sig no prestó atención a ese detalle. El hermano mayor estaba muy, muy, muy nervioso…pero por algo diferente..

-**"Umm"**…Sig se aclaró la garganta y preguntó con cierta timidez: **"¿A qué te refieres con eso de que te estabas divirtiendo "muchísimo"?...**Hizo una pausa y habló lentamente: **"Edgar, explícame con detalles, ¿qué hicieron tú y esa niña toda la tarde?**..._ "Por favor, no quiero tener este tipo de conversación con mi hermanito en este momento!... Él tiene sólo 13 años por el amor de Dios!...es casi un bebé!... Espera, ¿qué edad tenía yo cuando conocí a esa rubia de piernas largas detrás de las gradas del estadio de fútbol?... ¡Mierda!..¿Tenía 15?¿Qué edad tenía?"  
_  
Edgar observó el rostro de su hermano ponerse color blanco pálido, pero no entendía bien por qué y se limitó a responder inocentemente: **"Jugamos videojuegos, caminando por el parque, vimos la televisión. Incluso sus padres me invitaron a cenar."**…En realidad, Edgar estaba muriendo de hambre porque no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, pero no podía confesar eso, causaría demasiadas preguntas.

El semblante de Sig se relajó al instante. _"Bien, él es un niño inocente todavía, así que parece que será responsabilidad de papá hablar del tema…uhmmm…bueno, tal vez no. Cuando sea el momento adecuado, voy a pedirle a Norman que hable con él. Sospecho que esta conversación será necesaria muy pronto y Norman le dará una mejor explicación que la charla de dos minutos que nos dio papá. No creo que Edgar se conforme con un simple: "Siempre usa un condón y no se meta con ninguna de esas chicas que caminan alrededor de los muelles".  
_  
Sig dejó de lado sus pensamientos y continuó con el interrogatorio: **"¿Y no pensaste en llamar a casa porque**… aún no deseaba entrar al discurso de "estábamos muy preocupados por ti". Lo guardaría para más adelante.

Edgar bajó su cabeza y estudió de nuevo sus zapatos…_ "Ohhhh Dios, Sig se va enojar y esta respuesta no va ayudarme, pero es todo lo que tengo. ¿Qué más quieren que les diga?, solo tengo trece malditos años"  
_

-**"yo…simplemente lo olvidé"** ...El niño respondió sin levantar la mirada.

El mayor suspiró y su decepción creció un poco más. _"Bien, ya sólo me queda una pregunta"_… En su interior, Sig oró a cada santo, ángel y buen espíritu de los cielos y luego preguntó en voz baja: **"¿Todavía tienes los cigarrillos que compraste para Nick?"**

**-"Sí, señor"…** Edgar respondió y comenzó a buscar la cajetilla en su bolsillo trasero. El chico era inteligente y sabía que tendría que presentar pruebas para demostrar la validez de su historia. Sus hermanos mayores no eran estúpidos y jamás creerían que Edgar tiró los cigarrillos a la basura.

Lamentablemente, cuando la mano de Edgar alzó la caja para mostrarla a su hermano, era evidente que estaba abierta y casi vacía.

Sigurd Hansen pasó de sentirse enormemente aliviado a totalmente devastado en cuestión de segundos. Para él, fue dolorosamente obvio observar que la caja no estaba sellada.

Edgar comenzó a explicarse rápidamente **"Sig, entiéndeme por favor!...Me gusta mucho esa chica, me enamoré de Beth desde que estaba en séptimo grado, yo me sentía muy nervioso y quería impresionarla y...** Edgar siguió y siguió, y siguió inventando excusas de mierda una y otra vez.

Podía haber dicho que regaló el tabaco a sus amigos, pero dado que todos eran menores de edad seguro se metía en más problemas por eso, además francamente, ya no quería mentir más. Él había fumado cada uno de los cigarros que faltaban en esa maldita caja y esa era la pura verdad, una de las pocas cosas verdaderas en ésta historia.

La boca de Edgar hablaba hundiéndose más y más en el lodo, pero un su mente, en el único lugar donde podía ser sincero, el niño explicaba la verdad: _"¡Oh, Dios mío, yo estaba muerto de miedo y más nervioso de lo que nunca he estado en mi vida!...Regresar a la cabaña me trajo malos recuerdos…muy malos recuerdos de esa noche y todo lo que pasó. Yo fumé antes de llegar a ese lugar porque tenía miedo de Elliot, fumé mientras corría en la motocicleta porque tenía miedo de morir y fumé de regreso a casa porque sabía que tú me mirarías de esa forma tan dolorosa. ¡Por favor Sig!, deja de mirarme así. No puedo soportarlo. Me siento como un ser despreciable y… duele… duele mucho".  
_  
El corazón de Sig se hundió junto con su estómago y cerró los ojos sin dejar de escuchar esa parte de la explicación pero deseando estar en otro lugar: Se imaginó las soleadas playas de Cancún divirtiéndose al igual que sus amigos celebrando su graduación. Casi podía oír las olas y los gritos de las chicas riendo en el surf, el agua estaba tibia, la arena era una delicia, el sol brillaba con majestuosidad...

Y mientras Sig se tele-transportaba mentalmente a México, Edgar continuaba divagando y Norman…Norman continuaba peligrosamente en silencio con su cuerpo apoyado en la nevera como si estuviera a punto de caerse. Norman era un hombre sensato y rara vez perdía los estribos, eran escasos los días de su vida en los que había estallado con furia e ira. Lamentablemente, hoy…sería uno de esos días.

Con movimientos de halcón, Norman tomó un tazón azul de cerámica gruesa que estaba en el armario de su madre y las tijeras grandes de la gaveta. Se acercó lentamente a la mesa de la cocina, se puso de pie en el extremo derecho de la mesa, justo en medio de sus dos hermanos y dejó caer el recipiente y tijeras sobre la madera. De milagro, el tazón no se rompió pero si provocó un escandaloso sonido.

El ruido hizo Sig y Edgar saltaran físicamente de sus asientos, ambos se habían olvidado que su otro hermano estaba allí, escuchando su conversación.

Sin decir nada, Norman agarró el paquete de cigarros y los arrojó directo al rostro de Edgar. El niño se asustó y no se movió con la suficiente rapidez para esquivar la caja que impactó en su mejilla lastimada.

Luego, Norman tomó las tijeras en su mano y las sostuvo frente a la cara de su hermano menor. Los ojos de Edgar se pusieron vidriosos de miedo.

**-"Corta esa mierda en pedazos"…"¡Corta los malditos cigarrillos ahora!"** Norman dijo con sus dientes apretados y tomó con dureza la mano derecha de Edgar y empujó el mango de las tijeras en ella. Edgar de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia Sig pero Norman le tomó la barbilla y siseó, **"¡No lo mires a él!...Mírame a mí y obedece lo que te digo o que Dios me ayude porque voy a...  
**  
La amenaza quedó sin terminar en el aire y Sig trató de intervenir pero se cortó al escuchar un fuerte grito: **"¡Cállate, no digas nada!"**...la voz de Norman era tan dura y airada, en un tono que Sig nunca le había escuchado antes.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos y empezó a levantarse lentamente de la silla. Iba a hacer frente a su irrespetuoso hermano pero lo último que Edgar deseaba era que Norman y Sig terminaran peleándose a puñetazos por su culpa, así que actuó con ingenio y rapidez, tomó el paquete de cigarrillos y empezó a cortarlo. Sig se sentó de nuevo y observó todo con cautela.

**-"No, córtalos uno a uno"**…Norman ordenó mirando la cajetilla.

Edgar con vacilación abrió la caja y dejó caer sobre la mesa 11 cigarrillos en total..

Sig pensó: _"¿Solo hay 11 cigarros?...eso significa que Edgar fumó 9….¡Wooow, ni yo fumo tanto en una noche!..este niño estaba realmente nervioso por esa chica!..._

Edgar tomó un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo en su mano y miró con miedo a Norman que estaba de pie muy cerca de él, con los ojos cargados de ira.

El hermano mediano hizo caso omiso de la mirada asustada y confusa en los ojos de Edgar y empujó el tazón vacío frente a su hermano pequeño de forma tan brusca que casi tira al suelo la taza de té caliente. Norman siseó: "**Córtalo en pequeños pedazos, tan pequeños como te sea posible y luego tira los restos dentro de éste tazón…**Se notaba que Edgar estaba confundido e iba a preguntar algo cuando Norman le gritó: "**¡HAZLO** **AHORA MISMO!"**

Edgar respiró profundamente y obedeció. Se las arregló para cortar el cigarrillo desde la punta hasta el filtro, en un total de siete pequeños pedazos. El papel y el tabaco caían como nieve sucia dentro del bello tazón azul de mamá.

**-"Hágalo otra vez"…**fue el simple comando de Norman cuando Edgar terminó el primer cigarro.

La mano de Edgar comenzó a temblar pero tomó el próximo cigarrillo y repitió todo el proceso.

**-"Una vez más".**

Edgar tragó saliva con dificultad pero obedeció y cortó en pedacitos el tercer cigarrillo. Se negó a mirar a Sig o a Norman porque se sentía tan mal que seguro estallaba en llanto. Él cortó… y cortó... y cortó dejando que los restos de tabaco llenaran el tazón y se mantuvo con la cabeza al suelo.

**-"Una vez más".**

Edgar cortó el siguiente cigarrillo y su mano le empezaba a doler por sujetar las tijeras con tanta fuerza, pero él siguió con su labor sin emitir ni una queja. El tazón empezaba a llenarse.

**-"Una vez más"**…Ni la severidad en la voz, ni el comando cambiaron. Norman nunca le habló en tono suave o reconfortante y se mantuvo frío e inflexible como si fuese un hombre hecho de hielo

Edgar cortaba su quinto cigarrillo mientras las lágrimas al fin escapaban de sus ojos, no era capaz de retenerlas por más tiempo.

**-"Una vez más".** Norman ordenó y Sig pensó que Edgar ya había soportado suficiente:

**"Norman... por favor detente"**…El hermano mayor literalmente rogaba con una voz desesperada y dolida.

Norman no dijo nada, pero alzó una mano frente a la cara de Sig: Era el signo universal de "_no te metas en esto_"…y resignado, el hermano mayor cedió pensando en que ésta sería una lección que su hermanito tendría que aprender por la mala…aunque sabía que estaría allí para consolar a Edgar cuando todo terminara.

**-"Una vez más"**…Norman dijo.

El proceso parecía una eternidad para Edgar, pero finalmente llegó al último cigarrillo y lo cortó en piezas muy pequeñitas para satisfacer a su hermano. Edgar haría cualquier cosa para que Norman fuera feliz de nuevo.

El niño quería ver esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro de su hermano, escuchar sus comentarios graciosos y si para lograrlo tenía que picar esos cigarrillos hasta que su mano sangrara, él lo haría con gusto…todo por la felicidad de Norman.

Las tijeras temblaban entre sus dedo cuando terminó de cortar los 11 cigarrillos, era evidente que su mano estaba herida y acalambrada.

Entonces Edgar tomó valor y miró directo a los ojos azules de Norman, con la esperanza de encontrar satisfacción y alegría en ellos, pero los ojos de Norman solo tenían dolor, tristeza y lágrimas.

Norman finalmente tomó el tazón, repleto con fragmentos pequeños papel y tabaco; y lo inclinó hacia la cara de su hermano menor…**"Míralo bien"**…le ordenó con voz mas severa que antes. **"MIRA...BIEN...ESTA MIERDA!"**

Edgar dejó de observar la cara de Norman y su mirada se dirigió hacia el recipiente. Los restos de tabaco lucían como una masa asquerosa y repugnante.

Mientras Edgar estaba absorto viendo el tazón, Norman se inclinó y le susurró al oído: **"Esto es lo que le hiciste a mi corazón este día**…Norman se atragantó con una voz rota y abatida…**tú Edgar Hansen,** **destrozaste mi corazón en pedacitos con cada maldito cigarrillo que** ** fumaste hoy!..**

Edgar se quedó sin aliento, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y sus ojos observaron de nuevo el contenido de aquél recipiente. La mente del niño imaginó los diminutos pedazos del corazón de su hermano rotos y desechos dentro del tazón. De pronto, Edgar no pudo respirar…sentía tanto dolor que no podía soportarlo…Simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Sig vio la expresión en el rostro de Edgar y supo que a partir de ese día, su hermanito nunca volvería a fumar…pero ya era demasiado tarde. Edgar le desobedeció e ignoró por completo su advertencia y esto era parte de las consecuencias. _"¡Oh Dios, hermanito lo siento mucho, no sabes cuánto lamento que tengas que pasar por esto!".  
_  
Edgar se levantó de la mesa derribando su silla y corrió tan rápido como pudo a su habitación. Se arrojó sobre su cama y hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada, tratando de olvidarse de aquél tazón, del dolor en su estómago y de las lágrimas en el rostro de Norman.

Los hermanos mayores se quedaron en la cocina, sin moverse de su lugar. Sig había escuchado claramente las palabras de Norman y también se sintió dolido.

Las lágrimas fluían libremente por los ojos de Norman cuando se volteó hacia su hermano mayor. Con absoluta y total emoción, habló: **" Sig, tú haces lo mismo con mi alma cada vez que te sientas ahí y comienzas a fumar….**dijo con voz rota señalando el porche exterior de la casa...**Con cada cigarrillo no solo te acercas a la muerte tú mismo, sino que nos llevas a todos contigo"…**

Sig miró a su amigo, a su compañero, a su hermano y supo que no había nada que pudiera responder para defenderse, simplemente bajó la cabeza al suelo.

Norman enderezó su cuerpo, recogió la silla de la cocina y tomó las llaves de su camioneta que colgaban del gancho trasero de la puerta de la cocina. Él sintió el metal frío entre sus dedos y suspiró.

Quería irse, largarse de ese lugar y mandar a la mierda a Sig si intentaba detenerlo…pero eso no fue lo que se prometió este verano. Sig estaba a cargo del hogar y merecía respeto, aunque Norman reconoció que ya había cruzado la línea al gritarle y hacerle frente…seguramente Sig lo castigaría por eso y él no lo culparía en absoluto.

Sin darse vuelta, habló en voz baja: "**Saldré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. No beberé alcohol pero sé que voy a infringir mi toque de queda, así que si quieres castigarme por eso cuando regrese, yo lo entenderé. También sé que debes disciplinarme por ser irrespetuoso contigo, así que piensa en mi castigo y yo lo aceptaré sin renegar"**

Norman soltó un largo suspiro como si las palabras pesaran físicamente en su boca: "**No puedo estar aquí en estos momentos. Entiendo que debes castigar a Edgar...pero no puedo estar aquí cuando lo hagas"**…el joven se quedó mirando la puerta de tela metálica, se tragó un par de lágrimas y agregó: **"Me siento tan culpable porque pienso que Edgar se merece una buena paliza...y al mismo tiempo, no quiero que le toques un solo cabello. Me veo como el peor hermano del mundo porque sé lo difícil que será para ti castigarlo, pero soy tan cobarde que no puedo quedarme a consolar ni a mi hermano menor, ni a mi hermano mayor".**

Norman quería decir mucho más, pero no pudo sacarlo de su garganta, así que apretó las llaves y se fue.

Sig escuchó el camión arrancar y desparecer por la calle. Norman lo había abandonado, lo había dejado solo pero no tenía tiempo de tirarse a llorar. No tenía fuerza para lidiar con eso ahora mismo.

"_Alguien tiene que ser fuerte por el niño. No puedo pensar en mí mismo y en el hecho de que las palabras de Norman hirieron mi alma también"…_

Entonces Sig levantó, salió al porche y fumó lo que realmente esperaba fuera el último cigarrillo de su vida. _"¿Por qué estoy fumando?…porque lo necesito… ¡No, a la mierda, eres fuerte y no lo necesitas!_

El mayor apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y entró a la casa, no era prudente dejar a Edgar solo por más tiempo.

Esta noche, a diferencia de la anterior, Sigurd Hansen no dudó en la decisión que debía tomar y tampoco perdió tiempo en hacer más promesas…en realidad, ya había prometido algo…algo muy doloroso y ahora debía cumplirlo.

Había un niño en el segundo piso, cuyo corazón estaba roto y que necesita de su consuelo para sentirse mejor. Obviamente tendría que hablar con Edgar, explicarle que lo que hizo estuvo mal y ofrecerle su comprensión, afecto, disciplina, perdón y amor…amor sin medida.

Sig se lavó las manos y la cara lo mejor que pudo en el fregadero de la cocina. Ignoró por completo aquél tazón azul de cerámica que estaba junto a la taza de té que Edgar ni siquiera había probado.

Mientras salía de la cocina. Entró al cuarto de lavado y tomó una camiseta limpia de la secadora. Se vistió rápidamente tirando al cesto su vieja y sucia camiseta de trabajo. Sig no sería tan hipócrita como para abrazar a su hermanito, después de castigarlo por fumar, mientras su propia camisa apestaba a humo.

En ese momento el corazón de Sig se encogió más de lo normal y caminó hacia la habitación de sus padres. Abrió el armario y sacó la paleta de madera. Contempló el objeto por unos segundos y un número cruzó sus pensamientos: "**seis**"…dijo en voz alta.

"_**Hace tan solo seis días que la usé… ¡Oh Dios, esto no puede estar pasando, no ha transcurrido ni una semana completa!...Yo no quiero hacerlo…pero…lo prometí…y estoy seguro que Edgar estaba consciente de las consecuencias antes de llevarse el primer cigarrillo a la boca…No, yo no quiero hacerlo…pero lo haré, lo haré para enseñarle que un hombre siempre cumple lo que promete"…**_Sig cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se deslizaron hasta su cuello…

"_Quizá…quizá sea un poco más fácil la segunda vez"…_pensó esperanzado caminando hacia el dormitorio de Edgar. Estaba frente a la puerta cuando escuchó los sonido rompió su corazón de nuevo: _¿A quién estoy engañando?...Castigar a mi hermanito nunca será fácil y los dos tendremos que cargar con el peso de las malas acciones que cometemos…solo espero que después de hoy, el tabaco se quede fuera de nuestra vida para siempre…_


	20. Un Animal Enjaulado

**Nota:** Traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

**Nota de Autor: **Este es un capítulo muy corto y confieso que lo escribí porque quería retrasar la conversación de Edgar y Sig tanto como me sea posible, ofrezco mis disculpas y garantizo que el próximo actualización será mucho más extensa.

…**.**

**CAPITULO 20: "UN ANIMAL ENJAULADO"**

Norman salió de la casa con el corazón roto y se subió a su camioneta deseando olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Le había prometido a su hermano mayor que no tomaría cerveza, así que condujo sin rumbo por un tiempo y después de varios minutos, intentó sintonizar una estación de radio con la esperanza de que la música Country sacara el recuerdo de la cara de Edgar de su cerebro.

Por desgracia, era muy tarde y lo único que las estaciones de música ofrecían eran baladas tristes, lentas y dolorosas con letras cargadas de angustia, que hablaban de la pérdida de un amor o de la vida solitaria.

Pasó casi media hora y Norman decidió que no podía permitirse el lujo de continuar gastando combustible, así que se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda donde trabajaba.

Obviamente estaba cerrada y el único establecimiento abierto en la zona, era cafetería ubicada al final de la cuadra. No había coches alrededor, todos los espacios estaban disponibles y Norman tuvo la opción de poder estacionarse con tranquilidad.

Aparcó su camioneta en un lugar alejado, bajo un farol de color naranja brillante pero dejó el motor encendido dado que si no había buena música por lo menos escucharía el zumbido tranquilizador de su amado bebé. Eso también era una pérdida innecesaria de combustible, pero tenía que tranquilizarse de alguna manera y el joven Hansen encontró ese sonido, mucho más reconfortante que la radio.

Norman permaneció en completo silencio, sentado en el asiento del conductor mientras el motor tarareaba suavemente y hacía vibrar el vehículo como si alguien estuviera sacudiéndolo para dormir. Cerró los ojos y un recuerdo en especial ocupó su mente:

_Era un niño de cuatro años y una madrugada, se coló a escondidas en la habitación de su hermanito menor. Edgar tenía apenas seis meses y estaba dormidito en su cuna. _

_Con toda la rapidez que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía, Norman se arrastró hasta la cuna tan cerca que podía ver a su hermanito menor respirar y tirar pequeñas pataditas al aire, como si estuviera soñando que montaba un caballo o que jugaba con uno de sus coloridos juguetes._

_Norman logró arrodillarse delante de la cuna y miró detenidamente a través de los listones al bebé de dedos regordetes que ahora ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo de su madre…pero Norman no sentía celos, es más, incluso estaba agradecido de que ya no era el pequeño de la familia y Sig tendría otra víctima más para molestar. Obviamente, el mediano adoraba a su hermano mayor, pero también debía reconocer que Sig podía ser un pesado a veces._

_Desde ese día, Norman decidió que no sería un hermano mayor mandón y sobreprotector, Sig podía llenar ese papel a la perfección. _

_Poco a poco, el pequeño Norman estiró su manito queriendo tocar la suave y sonrosada mejilla de Edgar, pero tenía miedo que se despertara y luego su padre lo castigaría por hacer llorar al bebé. _

_Su madre nunca les permitió cargarlo, decía que era muy pesado para ellos pero él deseaba hacerlo._

_Edgar era tan pequeñito y no podía hablar así que Norman quería cargarlo entre sus brazos para demostrarle que las cosas siempre estarían bien entre ellos, que lo cuidaría y que estaba dispuesto a protegerlo hasta el día en que muriera. Por esa razón Norman se colaba cada noche en la habitación de Edgar, para verlo dormir y vigilar su sueño mientras su mamá no podía hacerlo._

_Una de esas tantas noches de excursión en que Norman entró a la habitación del bebé, notó que no era el único visitante nocturno. Un niño de cinco años, vestido en pijamas de rayas y de rubia cabellera, observaba tranquilamente al nuevo miembro de la familia._

_Cuando Sig sintió a Norman trepar junto a él, se le abalanzó como una pantera y le amenazó entre dientes:_

**_"¡Si alguna vez le cuentas esto a alguien yo te acusaré con mamá!"_  
**_  
Norman lo pensó por un rato y asintió con la cabeza en silencio.…"Duhhh, si te meto en problemas, me meto en problemas yo también y no soy tonto Sig"  
_

_La voz de Sig despertó a Edgar y cuando los hermanos mayores levantaron la vista, tenían dos pequeños ojos verdes mirando directo hacia ellos.  
_

_Sig y Norman se congelaron e incluso dejaron de respirar a la espera de que el bebé comenzara a llorar. Papá no estaba en casa pero seguro que ambos pasarían su domingo castigados con sus narices en el rincón. _

_Pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de llorar, Edgar se rió bajito mostrando sus encillas, fue como si pensara que aquello era una broma secreta entre los tres._

_Edgar sacó su manito entre los barrotes de la cuna, como un animalito enjaulado picaresco y juguetón. Sin dejar su graciosa sonrisita, pinchó con uno de sus deditos pegajosos la nariz de su hermano mayor. Sig se lo permitió e hizo una mueca sin hacer ruido. _

_Norman frotó la suave mejilla de su hermano pequeño y Edgar lo miró como si estuviera prestando toda su atención._

**-"BROR"**(hermanos_)__**…**__ Norman le susurró en voz baja usando su lengua materna, la misma con la que le hablaban sus padres. Le estaba explicando al bebé cual era la relación que había entre ellos._

_Durante un rato, tos tres pequeños Hansen, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en absoluto silencio hasta que Edgar ya no pudo luchar contra sus pesados párpados y volvió a caer dormido._

_Entonces los mayores salieron de la habitación tan silenciosamente como habían entrado. Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, Sig se rió, le dio a su hermano un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro y se metió corriendo a su cuarto antes de que la guerra estallara._

_..._

**-"Bror"…**Norman repitió mientras miraba por el parabrisas las luces de neón de la tienda de café. Había pasado una hora exacta desde que salió de su casa y todavía no podía alejar las imágenes de su mente.

Recordaba claramente los ojos de Edgar tan llenos de miedo y confusión, la marca roja en su cara cuando el paquete de cigarrillos impactó en su mejilla (Norman no había notado que Edgar ya traía esa marca desde que entró por la puerta) y su mano temblando de dolor después de apretar tanto tiempo las tijeras.

_"¿Qué clase de hermano mayor soy?...¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a mi hermanito?"_

Norman dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar sabiendo que podía llorar sin reservas aquí en la seguridad de su camioneta.

"_Primero estaba preocupado de que Edgar hubiese salido de la casa por miedo a mis represarías y luego cuando el niño por fin llega a casa, lo traté tan mal que incluso Sig sintió miedo!...¿Por qué fui tan malo con él? ¿Por qué no manejé mejor la situación?" _

"_Sé que lo quiero muchísimo, pero no sé cómo demostrárselo. Lo lastimé, herí sus sentimientos con la excusa de enseñarle una lección pero esa no es la forma correcta de dar el ejemplo"_

"_Edgar pensará que estoy enojado con él pero ya no lo estoy y ahora encima de todo, Sig va a castigarlo!...me comporté como un estúpido, tendría que haber subido a su habitación y hablar con él primero. Pero no lo hice y simplemente me fui...lo abandoné, lo dejé solo…porque soy un cobarde. Hoy no solo les negué mi consuelo a amos, si no que hice las cosas diez veces peor para ellos"._

Norman estuvo sentado en su camioneta por casi dos horas, llorando y recriminándose su comportamiento. Este no era uno de los tradicionales "viajes especiales de mamá"… No había helado o película en el mundo que podría haber hecho que se sintiera mejor.


	21. Convirtiéndose en un hombre

**Nota:** Traducción al español del Fic **"KNOTS"** (Nudos) del autor **Little leaf of the Redwoods**, quien amablemente me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Este es seguramente el Fic de los hermanos Hansen que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que para traducir la historia, no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. No soy dueña del relato, ni busco ganancia económica.

Mil gracias por los comentarios y PM, se vienen los capis mas largos pero con su apoyo moral me basta para contninuar traduciendo esta maravillosa historia!...Gracias de veras, son geniales!

….

**CAPITULO 21:** "CONVIRTIENDOSE EN UN HOMBRE"

Mientras Norman lloraba en aquel solitario parqueo y recordaba los días en que Edgar era un bebé, Sig estaba de pie frente a la habitación de ese mismo niño, imaginando en qué tipo de hombre se convertiría al crecer.

Sig, pensaba que su hermanito sería un caballero trabajador, muy fuerte, compasivo, que conservaría un corazón de oro y que también sería honesto hasta la muerte.

_"Edgar posee una honestidad brutal que me va a volver loco algún día, pero vale la pena. Sólo espero convertirme en un buen ejemplo para él. Y parte de ese ejemplo, es ser un hombre de palabra. No puedo prometer algo sin estar dispuesto a cumplirlo, porque entonces nadie va a confiar en mí y perderé el respeto ante los ojos de la familia, los amigos y enemigos por igual".  
_  
Sinceramente el hermano mayor no deseaba castigar a Edgar, sobre todo después de la escena que sufrió con Norman en la cocina…pero no tenía otra opción. Tan solo había pasado un día desde que la dolorosa advertencia fue claramente establecida y su hermanito había decidido ignorarla.

_¿Por qué lo hizo?..._ Sig se preguntaba, aunque al final las razones no importarían mucho, igual debía castigarlo así que trató de no pensar en eso… pero el corazón de Sig tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿Cómo diablos iba a imaginarse lo que verdaderamente pasaba?...Nada, absolutamente nada parecía tener sentido para él y por más que lo pensó, no llegó a ninguna conclusión remotamente cercana a la realidad.

_"Tal vez esto sea una especie de prueba. Quizá Edgar me está probando para saber si yo cumplo lo que prometo, eso es posible ¿no?"_

"_Cuando le digo: "Te quiero" lo digo en serio….Cuando le digo: "no tengas miedo de preguntarme cualquier cosa" lo digo en serio…Cuando le digo "siempre te protegeré" lo digo en serio…Así que cuando ayer le dije "te voy a azotar con la pala si fumas de nuevo"…También lo dije en serio!...Todo se resume en una sola cosa, algo muy, pero muy importante: C.O.N.F.I.A.N.Z.A"_

_"Y yo no voy a perder tu confianza, hermanito. De ninguna manera, ni ahora, ni nunca"._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, el mayor se quitó su anillo graduación y lo escondió en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones vaqueros, también guardó la pala detrás de su espalda y llamó suavemente a la puerta del dormitorio, pero no hubo respuesta… el golpe no podía ser escuchado a través de los sollozos y gritos ahogados de Edgar.

Sig decidió abrir la puerta muy lentamente y luego se asomó. Edgar estaba tendido boca abajo en su cama con una almohada sobre su cabeza. Su cuerpo temblaba y hacía ruidos jadeantes y el mayor tuvo miedo de que el niño se desmayara de tanto llorar.

El joven se trasladó rápidamente hacia la cama, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él. Con pasos suaves, se acercó hacia Edgar y escondió la pala bajo la manta doblada en el borde del colchón. El objeto todavía no era necesario y tenerlo allí a la vista sería una tortura para ambos hermanos Hansen.

A pesar de su estado actual, Edgar sintió el movimiento notando de inmediato lo que Sig escondía bajo su colchón. El niño no estaba ni siquiera un poquito sorprendido o molesto de que la paleta de madera visitara por segunda vez su habitación. Sin embargo, apreció el gesto amable de su hermano mayor. Eso significaba que todavía había cosas de que hablar y que Sig estaba dispuesto a tomarse el tiempo para escucharlo.

Edgar rezaba para que no tuviera que mentir más, el nudo en su estómago estaba creciendo y ninguna paliza conseguiría darle la paz que deseaba. Él desobedeció a su hermano mayor y le mintió en su cara, además, rompió la promesa que hizo hace apenas seis días atrás de no volver a la cabaña.

Pero lo más importante y doloroso para Edgar, fue haber herido profundamente a Norman…eso le causaba una angustia insoportable a tal grado que no se creía capaz de poder vivir cargando esa culpa en su pecho. Al recordar las palabras crudas de Norman, el niño comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Era un llanto sentido y desgarrador incluso para el abatido joven que lo escuchaba.

Sig notó que el libro de Edgar había caído al suelo, lo recogió y lo colocó sobre el escritorio. Luego se sentó justo en el borde de la cama y tan suavemente como pudo, tocó la espalda de su hermano menor con su mano derecha.

Edgar no se apartó y Sig lo tomó como una buena señal. Él podía sentir los sollozos y la angustia de su hermanito, por lo que dejó su mano inmóvil durante unos minutos…Esa era su manera de decir: _**"Hey estoy aquí sentado justo a tu lado Edgar, te quiero mucho y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que sufras solo". **_

"_Siempre debí haber hecho esto_…Sig pensó para sí mismo…_¿Por qué diablos dejé de hacerlo?...No importa, ya estoy aquí ...y siempre lo estaré no importa lo que pase"  
_  
Edgar tenía problemas para respirar, trataba de contener el intenso dolor que sentía en su pecho pero no podía…era demasiado para él y comenzó a temblar. Por extraño que parezca, en medio de su angustia, el niño se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: la suave mano derecha que brindaba calor a su espalda, no llevaba puesto cierto anillo de graduación.

"_Sig debe haberlo dejado en su habitación. Nunca se lo quita…pero se lo quitó por mí o través, para no lastimarme, yo no merezco tanta compasión"_…Edgar pensaba mientras su llanto se volvía cada vez más intenso y agitado.

Pasaron unos segundos más y Sig finalmente tuvo suficiente. Retiró con suavidad la almohada de la cabeza de su hermanito y se inclinó para susurrar: "**Cálmate por favor, cálmate antes de que te enfermes. Sólo háblame compañero, por favor. Te ayudaré, lo prometo"…** le dijo acariciando el cabello sucio de Edgar con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha se movía hasta el hombro apretándolo suavemente y tratando de alentarlo a hablar.

Cuando al fin pudo ver el aniñado rostro, Sig notó que Edgar luchaba por contener las lágrimas y los sollozos jadeantes, aunque no dejaba de llorar.

El menor se movió un poco, pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y hundió su cabeza en el edredón con las manos a los lados frotando con fuerza sus mejillas. Le tomó más de diez minutos calmarse. Trató de hablar varias veces y finalmente pudo emitir un ahogado: **"Me duele, Sig…Duele mucho...Yo no sabía cua…."**

Sus palabras fueron difíciles de comprender porque las mantas amortiguaban su voz, pero Sig logró captar el mensaje.

El hermano mayor gimió en su interior. Sabía exactamente de lo que Edgar hablaba porque él mismo se sentía igual de desecho por dentro… **"…no sabías cuánto daño producía en Norman el cigarrillo"…** Sig terminó la frase en tono de afirmación y no de pregunta.

Edgar asintió tristemente. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. No podía mirar a su hermano mayor en este momento, pero pensó que la situación requería algún tipo de respuesta verbal, así que respondió en un susurro.

**-"Sí señor "**

**-"Tranquilo Edgar, no más "señores" por ahora, esto es sólo una conversación entre tú y yo…como hermanos, lo prefiero así, ¿ok? **"…el mayor explicó suavemente.

Edgar asintió de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados y atornillados mientras continuaba luchando con sus lágrimas: **"Yo no lo sabía, no lo sabía, te lo juro!...de haberlo sabido, jamás hubiese fumado"**… murmuró sobre sus dedos haciéndolos un puño y frotando sus labios con fuerza y coraje mientras hablaba.

Con su mano derecha, Sig ligeramente agarró los dedos de Edgar y se los retiró de la boca. Podía ver los labios secos y labrados…_"Ohh no, no permitiré que te lastimes a ti mismo hermanito"_

Mientras mantenía la pequeña mano entre sus largos dedos, Sig suspiró y dijo: **"Yo tampoco lo supe hasta esta noche…Es decir, sabía que le molestaba… pero nunca me di cuenta de cuánto "…**

Dicho esto,el mayor soltó la mano del niño y la colocó firmemente sobre la cama. El gesto enviaba un mensaje claro y firme para Edgar: "¡No debes lastimar tu cara otra vez!"

El chico comprendió la indirecta y Sig volvió acariciarle suavemente la espalda. Edgar vestía una de sus viejas camisetas, una que compró para un concierto de ACDC… _"Mi hermanito tiene muchas camisetas nuevas,..¿Por qué sigue usando mi ropa vieja?"_

**-"Realmente me duele "…**Edgar susurró de nuevo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano mayor...**"Nunca quise hacerle tanto daño"**

**-"Yo tampoco Edgar "…**Sig respondió, respiró profundo y pensó: _"Este es el momento pero recuerda Sigur Hansen: Si lo dices, tienes que cumplirlo" _antes de añadir en voz baja: **"Es por esa razón que voy a dejar de fumar…desde ésta misma noche"  
**  
Por primera vez desde que su hermano mayor entró en la habitación, Edgar abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza. Dio vuelta y miró el rostro de Sig con una expresión de asombro puro.

El mayor notó esa mirada y respondió una mueca de tranquilidad terriblemente falsa.

Edgar en realidad sonrió, lentamente se dio la vuelta y se sentó, apoyándose en el cabecero de su cama. Esta noticia detuvo sus sollozos en un santiamén porque sonaba demasiado buena para ser verdad.

**-"¿En serio? "**… el niño preguntó con incredulidad y con sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

Sig sonrió y asintió con la cabeza: **"Sí, en serio, así de golpe y que Dios me ayude"…**dijo con sentimiento mientras colocaba su mano sobre la rodilla de Edgar. Luego su mirada se volvió seria: **"Esa es una de las cosas que tenemos que hablar."**

Edgar asintió con la cabeza para que su hermano supiera que les escuchaba con respeto.

El mayor habló con severidad y en tono de advertencia: **"Edgar, estaré de muy…pero de muy mal humor en los próximos días y probablemente me enferme así que no voy a estar muy cerca de ustedes. Necesito que entiendas que mi comportamiento no tiene nada que ver contigo o con lo que hayas hecho. No estoy enojado, pero va a ser muy difícil para mí dejar de fumar y es posible que te grite sin razón. Recuerda que fumo desde hace mucho tiempo pero lo voy a dejar porque ese maldito vicio está matando a uno de mis hermanos y a la vez, soy un pésimo ejemplo para el otro. Quiero pedirte…por favor...que me apoyes en esto... no importa cuán difícil sea vivir a mi lado éstos días ¿Lo harás? "…**Sig preguntó esperanzado, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue a un adolecente lanzándose como bala de cañón, enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo tiró al piso.

El mayor de los Hansen, atrapó a Edgar casi en el aire, apoyándose con su brazo izquierdo en una de las esquinas del colchón para no caerse, mientras con su mano derecha sostenía al niño muy cerca de su pecho.

**-"¡Hey!…creo que tomaré este abrazo como un sí "…**.Sig susurró a la maraña de pelo que le abrazaba.

La cabeza de Edgar asintió con entusiasmo. Se sentía tan feliz y orgulloso de su hermano por la difícil decisión que había tomando y estaba dispuesto a soportarlo todo, incluso si Sig se transformaba en un ogro gruñón durante todo el verano, él sería feliz si eso significaba que dejaría de fumar para siempre.

El mayor abrazó a su hermanito con ternura agradeciendo desde ante mano las muestras de apoyo tan efusivas…ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de que hacía lo correcto. Los pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello le apretaban con fuerza y esa era una clara señal de que su hábito de fumar incomodaba a Edgar también.

"_Lo siento, compañero, yo no sabía que también te molestaba, pero te prometo que intentaré dejarlo…Sólo espero que no tome mi mal humor sobre ti y sobre el cabeza hueca de Norman"…_

Desde ese momento, Sig comenzó a pensar en que sería mejor esconderse en su habitación durante todo el fin de semana, así sus hermanos no estarían expuestos a su "lado malvado".

Pasado un tiempo, el hermano mayor retiró al niño de su pecho, sentándole en la cama junto a él: **"Por la expresión que vi en tu cara, allá abajo en la cocina, creo que tus días de fumador terminaron también…o al menos, espero sinceramente que así sea…¿O me equivoco? " **Preguntó mirando a Edgar por el rabillo del ojo.

-"**El tabaco quedó atrás, no volveré a fumar... **El jovencito contestó en voz baja pero firme…**pero…supongo que llegué a esa decisión un poco tarde ¿no? "…**dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza para mirar los zapatos de su hermano.

**-"Sí, un día tarde…para ser exactos"**…Sig respondió, dándole un codazo juguetón en el hombro…**"Sin embargo, todavía tengo algunas preguntas para ti"**

**-"Imaginé que las tendrías"**…Edgar murmuró con un suspiro de resignación_… "Oh Sig,_ _yo no quiero mentirte más!...Odio hacerlo pero no puedo correr el riesgo de decirte la verdad. No puedes saber lo que hice, a dónde fui y por qué fumé… tengo mucho miedo, porque sé que si te enteras, tú y Norman van a enfrentar a Elliot y terminarán muertos!...Já si ya los conozco, ambos son noruegos tercos con la cabeza dura…igual que yo. Sé que no vas a escucharme cuando te explique lo peligrosos que son esos tipos. Tú no sabes ni la mitad de maldad que pueden hacer"._

**-"Vamos a dejar el tema de fumar por un minuto, ¿ok?... Quiero hablar de otras cosas primero "…**el mayor explicó.

Edgar respondió con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

Sig respiró hondo… _"Ok aquí vamos de nuevo, sé honesto acerca de lo que te molesta y trata de no lastimar al niño con tus palabras. En este momento Edgar es muy frágil así que tienes que ser cuidadoso al reprenderlo para no hacerlo sentir peor, seguro que ya se siente como una mierda por lo que pasó en la cocina... por cierto…me aseguraré de darle las gracias a Norman, por hacer de esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser"…_

**…"Ok, entiendo por qué te fuiste de la casa. Me viste ofrecer mi propio cigarrillo a Nick y te sentiste culpable así que querías seguir mi ejemplo. En serio lo entiendo y estoy realmente muy orgulloso de ti por ese gesto. Eso significa que deseabas hacer lo correcto"**…Sig pensó que comenzar ésta importante conversación con una sincera alabanza sería lo correcto…además, las palabras le venían del corazón y no iba a permitir que Edgar pensara mal de sí mismo…_"Tú eres un gran chico, no lo olvides".  
_  
Pero el elogio de su admirado hermano mayor, no tuvo el efecto deseado en Edgar…más bien podría decirte que tuvo efecto contrario.

_" ¡Esa excusa fue una mierda completa Sig!"…"¡Todo fue una absoluta mentira y tú te lo creíste!"...caíste en mi trampa como un ingenuo, Dios Santo, espero que cambies de opinión y me azotes fuerte con la correa de cuero porque en este momento, no merezco nada menos!"…_ Edgar quería volver a esconderse debajo de la almohada, pero mantuvo su cabeza baja para que su hermano no notara la vergüenza y la humillación en sus ojos.

**-" Pero…**Sig continuó lentamente…**estabas castigado y no debías salir de la casa, bajo ninguna circunstancia"**…Luego añadió en voz baja, lamentando tener que decirlo: **"Me has desobedecido"  
**  
_"¡Ohhh sí, te he desobedecido y no sabes el infierno en que estoy metido ahora!.._Edgar se limitó a asentir en silencio, todavía estudiando los grandes zapatos de su hermano mayor.

**-"…Y no volviste a casa de inmediato... por culpa de una chica nada menos... por cierto, me suena como que le gustas también…**le dio un codazo juguetón a Edgar, tratando de hacerlo sonreír… _"No funcionó, eso es extraño"… _**y perdiste la noción del tiempo"…** Sig recordó los acontecimientos de la noche.

_"Si creo que le gusto también... me lo dijo cuando me dio un beso en el cine…Pero la verdad es que no llegué a perder la noción del tiempo esta noche. Sabía exactamente qué hora era y no estuve con Beth, esa fue otra maldita mentira"…_Una vez más, Edgar se limitó a asentir… _"Me pregunto si mis pies llegarán a ser tan grandes como los de Sig algún día".  
_  
El mayor suspiró sin poder creer que las palabras que había escuchado tantas veces de la boca de sus padres mientras le regañaban, iban a salir de su propia boca en este momento: **"Me doy cuenta de que voy a sonar exactamente igual que mamá… tal vez sea porque ella era tan inteligente y acertaba casi un 99.99 % de las veces...vale, tal vez el 100% del tiempo pero... bueno, la verdad es que Norman y yo...estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Conduje alrededor de una hora buscándote y rezando para que no estuvieras herido en alguna zanja a un lado de la carretera. Muchos malos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente y sentí miedo Edgar…mucho miedo"**…Sig susurró , alejándose de su hermano y caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación…**"yo nunca me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara, no podría soportarlo…"**

Edgar en realidad sintió físicamente el impacto de las palabras de su hermano, esa frase perforó su corazón como un cuchillo y lo hirió. De inmediato y de forma inconsciente, movió su mano izquierda sobre su pecho como frotando su corazón sobre su camiseta… "_Tuve una buena razón Sig. Realmente la tuve. Siento haberte asustado, pero yo tampoco podría soportar que algo malo les pasara a mis hermanos… Tú y Norman, son todo para mí"…  
_  
Edgar lloraba lágrimas de sangre en su interior, pero se limitó a asentir.

**-"Además…no avistaste que ibas a salir de casa y tampoco llamaste para informar dónde estabas. Tú sabes que tenemos reglas claras sobre eso, y también las has roto."**…Sig dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana y comentó en voz baja y dolida: **" Me desobedeciste…otra vez"**

_"¡Pero es que tuve que hacerlo!... No podía llamarte, no podía decirte dónde estaba. Sí, yo sé que desobedecí las reglas de la casa, en realidad, lo supe exactamente desde el minuto en que tomé la decisión de irme"… _Edgar se limitó a asentir, sin darse cuenta de que su hermano ni siquiera lo miraba.

Sig suspiró de nuevo y se apresuró a añadir: **"No diré nada de tu toque de queda esta noche, pero tendremos una charla sobre eso mañana. "  
**  
Edgar dejó escapar un agudo chillido pensando que estaría recibiendo dos castigos, uno esta noche y otro mañana… _"Por favor, no podré dormir sin resolver todas mis deudas. Necesito mi lista limpia y no me gusta esperar, no importa lo fuerte que me castigues, podré soportarlo pero no me dejes esperando"…  
_  
El mayor escuchó el quejido y captó correctamente el mensaje. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia su hermano para explicar: **"No, no me refiero a ese tipo de "charla". Sólo pienso que...quizás las 9:00pm sea una hora muy temprana para un niño de trece años, así que es probable que te extienda el horario…pero ahora no es el momento ¿ok ?...Sabes que nuevamente desobedeciste las reglas al romper tu viejo toque de queda esta noche y no quiero que pienses que la extensión es una especie de recompensa"** .

Edgar analizó esta información durante un minuto..._"Sig intenta que ya no me sienta como un bebé… ¿Por qué tienes que escoger éste momento para considerar mis sentimientos y tratarme como un hombre?...Esto sólo hace que mi culpa sea cada vez mayor"…. _Edgar murmuró un simple: **"Ok"…** y lo dejó así.

Sig intentó volver a la conversación, aún tenía que explicar algunas cosas. Tocó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Edgar y dijo: **"Si desobedecer, hubiese sido el único delito de la noche, realmente quiero que sepas que las cosas serían un poco diferentes…"  
**  
Edgar le miró con curiosidad por el rabillo del ojo…si, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo su hermano mayor hubiera manejado la ruptura de las reglas establecidas desde hace tiempo en el hogar Hansen.

Sig vio la mirada y aclaró, a pesar de lo difícil que fue hacerlo: **"todavía estaríamos en la habitación, teniendo esta… "Charla"... **

Edgar sabía a qué se refería.

**" ... Pero, yo no hubiese visitado el armario de mamá antes de venir aquí" **Sig explicó tristemente ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

El menor bajo la mirada y entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Su hermano mayor lo habría azotado pero usando sólo la mano y nada más.

**-"Lo que estoy tratando de decirte Edgar, es que no usaré la paleta cada vez que hagas algo malo…es más, estoy firmemente decidido a no tocarla de nuevo después de esta noche...con una muy importante excepción… **Sig habló muy serio…**Si alguna vez, te pones en peligro deliberadamente yo te voy a azotar con la paleta de nuevo…pero NO tomes esta advertencia como un desafío. Basta con mirarlo como un hecho normal, así que obedéceme en esto…¿Me entiendes ? **Preguntó frotando el pelo de su hermano con suavidad.

Edgar asintió.

**-"Quiero escuchar una respuesta, por favor"**…el mayor susurró en un tono que indicaba que la conversación había cambiado a otro tipo de nivel.

**-"Sí señor, lo entiendo"**…El niño respondió claramente.

Sig se inclinó al lado de su hermano y le dijo en voz baja: **"Yo sólo usaré la paleta esta noche porque debo cumplir mi advertencia anterior, te dije que si fumabas te castigaría muy fuerte con la paleta de madera y eso haré. Pero no quiero que pienses que soy malo a propósito"**

Edgar volvió toda su atención a su hermano y vio la mirada triste en sus ojos: **"No"**…dijo con pasión: **"Yo nunca, nunca pensaría que eres malo Sig!...eres…eres un gran hermano y tan bueno conmigo y...** _ "Yo te he fallado, he sido horrible contigo, no importa cuáles sean las razones…te he decepcionado de nuevo"…_

El jovencito bajó la mirada y dirigió su atención de nuevo a los pies, pero las lágrimas se aproximaban rápidamente…. _"¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a mi hermano? ¿Por qué tuve que fumar?_...se preguntó a sí mismo y concluyó que su "estupidez adolescente" podría ser la única respuesta.

Sig volvió a respirar hondo y acarició el cabello de su hermano. Podía ver que el chico empezaba a llorar y todavía había algo más que necesitaba hablar con él…¿_Cómo puedo hacer que se sienta mejor?_... pensó y se le ocurrió la misma solución que tuvo la última vez…_¿Por qué esto siempre termina contándoles a mis hermanitos una historia embarazosa sobre mi niñez?...Bueno, veamos si el saber que su hermano mayor también se equivoca, lo consuela un poco…_

**-"Umm...No estoy tratando de pasarme de listo al preguntarte esto…pero…sinceramente** **¿Pensaste que era una broma?...me refiero a la advertencia que te hice ayer "**…Sig preguntó con toda seriedad, aunque no es de extrañar, él ya sabía la respuesta.

Edgar soltó las lágrimas retenidas y se pasó las manos por la cara pero una vez porque recordó la orden silenciosa de su hermano de no lastimarse el rostro, así que empezó a frotar sus manos contra la tela de sus pantalones y se prometió en su interior encontrar una manera de ser lo más honesto posible al responder.

**-"No, yo sabía que hablabas en serio"**…Edgar respondió en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

**-"Pero fumaste de todos modos. Edgar, tengo miedo de preguntar, pero necesito saberlo…¿Por qué? "** Sig preguntó tomando la mano de su hermanito y manteniéndola apretada con su mano izquierda para detener el roce furioso del niño sobre sus jeans vaqueros y animarlo a decirle la verdad .

**-"No sé...los cigarros estaba nervioso...estaban en mi bolsillo...era demasiado fácil...y yo no estaba pensando…supongo"**…esa fue la única explicación veraz que a Edgar se le pudo ocurrir, aunque añadió mirando la fuerte y firme mano que le apretaba: **"¿Estás enojado por eso?"**

**"No Edgar… Al principio estaba confundido, pensaba que habías considerado la advertencia como un reto a vencer. Realmente creí que la sola amenaza de la paleta te asustaría lo suficiente como para detenerte. Pero eso fue estúpido de mi parte y te diré por qué "**…Sig apretó más la mano de su hermano, como buscando su propio valor: **"¿Recuerdas el incidente del buzón de correo?"**

Edgar le dedicó una mirada que indicaba estaba en la luna: **"No"**

**-"¡Oh vamos! ... ¿No recuerdas el día en que obtuve mi permiso de conducir?"…**Sig preguntó en shock. Edgar tenía que recordarlo, ¡fue una clásica metedura de pata al estilo Hansen!.

El niño pensó en silencio intentando recordar algo, pero el tema no le sonaba: **"¿Cuándo sucedió? "**

**-"Oh Dios mío!...yo tenía quince años y tú tenías diez. Fue al final del verano…creo. ¿Cómo es que no te recuerdas?"**…el mayor preguntó mientras a su cerebro llegaban miles de recuerdos.

**-"Sig"…**Edgar explicó en voz baja…**"A esa edad, yo estaba recluido en un campamento de verano…¿Ya lo olvidaste?…**Edgar no podía creer su hermano mayor hubiese olvidado ese pequeño detalle de su niñez.

Edgar nunca lo olvidó, principalmente porque odió cada día de su vida que pasó en ese campamento, sus padres lo obligaron y él se sintió como un mocoso que necesitaba una niñera mientras que sus hermanos se divertían con sus amigos del pueblo todo el vereno.

**-"¡Oh sí!... ¡El campamento!...**Sig dijo la palabra lentamente**…"Amabas ese lugar"…**añadió con sarcasmo.

Edgar rodó los ojos y murmuró: **"Tú sabes que no, estaba lleno de niños ricos cuyos padres tenían trabajos de escritorio. Ellos se creían superiores y ni siquiera sabían cómo arreglar una maldita cosa aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Lo odié con toda el alma! "**

**-"Bueno, bueno, creo que escucharás esta historia por primera vez"…**Sig dijo con una sonrisa irónica mientras tomaba el coraje para sumergirse en otro doloroso viaje al pasado.

Edgar gritó sin poder disimular su entusiasmo: **"¡Genial, no puedo esperar!"…**

Ahora fue el turno del hermano mayor para rodar los ojos y también le empujó.

Edgar cayó de espaldas sobre el suave edredón y ambos rieron, luego Sig le ayudó a sentarse y respiró hondo para comenzar: **"Yo tenía quince años y mi padre estaba en casa así que me llevó a presentar el examen. Había estudiado todo el verano y pasé el test escrito con una mano atada a mi espalda "**… declaró con sincero orgullo, levantando un poco la barbilla, pero luego dejó caer sus hombros y continúo:

**"De camino a casa, papá me advirtió que no tenía permitido conducir sin supervisión. Eso significaba que él o mamá tendrían que estar conmigo en todo momento si quería practicar…**Sig hizo una pausa…**Recuerdo que esa conversación terminó con un: "Si descubro que manejaste el auto sin mi permiso Sigurd, te voy a dar una buena paliza"…**el joven terminó la última parte de la historia haciendo su mejor imitación de la voz de su padre y fue bastante realista porque Edgar tembló un poco al escucharlo.

**-"Bien…** Sig habló volviendo a su tono de voz normal…"**él** **me lo advirtió, alto y claro…pero** **como buen adolescente,** **al día siguiente le desobedecí y conduje el maldito coche por el pueblo "**

Edgar jadeó ligeramente.

Sig se dio una palmada en la frente y cerró los ojos…**Lo sé, lo sé, fue uno de esos "cásicos momentos de estupidez"…Pero pensé que podía manejar sin problemas, mamá y papá se habían ido a visitar la abuela porque ella estaba enferma, las llaves del auto estaban colgadas en la pared y parecían llamarme!...**

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio durante un minuto. Su abuela había fallecido ese mismo invierno y aún la extrañaban. Ella era como una vieja versión de mamá.

Sig tomó aire y continuó:**... "Así que yo estaba solo en la casa con esas malditas llaves diciendo mi nombre en voz baja como una especie de canto religioso. No sé dónde estaba Norman…quizá en la casa de una chica, de todos modos eso no me importó, pasé la prueba escrita con tanta facilidad, lo tenía cubierto ¿no?...Además pensé que papá nunca se enteraría…pero…**Otra pausa**…Resulta que él llevaba la cuenta del kilometraje recorrido"**…Sig se inclinó y le susurró a su hermanito al oído…**"Recuerda ese detalle cuando consigas tu permiso y papá te preste su coche ¿ok?...Aprende de mis errores" .  
**  
Edgar asintió y pensó: _"Já_ _yo nunca habría sido tan estúpido, ¿Manejar el coche de papá sin permiso?...eso jamás!... bueno...quizá un ratito...solo para dar una inofensiva vuelta a la manzana y saber cómo anda el motor y esas cosas._

**-"Yo sólo quería dar una inofensiva vuelta a la manzana ¿sabes? Sólo para ver lo que se siente al estar detrás del volante de un coche"…**Sig explicó y Edgar se rió por dentro…_"¡Hay por eso me caes tan bien hermano mayor!"  
_  
-"**Entonces, cuando llevaba la tercera vuelta de la cuadra, me llevé de encuentro el buzón que estaba en frente de nuestra casa. ¡Casi me cago en los pantalones Edgar! ¡De verdad!"**…Sig asintió con la cabeza a su hermano para enfatizar su punto**…."No dañé el coche, así que lo llevé de nuevo en el garaje lo más rápido que pude y colgué las llaves como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando mamá y papá llegaron a casa, ya había puesto en pie el buzón de nuevo".**

Sig se aferró a la mano de su hermanito y sacó de su pecho lo que llevaba guardado a través de todos éstos años: "**¡No sabes lo mucho que deseé haber sido sincero con papá y contarle todo en cuanto llegó a casa!...me sentí tan miserable por mentirles que pasé la noche entera sin dormir"…**explicó con tristeza y añadió: "**Fui tan estúpido y me volví casi loco, pensando en lo que pasaría si ese buzón hubiese sido un niño"**

El hermano mayor se alejó un poco y comenzó a retorcer sus manos en señal de nerviosismo mientras hablaba en un susurro: **"¿Y si hubieras sido tú Edgar? No podría vivir con la culpa... Dios, yo no estaba listo para conducir y papá lo sabía, por eso que me lo advirtió!...ahhh pero yo no lo hice caso y no sé por qué... creo que todo se miraba demasiado fácil y simplemente me dejé llevar**…Sig sonrió a su hermano _"¿Ves? No somos tan distintos después de todo"…_**Tal vez todo se deba a algún defecto en nuestro cerebro de adolescente que nos lleva a hacer tantas cosas estúpidas, de cualquier manera, me sentí tan culpable por ello que pasé enfermo del estómago toda la noche y no ayudó en nada que yo tratara de encubrir mi error. Eso sólo lo hizo peor".****  
**  
Edgar sintió un breve punzón en su conciencia pero ignoró esos pensamientos diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba bien encubrir sus acciones porque lo hacía para proteger a sus hermanos.

**-"Y papá se enteró de todos modos"…**el niño dedujo adivinando correctamente el final de la historia.

Sig exhaló profundamente: **"Por supuesto que sí. Él lo supo cuando checó el kilometraje de su coche al día siguiente y cuando notó que el buzón estaba tan torcido como un pescador borracho después de la temporada de pesca, sacó sus propias conclusiones…Creo que no hice un buen trabajo al colocar el buzón de nuevo" .  
**  
_"Yo podría haberte ayudado Sig. No tienes idea de cuántas veces derribé al suelo ese maldita buzón con mi motocicleta y nadie se dio cuenta. Es posible que te sea útil aprender a utilizar las herramientas algún día hermano mayor"…_ Edgar pensó para sí mismo .

-"**Bueno, el caso es que en el desayuno, papá me preguntó directamente si había manejado el coche y yo me sentí realmente aliviado de que lo hizo, al fin podía descargar mi conciencia. No podía soportar otra noche así. Como era de esperar, mamá desapareció de casa después de desayuno, llevando a Norman con ella a la tienda de comestibles y fue entonces que mi padre me pidió mi permiso de conducir…**Sighizo una pausa nerviosa...**se lo entregué y vi como lo partía en pedacitos justo frente mis ojos, diciendo que obviamente, no estaba preparado para ese tipo de responsabilidad."**… el joven suspiró en voz baja.

Los hombros de Edgar se desplomaron. Su padre había humillado a su hermano mayor y el corazón de Edgar se sintió herido también. _"Debe haber sido terrible para Sig ver eso._ _Pero esa es la forma en que papá maneja las cosas, una forma muy eficaz, pero dura y cruel a veces."…_ Edgar simplemente susurró: **"Lo siento mucho Sig".**

**-"No, papá tenía razón, yo no estaba listo"…**el joven explicó con tristeza y luego se detuvo, recordando aquel permiso volando en pedazos sobre la madera... _"tal y como el picadillo de cigarrillos que está en el tazón de mamá sobre la mesa de la cocina en estos momentos"_

Las similitudes eran muy dolorosas y Sig dejó de pensar en eso antes de que él su alma terminara colapsando y tuviera que esconderse debajo de la cama durante el resto de su vida.

Rápidamente se sacudió esa imagen mental y continuó hablando: **"Entonces, después de eso, papá me dijo que arreglaríamos el buzón juntos. Tomó el excavador de hoyos, una pala y me mostró cómo empotrarlo adecuadamente diciendo nada más que: **_**"Pásame esto" **_**o**_** ¿Estás viendo cómo diablos se hace muchachito?.**_** Todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí, pensé en la advertencia que me dio y por qué no le hice caso. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero fue difícil... ya sabes cómo es él. Papá siguió trabajando y permaneció en silencio casi todo el tiempo"**

Edgar asintió. Sabía exactamente lo Sig quería decir a su padre porque eran las mismas palabras que estaban atoradas en su propia garganta en este mismo momento.

-"**Y cuando terminamos, al fin me habló viéndome directo a los ojos solo para ordenarme que lo esperara en la cocina. Creo que tú ya te puedes imaginar el resto de la historia a partir de ahí "…**Sig finalizó con un ligero toque en el hombro de su hermano.

**-"la paliza…¿Fue muy…fuerte?"…** Edgar Preguntó con una mano sobre su boca.

**-"Una de las peores de mi vida. Estoy seguro que papá pensaba igual que yo…ese buzón pudo ser un niñito"**…Sig volvió su cuerpo a un lado y tomó la mejilla de Edgar entre sus dedos para que sus ojos quedaran frente a frente…luego le habló en voz baja y llena de sentimiento: "**Nuestro padre siempre ha sido un hombre de palabra, por esa razón es tan respetado en esta comunidad. La gente del pueblo lo admira, los viejos, los chicos e incluso su competencia. Él no es una persona muy habladora pero siempre cumple lo que promete. Toma mucho tiempo y experiencia convertirse en ese tipo de hombre y yo ni siquiera soy digno de estar a su sombra…pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo"**** .**

Sig colocó ambas manos en la cara de su hermanito, una en cada mejilla y luego lo atrajo hacia sí, tocando sus frentes. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y el mayor continuó entre susurros: **"Así que cuando te advertí que si fumabas, iba a castigarte con la pala, lo dije en serio…cuando te dije que te protegería de cualquier cosa, igual lo dije en serio… cuando te dije que no debes temer de hablarme o pedirme algo, también lo dije en serio…y….**Sig abrió los ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando sus manos en el rostro de Edgar. El niño abrió sus y ambos reflejos, ojos azules y verdes se miraron fijamente: **"**…**Y cuando te digo que TE AMO MUCHISIMO, te juro que estoy diciendo muy en serio cada palabra!"** Sig terminó y su voz temblaba al final. Pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de Edgar y logró sonreír un poco.

Edgar tragó saliva mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas, él no quería llorar porque deseaba que su hermano mayor lo escuchara hablar fuerte y con claridad: **"Sig, jamás quise faltarte el respeto y tampoco fue mi intención desobedecerte. Quería hacerte caso ¡Te lo juro!…pero…sinceramente no sé que me pasó…ahora sólo puedo decirte que voy poner mi mejor esfuerzo para que nunca vuelva a suceder. Te he decepcionado a ti y a mí mismo... lo siento mucho hermano y espero que puedas perdonarme algún día todo lo malo que he hecho hoy"**… En su sincero sermón, Edgar estaba pidiendo disculpas por mucho más de lo que Sig imaginaba.

El mayor de los Hansen, estaba sentado y absolutamente atónito. Esas fueron exactamente las mismas palabras que él anhelaba decirle a su padre mientras arreglaban el maldito buzón…._¿Cómo es que este niño lo supo?_

Ahora fue el turno de Edgar para colocar sus manos en las mejillas sin afeitar de su hermano mayor y con voz firme le dijo: **"Yo si tengo el valor para decirte esto...y te diré por qué…**hubo una breve pausa…**Porque a pesar de que opines lo contrario y con todo el respeto que le tengo a nuestro padre…Ahora tú, Sigurd Hansen eres el doble de hombre que papá es" .  
**  
Sig escuchó la declaración de admiración y en un principio quiso discutir, salir en defensa de su padre… pero no tuvo tiempo. Vio cómo su hermano retiraba las manos de su cara suavemente.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Edgar se levantó de la cama y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, luego los colocó cuidadosamente en el armario. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la silla en su escritorio pero Sig lo detuvo en el camino, lo agarró por el codo y le jaló en un rápido e inesperado abrazo.

El niño le dio una mirada de sorpresa y prosiguió a desabrocharse el botón de sus pantalones pero su hermano se lo impidió.

Edgar le miró con una expresión confusa y Sig le preguntó: **"¿Crees que soy mejor que papá?...Bien, pero si yo soy el doble de hombre que nuestro padre es, entonces, tú, Edgar Hansen, eres el doble de hombre que yo soy ahora. He cometido muchos errores y lo peor es que traté de ocultarlos...pero tú me dijiste la verdad desde el principio. Ese gesto fue muy importante para mí y por eso puedes conservarlos durante el castigo".** Sig explicó, refiriéndose a los pantalones vaqueros de Edgar.

_"Noooooo!...Todo fue una MENTIRA!...Yo te mentí!_"…Edgar gritaba en su cabeza… _" ¡Yo no merezco tu compasión!"_

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos, no había nada que Edgar pudiera hacer, así que simplemente se dedicó a contemplar los ojos de su hermano. El orgullo que se anidaba en los azules ojos de Sig era indescriptible y fue como un golpe bajo para Edgar…su hermano mayor estaba el orgullo de él y no lo merecía. Lentamente llevó su vista al suelo porque ya no podía mirar esos ojos y lo único que pudo hacer fue inclinarse sobre el regazo de Sig.

Edgar ya estaba acomodado en la conocida posición, descansando la cabeza, el pecho y los brazos en la cama mientras su estómago se apoyaba entre las rodillas de su hermano. Una vez más, se cruzó de brazos y hundió el rostro en el rincón de su brazo izquierdo tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por mentirle a Sig.

El mayor suspiró con tristeza, hubiese querido continuar con la conversación un poco más… o incluso hasta el final del verano porque no estaba preparado para castigar a su hermanito todavía. No esperaba que Edgar se tirara a su regazo tan rápidamente.

"_Oh santo cielo, necesito más tiempo,_ _nunca voy a estar listo para esto. ¡Odio esto, lo odio, lo odio!...No voy a llorar. Voy a ser lo suficientemente fuerte por el bienestar de Edgar.  
_  
Mientras tanto, el niño intentaba ponerse cómodo, pero había algo ensartado en su costilla derecha, así que se revolvió un poco. Sig sintió al movimiento y pensó que su hermanito tenía miedo, así que comenzó a frotar su espalda suavemente: **" ¿Estás bien? "** le susurró tratando de acercarlo a él, pero el chico no se movió.

**-"Tus llaves…sácalas del bolsillo."…**Edgar le dijo apartando su cara hacia un lado frente a su almohada sin mirar a su hermano. _"Oh Sig, no merezco que seas tan bueno conmigo, por favor deja de frotar la espalda"  
_  
Sig pensó por un segundo…_"No, las llaves de mi coche están colgando en el gancho de la cocina. ¿De qué está hablando Edgar?_...pero de presto se acordó…si había algo escondido en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

Poniendo su brazo derecho alrededor de la espalda de Edgar para evitar que se cayera de la cama, Sig movió su cuerpo hacia atrás y sacó el anillo de graduación de su bolsillo izquierdo.

Edgar simplemente se quedó inmóvil, creyendo que Sig había tomado las llaves, pero en lugar de escuchar el tintineo del metal, sintió un anillo de oro frío deslizándose por su dedo índice derecho.

-** "No quiero que te muerdas la mano"…**fue la única explicación que recibió.

El sorprendido adolescente levantó su cabeza y contempló de nuevo aquel majestuoso el anillo, luego escondió su mano derecha debajo de su cuello para cumplir con la orden de su hermano mayor y no caer en tentación.

La piedra azul del anillo se incrustó suavemente contra su piel e incluso pudo sentir el grabado con su pulgar. Edgar movió un poco su mano izquierda y agarró la orilla de la cama, ocultando su rostro en su antebrazo y esperó a que el castigo comenzara.

Sig volvió a frotar su espalda con extrema ternura. Edgar sólo quería acabar de una vez, pero esa no era la manera en que su hermano mayor manejaba las cosas.

"_Sé que no_ _merezco tu consuelo…pero lo necesito. Estoy tan asustado!...seguro que cuando te enteres que te mentí y volví a la cabaña dejarás de amarme…lo mejor será disfrutar de tu cariño mientras pueda…_**"¿Sig?"**…Edgar preguntó en voz baja

**-"¿Sí? "**

El chico susurró: **"¿Puedes poner tu brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo?...es que me haces sentir protegido"**

Sig se había prometido a sí mismo que iba a tratar de no llorar, al menos hasta que estuviera en la privacidad de su propia habitación, pero esa promesa solo duró dos minutos porque ya sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a caer cuando escuchó esa pregunta…

-**"Claro, chico"…**tosió levemente: **"Haría lo que fuera por ti"**…De inmediato, Sig colocó su brazo alrededor de su hermanito y lo pegó más a su cuerpo. Edgar se acurrucó contra él lo más cerca que pudo, disfrutando del contacto físico.

Edgar pensó en las palabras de su hermano: _"No tenga miedo de preguntar cualquier cosa"_ y le susurró con voz temblorosa de nuevo: **"¿Te quedarás conmigo, incluso después de que la paliza termine?"**

Sig inclinó y le susurró al oído: **"Me quedaré contigo siempre".**

Edgar sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos: **"Lo siento, lo siento Sig".** Le susurró entre llorando con tanta pena que dolía de solo escucharlo.

El mayor sabía que por más que deseara no hacerlo, debía castigar a Edgar, además prometió que le diría lo que iba a ocurrir:

**-"Lo sé hermanito"…**Sig suspiró**…"Voy a castigarte por las otras cosas primero, sólo con mi mano, ¿ok?...No seré tan severo. Luego trataremos lo de fumar…yo…lo siento pero…tendré que azotarte fuerte con la paleta…pero luego todo habrá acabado y perdonado."**…_"Te prometo que serás capaz de dormir esta noche sin tener que preocuparte, no voy a dejar que te enfermes por la culpa como lo hice yo".  
_  
Edgar ahogó en un susurro**: "Sí, señor "…**agarrando más fuerte en todo el borde de la cama.

El primer golpe cayó y a pesar de la protección de los pantalones vaqueros, Edgar retuvo sus aliento un segundo…él no iba a gritar, iba a mantenerse firme y tomaría este castigo mucho mejor que la última vez…

En su mente, Edgar se propuso ser estoico, tranquilo y respetuoso durante todo el proceso, mientras en su mente Sig se repetía en su mente que eso era la mejor manera de guiar a ese niño a convertirse en un hombre de bien.


End file.
